Kingdom Hearts: Darker Dream Distance
by ShadowDragon94
Summary: Trials are part of life, and in knowing that one must choose which path to take, whom their allies are, and ultimately whether it is their actions, or their voice that truly speaks louder. When Darkness, and light cross paths, one must choose when to step aside, or when to take up their weapon, and fight. {Story #5 in The World Tree Series}
1. Chapter 1: Average Day

_Dear Readers,_

 _Welcome, to the second installment of the World Tree Series:_ _ **Kingdom Hearts: Darker Dream Distance.**_

 _As the title states, this is a rewrite of Kingdom Hearts: 3D, and unlike the previous story, it will be_ _ **25 chapters long**_ _, and will lead up to the next adventure in the 3rd installment. If you are coming from the FF search engine, may I recommend you start with #1 in the series. Otherwise, you may be a bit lost, seeing as this is a series, and the stories carry over into one another._

 _In_ _ **Kingdom Hearts: Cypher**_ _it is mentioned at the end of the final chapter that Sora, and Riku were being considered for the Mark of Mastery, and because of that, Master Yen Sid needed to consider what to do if he decided to go forth with the plan of the duo gaining their Mastery Marks. This is the follow-up to that final thought in ch.16 of Cypher._

 _ **If you have any questions:**_ _ **please PM me. It makes it easier for me to respond to you, and it also is easier, if the question is extensive, to tell it apart from the actual review.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts, or its counterparts. I do not hold claim to characters, music, designs, themes, events, or Keyblades. All of those belong to Disney Interactive Studios, Tetsuya Nomura, and Square Enix.**_

 _ **Claimer:**_ _ **Any OCs, Keyblades of my creation, worlds that do not appear in Disney (which I doubt there will be any except one entirely), belong to me. If you wish to use them, please just ask.**_

 _Without further ado, let's begin this adventure, shall we?_

Chapter 1: Average Day

 **{Disney Castle: 7:45am}**

A loud crash was heard through the lower part of the castle that had King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy racing towards the training room as Kairi came flying out of the room, while commotion was heard from within. The red-haired girl looked at the trio, wide-eyed, as they peered into the room, where Sora was currently tangled up in a series of ropes hanging from one part of the area, and Riku was in the same predicament on the opposite side. The two were upside down, or in Sora's case, caught like an animal in a net trap, and struggling to get free. Donald and Goofy gave the two teenagers a long look of confusion before laughing, as Kairi stared owlishly at the duo. King Mickey raised an eyebrow as the two of them looked in their direction: Riku swinging back and forth a bit as a bat would from its perch, and Sora tilting his head back to look at them.

"Should I even ask what happened?" King Mickey questioned.

"Let's just say it involved a broom, a mop, and a series of loose strings…" Kairi shook her head.

"That's putting it mildly, Sora! The two of you were trapped because of something you did," she stated.

"Not true! I did nothing, and neither did Riku!" Donald, and Goofy shared a knowing look.

"Uhuh….so….the mop and broom just decided to tie you two up for the hell of it?" questioned Kairi.

"We did nothing wrong! I just asked how long it would take for them to be done in here, because I didn't want to end up being thrown out the window again!" King Mickey stared, bemused, at the chestnut-haired fifteen-year-old.

"You learned your lesson that time. The question is: what did you do to make them angry this time?" he inquired.

"Riku! Back me up here! I did nothing this time, I swear!" Riku grumbled with an unamused expression on his face.

"Leave me out of this! I'm in enough of a tangled mess as it is because of you," he stated.

"You're just as guilty as I am, you stupid troll." The four on the ground watched Riku swing a bit and glare at the chestnut-haired boy.

"Say it again, you yipping Chihuahua, I freaking dare you!" Sky-blue eyes narrowed.

"Damn troll…"

"THAT'S IT! I'M KICKING YOUR ASS, SORA!" Riku began to wriggle, and Sora groaned in defeat.

"Yea, good luck with that," he stated as he looked at the other.

"I will get loose! Watch me! And once I do, you're in for hell!" Sora looked at the silver-haired teen.

"Been there, done that….Hades is actually kind of funny….ya know….for a God of the underworld…" cyan eyes narrowed.

"You're dead!" Sora sighed as he held his hand up, and summoned his Keyblade, before looking at the floor below him.

"Yea, yea. Riku, you've been stating that to me since I was seven; it hasn't changed since then. Let's face it: you can't kill me – I'm your best friend, you silver-haired twit," he stated as he pulled himself up on the single rope that was holding up the mess of other ones.

"Sora! You damn skylark!" the other rolled his eyes.

"That old nickname is getting tiring, okay?" Sora gripped hold of the rope, and the others watched him in curiosity.

"What are you planning to do?" asked Goofy.

"I'm cutting myself down? What's it look like?" the others looked the boy over momentarily.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Sora paused, before turning back to them and holding his fingers a few inches apart.

"Little bit…" muttered Riku.

Sora tightened his grip on the Keyblade and the rope, before holding on tight as he sliced the rope in two, and the rest of the netting fell to the ground. Sora looked to the others as he swung from the fairly long rope, and Riku closed his eyes as he focused his Keyblade, and it formed, cutting him loose, and allowing him to drop to the ground relatively unscathed. It was as he got out of his series of ropes that the sound of a snap was heard, and Sora let out a startled yelp and the rope holding him up broke. Cyan eyes stared in shock as the boy tried to right himself before hitting the ground, but couldn't. Riku raced forward and slid to his knees across the glossy wooden floors, before landing right under the boy, who fell atop him. The two tumbled back, and Sora smacked his head on top of the floor as they finally made it back to the ground. King Mickey, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy raced forward to them as Riku sat up, and Sora cringed in pain as his head throbbed. Riku, and Donald were fast to check and make sure the boy hadn't received any severe damage, and were thankful to find that he hadn't busted his head open on the impact. Sora sat up slowly as Donald checked his neck and looked at his pupils, before sighing in relief.

"You should be happy you have a thick skull," said the Duck.

"Yea, my mom always did mention I was a hard head." Kairi laughed a little as she looked to him.

"Sora, that was reckless," she stated.

"I know, but I didn't see any of you coming to help us…" the four of them looked a bit guilty at that.

"I suppose if we find you in another situation like that, we'll ask questions after you've been saved," stated King Mickey with a laugh. Sora smiled a bit, and Riku frowned.

"You scared the hell out of me! What were you thinking by…." The brunette rolled his eyes.

"Riku? Thanks, you saved me," the fifteen-year-old said as he gave his friend a bright smile.

Cyan eyes stared wide at the chestnut-haired teen. The boy honestly had become a bit of a quandary to him. Ever since they had gotten Sora out of that strange laboratory ran by some scientist named DiZ, they had noticed a few changes in the boy's personality. Naturally, Kairi was concerned by the things she saw, as was he, but it never struck him as something to be fearful of. Sora was growing up, and naturally would become a bit different in order to survive, but despite all those details, Riku still couldn't place what was happening. Since coming to the castle three months ago, the trio had begun to feel as if something was off. Being in a new place could do that to just about anyone, but, if they were to be honest with themselves, these sensations weren't akin to something as simple as that. Riku glanced to Sora, who was assuring the others he was fine, and frowned.

 _"Something completely life-changing is about to happen…I just know it…"_

Riku never professed to be psychic, but he was beginning to feel as if that was a possibility. Since reunited with Sora, the silver-haired teenager was able to pick up on things differently than normal. However, it all seemed to center, or direct, back to his childhood friend. Cyan eyes glanced to the chestnut-haired teenager next to Kairi, and he smiled: he was honestly reacting a bit too much on the subject. Sora was like his little brother – they were a year, apart after all – and he tended to be over protective of him and Kairi sometimes. Part of him knew it was because the blue-eyed boy had gotten himself into more than one hair-raising, narrow escape situation, one after another, and he didn't like seeing Sora harmed: especially after what happed when they were fourteen and fifteen. The boy glanced to him and walked forward before socking him in the arm. Riku jumped in surprise because of the sudden impact.

"Dammit! You hit hard, for a Chihuahua!" Sora gave him a deadpan glare.

"Funny. I bet you were up all night, working on that one…" Riku glared.

"I won't make fun of your height. I wouldn't stoop that low," he said. Sky-blue narrowed.

"You are depriving some poor village of its idiot." Donald and Goofy took a step back as Sora kept a firm glare on the silver-haired teen. King Mickey felt his eyes grow wide.

"You are the eighth, long-forgotten dwarf that no one knows about," Riku stated. As Sora gave him a sharp glare, Kairi felt a tug on her jean leg, and looked to King Mickey, who was given a glance as she crouched down, and let him whisper in her ear.

"Does this happen often?" he questioned.

"Well…typically it's singularly worded, but when it does come out as full blown insults…it can be kind of…"

"Zombies eat brains... you're safe." Sora put his hands behind his head as Riku took in a deep breath.

"….Interesting," Kairi muttered.

"This is highly unlike Sora…" Donald huffed as he looked at the two teenagers.

"They're just like brothers, but they also can get into an insult-throwing contest like none other. It never gets too severe, though, and I think it's because they know when to not cross the line," she stated.

"It would be nice if we could manage to get on the same level, but I'll never get that low and you'll never get this high." Sky-blue darkened to cerulean at that, and Riku knew he needed to tread lightly.

"I'm sorry, dear, but in order for you to insult me, I must first value your opinion. Nice try, though."

"Sora…." Kairi mumbled as a faint smirk reached the boy's lips, and Riku glared.

"Your virginity is showing. Dwarf," he stated. The boy's cheeks went blood red, and he shot him a glare.

"That's a bit much, don't you think?" Riku laughed.

"You'll understand when you're older," he stated. Sora growled low in his throat.

"I'm a year younger than you are, Riku! Don't start that crap with me!" King Mickey felt his cheeks grow a little warm, as the others in the room looked to Riku.

"Well, you were asleep for a year. Hell, you missed out on puberty still, though!" sky-blue went dark.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm almost as tall as you now, and my voice has changed somewhat, Riku. Just because I didn't reach the same height as you did doesn't make you the better person," Sora snarled. Riku eyed the boy.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you. Come on Sora, it's a joke!" sky-blue eyes narrowed.

"Really? Why take jabs like that, then, huh? You know, I didn't want to miss being home for a year, and you seem to forget that I had my _mind fucked with for a year_ , Riku! Do you think I wouldn't trade that over being with my friends? With my family?" sky-blue locked onto cyan, and the others winced faintly.

Sora's eyes displayed an array of emotions. The sense of unease was nothing compared to what they were used to. Yes, Sora had always had very expressive eyes, but, they were also very careful not to show too much emotion. Kairi bit her lip as she tried to reason what to do as Sora sighed and shook his head before walking away. Riku felt a sting in his chest at the action as his eyes trailed after the brunette. Seeing him walk away as he did felt unnerving to some extent, and it frightened him more than he thought it should have. Sora was never this disconnected with others, and the idea of him becoming this way scared him.

"Riku, you need to apologize," stated Kairi.

"I would, but I….don't know how to apologize for something like that…" King Mickey glanced the other over.

"Riku? Do you realize how painful these events are to Sora?" he questioned. The silver-haired teen took in a deep breath.

"Yea, I get it would be. His heart is really gentle, and kind. When I was consumed by the darkness….my heart went to Sora because it was forced from my body, and Kairi's was there, too. When Sora released the hearts within him…his voice started calling me…." Kairi smiled.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He said…. _Hey, I know you can hear me, Riku! Don't you dare give up! You're family, and I can't think of my life without either of you, okay? So…you better fight back! You stupid troll!_ His voice, for some reason, made my heart lighten, and I was freed…then, I was able to help him, and the rest of you, defeat Ansem." King Mickey nodded.

"Sora has a special ability. He can touch hearts in a very unusual way….because Sora isn't a normal Keyblade wielder, he can not only touch hearts, and see what they feel, but he can also heal them. He still has a few inside him now," he stated.

"Wait…." Kairi, and Riku stared wide-eyed at the King.

"HE WHAT?!" the mouse King flinched slightly at the echo of their yell.

"Yes, now, can I explain this without being deafened?" King Mickey asked.

"Sorry…" the two of them fell silent, and he sighed.

"That's better, but, let me show you something. Follow me," King Mickey stated as he walked out of the training room.

 _"This will be interesting."_ Riku, and Kairi thought as they were lead out of the hallway.

 **{Castle constellation map Room: 9:02am}**

King Mickey had lead them into a long hallway, several floors up from the training hall, and into a giant, dark room with an orb at the center of it. King Mickey walked up to it, and stepped up on the small ladder before touching the top of the sphere, which lit up in a series of cracks. Riku and Kairi looked around them as the orb split open at the top, and the walls around them lit up like stars. The two stared in amazement as a heart-shaped moon appeared at the center of the room, above the sphere, and Kairi felt her eyes grow wide in the starlit room. Riku felt his heart race a bit faster as he looked along the wall and pinpointed the Destiny Islands, which was a little island logo with palm trees and its name printed in oceanic blue across the logo. Kairi smiled as she saw both it and Radiant Garden appear, while the group looked around them.

"Where are we?" asked Kairi.

"This is the Constellation Map. It is a very large, and very old, map that makes up all the worlds, separated, and shows how to get there. This map is also a way to track Keyblade wielders who are, or were, in the worlds." Riku frowned.

"Were?" he asked.

"Yes, this map also shows the location of a Keyblade when it's wielder has died." The duo felt sorrow engulf them.

"So….how many Keyblade wielders have died?" questioned the Princess of Heart. King Mickey gave her a soft look.

"Thousands, and it was because of a very old battle: The Keyblade War." The two looked at the King in confusion.

"A Keyblade…. _War?_ " they asked.

"Yes, let me show you something…" as the King looked to the sphere, Riku paused.

"Shouldn't Sora be here?" he questioned.

"Honestly, I think he'd be better off not remembering this right now. What I'm about to show you relates directly to the hearts he's sustaining inside him." Riku frowned.

"Sustaining?"

"Yes, and I want you two to understand that what Sora is doing….it's very important whether he recalls it or not," King Mickey stated.

"I'm confused. What does this have to do with Sora?" the mouse King looked them over.

"One of the most important roles Sora has in his life is that he can harbor hearts of others within his body. Sora has several special gifts, but one of his most uncommon, and remarkable ones, is his ability to take in other hearts, and not only keep them safe within him, but heal them," he explained.

"Heal? Wait, Sora can heal other's hearts?" Donald, and Goofy looked surprised by that statement.

"Gwarsh, we didn't know that," Goofy stated.

"Yes, he can. Sora's heart is unnaturally pure for someone his age. Almost like a child's heart; it's remained untainted and intact. Honestly, Kairi, if I could be blunt, that would technically make Sora a Prince of Heart. There aren't really any out there, but every once in a while, we'll run into one or two like that." Kairi stared in surprise.

"What does that have to do with the hearts Sora's harboring, then?" the King sighed in sorrow.

"Because, one of the hearts that Sora is shielding belongs to someone I once knew," he stated.

"Who?" the lights shifted, and the moon vanished, only to be replaced with the image of a young blonde boy with messy blonde hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin, and in an unusual attire.

He wore a pair of black and white pants. His shirt was black in color with a red collar, the jacket over it was black on the left, and white on the right. He wore a wrist band that favored an inverted checkerboard. Lastly, on his left arm, was a set of what appeared to be armor of some kind. He moved around faintly in the projection, smiling in a manner that reminded the two teenagers of Sora greatly. He stretched and blinked before putting his arms at his sides with a smile.

"Who's that?" asked Donald.

"This is Ventus Alveria, a Keyblade Master, and user of the Keyblade Wayward Wind. He was someone who fought in the Keyblade War, alongside a few others, and some you might recognize."

The next series of images appeared: a woman with short blue hair, and beautiful blue eyes. She wore a black bodysuit, a waist corset, thigh-high leggings, ankle boots with armor on them, and had two halves of what looked like parts of a dress on in a pale blue. Her attire was finished off with a white sash that tied at the back, and a pink ribbon that drew an X-shape across her torso and was clasped with a strange heart-shaped emblem, similar to the one the boy wore on his chest. Next to her stood a brunette with brownish-green eyes, and wore earth tones; a dark brown shirt, black pants, and tan over-clothing tied with a dark green sash, with the same heart-shaped emblem that the other two wore. Next to the three of them, stood another three.

They were all young men: one with grayish-toned hair, in dark blue attire with a moon, and a star emblem on the lapel of his attire. His eyes were dark brown, and his skin peachy in complexion. The last two were simple, one dressed in mostly white, and light gray with black hair, and eyes. His skin fair, and his features smooth, and then came the last young man. His skin was tan, his eyes a familiar sickly orange with tints of amber, and white, well-maintained hair. He wore mainly black, and held a familiar-looking Keyblade in his hands. The six of them stood with Keyblades, looking as if they were about to do battle. As she looked on, it left a bitter taste in Kairi's mouth as she considered who they were.

"Wait, one of those men is Xehanort!" declared Riku.

"Yea!" King Mickey sighed.

"Once, he, Master Eraqus Zahir, and Master Yen Sid were quite good friends," he stated.

"What? Then….who are those other two?" King Mickey gave the holograms a small, sad smile.

"This is Terra Collins, another Keyblade Master, and the wielder of Ends of the Earth. Next to him and Ventus is Master Aqua Loriani: wielder of Rainfall, and Stormfall. She was a dual wielder, and very loving," he stated.

"Wait…Aqua Loriani…that name sounds familiar…" Kairi touched her pearl tear-drop pendant.

"Kairi?" asked Riku.

"I met her once….before Radiant Garden was attacked….it ultimately survived, but that was when my dad and my sister moved with me to the Destiny Islands….she put a spell on my pendant, and told me it would send me to someone with a pure heart of light…" King Mickey smiled.

"She must have known you and Sora would need to be by each other's sides," he stated.

"W-What?" the girl's face turned dark pink at the statement.

"Yea, you and Sora do the same thing when you get all flustered!" said Donald.

"He...we're getting off topic here! Your Majesty!" King Mickey laughed.

"Very well, Kairi. Besides that, the six of them were participants in the Keyblade War. Xehanort did something horrible, and changed all of their lives forever. A King was on that battlefield, and he was driven insane by his darkness…he damned his entire world…however, that effect was nothing compared to what happened to Ventus, Aqua, and Terra," King Mickey stated.

"So a whole world was destroyed, but what was done to those three was worse? How?" the mouse King looked down.

"Terra….lost a battle with his darkness….and hasn't been seen since….Aqua….she paid a hefty price of saving Ventus's life, and ended up in the Realm of Darkness…." The others felt horror run through them.

"Oh no…." Kairi felt her eyes burn as tears welled in her eyes.

"So…what happened to Ventus?" asked Riku.

"Ventus….he's been sleeping since the end of the War…locked away somewhere….until Aqua is freed…he will never awaken." The four listening frowned.

"Why?!" they questioned.

"Because only she knows where his body is, and only the five of us know where Ventus's fractured heart is." Riku felt confusion befall him.

"Fractured? How did that happen?" he inquired.

"Xehanort ripped all the darkness in Ventus's heart from his body and added it to his own dark power. It tore the boy's heart in half, and slowly he started to die…." Kairi felt tears fall down her cheeks.

"What a wicked man….no….he's the devil!" she snapped. Riku placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder as she rubbed her eyes.

"What happened to Ventus's heart, then? Did he die?" King Mickey shook his head.

"No, Ventus's heart searched for ages, and then….found its way into the hands of a five-year-old boy who had just moved to a new home. The boy reached out to him, and accepted his heart inside himself, and it has remained there ever since," he stated.

"Then we need to find that boy! Maybe he could find Ventus's body if he has his heart!"

"Maybe he could even help us in our battles!"

"Yea! I'm sure he…" the King shook his head.

"There's no need in looking for the boy holding Ventus's heart," he stated.

"Did….Xehanort….already find him and…" Donald, and Goofy looked down in sorrow.

"Awhw…." King Mickey smiled as he laughed just a bit.

"No, don't cry. Ventus's heart is safe, and sound," he said. Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy looked at the King hopefully.

"Where?" King Mickey looked to the hologram as another one came up of a familiar chestnut-haired teen.

"It's safely within Sora. And so are a few others. Sora was the five-year-old boy that Ventus's heart found shelter within, and he's been carrying it with him ever since," the King stated.

"So….Sora…." Kairi looked at the hologram of her childhood friend as he stood next to Ventus.

"Has been harboring a heart for the better part of ten years that has a great deal of damage done to it. Someone like Sora, with a heart that pure, can do many remarkable things….but…Sora's heart also endures the same agony of the hearts he bears. Sora had eight hearts within him when he sacrificed himself to save you, Kairi, and now, from what I can tell…only three remain…however, that could be wrong," he said.

"This is what you wanted us to know? Why?" King Mickey looked to them.

"I get the feeling that, soon, events will fall into place that will change the course of many fates. All I'm asking as of now from the four of you…..is to help keep Sora from falling apart when he cannot take any more," he stated. Riku frowned.

"What would do that?" the King looked to the two boys standing side-by-side in the image.

"Ventus's heart was torn in half, fractured, and he is only half of who he used to be. However, Ventus tries to protect Sora, if he can. At some point, Ventus's heart can return to his body, and he will join us in ending Xehanort Erebus, but that mantle falls upon Sora's shoulders….those changes, the events that take place….they can tear Sora's heart to pieces if he isn't able to maintain himself in the battle that will come," he said. Kairi and Riku looked down before taking in a deep breath.

"Okay, we'll do all we can to keep him together." The King smiled.

"Thank you…" Kairi looked to the King.

"Besides, what are friends for, if not to hold one another up?"

 **{….}**

 _Prison gates won't open up for me, on these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

 **{…..}**

Author's Note: Okay, there is the first chapter of Darker Dream Distance. I would also like to note that after the first chapter of these stories, the chapters are only about 10-12 pages long, and will come much faster because of that. So, what did you think?

Yes, I know some events have been changed, and I know it's a little off-storyline, but trust me: you will eventually know why.

Look for the clues: **they are everywhere!**

Preview:

Despite learning what they did yesterday, Kairi and Riku felt as if nothing had changed. Sora had gotten over the sudden emotional change that he'd had the other day, and now he and Riku were back to their typical antics, and naturally, training. Kairi was still practicing alongside them, and while they figured their lives wouldn't become too hectic, they all knew things didn't go the way one planned: ever.

 _"Personally, I could live without this…"_

"You okay? You look tired, and that's not normal for you,"

"Kairi, I'm not going to leave you, I promise."

Chapter 2: Letter


	2. Chapter 2: Letter

Chapter 2: Letter

 **{Disney Castle, The King's Study: 6:35am}**

King Mickey looked down at his desk as he realized the day had come. It was March thirtieth, and because of that, it meant that Master Yen Sid had sent his letter explaining the details of the one thing the King would have rather seen much later on: the Mark of Mastery. If the King could choose, Sora and Riku wouldn't be taking this exam until after the Keyblade War had ended; however, they were in a Keyblade War: _with Xehanort Erebus_. He sighed as he looked at the letter addressed to him, and sighed in defeat. Master Yen Sid had made it clear that, once the letter arrived, he would need to review the information for the examination, and then proceed to having Sora and Riku arrive at the greeting hall on April first to be briefed on the details of their exam.

 _"Personally, I could live without this…"_

"Mickey?" the sound of his wife alerted the King from his inner musings.

"Minnie? Is something wrong?" the Queen shook her head.

"No, it's just very early, and I was wondering why you were up so soon," she said. The King sighed as he slumped in his chair.

"Oh, Minnie, I'm just worried is all." The Queen moved towards her husband and looked to him.

"What's wrong?" she inquired.

"I've received something from Master Yen Sid that has to deal with Sora and Riku…" Minnie frowned as she heard that.

"What could possibly be so troubling about that?" she questioned as she watched him look at the open letter on his desk.

"It's for them to take the Mark of Mastery exam on April first…" Queen Minnie felt her eyes grow wide.

"Master Yen Sid wants those children to take the Mark of Mastery exam? This soon? Mickey, they're far too young!" she said.

"I know, but with Xehanort running around, and Organization Thirteen…it…gives us less time to sit by idly." Minnie looked down.

Queen Minnie had only recently met Sora, Riku, and Kairi, but they were already part of her family. She viewed Kairi as more of a daughter, and Sora and Riku as sons, than just people living with them, and because of that, she did have a maternal need to watch them, and protect them. They were far from their parents, from a life they knew, and were trying so hard to do their jobs as Keyblade wielders; however, she also knew why Master Yen Sid would willingly put the two boys through this ordeal: they needed the skillset if they were to survive. She sighed, and looked to her forlorn husband and King, before taking his hand.

"Mickey, do you believe that Sora and Riku can do this?" she asked. The King sighed.

"I wish I knew….Riku is still struggling with his own darkness, despite having sided with us, and Sora just now turned the allowed age to take the Mark of Mastery exam. He's just a child….they both are…this isn't what I would want for them…" Queen Minnie gave him a sorrowful look.

"Then…perhaps….you should ask their opinions," she suggested. King Mickey looked to his wife.

"You believe asking them if they want to try for a Mark of Mastery would be wise? Master Yen Sid doesn't want them knowing until April first…that's in three days…" the Queen nodded.

"Listen to me Mickey, if you wish to deny Master Yen Sid, then you can, but listen, Sora and Riku will need the powers and abilities that come with being a Keyblade Master in order to survive this war. It isn't like the other one we witnessed when we were younger…this war is different, and much more dangerous. I know you want to protect them, and I know you're worried, but…" King Mickey shook his head.

"No, honestly, Riku isn't the one I'm worried about…." The Queen felt her heart clench in discomfort.

"Sora….you think Xehanort would…." King Mickey sighed.

"He would do all he could to diminish the chances of us succeeding in the war. Sora stands in his way of obtaining the power of Kingdom Hearts, and as we've seen, he'll go to whatever extremes needed to achieve his goals…" Queen Minnie looked down at the statement.

"What would he do to the boy?" she asked.

"Turning him into something dark would be difficult because Sora is so pure, but…there are other ways to snuff out the light…" Minnie felt her body tense.

"Then, he would try and kill Sora," she stated.

"Possibly, but there's also a risk of him outright attacking, and doing something else to him. If Sora is of use to him alive….he'll do something else…Master Yen Sid has a plan set up in case something were to go wrong and Xehanort stepped onto the playing field," King Mickey said.

"What would that plan be?" black eyes glanced to the Queen.

"Calling in a few aids…people who were present at that meeting….there are four who would be on-call automatically," he explained.

"Then we shouldn't worry. Master Yen Sid is smart, and he knows what he's doing. Just have faith in him, okay? Mickey?" he smiled and placed his other hand atop her own.

"I will," he promised.

 **{Training Hall: 8:03am}**

"Come on, Sora, give the dual wielding a shot, okay? You need more practice," Riku said as the boy rolled his right wrist a bit.

"I don't know about that…I may need to wait..." cyan eyes glanced the other over.

"You okay? You look tired, and that's not normal for you," he asked.

"I've been training with the dual wielding skill alone for a while now, and I'm still not very good at it…I think I need to work on my motions alone a bit longer before I try and practice with someone else." Sora looked at his Keyblade, and Riku frowned.

"Any of the Keyblades proving easier than Three Wishes and Wishing Lamp?" he inquired.

"Well…Crabclaw and Mysterious Abyss seem to be fairly well off…but I haven't tried to use any other sets so far." Riku glanced his friend over.

"Try and summon another set, and test the weight balance," he suggested.

"Okay…"

Sora held his hands out to the sides a bit as he materialized the first two Keyblades he could think of. Both were silver, thicker in appearance than most Keyblades, and consisted of a similar theme. The grip, and guard of the one of the right was silver, and more ornate, the Keychain a carved lion head, and the teeth the head of a roaring lion. The second one was also similar, and had a black guard with a cut-out of a lion head, the teeth were comprised of the top half of a fleur-de-lis, and another roaring lion. Sora shifted their weight, rotating them in his grip as he tried to reason what they felt like. Riku eyed them, and then looked to Sora, who appeared less comfortable with them.

"No good?" he questioned.

"Not really, they're about as heavy as this one set I have, but those weigh more. I'll try another set…" Riku watched them vanish, as another dual pair appeared in their place.

These two were strange looking, and carried a theme he wasn't familiar with. The first had a white, and gray-scale theme with gold details. The grip was pale gray, the guard the same, but with white, marble-looking details and gold accents, the base was rough-cut and angular, with a white streak down the center, and the teeth were comprised of the spirals of a cloud. The keychain had a gold medallion with a lightning bolt upon it. The second carried the same theme in colors, but the base was split in two in order to create columns, the teeth were made of a temple roof, and a sharp, golden sun, while the keychain was made of the same detail of the other.

"What are those two?" Sora glanced to him.

"Olympia and Hero's Crest. I got them from Phil and Hercules when I visited the Coliseum," he explained.

"First adventure only?" Sora gave him a sheepish look.

"I helped on the way to Castle Oblivion…I stopped a Titan…that's why I ended up with Hero's Crest," he stated.

"Okay, that's something we clearly haven't heard about…" Riku looked at the two Keyblades as Sora rotated them.

"Yea, but these move pretty well, and you've seen Crabclaw and Mysterious Abyss…" Sora shifted the two Keyblades as he tested their weight. Compared to the Atlantica Keyblades, they were much heavier, but they were stronger, and more durable.

"What were those other two?" Sora looked to his friend.

"Sleeping Lion and Lion Heart…Squall Leonhart gave them to me after the ordeal in Hollow Bastion a year ago," he clarified. Riku nodded as he looked the two Keyblades over.

"How about trying another set…or is that the end of them?" Sora looked at the two Keyblades.

"Well…there are two other Keyblades I could try to use," he thought aloud.

"Give them a shot." Riku was admittedly curious as to what Sora would bring out this time, but what he got wasn't what he expected.

The two Olympic Keyblades vanished, and mere seconds later, two Keyblades that appeared strangely at odds with one another appeared. Sora's hands gripped them firmly as their weight dropped them to the ground to rest the teeth against the floor. The one in his left hand was jet black and gothic in appearance. Riku's cyan colored eyes looked it over and took note of the chain that went down its center, the grip looked almost like gray-toned dragon scales, and the guards were created from a set of black, dragon-like wings with a sharp, diamond-shaped sapphire at the joint of the two. The teeth were comprised of a set of scroll work designs, and then it lead into a crown suited for a King at the end of the teeth. Riku's eyes then fell to the Keychain and gaped. It was Sora's crown pendant, but jet black, and almost sinister looking.

His focus went to the one in his right hand. It was mainly white, pure, and angelic in appearance. The grip was set up from a beautiful scroll working, the guards comprised of angel wings, with pale-sky-blue at the ends. The center of the wings joints was held with a heart that gave way into a split base. The ends of the base were yellow-gold toned, the teeth two-parted, like its opposite. The curve of a gentle scroll design gave way to another heart, and the second base half pointed out while the teeth itself was shaped into a seven-point star that was sky-blue at the center, then pale purple, followed finally by the same warm golden tone. Riku looked to the keychain and again raised an eyebrow at the sight of Kairi's lucky charm made of Thalassa shells at the end.

"What are those two?" Riku questioned.

"The white one is Oathkeeper, and the black one is Oblivion." Sora lifted them a bit, and Riku frowned.

"Sora, what's with the Keychains?" he inquired. Sky-blue glanced at the charms at the end.

"Oh, I never really thought about that. I guess they're supposed to represent something…the keychain typically does…" Riku walked forward, and Sora looked at him as he looked to Oathkeeper, and then at Oblivion.

"That black one has your crown pendant on it that Kairi gave you, and the white one has Kairi's lucky charm that she gave you before we got split up," he stated. Sora glanced at the objects.

"Yea…I don't know why, though."

"I don't know if I really like that black one to be honest," Riku said as he looked it over.

"Darkness, and Light…Oathkeeper and Oblivion are supposed to symbolize unity…I don't know why the Keychains have my crown pendant and Kairi's lucky charm on them, but whatever the reason…I can't wield them," Sora explained.

"How come?" sky-blue looked at the two Keyblades.

"They're too heavy for me…I get the feeling that I can use them once I understand more about them, but until then, they're too weighted," he said.

"That's strange, they're Keyblades…shouldn't they just comply with the user if they came to them?" Sora shook his head.

"Keyblades are fickle, and picky. They can choose you, but you'll still have a requirement to meet of some kind…the Kingdom Key only chooses those with strong and just hearts…that's why it momentarily chose you, and then went to me again, because I proved that I didn't need its power to still fight for those I love," he stated.

"So…is that why Way to the Dawn came to me? And Destiny's Embrace came to Kairi?" Sora looked to his friend.

"Probably; Way to the Dawn symbolizes your internal struggle with your darkness, but your choice to walk the path of light alongside your friends. Riku, it chose you because it was meant to come to the one person who understood it the most," Sora told him as he lifted Oathkeeper up, and moved it a bit. He nearly winced when he felt his arm shake with the weight.

"Then the same thing is probably based for Kairi's Keyblade…" Sora smiled at the thought of the beautiful Keyblade that reminded him of the islands.

"That Keyblade was created for her specifically. There's always one Keyblade – normally the default one – that was created specifically for the wielder," he said in half-thought as he looked at the two Keyblades in his hands. Sora lifted Oblivion, and it weighed twice the amount it should have compared to Oathkeeper.

"What about you, then? The Kingdom Key chose you, but it couldn't have been forged specifically for you," Riku stated.

"Yea, I haven't found mine yet, I guess…" cyan eyes glanced the two Keyblades over.

 _"Do Oathkeeper and Oblivion represent Sora and Kairi's hearts?"_

 **{Beach near Disney Castle: 5:03pm}**

Kairi took in a deep breath as she looked at the waves coming and going as she stood barefoot on the beach. It was early spring, and still chilly, but the water was warm, and felt good as she let her mind clear from the long day. Between training and reading up on the information on Keyblades, and the history of the weapons themselves, Kairi's brain was exhausted, and she had found herself pleased to see that the castle was settled near the ocean. The breeze flew in, and Kairi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Living at the Disney Castle had proven to be a very wise move on their parts, as it gave them opportunities that they wouldn't have had if they'd remained on the island. Kairi smiled as she felt a strong gust pull off the ocean and run up to the shore before gliding across her form. Another sigh left her before she heard a shuffle of footsteps.

"Hey, I figured you'd be down here." Sora's voice pulled her from the blank space that had become her mind as she enjoyed the breeze.

"Yea, I just needed to clear my head," she told him.

"I don't blame you. We've had a lot to get used to since January." Kairi smiled as she looked to him.

"True….hey? Sora?" she asked.

"What is it?" aquamarine eyes closed slightly.

"Can you promise me something?" Kairi questioned.

"What?" Sora raised an eyebrow as she walked closer to him, and looked him in the eye.

"If something happens….if we have something come up soon that could hurt us or tear us away from one another…or if you…" Kairi felt a lump form in her throat.

"Kairi?" sky-blue eyes looked her over as she swallowed, and then moved closer before placing a hand on his shirt where his pendant lay.

"If you have to leave somewhere…just….promise me that you'll…" she found fear settling into her system as she tried to muster up the strength to say the words she needed to make sure he heard.

"Are you okay? Kairi?" she nodded as she fisted his shirt, and closed her eyes, before leaning her head against his chest. Sora flinched faintly in surprise before feeling her shoulders shake.

"Come back to me alive, please, Sora…" Kairi moved closer, and pulled herself against him as she felt tears slide down her cheeks.

"What makes you…" she shook her head.

"Just say it…I need you to tell me that you'll come back to me alive….please…" Kairi bit her lip as his arms held her close, and he rested his head atop hers.

"Kairi, I'm not going to leave you, I promise." She felt her legs come out from under her as the sixteen-year-old boy held onto her, and thus came to the ground with her. Kairi leaned against him as she felt tears fall freely.

"No! I don't want you to tell me you aren't going to leave again! We know you'll have to! I need you to tell me you'll come back to me alive!" she nearly screamed these words to him as he took in a deep breath.

"Why are you so scared that I won't?" he asked. Kairi felt herself grow cold as she tried to pull on her resolve.

"Because, I feel like I might lose you, Sora, and I…" aquamarine eyes looked into sky-blue ones.

Every time she looked at him, fear seemed to seep into her system. Something always ate away at her inside that told Kairi she needed to love him, and tell him she would always be there, because at some point, Sora would need someone to heal him, to shield him, and to revive him from the things that could shatter him. Kairi felt his hands cup her face, brushing the tears from her cheeks as she looked at him. Sora gave her a gentle smile as he looked at the girl curled up to him, and did his best to ease her worries. This was a War, and it wasn't only terrifying to her, but to him, and Riku as well. There were days where Sora was utterly frozen in fear of what could happen, and then there were the other days where he took a deep breath, kept his eyes looking forward, and moved against the tide that could push him away. He hated seeing Kairi crying, though, and knew in some part of his heart that she needed him to say he would always come back to her: but he couldn't promise that.

 _"Just because I'm the one chosen to kill Xehanort Erebus doesn't mean that I won't die as well…."_

Sora watched her, and as he did, Kairi felt her resolve to not tell him what she felt crumbling. Something told her that things were going to change, and they needed to be prepared for the worst. Kairi took a deep breath, and then looked into sky-blue eyes before reaching out to place a hand against his cheek. She wanted him to stay right next to her so that they wouldn't be separated, but she knew for all her wanting, if Sora was going to leave, and go out to fight, then he would. She couldn't stop him from his job as a Keyblade wielder, and while he was a skilled fighter, and had great allies, that didn't always secure your life. Kairi knew that, in the end, Sora, herself, Riku, the King, the Queen, Master Yen Sid, Donald, Goofy, and all the others they'd known and met could die. There were no guarantees, not any more.

"Sora, just please….promise me you'll come back to me alive….I don't want to lose you…" Sky-blue gave her a faintly curious look as she pulled closer, her fingers carding through his hair.

"Kairi, you know I can't promise you I'll survive. It's a false hope, and I won't give that to you when I can't keep that promise," he said.

"Please…you always keep your promises…if you promise you'll come back, then…" Sora place his hand on hers that still rested against his cheek.

"It doesn't work like that, Kairi. You know I can't swear that I'll always come back in the end, that I won't turn into a Heartless again, that I won't die…" he told her.

"Sora, I don't care if it's false hope…I just….I don't want to feel insecure…and thinking of that without even a promise…or a word… _something that lets me know you'll try_ …I don't know what to do." A gentle smile graced his features as he placed a hand atop her head and pulled her close.

"What's going on with you? Kairi, you've always been so brave, and assertive," Sora stated.

"I'm scared…I could lose someone so precious to me." Sora looked to her in faint confusion.

"Kairi?" aquamarine eyes looked to sky-blue ones.

"I don't think I could live if you died…"

 _"I was wrong….it wasn't too late back on the island when she cried that day…it's always been too late. For both of us…"_

"Kairi….what…" the girl moved forward, and he froze.

Just a breath shy, she stopped as their lips almost touched, and he felt his heart beat in his ears, and his cheeks flush in surprise of the action. Kairi's body shook as she carded her fingers through his hair, and then dropped to where she was holding him tightly, her face tucked into the crook of his neck. Sora felt almost shell-shocked by the action. Kairi had nearly kissed him, and he hadn't known what to think. Taking a deep breath, Sora pulled her into his arms, and Kairi climbed her way into his lap as she was held tightly by the boy she loved. The chestnut-haired sixteen-year-old sighed as he closed his eyes, and rested his head atop Kairi's as he tried to reason what to do.

"Kairi do you…" Kairi shook.

"I'm sorry…Sora, I…" a gentle hand threaded through her hair.

"I promise…" aquamarine eyes looked into sky-blue ones.

"Sora…." He leaned forward and placed a kiss to her forehead. Kairi felt her cheeks flush faintly.

"I promise I'll come back alive…"

 _"No matter what...I won't break your heart, Kairi."_

 **{….}**

 _Oh, I reach for you, well I'm terrified of these four walls, these iron bars can't hold my soul in…_

 **{…..}**

Author's Note: Well, there's chapter 2! And, because this story is longer, there is a preview! I want to thank my readers, and I look forward to hearing from my readers!

Preview:

" _What's about to happen?"_

"The…Mark of Mastery exam?"

"Might as well, the four of them will want to know what's up,"

Chapter 3: Mark of Mastery


	3. Chapter 3: Mark of Mastery

Chapter 3: Mark of Mastery

 **{Disney Castle: April 1** **st** **2015, 6:45am}**

The sun peeked in through the windows of the Disney Castle on the early, crisp spring morning that had one King Mickey Mouse, awake, and feeling sullen. He sighed as he walked to the hallway where the Keyblade wielders resided. Today, was the day that Master Yen Sid would be present by nine, to inform Sora and Riku about the Mark of Mastery. If he was to be honest, none of them were prepared for these events, but they truthfully didn't have a choice. His mind wandered to the children he was going to wake, and hoped that they were prepared for this. As King Mickey rounded the corner of the hallway, and looked to where the others were, it was quiet, and because of that, the King walked towards the blue-trimmed door first, and with a faint sigh yet again, opened it. Sora was lying in his bed dressed, but asleep, and seemingly unaware of his presence.

King Mickey looked at the boy, who seemed so peaceful at that moment, and he found himself struggling with the idea of waking him for another bout of danger, and perils. His eyes traced the sleeping teenager's calm face, and his steady breathing, and he felt his heart go out for the child. Sora had gone through enough troubles, yet, here he was, once more about to go through trials that would be less than pleasant. King Mickey moved over to the side of the bed, and reached out for the chestnut-haired boy, who - mere seconds before the King would have touched his shoulder to wake him – opened his eyes, and looked directly at him. King Mickey found himself faintly startled, and gawked at the sight of Sora sitting up, and stretching as he began to get himself awake for the day. Sky-blue eyes glanced in his direction before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he looked to the King.

"Oh, good morning, Your Majesty…." King Mickey smiled.

"Good morning to you, as well, Sora. I hope you slept well," he stated.

"Yes, I slept fine. But, if I can ask….what are you doing here so early?" Sora's voice sounded remarkably sleepy still, and it reminded the King somewhat of a tired child who'd just woken up from a nap before they were ready to be awoken.

"Ah, that, well…I was just going to let you, Riku, and Kairi know that Master Yen Sid will be here at nine, and that you need to be present in the greeting hall at nine o'clock sharp," King Mickey said.

"Alright, I'll see you there, Your Majesty…"

The King left the room, and looked to where Riku was exiting his room, and about to go to Sora's door. Cyan eyes looked the King over, and he sighed as he strolled down the hall, and went to prepare for Master Yen Sid's arrival. Meanwhile, Riku had entered Sora's room, and found the chestnut-haired boy lying on his bed with his face buried into a pillow. It was a faintly comical scene, but it still did cause the other to raise an eyebrow. Riku walked over to the bed, and Sora hummed in defeat as the silver-haired teen looked him over. Sora glanced at him from under his bangs in a tired manner. The boy looked as if he hadn't slept at all, and while that shouldn't have seemed out of the ordinary for someone with Sora's kind of energy levels, it was.

Riku took a deep breath as he decided he would do better by getting Sora up now, than waiting until later to wake him. When he could manage to get Sora up, it typically meant him getting into a fight with the chestnut-haired youth, and unfortunately, when Sora was abruptly awoken, he tended to strike out, which was never good for Riku, because the boy _rarely missed._ Sighing, he looked at the other boy, and took note that he had faintly dark circles under his eyes, and his light-tan skin looked a little pale. While he had seen the boy appear tired after training, fights, or traveling, this was different: Sora looked ill. Riku looked at him and momentarily wondered if he should check for a fever, before he decided against it, and the potentially bruised jaw he could receive.

" _He looks tired…hope he's not getting sick…"_

"Sora?" sky-blue blinked tiredly, before glancing up to cyan-colored eyes.

"What, Riku? It's not even _eight yet_ , and I'm already dressed…" Sora's voice sounded as tired as he looked.

"Did you sleep last night?" he asked. The boy looked around him, and took in a deep breath.

"Somewhat….I didn't get much rest…" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"You? Sora, typically you sleep like an exhausted toddler. What's got you so wide awake?" he questioned.

"I just…got this feeling like we're about to get into another battle…" cyan eyes looked at the boy as he sat back on his legs in the center of the bed.

"You look like hell. Go sleep until about ten, then you can…" the other shook his head.

"No, Master Yen Sid is coming at nine," Sora stated.

"Oh…then sleep just a little longer, its only seven." Sky-blue looked to him.

"Okay, see you at eight-thirty," he said as Riku left. Sora laid back on the bed, and instantly closed his eyes as he fell asleep.

" _What's about to happen?"_

 **{Greeting Hall: 8:56am}**

Kairi looked to King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald, and Goofy as they waited to see what the King had called them into the Greeting Hall for. Just a few minutes shy of them supposing to be there, Riku walked into the room, with Sora behind him. The two were oddly quiet, and as she looked to Sora, she knew why: he looked sickly. Kairi walked over to him, and asked if he was okay, but her concern was brushed off as he explained he couldn't sleep well the night before while he came to stand beside her and Riku as it finally hit nine, and the doors opened. Standing in the walk way of the greeting hall was Master Yen Sid, looking calm, yet surly, as he walked towards them, and cast a swift glance to the others, before stopping as he stood before the King and the others.

"Good morning," stated Master Yen Sid.

"Good morning, Master Yen Sid." Stern dark-brown eyes looked to the group.

"I hope that everyone is prepared for what I have to speak to them about?" he questioned.

"Well, Master Yen Sid? What are you doing here?" the wizard looked to Donald.

"I've come to address something that involves you both, Sora, Riku…" the two Keyblade wielders looked mildly confused.

"Have we done something wrong?" asked Riku.

"No, nothing like that. In fact, I have decided that the two of you are prepared for something very important to Keyblade Bearers."

"What is that, exactly?" Sora questioned him, and Master Yen Sid looked at the boy.

"The two of you, starting tomorrow morning, will begin the trials for the Mark of Mastery Exam," Master Yen Sid stated.

"The…Mark of Mastery exam?" the wizard nodded.

"Since ancient times, the Mark of Mastery Exam has been a means to choose the next Keyblade Master. The two of you are both self-taught wielders, and may fancy yourselves Masters already, but this examination is to not only give you the Mark of a true Master, but to also allow you to learn new skills, and knowledge that only Masters are privy to," he explained.

"So, you want us to take an examination to gain access to this?" Riku was given a nod.

"Which would also mean we're learning this so we stand a chance against Xehanort," Sora stated with his arms crossed over his chest. Master Yen Sid looked at the boy.

"Correct; now, tomorrow you will meet me here at nine in the morning, sharp, and I will address the first phase of your exam," he said.

"Alright, but…what I would like to know is why we haven't been given a chance to take this exam previously? We've been back, and preparing for the potential fight against Xehanort Erebus since January this year, and it's April now." Master Yen Sid looked the two boys over.

"Because, there are rules for Keyblade Bearers to become Masters. I will explain them, and I hope you take into account that this is important," the wizard stated.

"Yes, Master Yen Sid." The group waited as the Wizard cleared his throat.

"The Mark of Mastery Exam was instated roughly five centuries ago, and was done so that those who wielded Keyblades would be able to use the full potential of their weapons. In times of War, only the Masters would be put on the battlefield, and others would prepare for assistance, and do their jobs when needed. However, once War was less common, and we entered the Age of Peace, Keyblade Mastery Marks were given to those who accomplished their training, and naturally surpassed their own Master," Master Yen Sid clarified.

"So, it was a type of _graduation rite?_ " the wizard nodded.

"Something like that. It meant that the student now could take on students of their own," the Wizard pointed out this, and the three wielders took that into account.

"Then why haven't Sora and I been asked to take this before now?" Master Yen Sid looked the two over.

"Well, allow me to continue. Around three hundred years ago, a King, and a Keyblade Master himself, decided that it would prove more….proactive, if you will, to set an age requirement upon Keyblade Wielders who were selected to take the Mark of Mastery Exam. That also would mean meeting several requirements as well, and while some are simple, and rather obvious, there are a few that some fail to meet," Master Yen Sid stated.

"Like what, exactly?" dark-brown looked the other over.

"Firstly, a Keyblade Bearer must have completed six months of training, and successfully passed each phase, after that the examinee must be able to summon their own Keyblade. A bearer must also have permission from their Master to take the exam," he explained.

"Well, Riku, and I only really meet one of those requirements." Master Yen Sid shook his head.

"The two of you have had a year's worth of training, you can summon your own Keyblade, and I account myself, alongside King Mickey, as your Masters: you have been granted permission. Thus, you qualify for the exam with the first three rules," he stated.

"First three, what about the others?"

"After those three, there are others that you also pass: the next being that a bearer must prove themselves capable of combat, and maneuvering while in battle, and the two of you have done that. Following that, is the bearer must prove themselves responsible enough to handle the Mark of a Master. The others after that are fairly basic," the wizard stated.

"How basic?" Master Yen Sid looked them over.

"They state the following: a Keyblade wielder taking the exam must prove themselves capable of proper behavior for a bearer, they must be capable of teamwork, they must prove themselves capable of their status, rights, and follow the rules of being a Master accordingly – in other words, they must show the characteristics for a proper Keyblade Master. Then, there are the greater of them: the person, or persons, being considered must prove themselves honest, sincere, and worthy of being a Keyblade master," he said.

"That's a lot to meet the requirements of, but what's the last one?" Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"It's actually the reason that Sora and Riku weren't considered for the Mark of Mastery Examination: there is an age requirement," Master Yen Sid said.

"An _age requirement?_ " the group found themselves slightly confused.

"Yes, under accordance with the rules, a Keyblade Bearer must be sixteen years of age in order to be considered for the Mark of Mastery," he elucidated.

"So, what do we do now?" Master Yen Sid looked them over.

"You both must decide whether or not you will take this step forward or not," the wizard stated.

The young Keyblade bearers were surprised, to say the least. Firstly, that they had an age restriction on when a Keyblade user could take the Mark of Mastery Exam, and that they'd never been told about it since this entire fiasco began. Sora glanced to Riku, who looked to him around the same time, before they both looked directly towards Master Yen Sid. Both Sora and Riku knew that something much more troublesome was about to come through this series of events that opposed the realities they'd all lived in. Sora took in a steadying breath, thinking things through as he listened to the silence around them. Recently, he'd found himself in a new life, a new world, and then Master Yen Sid showed up, like he had today, and talked about the Mark of Mastery Exam. He'd only just turned sixteen in February, and yet, here he was with something else bearing down upon his shoulders.

Riku was in a similar thought pattern. Fighting, difficulties, struggling to get back to one another, and here they were for another series of trials, and he was positive that Master Yen Sid wouldn't divulge all the details that they would need to know for the examination he was going to be setting them on. Cyan eyes glanced to the chestnut-haired boy standing next to him. Sora appeared calm, but his normally bright, and clear sky-blue eyes were stormy, and somewhat troubled by their current situation. Master Yen Sid had given them a chance to choose their own fate for once in what felt like ages. Finally, they both glanced to one another, knowing that things were going to go up in smoke whether they pushed through the Mark of Mastery Exam, or chose to not go forward. Cyan, and sky-blue looked to one another before the two boys nodded ever so faintly.

"We'll take the Mark of Mastery Exam," Sora, and Riku stated at once.

"Very well, then. Tomorrow, at six in the morning, you will meet me on the front courtyard, and I will send both of you, Sora and Riku, to your first trial in your examination to prove yourselves worthy of the Mark of Mastery." The duo looked to one another, and then to the wizard.

"Alright, then. We will see you tomorrow, Master Yen Sid," Riku said as they looked to the man.

"I will see you then, Riku….Sora…" with that, Master Yen Sid walked out of the greeting hall, and the others looked to the two boys.

"Congratulations Sora! Riku! You two will be great Keyblade Masters!" said Goofy in excitement.

"Yea, we'll be fine." Sora glanced to the others as he was hugged, alongside Riku, by the others as Kairi stood off to the side.

Momentarily, sky-blue, and aquamarine eyes looked to one another, and Kairi felt her throat clench. Riku and the others continued talking, and as Kairi stepped back and walked out the side door of the chamber, Sora felt an ache develop in his chest. Something was changing, and for the time being, he couldn't be sure if it was for the best or not. Sky-blue looked back to the others with a bright and jovial smile, while inside, his heart felt almost painful, as it throbbed faintly at the notion that things would be altering to a point that their lives would never be the same again.

 **{Mysterious Tower: 10:45pm}**

Master Yen Sid looked at the page in front of him as he attempted to sort out the details for the first trial tomorrow. He had many things to prepare, and he also had to make sure that nothing would happen, to where Sora or Riku would be out in the open where Xehanort could grab either of them, or harm them. As he was writing away at his pages, detailing each trial so that he could make the transitions as smooth, and as safe as possible, a cool breeze flew in through one of the crescent moon windows. A faint chuckle was heard, and someone stepped down through the window. The old Wizard sighed, and smiled faintly as he looked at the person standing next to the window, as he settled his quill down onto his desk, and looked into blue eyes.

"Well, this is most certainly a surprise. Whatever are you doing here?" the other shrugged.

"Ah, ya know, hanging around, pestering people….keeping an eye _on a certain chestnut-haired boy_."

"Then I appreciate your candor, and your courage, young man," Master Yen Sid stated.

"Don't be so formal. You know the others aren't all for that formality, and things like that." Master Yen Sid hummed.

"Are you sure about that?" the boy smiled.

"Yea, I mean some of them aren't too keen on informality, but the ones at that meeting were fine with being called by their simple names," he stated.

"Yes, of course."

"What are you doing here, though?" Master Yen Sid inquired as he crossed his fingers, and rested his chin atop them.

"I'm merely checking in because a little bluebird told me that you've decided to act upon the things you mentioned to us after King Mickey Mouse left. You stated that Sora Seiren and Riku Hirigaya are both going to take the Mark of Mastery Examination?" blue eyes, cerulean in color, narrowed faintly in questioning.

"Yes, they're both prepared for the risks, and are more than capable of fighting this…" the boy snarled.

"Have you got any clue as to what you're putting on the line? You demanded from all of us that we protect Sora! And now look at this fucking mess!" blue eyes narrowed in anger, eyes darkening to a sapphire blue.

"Language, boy! Listen closely to me," Master Yen Sid snapped.

"You better have a fine explanation for this, Master Yen Sid! Otherwise, the help we've all agreed to offer won't be by your words, and believe me, _I will tell the boy the truth_." Dark-brown eyes slitted in disdain.

"Very well, I'll make this clear, and pristine." Dark-blue transitioned to cerulean.

"Alright, please, enlighten me," the boy stated.

"Listen, Sora will have to endure darkness in order to shine like the light he is supposed to be. I know the risks, and I understand that Sora is at risk, but he will need these skills in order to stop Xehanort Erebus." Cerulean eyes looked down.

"So, Sora needs to face this in order to become stronger?" he inquired.

"I'm afraid so…" the boy sighed.

"Fine; count me in on watching their backs. I'm not fool, and I get that they'll need back-up," he said as he stretched a bit.

"You'll be informing the others?" a bright smile came across fair features.

"Might as well, the four of them will want to know what's up," he stated with a laugh.

"Very well; oh…what about that lovely girl with the pale blue hair that was with you at the meeting?" a light blush graced the teen's features.

"Oh, she's busy covering for me while I visit you. I'll be meeting her later…see you later, Master Yen Sid!" with that, the boy jumped out the window, and the man sighed in defeat.

" _Whatever am I to do with all these hooligans?"_

A laugh left him as he grabbed his quill, and looked at the image that was standing on his desk of his office while taking in the scene of a ginger-chestnut, blue-eyed young man, dressed up a bit, and dancing with a girl in a beautiful gold and white gown with off-shoulder sleeves. The two moved in a slow circle, holding hands gently, as they kept their eyes on one another.

"Well, I suppose this means that things will have to continue down the path they are set to be upon…"

 **{…..}**

 _All I need is you, come please, I'm callin' and, oh, I scream for you._

 **{….}**

Author's Note: Yes, here's chapter 3! There are many questions I'm sure you all have, and some of them will be answered in due time. We'll see how it goes from here on, guys! Stay tuned.

Preview:

 _"Sora….Riku….come back to me safe, okay?"_

"It's a damn teacup, okay?! It's a summon!"

"Looks like Sora is having fun,"

"Let's make that twenty more than we need!"

Chapter 4: Trial 1: Traverse Town Troubles


	4. Chapter 4:Trial I: Traverse Town Trouble

Chapter 4: Trial 1: Traverse Town Troubles

 **{Disney Castle, 2:02am}**

The cool tiles of the hallway within the Disney castle reminded Kairi that she was barefoot as she walked a bit up the hall, and to the left to a door that was white with blue detailing on it. Aquamarine eyes looked at the brass doorknob, and then to the name upon the door on a brass plaque: Sora. Kairi looked down, and then once more to the door as she reached out slowly and knocked gently upon it, wondering if she'd be left there, or if she'd be let in. Taking in a deep breath, she knocked again, and finally, a sound of a lock turning caught her attention. Tired sky-blue eyes looked her over, and slowly, the boy took in a deep breath, and sighed a bit as his sleep-addled brain tried to validate things.

"Kairi? What are you doing here? It's late," Sora asked her, and Kairi bit her lip.

"Well….I…wanted to stay with you….um…" aquamarine looked to the boy, and a deep breath was heard again.

"Okay…Kairi…"

The girl walked into his room, as he stepped aside and shut the door behind her. Kairi looked to the boy as he started walking towards the bed before sitting down on it. The red-haired girl looked at the boy, who patted the spot next to him, and beckoned the girl as she walked slowly over to the bed and sat next to the boy as an arm wrapped around her shoulders, and pulled her closer while she closed her eyes. Sora always had the scent of the islands during the early spring, when the air was crisp, cool, and peaceful. Because of that, Kairi found herself always coming to him, seeking the sense of comfort she got from not only his scent, but his warmth, and his touch. Sora pulled her closer, and wrapped her in his arms as she slowly started to fall asleep, and only felt herself being jostled when he moved her to lay on the bed. Aquamarine eyes opened, and glanced at the chestnut-haired boy as he laid back down, and she snuggled up to him, before sighing as she looked him in the eye.

"Sora?" the girl's voice roused him faintly.

"Hmm?" she leaned forward and placed a kiss to his forehead.

"Good luck…tomorrow…." He laughed faintly.

"No…today…silly…"

"Hmmh….alright….I wish you well…Sora…" a faint smile came to his features as he pulled her closer, and look a deep breath as he rested his head atop hers, and the two slowly fell asleep.

 **{Disney Castle: 5:45am}**

Kairi's eyes blinked open faintly as the sky lightened, and the rustle of fabric caught her attention. Aquamarine eyes glanced around the room, before looking to the side of the room near the window, where Sora stood looking at the window, as she sat up and found herself glancing him over momentarily. Sora was dressed in a pair of pants that were mostly red, while black covered the bottoms, and they were detailed in white lines at the border between the black and the red, while also being lined at the pockets in white as well. His shirt was black, and faintly, she could make out that his belt was the same blue one he'd always worn. His shoes were a little different, mostly yellow, with white straps, and black sides with dark soles. She stretched a bit, and moved to sit up where she caught Sora's attention.

A warm smile lit his features as he stood there, and her eyes landed to the difference in his attire, despite him lacking his short-sleeved, hooded jacket or his typical gloves as he stood there, watching her with a warm smile. She took another look at him, and then frowned when she noticed something off about the shirt he wore. Directly at the center, and spanning the front of the shirt, was a white, large X that set her on edge faintly.

"Good morning, Kairi," Sora stated as he looked her over.

"Morning, um…what's with the attire change?" the boy looked himself over.

"Oh, this? I'm just getting ready for the exam. These clothes appeared last night in my drawer, so I just assumed Master Yen Sid probably dosed them with magic so that Riku and I could get between worlds easier," he stated as he looked at the clothing.

"Are you sure?" Sora came over to her, and laughed as he settled himself next to her.

"Yea, so, are you ready to see me and Riku off?" he questioned.

"Oh…I…yea…I am." the boy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Kairi….you aren't scared about this? Are you?" Sora asked her.

"I…to be honest….Sora….I'm scared…" the boy looked at her slowly before taking her hands.

"Kairi, listen, I promised you I'd come back, and I will keep that promise," he said.

"I…I know, but I'm just…." He shook his head.

"No, listen to me! I am going to come back to you, and I won't be long, okay?" he inquired as he looked into her eyes.

"Okay, promise me…you'll kick some ass, and come back a Master….alright?" a bright, jovial smile came to his features.

"You bet I will!"

 **{Main Court Yard: 5:56am}**

Sora and Riku stood in the castle court-yard, awaiting Master Yen Sid's arrival to give them the gateway to the first world, and to detail their first trial. The others were present, waiting to see what would await them as a portal opened and Master Yen Sid appeared with a small book bound in leather in his grasps. Sora and Riku tried to reason what these details were, but found themselves slightly confused as they looked at the book, while the wizard looked around them, and the group found themselves tense as his hard eyes locked onto them. Master Yen Sid knew that the two boys were faintly anxious – he would question the sanity of anyone who wasn't nervous of this – and could only silently hope that they could pull off another series of miracles like they both had done before. The aged Wizard recalled the prior Mark of Mastery Exams he'd given in fondness, as his eyes trailed from cyan ones, to sky-blue ones that gleamed in both determination, and faint curiosity, and excitement.

"Good morning, Sora, Riku," he stated as he looked to them.

"Good morning, Master Yen Sid." The entire group became faintly tense as the two boys bowed faintly, and the wizard shook his head.

"It is good to see that you both are well rested, and prepared for the exam's first trial," the wizard said calmly.

"We are…" Master Yen Sid nodded.

"Good, I will not waste time with trivialities, and will begin with the assignment of your first trial," he informed them.

"Okay…" the wizard eyed the others, and then looked to the two teenagers.

"Your first exam will take place in Traverse Town; it is key that you use the following details to your advantage," he clarified.

"What exactly do we need to do in Traverse Town, Master Yen Sid?" inquired Riku as he looked to Sora, who was remaining oddly silent.

"That, is very simple: you must clear one of the sectors." The two boys gave him confused looks at that.

"What?" they asked him in unison amongst the others while the wizard smiled.

"Yes, it is actually basic. The town has been filled with creatures known as Nightmares…."

Master Yen Sid materialized a pudgy, hamster-looking thing that was black in color with a gothic heart shape that bore bat-like wings on its chest. It had red X-shapes in its eyes, and while it was colorful, it was also remarkably discomforting to witness.

"These Nightmares are creatures who devour good dreams, and have been ransacking the town for a few days now."

"How do you get rid of them, then?" Sora asked the wizard, and the man raised an eyebrow at his lack of speech previously, before taking in a deep breath.

"Well, that's where the Dream Eaters come in…" another garble-hamster-like creature was summoned, but brighter, pinks, blues, and yellows adorned it as it rolled around and wagged its tail as it rolled around, and hopped in place. On its chest was a mark similar to the other one, but smoother, and less gothic.

"Dream Eaters, huh?" Sora crouched down next to Riku to look at the critter as it skipped over to Sora and ran around him.

"I have given you each four Dream Eaters to summon, and because of that, I have also given you a few guides to help you out." The two looked at one another, before turning their attention back to Master Yen Sid.

"Guides?" the wizard nodded.

"Yes, now, Sora, you'll be meeting a boy named Neku Sakuraba in the town square near the Treasure Shop in the Fountain District. As for you Riku, you'll also be meeting a young man named Beat, who will be meeting you in the Market District." The two nodded.

"What else?" Master Yen Sid hummed in faint thought, and smiled.

"Look for a young man named Joshua, he can direct you on where you need to go on your trial through the two separate districts," Master Yen Sid stated as he looked at them.

"Alright….but what's the trial?" the wizard nodded.

"You'll be dropped off within Traverse Town, and split up into two districts, clear the districts, and make it to your check point in the allowed time. The two of you will meet up, and clear the third district together. Joshua will give you both the details further, and I hope you two can maintain the rules." Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Rules?" the wizard nodded.

"Yes, the rules are simple: clear the town, work together, do not involve civilians unless you have no option, make it to the check-point in the allowed time, and make it to the check point when the timer runs out. Those are the basic rules," he stated.

"Wait…how long do we have? Traverse Town has three small districts, and five large ones…"

"You have 1 hour to complete your task, and come to the check point. Which is the Fountain in the Town Square. You will be in districts two and three, and meet up in district one," Master Yen Sid told them.

"Okay…if we fail?" the wizard gave them a stern look.

"If you fail to clear the town in the allowed time, or miss the check, point you will either be given a reduced score, or not pass the trial," he explained bluntly.

"Alright, then, let's get this started."

Master Yen Sid opened a portal, and the two of them waved goodbye, before walking through the portal. As Sora vanished behind Riku into the portal, Kairi found herself tense: she had a bad feeling. Something in her gut told her that both of them were in danger, and none of the others were aware. Kairi knew that Master Yen Sid had set up a means to help both Sora and Riku if something went awry, but she wasn't as secure in that plan as the others seemed to be, and while she trusted Master Yen Sid, she wasn't sure what would happen if his plan didn't go smoothly. A hand was placed upon her shoulder, and she looked at the wizard.

"No worries, Princess Kairi, they will both be safe. I swear it," he said.

"I hope so, Master Yen Sid…"

 _"Sora….Riku….come back to me safe, okay?"_

 **{Traverse Town: 7:00am}**

Sora felt the ground give out from under his feet, as Riku and him were tossed away from one another, and into a district. The moment they'd stepped out of the portal, the two of them had been jerked to the side by something, and thrown into the district they were meant to be in, while they tried to recover from the sudden vertigo. Sora shook himself out as he tried to reason what was happening as he stood at the center of the district two of Traverse Town. The streets were barren except for a few crates, flowers from an outdoor vendor, and the faint gleam of gaslights outside of buildings. Sky-blue eyes looked around in curiosity before Sora took in a deep breath, and walked forward to where he knew a market area was located, and was much broader. Sora looked around him as he tried to locate something familiar, but became faintly confused as he took note to the fact that this area had changed since he'd last been to Traverse Town.

"Where is everyone?"

"HEY! WATCH OUT!" a scratchy voice called out to Sora, who turned on his heels as a series of black and dark-colored creatures came barreling after him.

"That's just great…"

Looking at the orange-haired boy running after the creatures, Sora took little time to consider what was happening as he drew his Keyblade, and swung at the creatures, while trying to keep them clear of the housing areas of District Two. The Silver Kingdom Key clinked, gleaming in the dull light, as he slashed through the creatures. The orange-haired teen grabbed a light-post and swung around, magic lighting up around him as he jumped forward, and snatched one of the creatures down, before kicking another to take them down along-side Sora who jumped only to dodge a strike, and then brought his Keyblade down upon the head of the elephant-looking monster. Sora felt someone nudge his back, and looked to the orange-haired boy who was up against him while the two of them looked at the monsters still around them.

"What are these things?" Sora asked as he slashed at one of them, and it vanished.

"These are Nightmares. Can you summon anything?" sky-blue looked at dark purple.

"Yea, I can…what do you need?" the boy looked around.

"Something bigger than that Tyrannosaurs Rex coming at us!" the boy jumped up, the purple gleam gathering around him again as he struck one of the smaller ones, and Sora looked at the dinosaur looming near them.

"Oh….that…well….this isn't exactly fair…" the boy jumped back down.

"Fair? This is part of your Mark of Mastery Examination!" Sora jumped back with the boy.

"Okay…"

Sora looked at the creature, and took a deep breath before focusing on something he needed to summon. Using his few usable summons, he managed to pull a single object forward as the gleams wore off, and he jumped up before cutting a flip and landing atop the wheel of the object as the orange-haired teen jumped into the thing with him as he spun it and the colors altered from blue, and purple, to red, and yellow as sparks flew off the side, and Sora turned the object so it would ricochet off the wall and down the alleyway, to where they were out in the open, and clear from the closing walls of their previous area. The orange-haired teen looked to him in shock, and then tisked as he looked at what they had darted away from the dinosaur Nightmare in.

"What the hell is this?" he asked. Sora shot him a withered glare.

"Just shut up and turn the wheel!" they spun away from the Nightmare as it roared in anger.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Sora shot him a glare.

"Are you trying to impersonate Jack Skellington? If so, you're horrible at it." dark-purple eyes glowered.

"Just answer the question," said the orange-haired teen.

"It's a damn teacup, okay?! It's a summon!" sky-blue and dark-purple narrowed at one another.

"This is a damn pathetic summon," he stated.

"You got a better idea?!"

The Nightmare roared, and Sora jerked the wheel causing sparks to fly as the creature growled, and he looked to the orange-haired teen with a glower befitting a demon. Purple eyes grew wide as he took the wheel, and Sora stood before bracing his foot at the rim of the teacup as he summoned one of his other Keyblades. Blue tendrils rose up around him as he aimed the Keyblade like a gun, and with a loud snap, a blue bullet shot from the end of the weapon and struck the Nightmare. The golden Keyblade clinked, the lamp at the end of the keychain rattling with the force of the shot, as the orange-haired teen stared wide-eyed in shock at the sight of the magic crackling around the Keyblade as the Nightmare collapsed with a rumble to the cobblestone ground as the teacup stopped spinning. Sora slumped down into the seats that were formed into the teacups, as the orange-haired boy looked at the chestnut-haired teen sitting across from him.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. Sora looked at the Nightmare as it disintegrated.

"Well….magic of course."

"Magic…right…so…which one are you?" he inquired.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Sora Seiren. What's your name?" the boy looked him over.

"Neku Sakuraba, I'm your guide, and you'll also be aiding me, as well," the now-identified Neku stated.

"Nice to meet you Neku, and thanks for the heads-up back there." Purple eyes looked him over.

"You're not what I was expecting. I got handed this paper when I was given the job by Master Yen Sid," Neku stated as he held up a paper from his pocket.

"What's on that?" the other sighed.

"Sora Hikari Seiren, sixteen years old, Keyblade Bearer, from Destiny Islands. Lives at the Disney Castle. I hate to say it, but I thought you were a girl," Neku informed him. Sora groaned as he slumped in his seat.

"Yea, I kinda have heard that before. What's with the face?" Neku looked at the paper again.

"Is Hikari really your middle name?" he inquired. Sky-blue eyes looked him over.

"It is…something to do with a tradition in my mom's family. Named after elements, or things that come from the elements." Neku hummed.

"Vanish this teacup back to the Mad Hatter's tea party so we can start clearing this area, and get to the Fountain. We have an hour," he stated.

"One hour…dammit! This is going to be hell!" Neku looked him over.

"Come on, Hikari, we gotta get a move on," Neku said as he jumped out of the teacup, while Sora vanished it and now stood before him as he looked around the area.

"There aren't any Nightmares around here…." The orange-haired teen nodded.

"Yea…we got those, there are plenty more. I hope your friend is doing better," Neku told him.

"Riku? Yea, he's nothing to be worried about. He's perfectly capable of beating this trial," Sora stated with a smile.

 _"He's really strange….this is going to be interesting."_

 **{Traverse Town: District Three: 7:10am}**

Riku rolled away, next to a blonde man in a black hat with a skull upon it. They had just met, and were left less-than-happy about their current situation: fighting a hoard of creatures that looked as if they'd been pulled out of a fun house attraction at a carnival. Riku raised Way to the Dawn and struck one of the lower ones, while his partner battled a larger one with a type of magic that allowed him to fight in the air. Riku held an arm out to the right and focused, which formed a gleam of light and a creature that favored a tiger appeared, just as colorful as the one they were fighting, but lacking the dark blues and blacks. Riku turned and attacked with the creature, while he looked onward at the hoard in hopes that this wasn't too much for any of them to handle in the first trial.

"Beat! Watch it!" Riku called as the blonde jumped.

"Bring it, yo! I gots this!" the blonde-haired man stated this as he darted away, and Riku turned to take out another Nightmare before hearing a crash go off not far from them followed by two shouts as another series of sparks, magic, and dust flitted into the air.

"Looks like Sora is having fun," Riku said as he looked at the flare of blue magic that was specific to his friend. The magic always had the lines of what looked like the score sections of a music sheet, and it made him wonder what that meant exactly. A torrent of them flew into the air with the sound of a clatter that resonated throughout the area, and caused Beat to pause.

"Hot damn! Is that your friend doing that?" he looked to Riku, who laughed.

"Yea, Sora, he's an interesting person." Beat whistled in surprise as he looked at the flurry of blue magic.

"That's epic, yo! He must be pretty strong," he said.

"You could say that Sora is stronger than me." Beat looked to him.

"Well, that's gotta be an interesting home life for you all," the blonde told him.

"Yep, we get into banters all the time. We throw out insults, clash, and do a lot of insane crap, but he's like my brother."

"Wow, I'd like to meet him," Beat stated.

"Well then, get me through this district, and we'll get to fight with him, and whoever is helping him wreck the second district."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" the other jumped into the fray, and Riku laughed.

 _"This is actually kinda…fun!"_

 **{Traverse Town: 7:30am}**

A loud rumble came from the two entries of District Two, and District Three as the sound of water from the fountain was heard in the distance near the corner of the plaza. The sound of heavy footfalls came through the alleyways, alongside lighter, much faster ones as Sora and Neku raced through the secondary district's entrance just a few seconds before Riku and Beat did the same. The four of them raced through the area, crossing paths as they ran the creatures together and the two Keyblade wielders drew their weapons, and prepared to attack. Riku glanced to Sora, who smirked as he locked eyes with the creatures, before holding out one hand as a Dream Eater appeared around them. Moving next to Riku's tiger, stood a large, colorful wolf that howled as it crouched, and prepared to attack. Beat and Neku prepared to fight alongside Sora and Riku, who, with one glance, nodded to one another, before smirking as they looked to the others.

"Did you have to break Traverse Town?" asked Riku. Sora laughed with a bright smile as he braced himself for the next attack.

"I didn't….Rexie did." A loud, crashing roar was heard, followed by heavy, thudding footsteps.

"I'm guessing that's the dino, huh?" asked Beat.

"Yep….there was more than one, apparently." The colorful Tyrannosaurus Rex loomed over them in a menacing manner, causing the four people to brace themselves.

"What about kicking this thing back to the time it jumped out of?" asked Neku.

"That's not a bad idea, but…that thing isn't the only one…" another roar was heard.

"Sora? How long do we got?" sky-blue looked to cyan eyes.

"Thirty minutes," Sora stated as he drew his Keyblade, and prepared for the attacks that were to come.

"Let's make that twenty more than we need!"

The four charged into the hoard of Nightmares coming their way as they began to make a dent in the creatures. A bear-shaped one was sliced in two as Riku summoned a tiger Dream Eater, and Sora jumped back next to the other to bring out a wolf one. The two Dream Eaters raced forward, attacking at the sides alongside Neku, and Beat as they started to get further down the way towards the fountain where Sora could almost see a set of shadows, looming at the sides of the fountain that caused him to become tense as he prepared himself for another series of attacks as the creatures attempted to chomp down upon Riku before he dodged out of the way. Neku and Beat jumped into attack with their magic gleaming around their bodies as, Sora and Riku tag-teamed the monsters nearest to them.

The moment the four of them made contact, it became a frenzied series of motions, magic, and sparks from metal hitting claws or teeth as they struggled against the Nightmares, and slowly cut into the small hoard of large monsters, until finally, Neku jumped up and bounded over one of the smaller Nightmare's heads, landing a sharp kick to the base of the skull as Sora dove forward, and slashed the creature across the chest. Riku dove in with Beat, and with a combined effort, took down the last of the two remaining Nightmares as the large blare of a timer started going off around them like an air-raid siren. Sky-blue, cyan, dark brown, and deep purple eyes looked around the area as the two shadows loomed over them, and panic set in as Sora drew his Keyblade, and Riku looked at the form of a large, dragon-like Nightmare, and an even larger bat-like one.

"Dammit!"

"How much time do we have?" Sora looked to Riku, and then to their partners.

"You have fifteen minutes before the challenge is over!" Neku stated.

"Okay, Sora, care to team up with me?" the chestnut-haired teen nodded.

"Got it, Neku, can you and the other guy back us up?" he asked.

"My name is Beat! And I sure as hell can!"

"Good. Come on, we don't have any more time to spare…"

The two Keyblades charged the dragon-like creature, as Neku and Beat jumped forward, the Nightmares roared and howled while they braced themselves with their magic against the colorful beasts. Sora looked at the monster as it batted its wings, and the other gave a sonic-sounding howl as he glanced towards Riku, who had just jumped back a few seconds after himself, and then his eyes looked to the Keyblade in his right hand. Riku blocked another attack as Sora jumped back, and then ran forward to strike the Nightmare again, as they did their best against the dragon-type Nightmare. Neku and Beat struck a series of harsh blows to the bat type Nightmare, and the creature howled in pain as Riku rolled away as Sora looked to the creature as the air-raid siren sound increased. Part of Sora felt ever-so-slightly pained by the sound as he looked around him, and then to the monster, as it roared, and Sora braced himself by his childhood friend while the two creatures rounded on the four of them. Neku and Beat took in a deep breath each as their magic increased, and they ricocheted off a few of the building walls and directly into the chest, and head of the bat Nightmare before it fell. Riku, and Sora took note of the areas, and charged forward as the creature that remained howled, and Riku jumped up to strike it in the head, while Sora gathered magic at his feet, and used it to jump up higher and prepared to strike the beast in the head.

"GO BACK TO THE DAMN JURASSIC PARK YOU CAME FROM ALREADY!" Sora landed a sharp and heavy blow to the creature's head, and it roared in pain, before shattering into a series of stained glass shards.

The four of them hit the ground, and the siren grew almost painfully loud as they looked at the fountain where two girls stood, and a blonde boy did as well. The dark purple-gray eyes of the blonde were surprisingly calm as they raced forward, and he smiled. As Riku and Sora made it to the fountain, the siren cut-off, and the blonde waved to them as Neku and Beat ran towards them.

"Congratulations, you've passed the first trial. My name is Joshua, I have been the observer in your first trial of your Mark of Mastery Examination," Joshua stated.

"Okay, what's next?" Joshua smiled.

"Well, first, let me state this: you had two parts of this trial, and you both did splendidly. Neku Sakuraba and Bito Daisukenojo, had two partners that were awaiting them here, and you have actually helped them complete their own game, and because of that, you have passed the point of this trial: trust and teamwork," the blonde teen stated. Sora and Riku looked to Neku and Beat.

"So, those two girls are your partners?" they nodded.

"Yea, my little sister Rhyme," Beat stated.

"And my friend, Shiki Misaki," Neku explained.

"Misaki? That's Kairi's last name!" Riku smiled.

"Always thinking about her, huh?" Sora gave the silver-haired teen a glare.

"Would you stop pestering me about that?" cyan eyes gleamed in humor as Riku laughed a bit, and ruffled Sora's hair.

"Okay, so, Joshua, right? What's our next task?" Riku questioned.

"The next trial will send you to the Land of Dragons, where you will be pitted against the Nightmares in a single line form attack. This is the secondary part of the trial, and has another main focus: awareness and agility."

"Alright send us on! We're ready for whatever comes our way! Right, Riku?" sky-blue eyes looked to cyan, and Riku could only nod his head and smile.

"Right, send us on Joshua," he stated.

"NEKU!"

"BEAT!"

Momentarily, their attention was turned away as the red-haired girl and the little blonde girl jumped at the two boys. Neku was quick to return the hug from Shiki, and Rhyme was given a heartfelt embrace by her older brother as they were reunited in who knew how long. Sora smiled faintly at the scene as he recalled coming back to the Destiny Islands after so long, and felt warmth spread from his heart outwards through his body. It was something that made him feel as if he was happily at peace for just a moment, and then his attention was turned to a tug on his wrist. Sky-blue looked to grayish-brown, and he smiled as he crouched a bit down to the little girl's level.

"Thank you for getting my big brother to me, Sora, Riku," Rhyme said as she looked at the two of them.

"No problem, and don't worry, you don't have to thank us." She smiled as Riku got down to the same level as Sora, and she wrapped them both in a tight embrace.

"No! Thank you!" she stated with a laugh as she let go and ran back to her brother.

"Sora? Riku?" the two stood, and looked to Neku, who was smiling as he watched them.

"Yea, Neku?" a smirk traced his features as Shiki giggled.

"Do me a favor, ace this Mark of Mastery examination, and come and visit our world sometime, okay, you two?" he asked.

"Bring your friends, too!" Shiki's cheerful voice spoke to them, and they nodded.

"Right, we'll come by and visit sometime," Sora told them.

"Don't be strangers, now, I want to hear all about your insane adventures once you're both Keyblade Masters!" Neku's personality had lightened since earlier that morning, and now that it had, his excitement was somewhat relieving, and revitalizing for the two boys.

"Awh, Neku! You're so happy!" cheered Shiki.

"Well, are the two of you ready to go?" sky-blue, and cyan looked to amethyst-gray eyes.

"Yea, let's go," Riku stated.

"I've opened a portal to the next world, go on and step through the fountain." Sora and Riku stepped forward and started to walk into the portal, before glancing back at the others.

"See you in Shibuya," said Neku.

"Right…" Joshua smiled as he looked at the two.

"I wish you well, Sora Seiren and Riku Hirigaya…" with that, they faded through the portal, and the five teens watched the area vanish.

"This is going to be one fucked-up situation if Master Yen Sid doesn't have everyone prepared for whatever the hell that bastard is coming up with," Neku said.

"Agreed, so, we will be on the waiting list until then for the potential need to back them up."

"Right!"

 **{….}**

 _Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

 **{…..}**

Author's Note: The first trial is over! Round two: The Land of Dragons, and a series of rickety bridges! Let me explain this first trial:

The entire trial was based upon trust and teamwork, and because Sora and Riku trusted both Neku and Beat as a partner, despite not knowing them, they were able to assist one another and reach the end-goal. For Sora and Riku, their goal was reaching the fountain, and for Neku and Beat, their goals were getting to Rhyme and Shiki before the timer ended. Thankfully, they only had to reach Joshua, who was at the fountain to have been deemed a pass on the examinations. Good luck for round two!

Preview:

"So…it's a very long, very rickety bridge….."

"I think Master Yen Sid has it in for us, Riku…"

"No, what gave you that idea?"

"The giant rickety bridge, and the five hundred Nightmares standing on it…"

Chapter 5: Trial II: Ambush Bridge


	5. Chapter 5: Trial II: Ambush Bridge

Chapter 5: Trial II: Ambush Bridge

 **{The Land of Dragons: 2:00pm}**

A portal of light opened, gleaming in the misty mountains of the Land of Dragons as two figures came tumbling out of the opening. Sora and Riku landed less than gracefully upon the rough ground of the mountain tops somewhere in a world that Sora faintly recalled a little red dragon calling China. Riku sat up with a hiss as he rubbed the sore spot on his head, and Sora looked up at the area as he rotated his shoulder, and began to stand as Riku did the same, and looked around the area they were in. Admittedly, Riku had a gut feeling that this would be less than pleasant, because Master Yen Sid wasn't quite known for his graces during such events – even if they didn't know him all that greatly, he could tell by the Wizard's personality alone – and because of those factors, the silver-haired teen knew, bluntly, that Sora, and himself were in for hell.

"Well, about time you got here!" a snappy, yet jovial, voice stated. Cyan and sky-blue eyes looked around, and then spotted a small red lizard with blue at its head upon a rock.

"It's a talking snake?" Riku questioned.

"Hey! Dragon! _Dragon!_ I don't do that tongue thing!" the dragon, small and red, flicked its forked tongue out, as if to prove a point.

"Mushu!" Sora said happily, as he came over to the little dragon.

"Sora! Where's Donald and Goofy?!" the little red dragon, now identified as Mushu questioned with a bright smile upon his face.

"Oh! You weren't told by Master Yen Sid?" he asked.

"I was, but they've always been with you, so I just expected them, too…so…who's your buddy?!" Riku smiled faintly at the red creature.

"I'm Riku Hirigaya, a friend of Sora's from his home world," Riku answered.

"Nice to meet you, Riku, I'm Mushu, Guardian of the Fa Family." Sora smiled.

"Good to meet you, too. Sora, Riku, welcome to The Land of Dragons! I will be your observer during this second trial: _The Ambush Bridge_."

"Alright, what's the task?" questioned Riku.

"Well, Master Yen Sid told me to tell you two this: awareness and agility are a strong suit for a Keyblade Master. To pass this trial, the two of you must escape the hoard of monsters, and make it to the other side of the bridge without falling or leaving one of you behind. Survive and use your senses, or fail," Mushu stated.

"Wait, _bridge?_ " the little red dragon pointed towards the area behind them.

With the mist clearing, Riku and Sora could now see a very long, rickety, rope-and-wood bridge before them. Around it was nothing much more than thick woven ropes, and below it, a decent two-hundred-foot drop into a ravine with a fast flowing river at the bottom. Sora gulped, being thankful that he had that single teacup as a summon, and that both he and Riku were good swimmers; however, neither of them were keen on taking the two-hundred-foot plunge to their possible deaths. Sky-blue and cyan looked at the object again, and then back to the little dragon as loud snaps were heard and suddenly, several hundred nightmares were upon the bridge or flying around it. Riku frowned, and Sora swallowed thickly at the aspect of what was awaiting them.

"So…it's a very long, _very_ rickety bridge….." Riku stated.

"I think Master Yen Sid has it in for us, Riku…" Sora's voice caught his attention as he tried to reason how they were going to survive this second trial.

"No, what gave you that idea?" he questioned. Sky-blue eyes looked to him.

"The giant rickety bridge, and the five hundred Nightmares standing on it…" a screech came from one of the bat-like Nightmares, and the two almost cringed.

"Not too fond of them, huh? Well, great old Master Yen Sid left some rules with me, too," Mushu stated as he looked at a small scroll.

"What you got?" the two looked at the little dragon.

"The rules are as follows: Number one: Use your senses; number two: Survive; number three: Do not fall off the bridge; number four: Do not leave one another behind; number five: Focus on your surroundings; and number six: Reach the checkpoint alive," Mushu answered.

"Where's the checkpoint?" the little red dragon pointed across the bridge.

"That old tree on the North side of the bridge," he stated.

"Lovely…" Riku sighed.

"Okay, when does the spiral down into Nightmare Bridge Hell begin?" questioned Sora.

"When the two of you step over the bridge. Good luck!" Sora nodded.

"Thanks, Mushu," he said.

"How do you know Mushu?" at the silver-haired teen's question, the chestnut-haired teen hummed as they walked away from the little red dragon and towards the beginning of the bridge.

"Oh, I used him as a summon during my first adventure. He was given to me as a fire shard. I ended up with him helping me out a lot. His world was destroyed, and I had a few other aids like him: Tinkerbell from Neverland, and Simba from the Pride Lands," Sora stated.

"That's interesting. So, you can't summon a full tea set, but you can summon a _Dragon? And a Fairy?_ " sky-blue narrowed.

"I was given gems to summon them through, so it amplified the magic I had at the time, which, mind you, wasn't much," he explained.

"Ah, okay, so, if we start to fall, what else can you summon?" the boy frowned.

"I can summon a few train tracks, but that's it." Riku nodded.

"Then we need to make sure we won't fall. Let's go kick some Nightmare ass!" Sora nodded.

"Yea, let's get this going!" with that, the two of them stepped onto the bridge, and were hit headlong by the Nightmares.

"OH! I ALMOST FORGOT! YOU HAVE _FORTY MINUTES!_ " Mushu yelled as he flew overhead and landed on the large tree on the other side.

"WHAT THE HELL, MUSHU; WHY DIDN'T YOU _TELL US?!_ " Sora and Riku looked at the dragon, yelling back, and then drawing their Keyblades as they charged headlong into the fight.

"Well, I'm not Navi, so…" Mushu winced as he cut off his sentence when the two boys were jumped on by a lion Nightmare, before stabbing it with the Keyblades.

Riku and Sora learned something rather interesting about the Nightmares at that point: they bled. Sora rubbed his face, wiping the thick line of dark burgundy-blue blood from his face, as Riku tried to do the same as he and Sora charged the next heard of Nightmares, no longer having any choice but to strike back, or be taken down. Mushu only hoped that the two boys fared better than most would in such a situation. The sound of metal clashing with bone and flesh met their ears as they tore through a few of the Nightmares as the struggle grew worse, and some of the Nightmares began to dive down from the air and try to strike them.

"Good luck, boys."

 **{Unknown Area: 3:20pm}**

Settled in a room of pure white, a man, older in his years, dressed in complete black, with white gloves, was seated in a room, observing a few key details as he looked at the Mark of Mastery Exam that was taking place right then in another world. The older man hummed as he looked at the chestnut-haired boy settled there back to back with the silver-haired teen. As he watched, and the chestnut-haired teen sliced through one of the Nightmares, he narrowed his own orange-amber eyes. Before him stood a large, bipedal feline, dressed in dark blues and reds as he watched the scene before him unfold. A faint smirk appeared upon his face, knowing full well the details one of his observers had come to inform him of as he leaned back in his chair.

"I see…" the feline nodded.

"I told ya! He's gotta be that man's son!" a thin line was formed at the man's mouth.

"Yes, he is that man's son. Identical to him, indeed he is. Xigbar will be very pleased to see that he has a child….they were…old acquaintances long ago," he stated.

"Master, do you think this boy is _the one?"_ sky-blue eyes glanced upward at a Nightmare bat, and lashed out at it by spinning the Keyblade as if it was a boomerang, and catching it as it came back to him.

"Indeed, his heart is too incorruptible, and pure. He would be ill-suited as a vessel," the man stated with a hum.

"Then just kill him!" at that, small laugh came from behind the feline.

" _Kill him?_ If he's that man's son, killing him would be more trouble than it's worth," said a man in a black coat as he walked into the room.

"Ah, Xigbar! Excellent timing, I was just about to call upon you. What have you heard?" Xigbar walked up to the seat, and table that the man was at.

"Just enough to know that I need to see this kid," he stated.

"Very well, have a look."

Xigbar's one visible, yellow-orange eye scanned the footage of the chestnut-haired teen fighting upon the bridge with another teen with silver hair. He frowned, narrowing his eye as he waited until the boy's eyes turned to where they were visible. Xigbar froze in shock, as sky-blue eyes locked onto the Nightmare they were viewing through, and narrowed his eyes before raising his Keyblade as he struck the Nightmare next to it. Xigbar stood straight, and then looked to the man in his chair.

"That is unmistakably his child. He's the spitting image of him," Xigbar stated.

"I thought so. What would you like to do, Xigbar?" the man frowned.

"I believe…saying _hello_ in our world would be fitting. I would like to see the offspring of my disliked former classmate," he said.

"Hmm….well, the boy is the possessor of the Silver Kingdom Key, and that means he will become a great problem for us later." Xigbar hummed in thought.

"Like I said, killing him off would be nearly impossible," he stated. The man, his Master, smiled.

"Yes well, he is the Hikari, which means there is also a _Yami_ somewhere." Xigbar looked at the man, and frowned.

"You honestly believe that the same brat who outdid all of us thus far….is the offspring of that damned brat, and the girl?" he inquired.

"It is more than likely that Sora _is his child_." The man smirked.

"Then what will you do? He is one of those people, and as I'm sure you know, they weren't mere pushovers," Xigbar said.

"Well, I can already tell that Sora would be ill-suited as a vessel of darkness. However, there is more than one way…" the two looked at the man.

"What other way is there to rid ourselves of someone as frustratingly annoying as that boy's child?" the man smirked devilishly.

"Well, as I was stating….there is more than one way to _snuff out the light_."

 **{Ambush Bridge: 3:30pm}**

Sora wiped the streak of dark blue blood that ran down the corner of his face from the last Nightmare he had slain. Riku took in a deep breath as he looked to Sora, who appeared rather frustrated by the situation. The two boys glanced at one another while they were trying to figure out their current situation. Riku knew as much as Sora did that they were down to the wire, less than five minutes to go, and at least a few hundred Nightmares were in their way. Sora glanced to Riku, and then looked at the creatures as he took in a deep breath, and decided to take a chance.

"Riku, I'm going to use another Keyblade," he said.

"What? Are you insane?" the silver haired teen looked into sky-blue eyes as the boy smiled a bit.

"Nope, but I gotta try!" Sora rose an arm up into the air, and another Keyblade formed in his grasp.

Sora's newly formed Keyblade, Three Wishes, clinked and gleamed in the dull light of the mountains as Riku braced himself behind Sora, who locked his gaze upon the Nightmares and prepared to strike. Taking in a deep breath the, two boys dove forward and began to hack their way through the last few of the monsters. Riku knew by guessing how much time they had left on this particular trial: they weren't going to make it. Without question, they were in for a world of hurt, and had no true means of escaping the situation. Cyan eyes looked to sky-blue as Sora smirked, and then raised the two Keyblades up as he charged the magic of his Keyblades, and prepared for the next attack.

"FREEZE!"

A torrent of frigid ice and wind blew in through the area, and hit the Nightmares at full force. Riku felt his body shiver in surprise at the sudden chill as the wind swept through harsher than before, only to stop and become still once again. Cyan eyes looked to the chestnut-haired teenager before him as Sora raced forward and struck the few unfrozen Nightmares as they leaped and bounded over the tops of the frozen ones, until the sharp smack of stone and dirt hit the soles of their shoes, and they dove, headlong, towards the tree before hearing a shocked sound from Mushu, as Sora and Riku stumbled out of the way of the last two ice-blocks Nightmares, and rolled into the tree at the last second. The sound of a buzzer went off, and the little dragon jumped up from his seat upon the tree and began to dance.

"YOU TWO DID IT! HAHA! YOU GOT MOXIE, YOU DO!" sky-blue and cyan eyes narrowed almost playfully at the little dragon.

"Well, now I've seen a talking snake that can also dance," Riku said.

" _Hey! Dragon!_ I don't do that tongue thing!" Sora laughed as he looked at Riku, and then to Mushu.

"Thanks for being the observer, Mushu; did you enjoy the show?" the boy asked.

"You betcha! You've gotten stronger, Sora! I bet you got old Donald out of a job!" the chestnut-haired teen shook his head.

"Nope, Donald is still the Court Magician. But, thanks anyways, Mushu," he said.

"Alright, we're through the second trial…now what?" Mushu beamed.

"You two passed, you did wonderful! I'll use the shard Master Yen Sid left with me to open your next portal. You'll do great from here on out, so get out there, and kick some honey buns!" the two boys laughed as Mushu tossed the shard to a stone, where it broke, and a portal bloomed from the shards.

"Great, we'll see you soon, Mushu!" the blue-eyed teen walked towards the portal, and Riku glanced to Mushu.

"So long, Sora!" the little red dragon waved.

"Nice to meet you, Mushu," Riku said.

"Good to meet you, too, Riku….but do me a favor?" the silver-haired teen looked to the dragon.

"What is it?" a frown appeared on the little red dragon's face.

"Please, keep Sora safe…don't let him get hurt or lost, okay?" Mushu asked.

"Why would you…" pleading dark eyes looked to him, and Riku felt a sense of understanding fall upon him.

"Okay, I'll make sure he's safe. Sora's like my little brother, I couldn't bear it if he got hurt, either." Mushu nodded.

"Good, now, get over there, and take care of your little brother while you go off ta fight ya war!" Riku smiled and waved once more, before going to the portal where Sora was waiting.

"Hey, what did Mushu want?" sky-blue eyes looked at the other.

"Oh! He was wishing us luck," Riku said.

"Okay, come on Riku! Onto the next!" Sora jumped through the portal, and Riku chuckled.

"Silly little hobbit," he muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" a voice echoed through the portal as Riku laughed, and shook his head.

"You were supposed to…" with that, Riku jumped into the portal, and prepared for their next task.

 **{Mysterious Tower: 4:05pm}**

King Mickey Mouse paced back and forth as he felt a heavy weight settle into his stomach. Something was wrong, and he was nothing short of worried that one of his greatest fears was nearing reality. Master Yen Sid settled at his desk, and considered his options as he looked at the pacing King and the girl who was settled into a corner while looking out the star-shaped window. Donald and Goofy were settled as well, uncomfortably, as they looked around the area. The aged wizard looked at the girl, Princess of Heart Kairi Misaki, as she sat there looking less than happy, and he knew why: something was wrong. Master Yen Sid felt it in his bones, and knew that meant trouble was coming. With a heavy sigh, the wizard looked at the group within the main room of his tower, and decided it was time to speak.

"I believe we may be facing a rather dangerous situation," Master Yen Sid stated.

"You feel it, too?" the wizard nodded at the King's question.

"I fear the worst. Sora and Riku are in grave danger," the elderly wizard said as he looked at the others.

"What are you talking about? Master Yen Sid, you stated that they would be safe!" Kairi stood to her feet, shocked by the current situation as she looked the older wizard over.

"I'm afraid, Kairi, that I was wrong. I did this on a whim that nothing would happen, and it was my mistake. Right this moment, I feel the powers of darkness stirring, and that can only mean one thing…" King Mickey looked to the wizard.

"Xehanort Erebus is going to make a move," the King stated.

"XEHANORT?!" the group had snapped to attention at that point, and were looking at the King and Master Yen Sid in horror.

"I believe it's time we call upon those favors, Master Yen Sid," King Mickey said sternly.

"It is…I just question who would be willing to come from their own worlds to…"

A sharp gust of cold air shot through the windows and snuffed out a candle nearby as the group tensed, and the sound of footsteps was heard landing on the sill of the window nearest Kairi. Aquamarine eyes looked to cerulean blue, and she yelped in surprise, before the boy laughed as he sat crouched upon the ground looking at the scene of the others righting themselves as he smirked and watched the five of them glance him over. Master Yen Sid smiled faintly as he looked to the boy, while King Mickey observed. The elderly Wizard stood, and slowly walked over to the window where the other was perched in a crouched position to look onward at them. The boy smiled and Master Yen Sid bowed slightly as the others stared, remarkably confused by the boy's presence.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" the other laughed.

"No need to be so formal with me, Master Yen Sid," the boy stated as he slipped from the window sill and landed softly upon the soles of his feet.

"Very well, what do you need?" the boy laughed again as he looked at the wizard.

"I came to tell you that I will be offering my services. So all you will need to do is give me a means to get to you when the time comes, and judging from the gaunt expressions, everyone knows that it is nearly time for that shadowy devil to make his appearance," he said.

"Yes, it is. Admittedly I am not looking forward to engaging into combat against Xehanort or Organization Thirteen. However, we do not have time to wait any longer, and I will not leave Sora or Riku up for potential harm. Both of them are far too precious to all of us," Master Yen Sid stated.

"Naturally; I have people that are precious to me as well. That is why…I am willing to help you." the boy heard a person clear their throat.

"Who are you? And how do you know him, Master Yen Sid?" asked Kairi.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I should have said something. This is a friend of mine from another world, and he's a member of a group of very special protectors. He's offered their assistance, should something come up, and I suppose he's here to help us right now because the others cannot be present. So, can you alert the others?" the boy smiled.

"No problem, I can take care of that. Umm… _how much time do we have?_ " he questioned. Master Yen Sid looked down.

"Not long, I'm afraid. Sora, and Riku are in grave danger. We need to alert the others, and tell them that the second they vanish, or something strange happens, they are to bring them both back here to the Mysterious Tower immediately!" the boy smiled.

"Gotcha! I'm on it! See you later, Master Yen Sid!" with that, the boy vanished through the window, and the others looked to the wizard.

"Exactly who are these people he's going to get?" questioned Goofy.

"You'll find out soon. The boy will bring some of them back here."

"What should we expect from Xehanort?" inquired Donald.

"Honestly? There's no true way to tell, and that's because of how long ago that Xehanort struck out first." The group looked highly confused by Master Yen Sid's statement.

"What are you talking about, Master Yen Sid?" probed Kairi as she looked to the wizard, and then to King Mickey.

"Listen, Kairi….we didn't tell you or the others about this detail, because we weren't certain when Xehanort would ultimately resurface…" the group remained momentarily quiet, and then Master Yen Sid gave a heavy sigh as he looked to them.

"There are some secrets…that for the time being will not be divulged, and that is not only for the sake of those present here, but for another as well," Master Yen Sid stated.

"You mean for Sora's sake. He doesn't need to know some of those details, because it could be harmful to him…" the wizard nodded faintly.

"Sora isn't prepared for some of those details, and if we were to tell him…I fear it could harm his mind, or worse," he stated.

"What are you talking about, Master Yen Sid? What are you not telling Sora?" King Mickey Mouse cleared his throat.

"This is not the time, Kairi; just believe us. We can handle this, and we need you to trust us," the King said as he stood solemn next to Master Yen Sid's desk.

"What's going on here?" the Wizard and the King glanced to one another.

"This has to do with the Keyblade War – it wasn't like people think," King Mickey stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Master Yen Sid cleared his throat.

"Let me explain, and maybe in due time, you can explain this to Sora and Riku; however, the details of this are important for when we face Xehanort," the wizard stated.

"Alright…" the mouse King took a deep breath.

"The Keyblade War took place on the grounds of a Kingdom that once existed as a prosperous, and beautiful land. However, when the War took over the Kingdom, it was laid to waste, and became what is now known as the Keyblade Graveyard. It is called such because thousands of Keyblade Bearers left their weapons there, and died horrific deaths. So much death, and devastation….however, the fact remains that the Kingdom fell to ruin, and the War ended with the death of the King," King Mickey said.

"Keyblade War….and a Kingdom fell to ruin? What…" Master Yen Sid cleared his throat.

"Kairi, Donald, and Goofy, I need to inform you of the details. The death of the King left someone else to ultimately rectify the situation. When that happened…so many more lives were torn apart, and in the end, several of our dearest friends were lost to us," the wizard said.

"That boy….Ventus Alveria….was he one of the friends you lost?" Kairi's eyes burned.

"Yes, him, Aqua Loriani, Terra Collins, a boy who was very close to us, and two very precious young women, and their children….we lost them. Because of that, we do need to tell when this War took place," said King Mickey Mouse.

"Why does this seem like it's going to be a bad thing?" Donald, and Goofy shared a look that spoke volumes about the feeling they were getting.

"It's not entirely bad, but it is…a…less than surprising year…" Kairi frowned.

 _"I've spent all this time waiting and hoping for Sora to come back, and finally he was home with me, and Riku…we had made a new life with King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Pluto, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Master Yen Sid, Chip, and Dale…but Xehanort is threatening to take all of that away from me…"_

"When did this War happen?" Kairi asked.

"A hundred and sixteen years ago….Xehanort is back, and this time…I doubt he'll be playing mere mind games with those who challenge him…."

 _"This time…Xehanort is trying to take Sora and Riku from me….but I can fight this time…and I won't let him take what's standing right in front of me…not now, and not ever."_

 **{…}**

 _Show me what it's like to be the last one standing…_

 **{…}**

Author's Note: Here's chapter 5. Things are about to heat up! See you guys next week!

Preview:

"Sora's heart is too pure, though. It wouldn't work!"

"N-Nice to s-see you, too….Sora…"

 _"Please work!"_

Chapter 6: Trial III: Solo Drop


	6. Chapter 6: Trial III: Solo Drop

Chapter 6: Trial 3: Solo Drop

 **{Mysterious Tower: 7:59pm}**

"What do you _mean_ , we have to plan this carefully?" asked Kairi as she looked to Master Yen Sid.

"We must consider where they will take them, and rushing in could cause us more harm than good."

"But, Master Yen Sid…if we do nothing but wait…" started Donald.

"I am sorry, but I cannot in good faith just have you three rushing into the situation, and getting yourselves killed!" King Mickey looked to his master, and then to the others.

"Your Majesty! Please, I can't just sit by when Sora and Riku are in danger!" Kairi pleaded.

"I agree with Master Yen Sid on treading lightly, but I do not agree that we should wait for Xehanort to make a move." The wizard looked to the mouse King, and sighed.

"You are right, Mickey, we cannot wait for him to move first…the results could be dire," the wizard stated.

"Master Yen Sid, _how dire_ are we talking here?" the former Keyblade Master looked at Kairi, whose anxiety was evident in her eyes, and then looked to the others whose eyes displayed the same fears.

"As you know, Sora is the only one who can kill Xehanort Erebus; however, you are not aware that Sora is much more important than even he knows. If Xehanort were to get a hold of him….the results could be disastrous on multiple fronts," he explained calmly.

"I think you need to explain how disastrous this is." Dark brown looked to black eyes, and Master Yen Sid looked down.

"Xehanort will try to do one of two things, and his target will be Sora…." Donald straightened up.

"What are you talking about? What about Riku?" he asked.

"Xehanort will not be interested in a boy who is immune to the darkness. Riku has developed an immunity to the darkness in his heart, and in others. Because of that, Sora would be his best chance at gaining another vessel of darkness…" King Mickey looked to the wizard.

"Sora's heart is too pure, though. It wouldn't work!" he stated with determination set in his eyes. Master Yen Sid nodded slowly.

"Unfortunately, you are correct….Sora's heart is too pure, and too full of light to be corrupted by Xehanort's darkness….however, there is a problem with this matter. If Xehanort cannot corrupt him, and we know for a fact that he cannot…then he will do something far worse…" the group fell silent, as if to think, and then the King gasped in what was unmistakably a sound of horror.

"Sora's heart may not be able to be corrupted….but it could be shattered," he said.

"S-Shattered?" the King looked to Donald and Goofy.

"You two need to take a portal to Hollow Bastion and Burgess to inform our comrades that the time to move is now!" the King stated.

"Right away, Your Majesty!" the two saluted the King, and Kairi looked to him.

"What can I do to help?" the King looked to her.

"Kairi, I need you to just wait here. I'm going to check on something in another world, and I need you to find out about what else can be done in case we can't stop Xehanort, and we need to help Sora recover," King Mickey stated as he looked at the girl.

"Alright, if that's what I can do to help, then I will." Donald and Goofy looked to Master Yen Sid, who nodded.

"I have two small orbs with the world symbol into them for each of you to go where you need to. Kairi, you are to remain here with me, and I will work on helping you learn what you need to do in order to help Sora if the time comes. Donald and Goofy will go to Hollow Bastion and Burgess to inform our aids that the time has come, and do so swiftly – relay this information to them in person – do not leave it with anyone else!" Master Yen Sid stated sharply.

"Yes, sir! Master Yen Sid!" the wizard nodded, and looked to the King.

"I will be speaking with a few of our other friends. They more than likely will not be involved in this situation, unless it becomes a desperate measure. I will leave now and speak with them, but I promise to be back as soon as possible to help you all." With that, King Mickey took an orb from Master Yen Sid's desk, and held it up.

"Owari!" a black and green portal opened, and the King jumped in as a loud crash came from the portal, and the sound of a Keyblade being summoned appeared as it closed behind him.

"I hope he'll be okay," stated Kairi as she looked at the others.

"He'll be fine. Now, Donald and Goofy, I'm send you both through the orbs to Hollow Bastion, and this following message needs to be delivered to both of the worlds." The two nodded.

"What do you need us to say?" asked Goofy.

"Xehanort is making a move, and we need everyone ready to fight now. Tell them that there is no time to waste."

"Yes, Master Yen Sid!" the two declared as they grabbed the orbs off the desk.

"Be careful, you guys," said Kairi as she looked at the two.

"We'll be fine, Kairi. Just be ready to help!" with that, the two grabbed the orbs, and looked at the small purple-toned castle that appeared.

"Hollow Bastion!" the two said at once as a portal opened, and they jumped into it before it closed.

"Now, Kairi, I'm going to teach you what to do in case Sora needs something to help pull him back if we come in too late," Master Yen Sid stated as he stood.

"Yes…um…Master Yen Sid? Do you…think that Sora…" the wizard placed a hand upon her shoulders, and looked her in the eyes.

"Kairi, sometimes the heart tells us things we do not wish to listen to…is there something Sora needs to hear from you?" he inquired. Kairi bit her lip as tears welled into her eyes.

"I….I…" she felt a knot form in her throat.

"Does Sora still have your heart, Kairi?" he asked the girl. The Princess of Heart gulped, and tears fell down her cheeks at the question.

"I…I…don't want to lose him…I love him…" the former Keyblade master smiled in a soft manner.

"Kairi, true love is one of the most powerful things in the world, and it is so incredibly rare. Sora is truly fortunate to be loved in such a manner, and that alone…may indeed bring him back from the brink should his heart shatter….and Kairi, I want you to remember, that there are many forms of true love…" the girl wiped her eyes, and then looked up at the wizard.

"Riku loves him, too…he always thinks of Sora as his brother…they're family in all but blood…I love him…but I…" Master Yen Sid smiled yet again.

"What Riku feels for him, and what you feel for him are different. While Riku views him as his brother…you view him as your soulmate…a lover…" Kairi took in a shuttering breath.

"Please….I don't want to lose him," she said as she kept her eyes on the wizard.

"And I swear that you will not, Kairi…Sora will not go down without a fight, and even then…he will return to you…always…"

 _"I promise I'll come back alive…"_

Kairi felt warmth spread through her chest at her memory of the words Sora had told her before the start of the Mark of Mastery exam, and as she thought of those words other memories, flooded her mind as she placed her hand over her heart, and took a deep breath.

"I know….he never breaks his promises…"

 **{Prankster's Paradise: 9:00pm}**

Sora felt himself tumble out of the portal and slam into the hard pavement of the next world. Momentarily dazed, Sora could only faintly hear what he believed to be music as he shook himself a bit, and then looked at the still faintly spinning area around him. As he sat up the shuffle of footsteps came to him, and he looked up to where the noise came from. A raised eyebrow and a confused expression met him as he looked at the boy.

"What are you doing on the ground?" Sora felt his vision straighten out, and a bright smile lit up his features as he jumped at the other.

"Neku!" he landed atop the orange-haired teen, who was currently sprawled out, and looking just as dazed as he had a moment ago.

"N-Nice to s-see you, too….Sora…" the chestnut-haired teen let him up, and Neku brushed himself off as he looked at the other.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"I'm your observer for this trial, so I'm here with Shiki to discuss the trial you'll be under going." Neku's amethyst eyes looked to Sora, who smiled.

"Okay, so…what's happening this time?" the orange-haired teen sighed.

"Are you always this hyper?" he questioned.

"Well…Riku says I'm like a five-year-old on a sugar high sometimes….I guess I just find this fun…" a dumbfounded expression greeted him.

"Wait…so let me get this straight….you actually _enjoy this kind of thing_? What are you? A closet sadist?" Sora's sky-blue eyes narrowed.

"No….I just like the challenge." Neku sighed as he shook his head.

"You are most definitely one of a kind," Neku stated.

"Thanks…" another sigh.

"Anyways, we'll get you started. Shiki is taking care of Riku," he stated.

"Oh I bet he's loving that…"

 **{Prankster's Paradise: North Side}**

"RIKU!" the silver-haired teen stiffened visibly as he heard the loud voice of Shiki behind him.

"Shiki? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Silly! Where's my knight in shining armor?" cyan eyes narrowed into a deadpan expression.

"I thought that was Neku?" the red-haired girl flushed.

"N-Now why would you s-say that?" she asked him as Riku smirked.

"Oh….because you're always right with him…" she frowned.

"No matter…I'm your observer, and I will be telling you what your trial entails!" she said in a bubbly fashion.

"So what are we looking at here?" the girl giggled.

"This is the trial known as the _Solo Drop!_ You will be split up until the final part, where you'll meet at the ticket booth, which is the check point," she stated.

"Okay…."

Personally, Riku was getting a bad feeling from this trial. Something about being split up from Sora for too long put a knot in his chest that he didn't like one bit. He trusted Shiki, and knew that if she was here, then Neku was more than likely with Sora; however, he felt discomforted by the notion that he wasn't going to like what happened after this. Riku wasn't even honestly concerned about himself, but he was – for some unknown reason – absolutely terrified for Sora. Taking in a deep breath, Riku looked to Shiki, who smiled.

"Well, let me explain. For the last two trials, you've relied upon one another, and now you must work alone. In this third trial, you will handle a sector of the theme park alone, and far away from one another. You cannot help one another under any circumstances, and must rely solely upon yourselves and your Keyblades." Riku felt a coil of tension rise in him.

"How far apart are we?" Riku asked.

"You're on the North side, and Sora is on the West side. So, pretty far apart. Why? Are you worried for the little guy?" Riku looked to her.

" _Don't_ let Sora hear you call him little….he'll rake you over the coals for it. Just a fair warning," he stated.

"Oh…but you are worried for him, aren't you?" cyan eyes looked down.

"Something's got me uncomfortable…."

"Don't worry; you'll both do great!"

 **{Prankster's Paradise: Start of Trial}**

On the West and North sides of the park, Riku and Sora were waiting to be told to begin the trial. Prior to being prepared for whatever would be thrown their way – which would more than likely be Nightmares, and a few strange contraptions – Neku and Shiki had informed them of the rules that would make or break them in this trial. They had to rely upon their own abilities, they could not aid one another, they had to remain in their sector, and they had to clear the sector, reach the checkpoint in the allowed time, and not lower their guard.

The last rule told them both that this was going to be nothing short of hell. Sora looked forward to the challenge, but something told him that what was about to happen post this world wasn't going to be good. Riku had similar feelings, but at this point, the two of them both had one other issue with this trial on their minds: the time limit. A loud click appeared, and the two of them looked up as a blaring red timer appeared above the park.

 **45 MINUTES** was bold above them as they watched the area, and took in a deep breath before drawing their Keyblades. Sora looked at the Kingdom Key, and took a moment to calm himself down as Neku watched him, and Riku prepared himself to beat the clock. Neku looked at Sora as the energy around him visibly eased, and he was left stunned when the boy's seemingly tense body eased to the point that he almost appeared to be sleeping where he stood. Neku could sense energy in people due to his psychic abilities; however, Sora's energy threw him off because it was so bright, hot, and electrified with what Neku could only describe as enthusiasm. At this moment, though, it had all been reigned in to the point that his energy was almost non-existent.

 _"Normal humans can't do that….just what are you, exactly?"_ Neku thought as he watched Sora take in a steady breath as he fixed the grip he had upon the Silver Kingdom Key, and became unnaturally still. Neku tensed, waiting for what would happen next, as the timer blared to signal the start of the trial, and sky-blue eyes opened before the boy took off as fast as he could in the direction of the ticket booth.

"This is going to be interesting, because, for one, both of them have to navigate this maze of a theme park, and secondly, they have the Nightmares to deal with," Shiki said as she stepped through a portal of light.

"I know, but we better go on and get there so we can greet them. At the rate Sora is running, he'll get there even with the Nightmares in his way." Neku walked over to her.

"Yea, let's go wait for the speed demon," she said as she giggled, and Neku sighed as he walked through the portal.

 **{20 Minutes Later}**

Throughout the theme park, sparks showed in the West and North ends of the area, alongside the sound of yells, spells, and screeches from both Nightmares and Dream Eaters. Riku summed two of his Dream Eaters, and took in a deep breath as he slashed two of the Nightmares as swiftly as possible as he felt the dark blue blood splatter across his face before he rubbed it off, and took off down the path that his Dream Eaters had summoned. In the West, Sora stumbled away from a large Nightmare as the bat Dream Eater – Komory – dive bombed it and bounced away with a squeak. Faintly panicked, Sora looked at the large Nightmare, feeling his heart hammer in his chest as he realized he was cornered. Taking in a deep breath, Sora looked at the creature, and felt magic rush through him to his feet.

Instantly, Sora was up off the ground a just a few inches, and blue sparks were gleaming around the soles of his shoes. Sora looked at the creature, and then to the blue magic at his feet before a sinister smirk spread across his face as he dove to the side as the creature swung at him – catching his side and leaving a cut – before he glided backwards, and prepared for the next attack. The creature roared, and he held up his Keyblade before glancing at Komory, who bounced off the beast's head again as he squeaked in dismay, and Sora vanished the Kingdom Key before looking at his hands.

 _"Please work!"_

Sora held his hands out the sides, and felt the warmth of the magic appear before weight fell into his hands. Sora glanced momentarily at the two Keyblades as he brought them up, and braced himself against the Nightmare. In his grasp was both Wishing Lamp and Three Wishes. The golden, Arabian Keyblades clinked a bit as he took in a deep breath, and then jumped into the fray as he summoned a wolf Dream Eater, and slashed into the Nightmare, who howled in agony before the wolf bit down on its leg, distracting it long enough for it to turn its head, and for Sora to strike it in the jugular vein as it roared, only for a gush of blood to bloom from its throat. The wolf Dream Eater howled, and Komory flew down to Sora, who looked him in the eye before giving a happy squeak as it cuddled up to him.

"Thanks, guys," he said as he patted the wolf, and then the bat-like Dream Eater named Komory before rushing off down the path with the silver Kingdom Key back out. Sora only hoped Riku was faring better.

 **{15 Minutes Left}**

Riku rolled out of the way, swinging on a lamp post to dodge a series of smaller Nightmares as he hacked a few of the other ones away from him as his two Dream Eaters dove in for the kill. He heard an explosion near the west end, and stopped momentarily as smoke rose from the area. Anxiety spilled into his system as he looked at the scene before hearing the alarm blare that time was almost up. Riku raced forward, knowing that, at the moment, getting to the check point would be his only chance of making sure Sora was safe. The smoke from the west end billowed heavily as Sora coughed, and cleared the way for himself to get free from the choking smog. As he made it out of the area, Sora looked at the alarm, and took a deep breath as he fought to get fresh air into his lungs while he continued walking down the path.

Sora looked at the alarm again, and took in another rather feeble breath as he looked at the smoke that was clearing, and showing the corpses of the Nightmares. To his fortune, the beasts were dead, and he could stagger his way through the last two streets of the west sector of the theme park. It was as he turned a corner that he heard strange, carnival sounding music, and noises coming from the far end. As he turned to look at the area, less-than-pleasant looking creatures looked back at him. Personally, he thought they looked like rather normal clowns at first, and then they turned to him with a smile, and he blanched as razor sharp teeth were displayed, and grisly-looking, claw-like nails moved a bit to reach forward to grab an object of some sorts.

"The fuck is that?" Sora asked as a sinister sounding series of laughs came from the creatures.

 **"Ooh! Little boy, he looks wonderful…"** Sora's body tensed, preparing to run.

 **"What pretty, pretty eyes…"**

 **"We're coming to get you, boy…."** Sky-blue eyes widened.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"

Sora took off running as the sound of the creatures came up behind him, and he looked at the street ahead. Taking a deep breath, Sora bolted down the side of the path way before hopping a fence, and running down the way as he noticed the Ticket Booth sign appearing. Pushing his body further, Sora ran as his body told him to let himself recover from the smoke, and he almost listened when he heard the hellish creatures cackle behind him, and ran even faster as he turned a corner and slid under a fence – being thankful that he was small, for once – and tumbled down a slope of a paved hill, and felt a sharp impact hit him full force as the air was knocked from his lungs, and the sound of three footsteps caught his attention as his vision swam, and the timer blared to alert them that the trial was over.

 **{1 Minute Prior}**

Riku looked at the area he had just walked into, and saw Neku, and Shiki standing at the booth waiting for them to finish the trial. Shiki congratulated him, and he thanked her before questioning where Sora was. The two informed him that he was still in the maze of the theme park's west end, when the sound of wicked laughter and fast footsteps caught their attention. The locked gate of the west district drew their attention as Sora slid under the bottom of it, and the wicked cackling was stopped as he made it passed whatever sort of hellish thing was chasing him as it clawed at the gate's bottom where Sora had slid under before tumbling down the paved slope of the hill. Riku ran towards him as Sora hit the ground rolling, and landed sharply before a gasp of pain left him as he laid on the ground trying to get his breath despite it having just been knocked clean from him.

"Sora!" the three of them raced to him, and the chestnut-haired teen hissed in pain as he started to try and sit up.

"Wait, don't sit up!" Shiki came over to him, and started to check him over as he took in a few struggling breaths.

"What happened?" asked Neku.

"Demonic clowns…." Riku looked at the gate, and narrowed his eyes.

"Those aren't Nightmares, I don't think…" the two others looked at the creatures.

"No…Master Yen Sid blocked off the western area because of those things, so…why did we not know?" Riku looked back at Sora, who was being helped to sit up.

"I don't know, and I don't care. Did we pass?" Riku smiled as Sora looked to the two observers, and received a smile.

"Yep! You both did great!" Shiki cheered.

"Yea…but we're not in great shape for only forty-five minutes." Riku looked at the scrapes along Sora's arms, parts of his legs, and one harsh cut to his cheek. Neku looked at the cuts, and Shiki made a frown as she checked over Sora's wounds again.

"You need to have those cleaned and healed before continuing on. We can take care of that. Riku? Do you know how to heal?" she questioned.

"I do, but I'm not great at it." Neku nodded.

"If not, I can help with it. Master Yen Sid taught me," he stated. Riku nodded as Shiki walked over to the ticket booth, and grabbed a first aid kit.

Sora was made to lay down as Shiki tended to his cuts, and Neku healed the few wounds that Riku had gotten. Riku's cyan eyes looked at Sora as Shiki cleaned the scrapes on his legs, arms, and the cut to his cheek as he considered what to do, now that they had made it through the third trial, and were soon to be on their way to the fourth one. As he sat there and waited for Shiki to finish cleaning the wound to Sora's cheek, a sinking sensation settled into his stomach, and he questioned what to do if this was not merely a touch of worry, but a warning that something very horrible was about to take place.

 **{Mysterious Tower: 12:00am}**

A bright portal opened, alerting Master Yen Sid and Kairi to someone coming into the room. The person who stepped out was a man with jaw-length, dark brown straight hair, and turquoise-colored eyes with a scar across the bridge of his nose. He came to stand in front of them as a woman with long black hair, dressed in all black, with brown eyes stepped out. She tugged at her gloves and stepped aside as she looked over her shoulder, where a young man with blonde messy, spiked hair, and sharp, cobalt-blue eyes, dressed in all black, stepped out. The portal closed up, and the two looked them over.

"Well, nice to see you again," said the brown-haired man.

"As it is to see you as well, Squall Leonhart." The other sighed.

"Donald and Goofy showed up and stated that Sora and Riku were in danger," stated the blonde-haired man as he kept himself to the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Kairi looked him over, and he locked eyes with her momentarily.

 _"His eyes are a lot like Sora's…."_

"Yes, and who might you be?" the black-haired girl dressed in the same color of her hair stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Tifa Lockhart, and _Mister Silent-and-Grumpy_ over there is Could Strife," she said. Warm brown looked to Kairi as she received a smile.

"Cloud Strife?" Kairi tilted her head as she looked at the blonde.

"Ah yes, I remember Sora making a mention of you during his first adventure. You were working for Hades, the God of the Underworld, if I recall correctly?" questioned Master Yen Sid.

"That was a mistake on my part. I was seeking a way to deal with Sephiroth…" Kairi frowned.

"If I can ask….who is that?" she inquired as she kept her focus on the blonde.

"My darkness…kind of….we aren't connected, but he seems to have an agenda against me and anyone I'm around…" Kairi smiled.

"But you're here to help Sora and Riku, right?" she asked him. Cloud looked down.

"I'm here to help Sora and his friends if they need it. But I owe Sora because he's helped me out…" she nodded.

"That's fine. So, who else is supposed to come help us out?" Squall looked at the girl.

"Donald and Goofy are getting to the next world and informing them now….so our friend should be coming soon," he stated.

"Good, because we will need the help to keep Sora and Riku safe." Kairi took in a deep breath as she looked at the three people present, and braced herself for what would come next because she knew that if she didn't, she wouldn't be able to be strong enough to help Sora.

 **{…}**

 _And teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be…._

 **{…..}**

Author's Note: We are about to hit the big stuff! Be prepared for a series of intense chapters coming up. Don't worry though, the story has a happy ending.

No preview this time, because it would give away too much.

See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7: Trial IV: XIII Invasion

Chapter 7: Trial IV: XIII Invasion

 **{Unknown World: 12:13am}**

Riku and Sora stepped through the portal, and a sudden rush of energy fell upon their shoulders. Riku looked to Sora as the boy strained against the pressure as thunder clapped above them, and nothing short of pure fear rush through their veins. Cyan and sky-blue looked to one another as they rose to their feet, and almost instantly had the sense of someone watching them. Riku looked to Sora as the boy looked around them in confusion. Honestly, Riku himself was highly confused by the world. This didn't seem like a place Master Yen Sid would open for them to go too for an Exam, and in feeling that, the silver-haired Keyblade wielder knew they were in trouble.

"Riku?" cyan looked to sky-blue. The boy appeared distinctly discomforted by the atmosphere of the world they'd landed in, and when he looked at the faint inward shrink of the boy's form, and his wavering eyes, Riku knew that Sora was feeling something he hadn't in quite some time: fear.

"It's fine; we'll just open a pathway and leave. We probably just got turned around and…" the chestnut-haired boy jumped forward, and Riku looked as he felt Sora's arms wrap around his waist and push him before they tumbled across the street.

The feeling of asphalt and stone hit Sora's arms roughly the same moment it did Riku's, only for them to tumble a bit further, and ultimately land smack against a stone wall. Riku's lungs shuttered with the force, and Sora took in a deep breath as he landed next to the silver-haired teen, breathing hard as he coughed, and tried to get himself righted after having his sense of balance thrown off so fast.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked as he looked to the chestnut- haired teen.

Sora didn't answer, but propped himself up on his hands, and knees to straighten himself up as he turned his eyes to the area they had been at. Riku looked from his friend to the same area, and saw the street smoking and ashen black. He knew then and there that Sora had just saved their lives, and that he himself needed to pay closer attention. Sky-blue looked to him, and he glanced to Sora, who was sitting back on his legs, shaking a bit with the force of being upright after landing so harshly. Riku scanned his form momentarily, and panicked when he noticed a straight line of red running down Sora's arm.

"Sora, you're bleeding," he said as he reached forward, and looked at the boy's arm.

"I'm fine, it's just a cut." Sora rubbed his gloved hand across it before taking in a faintly shaky breath.

"You still in one piece?" Riku questioned.

"Yea, you?" Riku nodded. Sora turned his attention to the area.

"What just happened?" sky-blue narrowed.

"I think we're behind enemy lines," Sora muttered in a soft tone as he prepared for another possible attack.

Riku thought about Sora's words as he kept his eyes open for anything else as well. They were behind enemy lines? How? And why? Who attacked them? What was happening? Riku's mind supplemented a memory of his discomforted feeling from the other world, and then he realized that there was something wrong. This world felt empty, desolate, and void of emotion, and that was when he put it together: they were in Xehanort's territory. Cyan glanced to sky-blue before the boy tensed, crouching almost as if he was preparing to run, and then Riku heard the sound of a weapon moving. Almost instantly, he jerked Sora forward and tucked him into him before rolling out of the way. The two of them landed haphazardly across the street and at the steps of another building, before Riku jumped up, and Sora quickly followed as they drew their Keyblades. Cyan eyes narrowed as Riku brought his Keyblade up to block, and Sora crouched a bit as he drew the Silver Kingdom Key.

They were going to have no other choice but to battle their way out of this world. Riku knew that Sora was right: _they were indeed behind enemy lines_ , and that meant they needed to treat the current events as a battle, and not an exam. Riku felt his form inch closer to Sora – wanting nothing more than to protect his childhood friend – however, as soon as he saw the sharp glare in Sora's eyes, he knew that the boy would have none of it. Sora's eyes were always calm, cheerful, soft, and full of life. However, those familiar sky-blue eyes looked sharp, cold, and bloodthirsty. Sora's eyes were never cold, nor were they like this right now. Riku had never seen his childhood friend's eyes look so murderous, and he wasn't sure if he liked what he saw.

 _"Sora? What….what's happening to you?"_ Riku looked the boy over as he observed his sharp glare, his set jaw, and his tense, prepared form. Sora wasn't like this, at least not to his memory. Riku took in a deep breath, and prepared for a potential war.

"Hehe…well…you're not the least bit rusty, brat." A voice spoke to them through the shadows, and the two of them looked around.

"Who's there?" asked Riku. Sora tensed.

"Hahahaha…." The voice laughed at them.

"Show yourself!" Sora's snarled as he received a rather surprised look from Riku, who did his best to keep his mind focused on the situation at hand.

"Look at you, it's nice to see that you haven't lost your touch in all these years." The words the voice used were nothing short of confusing to the two teenagers, as the shuffle of footsteps was heard from the nearest alley way.

Sky-blue and cyan stayed focused on the form of a person coming through the shadows as they moved closer to them. The two Keyblades gleamed in the dull, neon lighting of the city they stood in, causing the eyes of the person standing in the shadows to stay on the two weapons as they started to move closer, and finally, came out of the shadows. The figure was in a black cloak, carrying a circular, dark bluish-purple weapon, and wore an eyepatch over his left eye. The man had several scars along his face, and one visible yellow-orange eye while he kept his hair slicked back, and into a low ponytail. Sora tensed, as a faint memory from a year ago blurred in his mind before dissipating.

"Who are you?" Riku asked as he stepped forward a bit. Sora glanced his way, knowing exactly what his friend was attempting to do.

"Hehe…what? Do you not recall me at all?" the man crossed his arms. Sky-blue narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Sora questioned.

"Ha! Look at that….being defended this time, brat?" the chestnut-haired teen narrowed his eyes in a manner that befitted a cold murderer, as Riku braced himself between the two.

"Sora….do you know this guy?" Riku asked.

"He's an Organization Thirteen member. I don't know who, though…." The man laughed as he looked the boy over as he glared in a threatening manner, a snarl appearing on his face.

"There it is…you used to give me that exact same look, all those years ago!" the man stated as he held his hands up in a laughing manner.

"Do you think you can _psych me out_ by saying a bunch of random nonsense?" Sora asked in a short tone. The boy's voice sounding almost scalding and cruel as he kept himself prepared for a possible attack.

"I'm not trying to _psych you out_. I'm trying to pluck out some old memories from inside you…" Sora tensed.

Riku didn't like the tone the man was using, nor what he was implying. Sora didn't recall this person, but the black-cloaked man clearly knew Sora, to some extent. However, he wasn't sure what kind of memories he was trying to have surface, but he wasn't keen on finding out either. Taking in a deep breath, Riku jumped forward and slashed at the man, who spun and kicked him in the sternum, which sent him flying backwards and into an iron fence near the building they were at. Sora shouted his name, but as he turned to look, Sora had blocked an attack which sent him sliding back against the wet pavement and to his side. The man laughed again, and then looked at them.

"Bastard!" Sora's tone became grating and icy as he snarled the word at the man, which left Riku momentarily stunned.

"Haha, where's your fire, brat? If memory suits me, you're the chosen _Hikari_ of the world," the man stated.

"Who the hell are you?" the man sighed.

"I'm the Free Shooter, and the second rank of the Organization, known as Xigbar," he stated.

"Great, nice to know, can you go away now?" Sora's tone became mocking, and the man laughed.

"Damn, you still have a sense of humor, huh?" the boy gritted his teeth.

"How about we just cut to the chase?" Riku asked. Xigbar smiled.

"Okay….I'm flexible."

An arrow flew from his weapon, and Sora blocked it almost instantly as a sharp metal clang came from behind them. Riku turned in time to block a dark blue spear from behind them. The man was towering over Riku, and broadly built with a square jaw, long black hair in what appeared to be dreadlocks, and thick sideburns. The man smiled as he pushed Riku away, and Xigbar rounded on Sora, who dropped to his knees and threw the Keyblade forward to nail him in the stomach. The boy tumbled away as Xigbar looked him over, and laughed as he placed a hand upon his bruised sternum. Sora took in a deep breath as he ran forward, and locked weapons with Xigbar, before the man pushed him back, and he cut a flip out of the way, and landed in a crouch with the Keyblade out to the side.

Riku glanced over his shoulder momentarily as he realized that the two Organization members were planning something. His gaze went to Sora as he blocked another attack from the burly Organization member, and hoped the boy would, by some chance, be able to overcome the man. Sora cut a back flip and swung out, knocking Xigbar's feet out from under him as he cartwheeled away again, and Riku spun on his heels to hit the man in the ribs. Hearing a sharp crackle from the area, the silver-haired teen was satisfied with his thus far well accomplished stand-off with the Organization member. However, that changed when he heard Sora shout in surprise, and his attention was turned to the boy being held to the ground by his throat by Xigbar, who was looming over him with a broad grin.

"Get out of this kiddo," Xigbar stated. Riku tensed as he felt a slash come to his upper leg, and turned to jump out of the way of a spear that would have taken him out of commission.

Sora took in another deep breath before narrowing his eyes as he gritted his teeth and dropped his hand from the man's, before crossing his arms at his waist, and focusing on his energy. In mere seconds, Xigbar jumped back with a pained yelp as Sora flipped away and landed in a crouch, as Riku and the other Organization member turned their attention to the fight. Xigbar held the cut at his side, and then looked to Sora, who stood and positioned himself for another attack. His stance had changed: one foot at the front, and another at the back, with one Keyblade at his front, and another behind him. The boy narrowed his eyes and eased his breathing as Xigbar looked at the deep gash to his side, and then back to the boy.

"Clever little _sneak_!"

"Fuck you!" Riku felt his eyes grow wide as he eyed the two Keyblades in his grasp.

The one at the back of him was curved at the guard, almost like antlers, the grip the same color of the antlers, that led to a skull with a smile and wide sockets wearing a Santa hat, which flowed into a green bow and a twisted, curvy base, and a curled set of teeth that formed a wide-mouthed, yellowed-eyed snake of some kind, and the keychain had what appeared to be a dog-like ghost at the end. The one braced in front of him was entirely black; the guard formed bat wings with the same skull as the other one, the grip was dark gray and the base black, the teeth formed a bat, and the keychain was a pumpkin. Riku raised an eyebrow in confusion as he tried to figure out where Sora had gotten the Keyblades from. Sora kept his grip tight as he looked to Xigbar, who narrowed his eyes.

"I see you've inherited that trait as well….but do you remember me?" sky-blue narrowed in a menacing manner.

"No! I don't _fucking remember_ who you are!" Xigbar laughed a bit.

"Oh-ho….I see…..well then, I'll be brash, I like that form of personality anyways," Xigbar stated as he rushed forward, and Sora braced him with both Keyblades. Riku tensed as he blocked a hit from the other man. Xigbar raced forward and took in a deep breath, before smirking as he neared the boy.

"Sora!" Riku called to him, and Xigbar turned, grabbing Sora from behind as the burly Organization member blocked Riku from nearing him. Xigbar pinned Sora against him, and the silver-haired teen panicked as he gripped Sora by his hair and looked into his eyes.

"Now, are you hiding in this kid's heart, too? Or…" Sora snapped his head back, banging his head against the man's nose, and nearly breaking it as he jumped back, and Xigbar caught the boy by the front of his clothes.

"Let go of me!" Riku turned, and felt the spear's head cut into the back of his leg before he jumped forward, and tried his best to get out of the way of the other's attacks.

"Come on, we used to be good pals! You don't remember me? Not even a bit?"

"What the fuck do you mean? I've never met you!" Xigbar looked at Riku and smirked as he came closer, and his gaze went back to Sora.

"What? We were in training together….Soren…" the Organization member stated.

Sky-blue eyes widened momentarily before the boy gritted his teeth and rammed the Keyblade directly into Xigbar's sternum again. The man dropped him, and he rolled away before crouching with both Keyblades out. Riku jumped forward and stood next to Sora, who kept a stern look in his eyes as he stood and prepared to fight alongside Riku against the two Organization members. The burly man walked up to Xigbar and looked to him as his gaze went to the chestnut-haired teen standing next to the silver-haired one before narrowing his eyes a fraction.

"Well, I'll be damned, it is him," he stated.

"No, Xaldin, it's not him, perse…but there is a connection between the two." Xaldin looked the boy over, and then smirked.

"He's quite the little _carbon copy_ ," the burly man stated.

"Sora….what did…."

"Hey, brat! _Soren?_ Are you there?" asked Xigbar. Sora narrowed his eyes.

"My name is Sora! I don't know who you think I am, but I am not this Soren person! I don't even know who that is!" Sora narrowed his eyes as he looked at the two members.

"How could you not know Soren?" and then Xigbar laughed.

"Oh! I get it! No one ever told you the truth," he stated.

Sora felt his heart skip a beat. He wasn't being told the truth? Where did Xigbar come up with this? Who was Soren? What was his connection to Xigbar, let alone the Organization? Sky-blue narrowed in thought as Sora did his best to connect the pieces, but failed to do so as he heard the two Organization members step closer. Riku stood in front of him as Sora tried to get himself put together inside. Something felt strange, and as if his heart was hammering rapidly, but at the same time steady and placid. Something wasn't right here, and as Riku stood before him to shield him, a sharp clench tore through his chest as he let out a ragged breath, and dropped to one knee.

"Sora?!" Riku crouched next to him as he felt his breath catch in his chest.

"Awh, do you feel it? What they've hidden from you?" Xigbar asked as he got a bit closer, and quickly received a Keyblade pointed threatening at his chest.

"Don't you take _another fucking step!_ " one orange-yellow eye narrowed.

"Are you going to stop me, kid? You who fell into darkness will defend the light?" Xigbar questioned.

"Who the fuck do you think will? And I sure as hell am not letting you touch my brother!" the man laughed.

"What? Brother? You two aren't related; believe me – I'd know. I know the _origin of this freak of nature_ while those who are supposed to protect him damn him, and those who call him things like comrade and friend don't know who the hell they're protecting. So, no, you foolish brat, you don't know who he is, and you don't have any means of calling him a brother," Xigbar stated with a sharp laugh.

"You're just trying to mess with my head!" Riku snapped as he put a protective hand on Sora's shoulder.

"What do you think you're going to accomplish?" Sora took in a deep breath and looked at Riku, before turning his gaze to Xigbar and Xaldin.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Awh, you sound tired, why not take a rest?" sky-blue narrowed.

"ANSWER ME!" Sora's breath caught as he took in a few deep breaths before looking to Riku again, who moved closer to shield him.

"What do I want? Ah, you see…that's the trick question! I have several things I want, but cannot have…at least…." Riku was shoved aside as if he was nothing as Xigbar crouched in front of Sora.

"I don't think I can. Let me make this as clear as possible, brat: I want power, I want to abide by my Master, I want many things, but there is one thing I want most of all…I want the one person from my past, that I always considered better than me, to acknowledge I'm his equal." Riku jumped forward, and Xigbar leapt back as Sora stood a bit shakily, his heart still hammering in his chest and his ears ringing.

"I'm not Soren…." Xigbar laughed as Riku stood in front of Sora again, and prepared himself to protect his friend.

"I was told by Master Xemnas that your last name is Seiren….so, let me see…your name is Sora Hikari Seiren….according to your mother's traditions in her family, at least…one of your names is based upon an element…so where does that sound off to you?" he questioned the boy, whose expression became decidedly conflicted.

"None of it sounds off to me! She's my mother!" Sora snapped.

"Oh really? Do you ever get the feeling that Himitsu Seiren isn't who she says she is?" Riku glared.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a sharp glare.

"Come on now! You aren't dumb, Sora, believe me, you're brilliant actually…so…why did you feel out of place in your home? Why were you the outcast? The misfit? Why were you chosen by the Keyblade? Why did it have to be you? How about the fact that during that first adventure….you collected hearts like a magnet does metal particles, and _you're a heart of pure light_ …why do you think that is?" Sora tensed.

"I…" Xigbar smirked.

"What about the fact that you felt as if you didn't belong on your home? How about the fact that you're just a person that makes little to no sense in your essence….what about the fact that _you're not natural_ when it comes to being a Keyblade Wielder?" Sora felt his body tense.

"Because I'm….different….that's all…." Xigbar laughed.

"It's because you're a…."

There was a sudden crash of a portal opening drew their attention to the area above them. A large broadsword was sliding through a Door of Light before the person behind it came flying downwards. Sky-blue looked to the blonde-haired man who came dropping from the sky and crashing down upon Xigbar. Sora jumped backwards with Riku as three people came flying out of the portal and atop the two Organization members. Sora looked to the man, and took a deep breath before looking at the trio with relief flooding him as he recognized them.

"Cloud! Leon! Tifa!" Sora's voice sounded relieved.

"Hey short-stack, long time no see," said Tifa as she jumped back from Xigbar and Xaldin, as they blocked Riku and Sora from the two.

"I'm not short!" the black-haired woman laughed as she looked to Sora.

"Nice to see you've gotten a _little taller,_ " stated Leon as he looked at the boy.

"Aren't you here on a rescue mission?" the three glanced to one another, and then looked to Sora.

"How'd you know?" sky-blue eyes narrowed.

"Well….there's some _less-than-pleasant_ people standing behind you, and we're in their world…" Cloud sighed.

"Then I guess we're just going to need to see how they'll fair…"

Sora looked them over as Cloud, Tifa, and Leon prepared their weapons, and braced themselves as Xigbar, and Xaldin got back up, and turned their attention towards the group of five. Xaldin clenched his fists, straightening his stance to his full seven-foot height as he looked at Leon and Cloud, while Xigbar glanced Tifa over in questioning as his gaze shifted between her, Riku, and then to Sora, who had kept a keen glare in his eyes while the two of them glanced them over. Noting this, Xigbar laughed and shook his head.

"You haven't changed one bit, Soren; you still look at me as if I'm beneath you," Xigbar stated, as Leon tensed, while momentarily glancing at Sora, who had gritted his teeth.

"For the last damn time! My name is _Sora_! Not _Soren!_ Get it right, you _dumbass._ "

"Hmm….then I guess I'll have to do something to jog those memories and bring you out of hiding…." As soon as the words left his mouth, Xigbar had knocked Cloud back a good five feet.

The blonde man crouched, digging his sword into the ground and leaving a long gash in the pavement as he looked to Xigbar, and then to Sora, before standing and picking up his sword. Cloud slashed it to the side and began a steady walk forward as Leon drew his sword, Tifa pulled her hands up into a position to fight, and Riku and Sora redrew their Keyblades, and prepared for the potential fight for their lives.

 **{…}**

 _Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me…._

 **{…..}**

Author's Note: Sora and Riku are in for a hell of a fight, and now they have back up! Who? Well, Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, and Squall Leonhart, of course. There are more aids coming, and you'll see two of them soon, as well as a few other familiar, and not so familiar faces. This is the beginning of the battle, and a series of very dark events.

But there will be a happy ending! Promise!

Preview:

"What do you want?"

"Oh, we could tell you…"

"Then why don't you?"

"It would take the fun out of the situation…"

Chapter 8: Castle vs. Organization


	8. Chapter 8: Castle vs Organization

Chapter 8: Castle vs. Organization

 **{Mysterious Tower: 1:00am}**

Master Yen Sid narrowed his eyes as he looked out the window of his tower. Discord was unfurling itself in one of the worlds, and he could almost directly pinpoint it. Sora and Riku were in that world, and they were in severe danger. Dark brown eyes glanced at the red-haired girl, who was reading through the document she had been given in a diligent manner. The elderly wizard – a former Keyblade Master – knew the risks involved in getting a Princess of Heart involved with a Keyblade Bearer; however, he had never encountered a scenario in which the lover wasn't the only Keyblade Wielder in the relationship. This time, the Princess of Heart was also a bearer of the Keyblade, and would eventually undergo training to become a Master as well. Master Yen Sid smiled faintly as he looked at the window once more.

Kairi was strong, and she would be able stand by Sora as an equal with no trouble. Still, the fact that Cloud, Tifa, and Squall had just gotten to the world where Sora and Riku were made him uncomfortable for the mere reason that he wasn't certain how long the two teenagers had been in the world already. With a sigh, Master Yen Sid started to turn away from the window as two portals opened. One was tinged with emerald fire, and the other was brimming with winter tones. Kairi looked up as Donald and Goofy stumbled out of the winter portal, and King Mickey walked calmly from his with a few evident singes on his clothes as the wizard, and the Princess looked to them.

"Well, how did it go?" asked Master Yen Sid.

"We have him coming…" Donald stumbled over, and Goofy looked him over.

"Maybe ya shouldn't have made him mad," suggested Goofy. Kairi looked at the two in confusion.

"Who did you go to get?" the white and pale blue portal expanded a bit, and a single person stepped out of it.

"Hiya!" they smiled, and waved a bit.

"Hi…?" Kairi looked him over in questioning as King Mickey remained standing next to the portal he was at before it, too, expanded, and another person stepped out.

"Who are these people, Your Majesty?" the red-haired girl asked in faint confusion.

"Oh! Sorry, Kairi; these are two other aids of ours from two other worlds. They were present recently at a meeting to help us gain advocates and allies in the other worlds against Xehanort. These two boys are what you could call ambassadors for their worlds," King Mickey explained.

"However, we normally travel in pairs. This time, we personally volunteered to come solo, and I guess that means we'll team up together…" azure-blue eyes looked to the red-haired girl, who looked him over in curiosity.

 _"So they're aids from two other worlds? But…"_ the blue-eyed young man that Kairi recognized as having seen once or twice before winked.

"We've got this covered, but we don't have time to explain right now. Your boyfriend and friend are in big trouble," he stated.

"What? I…" Kairi's face went red. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy looked her over.

"Kairi, we all know how you feel for Sora…" she gulped.

"However, now isn't the time for this discussion. Do you know what to do just in case?" asked King Mickey.

"Yes, I read through it, and I should have it memorized…" the others looked to them in questioning as Kairi took in a deep breath.

"Can you fight?" Kairi looked into emerald-colored eyes.

"What do you…" the boy narrowed his eyes, and caused the color to intensify.

"Can you fight? If you can't handle yourself, then we can't bring you with us," he stated sternly.

"Now wait just a minute!" started Donald. Kairi looked him over, and took note that his clothing appeared to be some type of military uniform. The clothing was black and had green detailing on it, with gold-toned buttons and a white belt. He wore knee-high boots, white gloves, and carried a sword at his side.

"Donald, it's okay…in your world, you're in the military, aren't you?" she was met with a quick glance over with sharp and expressive emerald eyes.

"Yes, in my world…the world ended…we're in a constant battle against what came out of hiding once the humans died…over half of the world's population was wiped out by a virus. My company in the army was comprised of around six of us at one point, and now we're a specialized group of fourteen….anyways…we've got a lot to go deal with, still, so…." Kairi looked him over once more.

"How old are you?" he sighed.

"Sixteen, almost seventeen…so, answer my question: _can you fight?_ " the boy stepped forward to her, and she nodded.

"I can handle myself," she said.

"Good. Now, Your Majesty, could you open the portal?" Dark emerald eyes locked onto the King from under black bangs, as the blue-eyed youth in a dark blue hoodie stepped forward.

"Yes, now, once we get there, don't split up from the main group. We'll be jumping into the middle of a fight, so don't expect it to be quiet," King Mickey stated.

"I'm not expecting anything less than full-on war…" Kairi looked at the two boys.

"Donald, Goofy, and myself will be accompanying you three. Master Yen Sid, please, have everything ready for when we come back here. I'll be bringing them to this tower once this is over," the King stated. The wizard nodded.

"Let me give you six a fair warning. Sora and Riku are in grave danger, but if something happens to Sora, do not give up. Regardless of what happens, bring him back here to me, and I will resolve the situation. If you have any concerns, disregard them here, and as for you two new-comers…please understand, that even though you may not know Sora or Riku…or even us that well… _we trust you_." emerald eyes looked to him, and soon, azure ones did as well.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence…it helps…believe me…" the wizard nodded.

"Mickey has a Moon-Shard that will drop you directly above the area of the fight. Just be prepared for what may come," he stated.

"Got it…" Kairi looked at the Mouse King as he got out the star shard before glancing to the two boys.

"What do I call you two?" she asked. Emerald eyes looked to her.

"Yui…or Shade…whichever suits you best." Kairi looked him over.

"Yui is fine by me," she said as the azure-eyed teen smiled.

"I think I'll stick with Shade…just sometimes, though…. _Yui_ …"

"I think you're going to make this battle very interesting…" Yui stated in a dull tone.

"Alright, hold on tight, everyone!" King Mickey held up the star shard as they all held onto one another.

 _"Sora, Riku…don't worry…we're coming!"_

"The World That Never Was!" with that, the light of the star shard got them and tossed them up into the sky, where they were swiftly carried to another world.

 **{The World That Never Was: 1:23am}**

A loud crash rumbled through the area around them as Xigbar, Xaldin, and now three other Organization members came racing towards them. Cloud was caught up with the burly spear wielder named Xaldin, a blonde woman with blue eyes and what looked like electricity had come after Tifa, while Squall was dealing with a pink-haired man with a scythe. Sora and Riku were facing off against Xigbar who was having quite a bit of fun toying with them, and only occasionally landing hits on them. Sora's body ached from being tossed around as much as they already had been, but his grip on the Keyblade he'd drawn didn't subside in the slightest. Riku was standing next to him, preparing for another fight as the Organization member before them laughed a bit.

Riku glanced to Sora's Keyblade. It was the black Keyblade with a bat for teeth, and a pumpkin keychain. Xigbar seemed to find it comical, but Riku felt energy within the Keyblade that was anything but amusing. Whomever, or wherever, he had gotten that Keyblade from, it wasn't something to be trifled with, and he almost pitied Xigbar's foolishness. The man laughed again as Sora took in a deep breath as he tried to regain some of his composure. Honestly, the boy appeared to be less than in a good state, and Riku knew that as well as Xigbar did. Sora wasn't recovered from the sudden pain he had endured prior to their current situation, and it was affecting him greatly.

"Awh, look, you're tired again," Xigbar stated.

"Shut the _fuck up_!" Riku glanced to the boy.

"Sora, just stand down! I can…" sky-blue eyes narrowed in a vicious manner.

"I can fight! I don't need someone to protect me just because I'm a little tired," Sora snapped. Xigbar smiled faintly.

"What do you want?" asked Riku.

"Oh, we could tell you…"

"Then why don't you?" questioned Sora with a glare.

"It would take the fun out of the situation…" Xigbar stated with a smirk.

"You son of a bitch! Quit playing games!"

"My, oh my! Aren't you interesting? You're clearly tired, but you're still standing, and willing to fight. Tell me, kid, what are you so determined to do? Do you two even know what you're fighting for?" the man asked.

"We're fighting for what we know is right! The Light!" the black-clad man shook his head.

"Please, kid, you don't get it…your _precious light_ is rather foolish, if it has to send in children to battle for it," Xigbar told them.

"We aren't children! We're Keyblade Wielders!" an eyebrow rose as he looked to Riku, and then to Sora.

"Is that so? Funny, Soren, you always end up in this same mess, no matter where you hide." Sky-blue narrowed sharply.

"My name is Sora! I don't know who you think I am, but…" Xigbar laughed again.

"I know who you are, Sora Seiren, and believe me – you don't have to tell me who you are. Master Xemnas is eager to meet you." Riku felt his body tense at the notion.

"I'm not interested," Sora stated.

"To bad. If he's interested, you don't get a say! Besides, you look like you're willing to act all high and mighty, but you don't even know who I am." the two Keyblade wielders tensed as Xigbar jumped forward, and they blocked with their weapons.

"I know what you are! You're a _Nobody_ of someone who used to have a strong heart! The person you once were became a Heartless….and because of that, you turned into a Nobody when your heart vacated your body," Sora stated as he and Riku shoved the man back. Xigbar once more laughed.

"Clever, you really are smart, kid. Not many people know about how becoming a Nobody works…well… _unless_ they've turned into a Heartless themselves…" Sora tensed, and Riku prepared for another fight.

"What?" the Organization member smirked.

"I know all about you, and your sacrifice to save that girl. You became a Heartless, and with a heart as strong as yours…there's no possible way that you haven't got a Nobody traipsing about somewhere." Sky-blue glanced to the side.

"Sora?" sky-blue narrowed into a dark shade of sapphire.

"If I do, they're _next!_ " he snapped.

"Ooh! You have such a coldness to you, despite having such a _pure heart_. Well, I guess just because you're a heart of pure light doesn't mean you can't have a mean streak." The two Keyblade wielders prepared to fight the man as he looked at his weapon.

"Just shut up and fight, if you're going to!" Riku said.

Nothing that this man said made complete sense. It was almost like a complex puzzle, and it clearly was missing pieces. Riku tried to put together what Sora's connection was to this Soren man; atop that, he also had to piece together the possibility of Sora having a Nobody, and what Xemnas was curious about. True, Sora was strange for a Keyblade wielder, and yes, he had a heart of pure light; however, that didn't warrant Xemnas's interest in Sora. Riku kept his eyes locked upon Xigbar and decided then and there that he refused to allow them to get away with their plan, regardless of what ultimately happened, but he would do everything in his power to protect Sora.

Kairi had been strong for a year, but he didn't believe the girl could withstand losing the other again – he sure as hell couldn't – Sora was special to everyone they knew, and while Riku did tease him often, he loved Sora like his brother, Donald and Goofy would be heart broken, King Mickey would never overcome the guilt – he was afraid to ponder upon what Master Yen Sid would be like – and as for Kairi, well, she would never recover, and it didn't take a wizard or a Keyblade Master to figure that out.

"Eh…I don't particularly like fighting, but if you want to go a few round with me, fine! It'll end up the same regardless," Xigbar said as he drew his weapons, and jumped towards the two boys.

Riku pushed ahead of Sora, who stared wide eyed at him as he parried one of the strikes and braced himself for another hit. Sky-blue eyes narrowed as he considered what he was facing, while he did his best to get around Riku. The silver-haired teen had gotten it set into his mind that Sora needed to be defended, and it only served to make the brunette irritated. Taking in a deep breath, the brunette gritted his teeth and lunged forward, knocking Riku out of the way and landing a clean cut to Xigbar's abdomen. The man stepped back in panic, and looked into cold sky-blue eyes. Riku stepped to the side and looked to the chestnut-haired sixteen-year-old, and sighed as he tightened the grip on his Keyblade, and prepared for the worst.

Weapons clashed in a matter of seconds, and the Organization member's cloaks moved with thick-sounding flaps. Cloud cut a flip alongside Tifa, who spun on her heels, and nailed the woman in the chest. The five of them had, so far, managed against the members; however, Xigbar's behavior was something that had Squall on edge. Even though he trusted Sora's skill, and knew that Riku could watch the other boy's back, there was still a sensation in the pit of his stomach that told him the members of the Organization were only stalling for something far worse than just being trapped behind enemy lines. However, between Sora, Riku, Cloud, and Tifa, they stood a bit more of a chance than just the two Keyblade wielders would have.

 _"If five or more of these bastards showed up….Sora and Riku wouldn't stand a chance…"_

Just as the words came through Squall's mind, he witnessed Sora cut a flip and hit the pink-haired man near him with a kick that landed him mid-air in a bow. Sora turned as he landed, hitting the blade of the scythe as the man stepped back with a laugh, as Sora shifted back a bit in his stance and crouched in preparation for another fight. Riku jumped to the left and landed next to his friend, while Squall pushed forward and went up against Xigbar. Sora glared as he crouched, as the pink-haired man swung, and chestnut-haired teen jumped upwards and nailed the scythe-wielder in the mouth with his elbow. A loud resounding _crack_ was heard, and Tifa winced as blood dropped down the front of the man's mouth, and Sora slid backwards again and braced himself with the Keyblade as he kept his eyes locked on the man. Squall and Riku looked at the scene of Sora settled in a crouch on the ground with faint streaks of blood on his arm.

 _"Then again…with a firecracker like that on our side, I think I'm feeling a little fear for the black-cloaked guys…"_

"Damn, you hit hard, kid," said the pink-haired man.

"And who the _fuck are you?"_ the man laughed.

"I am Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin, and number eleven in the Organization serving the, oh-so-wonderful, Master Xemnas," he stated in a theatrical tone. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…" the pink-haired man, now identified as Marluxia, looked him over.

"Nice to see you again, _Sora_ ," Marluxia stated. The chestnut-haired teen looked him over with a faint shiver.

"Wait a minute…you're the fuck-up I dealt with in Castle Oblivion!" the man frowned.

"Now, I'm hurt, you forgot me already?" Riku rolled his eyes.

"Sora, kick the Prima-Donna's ass, and help me get rid of these bastards," the silver-haired teen said as Xigbar jumped from Squall to him. Riku blocked, and pushed him off before looking at the two as Tifa cartwheeled away from the blonde woman.

"COME BACK HERE, SWEETIE!" Tifa glared at the blonde as Sora ducked from a swing of the pink scythe in Marluxia's hands.

"Nah….I'm good…" the black-haired woman leapt away once more, and Cloud came barreling in, with Xaldin directly behind him.

Sora looked to Marluxia as the scythe swung just a few inches shy of his head and took a few strands of hair, but left no visible changes. Sora took in a deep breath as he looked to Riku, who was pairing up with Squall to deal with Xigbar, and then his gaze returned to Marluxia, who was now looming over him in curiosity. Sky-blue eyes narrowed, as bluish-green looked down upon him. Of all the things he could be facing right now, this particular Organization member was not one of the ones he was fond of dealing with. In Castle Oblivion, Marluxia was one of the worst members he'd battled, despite his memory waning and his powers weakening.

In the beginning, Sora had no trouble dealing with the random member who had showed up, or even Axel – he recalled him because he was surprisingly nice to him after the fight – but Marluxia, Larxene, and a few others were nothing short of a nightmare. His eyes glanced towards the blonde battling it out with Tifa – and taking down a few decent chunks of pavement. If he wasn't mistaken, the blonde woman fighting her was Larxene, and she was an electrical user that held a high preference for Kunai. Sora cartwheeled back as Marluxia swung, and he crouched as he did his best to try and do what he could to get rid of the pink-haired nightmare.

 _"Nightmare…that's it!"_ Sora looked to Marluxia, and smirked as he shifted down and rolled to the side, before focusing a pulse of his magic to his hand that rested upon the ground to brace him.

Blue bands of light formed around his hand and unfurled like a torrent of ribbons in a strong gust of wind. Sora leapt back, and the ribbon-like glowing blue magic warped around him, drawing attention to them as Sora crouched back, and looked to where Marluxia was racing towards him with his scythe out. The pink-haired man slashed at him, and Sora grabbed a nearby light-post and spun around it, his magic forming around his body before he spun around in a fast motion, and took off a good few feet from the pink-haired man, and landed directly beside Larxene, who turned in time to see him lash at her with his Keyblade as he turned on his heels and used his magic once more to bound away. Sora looked to Marluxia, who smirked as he went directly towards the chestnut-haired sixteen-year-old before bringing his scythe down. Sora hissed as he felt the blade cut into his upper arm as he leapt back, and gripped the area in faint pain as blood ran down his arm yet again.

"Hey! Don't kill him, Marluxia!" called Larxene as she gripped her side where the brat had cut her with the teeth of his Keyblade.

"Yea, I know! Now, come here, Sora; _Master Xemnas needs to see you_." the others looked to where the pink-haired man stood, and Sora narrowed his eyes in a menacing manner as the teen lashed forward, and curled inwards before landing on the other side of Sora.

"Na…I got more important things to do," Sora stated as he stood straight, and the four circles he'd put down opened up.

Four figures arose out of the pale blue circles. Marluxia momentarily paused as Sora stood in the center of the creatures. One was a blue-and-red feline with bells on its ears and a music note for a tail, the second one was a wolf-looking one that was purple, green, and orange at the face. Of the last two, there was a hamster-looking creature that wobbled as it moved. It had a pink tail, yellow cross-shaped eyes, a white belly and face, and yellow dots, and then there was the last one. A fluffy, pink bat-like creature with green, yellow, and blue ears that stood up tall on its head, pink wings with yellow stars, and an orange face with a yellow upper half on its front. The four colorful creatures closed around Sora in defense positions, and Marluxia laughed.

"That's adorable! They're like little fun-house puppets!" the other Organization members paused to look at the creatures, and followed Marluxia's example by snickering as well.

"Cute, brat," stated Xigbar. Sora frowned, and decided that the people needed a lesson.

"FIRE!" wrapping the fire spell around the wolf, Sora mentally prepared what he needed each of his summons to do. The others gaped as a large lash of fire came around, and the young Keyblade wielder ordered the fire-covered wolf Dream Eater to go aid Tifa. The three others surrounded him as the fire wolf charged Larxene.

Marluxia looked to the boy and jumped forward as the sixteen-year-old braced himself for a painful strike, as the Dream Eaters did their best to block the eleventh Organization member, but failed as the hamster was knocked to the side, the cat was kicked, and the flying bat-type hit with the blunt side of the scythe. Panic laced through Sora's body as he realized that Marluxia was going to hit him with the weapon, and he had no time to block. The pink-haired man smiled broadly as he brought the scythe down, and then he heard a quick step.

In a matter of seconds, a black-and-green sword was blocking his scythe, and a set of intense green eyes locked onto him. Marluxia looked highly confused as an icy breeze overtook the area, and the group turned as a blue-eyed boy landed from the sky in a crouch as the whistle of wind caught their attention. All eyes went up to see four figures falling from the sky, to which Riku and Sora narrowed their eyes to try and see who they were. Up in the air was King Mickey, his Star-Seeker Keyblade out and at the ready, next was Donald and Goofy, the staff and shield out as well, and then Sora looked at the last person falling at top speed.

Kairi looked to him as she started to free-fall towards the ground, and Sora used the fact that someone had jumped in to help to his advantage, and took off as fast as he possibly could, before he realized that Kairi would hit the ground before he would be there. Picking up his speed, Sora focused his magic to the soles of his shoes, and glided in blue gleams across the floor like a skate-board at top speed, before crouching as he laid down on his back, and slid before he jumped, and grabbed Kairi around the waist as the girl landed against him.

Sora curled her into him and rolled across the hard, cold pavement before coming to a complete stop. Aquamarine eyes looked up as Sora glanced towards her, and she smiled as he sat up, and she wrapped her arms around him, and slowly was helped up before looking at the scene of the two strangers, the King, Donald, and Goofy jumping headlong into the fray, as Kairi looked at the dark world around her, and then turned her eyes towards Sora.

 _"Sora...you're okay…"_ Kairi looked at the boy as he gripped his Keyblade tightly, and the red-haired girl drew her Keyblade and took a stand next to the boy, as the Organization came to the group with their weapons out. Kairi got into a stance, and Sora stood next to her as a blast of icy wind tore through the area around them. The group looked at Xaldin as the man was iced over by a boy flying around as if he was walking on air. A bright laugh came from the boy as he bounded off the top of Xigbar's head, and then twirled mid-air before landing in a crouch.

"Get him!" declared Larxene.

"Good luck!" the boy jumped across them, and crouched atop the post nearest Sora and slid down it in no time at all, and stood next to the two.

"Hello," said the boy.

"Who are you?" the boy twirled the staff in his hand, and smirked as it shot ice out the end, and it hit Marluxia in the back.

"You can call me Jack, _Jack Frost_."

 **{….}**

 _Say it if it's worth saving me…_

 **{….}**

Author's Note: Yes, Jack Frost. He was a request, and in case you are wondering, he is the Jack Frost from the _**Rise of the Guardians**_. Thankfully, he works well, and is ambassador for Burgess, or the world he comes from, which was where Donald and Goofy went.

The other character is up for you to guess, but if you are going to go into a guessing game, or know who it is: **PLEASE PM ME!** Otherwise, you might spoil it for readers who are just coming in, and I'd prefer to let people guess as well. Here's your:

Preview:

"Don't waste anymore time, Master Xemnas is growing tired."

"Cover everyone! Don't let them get to your blind spots!"

"What's your objective?"

"Hello…Sora…"

Chapter 9: Target of Interest


	9. Chapter 9: Target of Interest

Chapter 9: Target of Interest

 **{The World That Never Was: 3:45am}**

A blast of ice magic shot through the area and lashed Xaldin in the back as Jack Frost bounded off of buildings and surfaces to hit the burly Organization member as fast as he could. His azure-blue eyes looked to where the others were, and he momentarily paused in a crouch atop a light-post as he looked to where the Keyblade wielders were. Sora and Kairi were tag-teaming a pink-haired man with a scythe, and Riku was teamed up with King Mickey to stop Xigbar. His eyes landed then to the man known as Cloud Strife, who was teamed up with a black-haired girl known as Tifa to combat a woman with kunai. Then his gaze settled to where Squall, Donald, and Goofy were acting as breakers between the other combatants when the others needed to move back, and needed someone to bring up the rear. That left the burly, spear-man to him and Yui. Jack smirked as he slipped down from the light-post and landed next to the black haired, green eyed sixteen-year-old, and looked him over.

"Think we can handle this?" he asked.

"Well…I think we can manage…" Yui drew his sword back up into a fighting pose.

"Then let's get to it…." green eyes brightened to an electric color.

"Can you keep up?" Jack smirked.

"Oh, please…."

Xaldin looked around as he waited for the two who had been fighting him to attack. It was as he heard a set of footsteps that he turned with his spears out, only to be hit sharply in the sternum as a black-and-green blur shot past him at a blinding speed. Then, a freezing cold hand gripped the back of his cloak, only to sling him to the nearest building. His gaze went up in time to see both Jack and Yui land a double kick to him as he was forced down into the pavement from the force of their hits. The two boys crouched atop him, and jumped high into the air, before turning themselves to land in a crouch alongside one another, directly behind him. The two glanced to one another before looking to Xaldin, who slowly rose up from the crater that was around him. The moment that the spear-wielder was on his feet, he heard the small tap of a footstep hitting the ground, before, in the time it took to blink, the small, black-haired teen had jumped forward and slashed him in the back with something that was remarkably painful, and burned as he crouched, while the boy spun in a crouch on his heels and dug his sword into the ground, before remaining where he was as a sharp pain split through his other side as he looked to see the white-haired, blue-eyed teen land in crouch as well, next to his partner.

"Who the _hell_ are you two?" electric green eyes locked onto him, as gleaming azure eyes did as well.

"My name is Jack Frost. I'm the King of Winter and the Guardian of Levity," the winter spirit stated as Xaldin looked him over.

"I thought you were just an expression!" azure-blue narrowed.

"Oh, yea? Well, can an expression do this?"

Xaldin had no time to block as the Winter King launched forward, and nailed him directly in the sternum before busting his mouth open with a sound fist. The green-eyed boy behind him leapt forward almost like a feline as Jack stepped back. Xaldin barely dodged the blow as the boy landed behind him, and soon was standing once again. The two teenagers looked to him in a sharp glare as his attention was drawn from the winter spirit, and to the green-eyed youth.

"My name is Yui Amane. In my world, I'm the second in command of a specialized military company who use demonic weapons, and spells to fight. My power is special because of my heritage….allow me to show you…" green fire came to life at his feet and formed around him in a torrent before flaring outwards as he held his sword in place. The boy's face was marked, now bearing brush-stroke looking purple marks that favored something tribal in origin. His features broke out into a faint smile as he drew his sword forward in a swift motion and spun as he turned, to only, mere seconds later, appear on the other side of Xaldin, standing next to Jack.

The Organization member took a few moments to realize what had happened as a splattering noise was heard, and he turned to where his right arm should have been. Electric green eyes looked him over in a cold manner, as the faint embers of emerald fire remained by his feet, awaiting to be called again. The scent of charred cloth and singed flesh caught Xaldin's attention as he realized he had a severe burn to the side of his body, where his arm was now missing. Yui tossed the limb aside and tilted his head as he slashed his sword a bit to the side, and the blood slid off it as if it was nothing.

"Y-You….cauterized….the wound…" Xaldin slowly reached for the area, and the black-haired boy smirked.

"We can't have you bleeding out now? Can we?" a malicious smile appeared on his features, and Jack smirked in a mirthful manner.

"Now, shall we see how you fair when you're _lacking the proper arms for this battle?_ "

Across the way, Sora and Kairi were tag-teaming Marluxia, who appeared to be a bit irritated by Kairi's presence. His gaze went from the chestnut-haired teen to the red-haired girl, before he narrowed his eyes and darted forward. Kairi felt a force knock into her, and she yelped in shock and pain as she tumbled backwards, and hit the pavement with a sharp crack. Aquamarine eyes looked up to the pink-haired man, who raised his scythe to kill, and was stopped by a black Keyblade. Sora crouched a bit and jumped forward, before hitting the man with a sharp hit to his chest. Blood bloomed from the cut, and Marluxia looked the man over as Sora moved towards Kairi and leaned over her in a protective manner as he tried to keep Marluxia away from the girl. As Kairi started to sit up, she tightened her grip upon her Keyblade as she looked to the boy leaning over her in defense. Sora had never crossed her as someone who was this defensive, and yet here he was, shielding her with his own body in the face of the enemy.

"Don't _touch_ her!" Sora's voice was cold and threatening as he set hard blue eyes upon the man.

"Awh, but she's not any use to me or the others." Sky-blue narrowed.

"Leave Kairi alone! She's not your opponent," he stated in a sharp glare.

"That's just adorable! Is she _yours_ , Sora?" Kairi heard the boy's teeth grinding in a menacing form.

"Marluxia!" the pink-haired man sighed.

"Oh Sora, your heart is just too soft! You need some coldness, and edge to you….like Soren used to be when he was in combat," he said. Sky-blue narrowed.

"What do you want with this Soren guy? And why do you keep comparing me to him?" Marluxia smirked a bit.

"Isn't it obvious? You two are so much _alike_ ….however, it's not the time nor the place for this," he stated.

Sora narrowed his eyes into an intense glare as Kairi reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. She didn't want to see him sacrifice himself for her over just a single attack, and yet, Kairi got the distinct feeling that Sora wouldn't budge until Marluxia agreed to leave her be. The pink-haired man seemed to also sense this because soon after looking into the chestnut-haired teen's eyes, he backed away with a faint smile.

"Leave. Kairi. Alone!" Sora snarled at the man, bearing his teeth in a vicious manner.

"Very well…I'll leave your princess out of this. However, you are mine…" Sora jumped forward as Marluxia swung his scythe, and the two locked their weapons.

Kairi stood, and grabbed her Keyblade as she heard a familiar warping sound from nearby, and looked to see a series of black masses began to rise from the shadows. Destiny's Embrace was clenched firmly in her grasp as she moved forward, prepared to do battle with the Heartless as they rose up. However, as soon as she came up to one, it looked, not up at her, but down. Panic stricken, Kairi moved backwards, and braced herself as she swung her Keyblade, and struck the large Heartless. As it fought back, she tried to think of when the Heartless had gotten so strong, and why this one – and the others that were appearing – were so large. Kairi stumbled back and she heard a blast of magic come flying towards the Heartless to strike it as her attention turned to Donald and Goofy, who were backing her, while the others did battle with the Organization members.

 _"If I can help Sora and Riku….I'll do it….I don't want to lose them…"_

The red-haired Princess of Heart raise her Keyblade up and struck the Heartless across the chest as it turned into ash, before she raced forward with Donald and Goofy to begin taking out the creatures. It was as the three of them were doing battle with the Heartless that the others started taking notice of them as well. Squall did his best to keep them off the others; however, Keyblades had a small catch to them: they drew Heartless in like a magnet. Naturally, Sora and Riku knew that, and Squall prayed to God that Kairi knew that as well. His eyes looked to the others as the blonde woman with kunai and electricity was knocked back by a dual strike from Cloud and Tifa, and Xigbar was taken down several notches by Riku and King Mickey, but as his gaze sought out Sora, he took note of the keen smile upon Marluxia's face, and dread filled his system.

A blast of ice caught their attention as Xaldin was knocked backwards by the combined – and quite frightening – force of Jack and Yui. The fact that King Mickey had brought in two aids from other worlds did dumbfound him somewhat, but he suspected that the two of them had been more than willing, as he did see them at the meeting Master Yen Sid had held a bit back. Still, Squall would have never thought that Jack Frost of all things would be helping them, let alone fighting alongside someone that was clearly not human. The way that the black-haired, green-eyed teen moved was nothing short of terrifying. His speed was unnatural, his strength menacing, and whatever type of power he had was something that Squall Leonhart never wanted to be on the receiving end of.

As his mind raced and he dealt with the Heartless, a loud crash came from nowhere, and the people nearly paused as two forms appeared not far from them. The calling card of black cloaks was enough of a giveaway to let Squall know that he didn't need to waste time, and he charged forward. Instantly, he was blocked by a set of large cards, and a large weapon with a star-like end. He immediately recognized it as a Claymore, but it was the least of his worries. A sharp glare was sent to Marluxia, who blocked another hit from Sora.

"Marluxia!" the pink-haired man stopped, and the group froze as the voice rang out.

"Ah, Saïx, hello! I was just about to…" Marluxia was cut off.

"Don't waste any more time; Master Xemnas is growing tired." Cold amber eyes looked him over.

"I see….well, then…sorry to cut this short, little one," Marluxia said as he turned his attention to Sora.

"What did you say?" there was a biting tone to Sora's voice.

 _"Oops….wrong thing to say, pinkie…"_ thought Riku.

"I said…we will have to cut this short, little one, did you not hear me?" the pink-haired man inquired.

"Oh, I heard you all right…." Marluxia raised an eyebrow.

"Then why…."

Sora jumped up and round-house kicked the pink-haired Organization member in the head before landing in a crouch as he held his Keyblade out, and prepared to use his one severe sore spot as an advantage. Riku knew better than most that if Sora was angry enough, he would easily take down someone three times his size. Using this as a fuel for his fire, Sora wasted no time in racing towards Marluxia and nailing him directly in the chest with his Keyblade before throwing him back. The pink-haired man stumbled back in shock as Sora turned on his heels and punched the man in the sternum once more as he turned and kicked him. Going into a trained stance, Sora took in a deep breath as he fell into a prepared form for the next strike.

"Don't call me _little_ …." Sora stated with a snap. Riku shook his head as he pushed back alongside King Mickey to deal with Xigbar.

"What insolence! I have no choice but to deal with this personally!"

Saïx drew his Claymore, and in a matter of seconds, the groups were split apart as the area was struck with a powerful attack. Sora braced himself and looked to the others, who nodded at him to assure them that they were all still in one piece. Squall looked around and looked directly at the members of the Organization, before racing forward to Sora, who caught the hint, and looked towards the others as well. The group of Keyblade wielders and their comrades circled up, back to back, and prepared for battle. Jack and Yui stepped in line next to Riku and King Mickey, before they each drew their weapons up as the Organization members, led by Saïx, came forward.

"Cover everyone! Don't let them get to your blind spots!" Squall stated in a sharp tone.

"Do you honestly believe that will prevent us from gaining what we desire?" the cool and emotionless tone of Saix's voice grated upon their nerves in a manner that sent ice into their veins.

"What's your objective?" demanded King Mickey. Saïx frowned while Xigbar laughed.

"You should have figured that out by now. We didn't just bring you all here for a good fight." The group's bodies tensed.

"Then why did you?" Saïx frowned yet again as he looked the group over.

"We have been tracking one of you for quite some time, and we are here to collect."

"Who are you talking about? Why are you tracking them?" snapped Squall as he kept a firm glare on them.

"The one bearing the Recusant Sigil, of course. How else do you track someone? Let alone lure them into your territory?"

All eyes scanned one another for this strange mark that the man had mentioned. Master Yen Sid had been wise in telling those who had come as representatives to their meeting, roughly a month, back what the Recusant Sigil looked like, and while the group did remember that, most of them weren't sure where it would be. And then, Cloud's eyes landed on one person in particular.

"Sora…." he muttered the boy's name before reaching outwards, placing his arm in front of the boy to block him from the others as he started to push the sixteen-year-old behind him.

"Ah, I see you found our target." All eyes went to Sora and Cloud, who was now standing in front of the Keyblade wielder.

"What do you…." Kairi's eyes fell to the shirt on the boy.

"Sora, your shirt!" sky-blue eyes looked down to the large, white X on the front of his shirt, and felt a whirl of fear go through him.

"What? I…" the group closed in around him as Saix looked them over.

"You would do better to surrender. Sora is _ours_ now," he stated.

"LIKE HELL HE IS!" Riku fired a spell at Saïx, who blocked the attack.

"Foolish child! Do not stand between us and the target!" the group gathered closer around Sora, who felt nothing short of pure fear lace through him.

"We're not going to just give him over!" King Mickey stated sharply.

"Very well, then, we will extinguish your lives first. Then we will take the boy to Master Xemnas."

"What does Master Xemnas want with Sora?" Demanded Squall as he blocked the boy in more. Sora looked to them in faint panic once more, as he did his best to try and brace himself for whatever would happen next.

"Are you serious? Master Xehanort originally needed another vessel, but the brat's heart is too pure to be consumed by the darkness, let alone keep the shard of the Master's heart, in order for him to even properly use his body," stated Xigbar as he laughed.

"Then what would…." Sora muttered these words to himself and tried to put the scheme together as the people around him tensed.

"Nonetheless, Sora is far too dangerous to be left be. Master Xemnas sees it as an opportunity to _remove him from the equation_ ," Saïx stated.

Weapons rose in preparation to defend the boy, as Sora tightened his grip upon Pumpkinhead, the Keyblade he had received from Jack Skellington during his first adventure in Halloween Town, and summoned two of his Dream Eaters. Komory, the bat, and Balis, the wolf. Sora knew that, if everything else failed, at the very least, Komory and Balis would be able to handle watching his back. Saïx looked them over, and the group took a moment to assess the situation. Cloud glanced to where Sora was, and instantly knew that the boy was unnerved to an extent, but he also knew that any of them losing their composure would easily result in death. Sora was who they were after, and judging from Saïx's explanation: they only wanted to kill him. Taking a deep breath, Cloud's attention turned to the Organization members as he tightened the grip upon his sword, and prepared for what he knew would be a full-on war.

It happened almost as soon as his attention was turned towards them again. Xaldin – though severely wounded – moved first, and went to Jack and Yui, who blocked the attack together. The second their weapons made contact with his, the others were after them. Cloud blocked an attack from the man with cards, and Tifa joined in with him once more. Outside of their battle, Marluxia had gone for Kairi and King Mickey, while Riku, Donald, and Goofy attacked Xigbar. Squall went for Larxene, which left one other for Sora. Saïx stalked forward, with his Claymore prepared to attack, as Sora formed his magic around him, and jumped as Saïx swung. Sora concentrated his magic to his feet and to his body as he bounded off of a wall and used it to sling-shot himself between the buildings and hit Saïx clean across the side.

The Claymore user narrowed his eyes as he looked at the boy, and then at the two Dream Eaters. Komory, the bat Dream Eater, darted downward, pulling at his hair, and hitting him with its wings as the wolf one, known as Balis, guarded Sora as Saïx went after him yet again. The two locked weapons, Balis and Komory hitting at him, and biting as they went, while Saïx narrowed his eyes, and decided to no longer hold back. He grabbed his weapon, hitting at the Keyblade wielder harder before Sora jumped back, and Saix tossed his Claymore forward, hitting Sora in the sternum as he knocked the air clean from his body. Taking a deep, painful breath, Sora crouched and bounced forward, using his magic to attack Saïx as swiftly as possible, as Balis bit down on the Organization Member's arm and shook.

"Just come with us, boy, and we'll allow your friends to live…" sky-blue narrowed.

"I don't trust a single word that spills from your mouth! It's all _vile_ , and it's all for Xehanort! I don't trust you, and _I refuse to submit!_ " Saïx narrowed his eyes.

"You're just as stubborn as Soren was," Saïx stated in a cold tone. Sora gritted his teeth.

"What did this person have to do with me? Why do you all keep comparing me to him?" the blue-haired Organization member hummed a bit.

"So, the King refused to speak the truth unto you? I see….very well, perhaps you should know that you aren't even human…" Sora glared.

"I was told that before by someone in a world, once. I refused to believe them." Saïx hummed.

"Oh? Very well, child; remain blind to a reality that your comrades have kept from you," he spoke in a calm tone, and the sixteen-year-old took in a deep breath.

"You're playing mind games…" the boy started to circle him, and Saïx did the same as Balis remained behind Sora, who kept his Keyblade up in preparation for the blue-haired man's attack.

"Am I? According to what I know of your personality, you always listen to what y _our heart says,_ and you believe that even the darkest of hearts possess a small light….so….what about those who you have put your belief in for so long? Are they telling you the truth? Sora?" Saïx asked.

"I don't need to guess, and if they aren't telling me everything, then I know they have a reason behind it!" amber eyes narrowed.

"You're blinded by your belief in your comrades who are powerless, just as you are, in the face of our might. The light belongs at the feet of the darkness, and thus, so do you," he stated.

"I don't have to listen to you…because I know…." The man looked him over.

"What do you know? You know nothing, and thus, you understand nothing," he said. The words were something that Sora recalled from the events that led up to his first adventure, and it struck a sharp cord in his body.

"You're wrong! I know exactly what I need to!" the man smirked.

"And what may that be?" he inquired. Sky-blue narrowed in determination.

"THAT MY FRIENDS ARE MY POWER, AND I AM THEIRS!"

Sora jumped forward, hitting Saïx's Claymore. The blue-haired man crouched in defense as the chestnut-haired Keyblade wielder bore down on him. The black Keyblade groaned in defiance of the pressure placed upon it, before Saïx pushed back and charged forward. Sora landed with his Keyblade in the ground as he extended his hand, and another Keyblade appeared from nowhere. This Keyblade was blue, with a constellation map that made up the teeth, and a blue spell book at the end of its chain. Saïx braced himself as Sora looked up, and the man watched in confusion and shock as the Keyblade wielder's right eye turned crimson-colored as the boy pushed forward with both Keyblades.

Saïx felt his arms ache as the boy continued to hit him and push him back. He knew the boy was strong, but this was something he wasn't used to seeing. Sora narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he pushed again, and spun on his heels before lashing out at the man. A sharp cut met Saïx's side, and another was soon given to his chest. The boy jumped away from him, and then, a small sound of a portal opening came up from behind him. The people fighting paused and turned in what felt like slow motion as Sora turned to look at the person behind him. Amber eyes looked down through white bangs, and fear rushed through his veins as he realized who was standing there. The man looked down at him, and panic overtook rationality.

"Hello…Sora…"

 **{…..}**

 _Heaven's gates won't open up for me, with these broken wings I'm fallin', and all I see is you…._

 **{…}**

Author's Note: yes, Sora is in danger, and yes, there are some really dark things coming up. But, Sora will be fine, I promise! As I said, this story does have a happy ending. At the very least, the upcoming chapters will be darker, but don't worry, they'll be good. Oh! And look for the timeline at the end of the story. I look forward to seeing what you think of the chapter.

Preview:

"Where did you take Sora?"

"Does that really concern you?"

"It concerns me completely, Sora is my family! And I will do anything to save him!"

"How can you? You've been touched by the darkness…"

Chapter 10: Vessels of Light & Darkness


	10. Chapter 10: Vessels of Light & Darkness

Chapter 10: Vessels of Light and Darkness

 **{The World That Never Was: 2:13am}**

A loud crash was heard amongst the group as Xemnas, leader of Organization Thirteen, launched an attack upon them. Riku felt a sickening _crackle_ in his ribs as he was thrown against a wall, and felt his mind begin to race in hopes of grasping some form of a plan to defeat the man. Xemnas was no laughing matter, and while he was definitely a threat, Riku didn't want to believe that they couldn't defeat him. However, the current situation wasn't looking very good. Sora drew his Keyblade up, and jumped forward, attacking the man in an attempt to combat him - but he failed. Xemnas turned at the exact moment that Sora had tried to strike, and had caught the weapon in his hands. Shock filled sky-blue eyes, and Xemnas could only could smirk.

"Oh, you look remarkable young man...like someone else I used to know," he stated.

"Yea? Who? Soren?" a faint smile reached his features.

"Hmm...perhaps..." sky-blue eyes narrowed.

"What the hell do all of you want?" Xemnas laughed at the question.

"Isn't it obvious? We desire you..." Sora jumped back.

"What for?" Riku sat up, and started to get to his feet when another wave of whatever type of magic the man was using struck him, and the others, and they fell to their knees, near breathless, and in pain.

"You've become a nuisance, and I find your powers growing stronger are only causing my Organization more trouble..." Xemnas stepped forward, and Sora froze as panic laced through him.

The man reached out and placed a hand to his cheek as a chill went down his spine. Fear was the least of his worries, and that was because he knew the man's only emotion was pure malice. The touch sent all the emotions directly into his system and told him all he needed to know as he watched the man's smile become broader. Sora's heartbeat raced as he looked into amber-orange irises in anxiety. Riku looked the man over with a glare in his cyan eyes as he tried to stand, and failed as the magical pressure increased. The second it did, Sora felt his entire world flip and his legs give out. Xemnas smirked.

"You're sensitive to magical pressures, and because of that, you and your comrades are unable to fight," he stated.

"Damn you...I'm _not bowing_ to you..." the man smirked again.

"I do not intend for you to..."

Xemnas crouched and caught the boy's chin as he looked into his eyes with his cold expression. As he did, something within Sora tremored in pain and sorrow, but he couldn't place it. As he contemplated what was happening, and his vision began to swim between clarity and darkness, Xemnas stood and looked at the other members of the Organization.

"We're leaving. Luxord, finish them off."

The shadows swelled around the group, and Xemnas grabbed Sora by his hair and jerked him up to the point he was nearly on his feet, before smirking as he opened a corridor of darkness, and tossed him into the portal, before stepping in himself as it vanished. Riku shot to his feet, and as the last few tendrils remained, he jumped for it, hoping that some of his dark power from his time possessed by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness would let him open the corridor again: it didn't. The sound of cards being shuffled resounded in everyone's ears as Luxord chuckled.

"That boy is as good as _dead_. Xemnas has orders from Master Xehanort to not let the boy live," he mentioned in a careless tone.

"Do you honestly think Sora will just let himself be killed?" Luxord raised an eyebrow.

"No, but he doesn't stand a chance against what Xemnas will do to him," he told them.

"Sora won't give up, and he won't let someone like Xemnas win...I don't know who you think you are...but Sora has twice as much valor than any of you half-beings do..."

All eyes turned to Yui, who was forcing himself to his feet, holding his sword as he took in a few deep breaths. Luxord laughed as he looked the boy over and observed his stance. He was weak and shaky, which meant he would be easy to deal with. However, he was a bit surprised by the boy's statement.

"Half-beings?" sharp, electric-green eyes with slitted pupils locked onto him.

"Yes, _half-beings_...you're Nobodies...you are the shadow of a person who had a strong heart...don't kid yourself into thinking you're doing something brave and honest, you aren't...you're a fucking idiot if you think you're even remotely in the right," he stated.

"Who are you? Hmm? Boy?" electric-green eyes narrowed.

"Why not just show you?"

The boy stood straight, and a shock of magic formed around him as a gust of emerald fire and black wind spiraled around him, before the sound of something moving caught their attention. Yui let out a breath of air that displayed sharp fangs as he looked to Luxord as the others stared onward in shock and faint fear as he smirked at the man. The black-haired boy lifted his right hand to his lips as he pulled off his gloves and threw them aside, before large black wings opened behind him, displaying sharp looking metallic green tips upon them. Luxord felt panic lace through him as the boy smiled in a manner that revealed his fangs again, and a faint laugh left him.

"Go against me, and see if the wrath of God isn't brought down upon your head," Yui stated.

"An Angel...impressive..." the boy crouched.

"Get out of here. I'll take care of this bastard, and I'll meet up with you guys after I kill him..." he said.

"Are you..." the boy's nails turned black and lengthened before he shifted a bit.

"I can take him..." Luxord smirked.

"Okay, we'll leave him to you..." the others raced away at top speed and prepared for whatever battles would come their way as they wished their comrade the best.

"What can you do? This world doesn't even really exist," he said. Yui smiled in a menacing manner.

"You need to brush up on your Biblical details...because I am no angel..." emerald fire flushed around his wings, and Yui jumped forward and slashed Luxord clean across the face as a horrible scream left the man, as the claws left not only deep gashes on his left cheek, but horrible burns.

"I'm a _Seraphim_..."

 **{The Castle That Never Was: 2:50am}**

Xemnas looked to Sora, who struggled against the chains that held him in place, tied with his hands strapped to the arm rests of the white throne he was on. He had been tied down to prevent him from summoning a Keyblade, but he wasn't sure what would happen to him at this point. Sky-blue eyes locked onto the leader of Organization Thirteen, and Xemnas gave him an unimpressed look. Whatever the boy was planning would fail, and even if his servants fell in battle, the group would still fail in defeating them, ultimately.

"You are quite an interesting specimen," he stated.

"I'm a human being, not a lab experiment." Xemnas smiled.

"Really? Are you sure you're even really human to begin with?" he stepped forward, and placed his fingers at the boy's chin before looking him in the eyes.

"All your other lackeys tried that shit with me, and it didn't work..." amber-orange eyes narrowed.

"It's not senseless...that much is certain. I don't see you, as much as I do Soren when I look at you. However, you, Sora, are a special case...a truly strange being. You're a Keyblade wielder, self-taught, chosen to kill Xehanort, and yet..." he looked into sharp, sky-blue eyes.

"Your heart is pure. Maybe that has to do with the Silver Kingdom Key choosing you, or maybe it's because you're the _Hikari_. Or...it could mean you're one of those rare Prince of Heart people. There is that possibility, and the chance that it's truly because of how you were born..." Sora looked him over.

"I don't know about any of that! I don't know what you even mean! Hell! I don't know what a Hikari is or..." Sora felt the strange pain from within again.

"Your middle name is Hikari...you know, your name is completely light-based. Sora means Sky, Seiren means pure, and Hikari..." blue eyes narrowed.

"I know what my name means..." another smirk.

"Oh? Are you sure Seiren is even your last name? Look at you, boy, you're the outcast and the underdog in this situation..." Sora laughed.

"God help the outcasts, then..." Xemnas looked unimpressed.

"You're a foolish boy..." Sora gritted his teeth as a sharp pain filled him again.

"What are you going to do to me?" Xemnas sighed faintly.

"Simple, you may not be able to be killed...but you most certainly can be _disabled_..." a dark purple-black mist appeared around his left hand.

"Disabled?" Xemnas reached his hand forward.

"Shattering the heart and mind can have interesting... _results_..."

Xemnas reached forward further, his black-gloved hand's fingers touching the center of Sora's chest, preparing to send the pulse of energy that would take care of shattering the boy's heart, and resolve a decent portion of the Organization's problems, and then, something unexpected happened. A portal opened, and a Dream Eater jumped out: the wolf. Sora looked up, and struggled against the chains as Balis darted forward, and bit down on Xemnas's arm. The man shook the beast off as it slid in front of Sora, and glared at him with its teeth bared.

"It's loyalty will undo it..." the man came forward as Balis lunged, and Sora moved forward in a vain attempt to stop the Dream Eater, as Xemnas plunged his left hand into its chest, and the sound of breaking glass met Sora's ears as the wolf whined in pain and was thrown to his feet.

Balis looked up at him in dismay before whining again, as Sora felt the pain in his body intensify as the Dream Eater looked to him as if it was apologizing, and soon stilled. The wolf shattered into stain-glass particles right before him in a gentle array of colors, before vanishing completely.

"Foolish creature, if it had chosen better, maybe it would be alive still," Xemnas said.

"You deserve your place in this world...Xemnas...you befit the sterile white and empty abyss...you're _heartless_ , and are thus, King of them..." amber-orange eyes looked the boy over.

"I am a Nobody, not a Heartless, you ignorant boy..." the man's hand was renewed with the strange dark-colored mist.

All the while, Sora was hoping and praying someone would be able to heal his heart if Xemnas got away with what he was about to do.

 _"No...no...NO!"_

Sky-blue looked up into amber-orange eyes as they turned surprisingly lighter. Maya-blue eyes looked up to him, and Xemnas stopped dead in his tracks. A lone tear trailed down the boy's cheek as he stared upward at the man, and his eyes grew wide.

"Terra...don't do this..." the boy spoke to him, but his voice sounded faintly different.

"You're..." Sora struggled against the chains as tears started falling.

"Please...Terra...don't do this...you promised you'd keep him safe...you swore..."

"Silence, you're just a heart hiding inside with the rest," Xemnas said.

"No...I was taken in, I'm not hiding...I'm healing...please...you promised Soren you'd help...you took an oath under King Valens!" the man paused.

"I don't know who you..."

 _"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!"_

The man looked him over as sharp pains filled his body, and Sora watched in fear as the man's eyes momentarily changed to viridian before shifting back to amber. Xemnas snarled as he reared his hand back, and a sudden sharp pain raced through Sora as the sound of shattering glass reached his ears, as a pulse of dark energy washed over him. Sora slumped in his seat, eyes half-open, his breath faint, and his eyes hollow. While Xemnas appeared triumphant, inside his mind, someone was screaming in rage.

"You will pay..." the boy's lips moved in a spoken whisper as Xemnas looked to him.

"We'll see...Ventus Alveria...we shall see..."

 **{Border of The Castle That Never Was: 3:00am}**

An electric crackle resounded in the ears of the group as they looked to the scene of another Organization member standing in their path. While they were nowhere near Yui and Luxord, they could still hear the clash behind them, and now, the electricity before them as Larxene stood in place to prevent them from getting any closer. She smiled in a vicious manner, her kunai gleaning in the dull neon lights, and sparking with her power. Riku narrowed his eyes as his mind considered the sense of dread he had been feeling for the last bit, and as he did, he took note that Kairi was trembling. He placed a hand to her shoulder, and the girl steadied herself with a deep breath as she tightened her grip upon Destiny's Embrace.

"You won't be getting to Master Xemnas, or that boy," she said.

"We won't let you get in the way of helping our friends!" she laughed.

"Please, that boy? Your friend? He's a freak of nature...completely worthless," Larxene stated as she raised her Kunai.

"You take that back!" Riku looked to Kairi, who appeared to be prepared to deal with the woman herself, if not for Riku keeping her in place.

"Awh! Is he precious to you, Princess? Do you love him? Does your heart long for him? Tough! He's as good as dead," the blonde snapped.

"We're getting through, so you better just save your breath, and let us pass." she giggled.

"Oh? Well, I guess I'd better make quick work of this, then..."

An electrified Kunai was tossed into the group, and as it nearly hit, Kairi was thrown back by a blast of ice. Larxene stared as Jack jumped in front of Kairi, and narrowed his eyes as his staff gleamed with ice and magic. The savage nymph smiled broadly, and threw another Kunai that was swiftly deflected by the Winter King as he turned mid step, and froze one of the woman's feet in place. The others stared onward as Jack prepared to fight the woman. Without question, he knew that Yui wasn't wasting time by keeping what he was hidden, and that gave him a great advantage, but he also knew that revealing what else he could do was within the bounds of questioning later by the others.

 _"Jack, if something happens...don't hold it in...you're twice as powerful as you let on, and you need to use that to your advantage. Organization Thirteen will not hold back, and if it means keeping your oaths, you must. Sora will need all the help he and the others can possibly get."_

He remembered the words that Yuki said to him, and took that into account as he prepared to face off against Larxene. Taking a moment to collect himself, Jack devised a plan against her as he looked to the others. Cloud, Squall, and Tifa got the hint and blocked the others as they ran around Larxene and took off towards the castle. Jack smiled at the thought that he could do something to help get the others to Sora quicker than they could have done fighting everyone else along the way. Azure eyes turned back to Larxene, who growled. Jack smirked as he turned his staff in his grip, before the blonde woman watched as it transformed into a scythe covered with frost, and lined in glowing blue. The Winter King looked her over, and gave a smile as Larxene glared, while Jack touched back down on the ground.

His attire had changed from his normal blue hoodie to a dark teal tunic that was tattered at the end of the hem and the sleeves. A torn black cloak that only covered his shoulders appeared, and his brown pants were replaced with tattered black ones. Larxene looked at him in faint confusion as Jack spun his scythe in his hand.

"What's with the costume change, kid?" she asked.

"This isn't a costume change...this is a level up...I am known as Jack Frost, but I am also known for something else..." pale azure eyes turned timber-wolf silver, and snowy hair turned ashen with streaks of raven black.

"Are you..." Jack smiled.

"Oh? Do you know my story? Child?" Larxene felt panic rise within her as the Winter King crouched in preparation for the fight that was about to come.

 _"The Hunter of Dark Spirits.._.."

 **{Bridge of The Castle That Never Was: 3:13am}**

"KEEP GOING!" Tifa swung her leg down on a few small shadow Heartless as Cloud and Squall helped to clear the way from behind. Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy appeared as if they were split between staying to help fight, or going to save Sora.

"We can't just up, and leave the three of you to..." a sound of metal unsheathing caught their attention, as Cloud turned at the right moment to block the weapon that had been thrown at them.

"Xaldin? How is he still standing?" asked Riku as he looked at the one-armed spear wielder.

"Who knows, just get a move on! We can trust Cloud, Squall, and Tifa to take care of this." the group of five glanced momentarily back to their three allies, before racing across the bridge as they went towards the castle.

At this point, the only concern the five of them had was getting to Sora and hopefully saving him. Kairi felt her mind race through the information she had read in Master Yen Sid's office, and what she had to do in case they were too late. Xemnas wouldn't waste any time, and because he wouldn't, that mean Sora was more than likely already in bad shape, and she would have to do all she could to help him. Kairi took a deep breath as she started racing with the others, preparing for the worst, hoping for the best, and easing herself into the truth that she and the others would have to fight.

"Sora, he's going to be okay, right?" asked Goofy as he ran in place with the others.

"I don't know, Goofy, but we better be prepared for whatever happens at this point..." Donald frowned.

"Why did they want Sora in the first place? Wouldn't Riku or Kairi be just as important?" he questioned.

"No, Master Yen Sid explained that Riku is immune to Darkness, and Kairi, though she is a Princess of Heart, isn't of any use to them as a Keyblade Wielder. Sora is different, from both of them. He's pure of heart, but not completely devoid of Darkness. Sora is a Keyblade wielder, chosen to kill Xehanort Erebus, but he's still a child. Sora is many things, and because of that...he's dangerous to them." Kairi frowned as she looked at them.

"Can we save Sora?" she asked as her run slowed into a walk, until she stopped completely.

"Kairi, listen, don't give up on him! You're the one who, despite, everything refused to give up on him. Sora's everything to you isn't he?" Riku put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes with a strong set determination in his own.

"No, I'm not giving up on Sora...I can't..."

"Then let's go...so _we can save him_. We've let him save us several times, and now it's our turn," Riku told her with a firm look in his eyes as he smiled to the girl, who wiped her eyes and took in a deep breath as she nodded her head.

"Okay...let's go."

 **{...}**

 _These city walls ain't got no love for me..._

 **{...}**

Author's Note: Yep, you read all of that correctly. Sora did have his heart shattered, Ventus did try to speak to Terra, and everyone else is fighting with all they have.

We're about 15 chapters shy of the completion of this story. Look for the title of the next part of this story in the last chapter.

Preview:

"Where is Sora?"

"Sora belongs to the Darkness now."

"GIVE HIM BACK!"

"Sora...please...wake up."

Chapter 11: Fire Below


	11. Chapter 11: Fire Below

Chapter 11: Fire Below

 _Sora felt the faint stillness around him as he slowly opened his eyes, and looked around him in confusion. The tranquil darkness was normally something he felt surprisingly safe within, and yet, this time, he felt on edge – almost as if something horrible was about to happen – but he couldn't place it. Sky-blue eyes looked around in questioning as he tried to place where he was, before he looked down to where he stood. The place his station of awakening should have been was nothing more than a blank-white slate, and was cracked in pieces from one end to another. As panic settled in, he heard the faint tap of footsteps behind him, and turned to look at the person standing there._

 _He was blonde, roughly seventeen or so, Maya-blue eyes, fair skin, and his attire was something that, to him, immediately identified him as a Keyblade wielder. His clothing consisted of dark gray pants, gray, black, and red shoes, a double-layered shirt with armor at the waist, an inverted wrist band of white-and-black checker pattern, and his jacket was black on the right and white on the left. His collar was red toned, and on his right arm was what Sora knew to be Keyblade armor. At the center of his torso was a set of black leather straps with a pewter-silver crest of a heart with a cross point at the bottom._

 _"Who are you?" the boy walked over to him and reached out, before placing a hand on his cheek as his eyes welled with tears._

 _"Soren?" sky-blue eyes narrowed as he stepped away from the stranger._

 _"My name isn't Soren!" he snapped. Maya-blue eyes widened faintly._

 _"Then...you're..." the boy looked around him._

 _"I'm Sora...Sora Seiren...who are you?" he asked._

 _"I'm Ventus Alveria...you can call me Ven."_

 _"Ven...I...what's happening to me?" the boy looked down to the station they stood upon._

 _"Xemnas shattered your heart...but..." Sora looked to him in faint fear at the statement._

 _"He shattered my heart?" he inquired as he looked at the blonde._

 _"Yes...but you can survive this...Sora...please don't surrender to this..." Sora felt a faint pain develop in his chest, and the blonde reached out to him._

 _"How are you here, Ven?" a pale eyebrow rose._

 _"What are you talking about?" Sora looked him over._

 _"How are you in my heart? How did you get here?" Ven sighed as he looked around, and then towards the chestnut-haired boy in front of him._

 _"I've been inside your heart for a long time. See, when I said you can survive your heart being shattered...it's because I've experienced it personally," he explained._

 _"How? I..." Ven placed a hand on Sora's shoulder as he looked at the sixteen-year-old._

 _"Xehanort shattered my heart by splitting it in half. He tore the darkness from my heart, and added it to his own darkness...I nearly died, and then...my heart shattered...I searched, and searched, and then, I found you, Sora," Ven said._

 _Sora stared at the boy in surprise as he tried to rationalize what he had just heard. Ventus had been hiding inside him? How? Why? And when did he do this? Sky-blue eyes looked to Maya-blue ones, and felt another jolt of pain flood his body as a tear slid down his cheek, and he touched his fingers to the line it left behind. It felt cold, and almost void of true emotion. It felt as if he hadn't been the one to cry, but someone else had through him._

 _"Found me?" his voice was small, and fragile in sound._

 _"Yes, your heart called out to me, and you told me to come heal within your heart...you saved my life Sora," Ventus stated as he took the other's hands._

 _"Ventus...what can I do? I...don't know if I can..." the blonde boy looked down._

 _"It'll depend on your strength, and the strength of those who you've tied yourself to," he informed him as he reached out and pulled the boy into his arms to give him a brotherly embrace._

 _"Ven..." the blonde closed his eyes tightly._

 _"I'm not going to let you fade, and I promise...I'll keep you here, and I'll hold you together until someone comes to save you."_

 _As he heard those words, his eyes closed, and he returned the embrace. Sora trusted Riku and Kairi to come and save him again, but he also knew that the Organization would do all in their power to stop them._

 _"Save me...please..."_

 **{The Castle That Never Was: 4:00am}**

Riku slashed through a Heartless as the five of them pushed forward towards the path that they hoped was the right direction. Kairi spun on her heels and sliced the creatures in two as they began to pick up speed, and went in the direction the Heartless teemed from. Normally, they would run away from the little critters in order to avoid potential injury; however, Riku feared what would happen once they met the end of the stream of shadows. Kairi ducked one of the smaller creatures that had jumped up to attack from the air, and then turned to slash the Heartless in two as they continued onward.

Kairi's thoughts weren't only upon getting to Sora, but what she may have to do once they arrived. Sora may have already been dealt a severe blow, but her heart told her to not dismay in the face of what they might see. Kairi took a deep breath and pushed forward with them, in hopes that the group of five would stand a chance against Xemnas and whomever laid in wait for them. As they turned a corner though, they received their first answer. Standing in the doorway was none other than Marluxia, who raised his scythe with a smirk upon his face.

"Hello, dearies, are you seeking that boy? Sora? Was it?" he inquired.

"Where is Sora?" the pink-haired man smirked.

"You know, his name is absolutely beautiful, lyrical, like a flower...hmm.." Riku narrowed his eyes.

"Answer me! Where is Sora?!" the silver haired teen snarled.

"The _Ipheion uniflorum._ That flower reminds me of that gorgeous sky-blue color of his eyes. Sora is a rather _beautiful person_...his heart is so pure, and his smile so bright..." Kairi narrowed her eyes as Riku jumped forward, and rammed the blunt side of his Keyblade into the pink-haired man's mouth. Marluxia crouched, pained by the sudden strike as Riku snarled at him.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT SORA LIKE THAT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Someone's protective..." Riku gritted his teeth.

"Sora is my brother in all but blood! I won't stand for someone who's willing to hurt him talking about him as if they have any right to talk about him, like he's someone they know! Sora is my friend, my comrade, and MY FAMILY!"

Riku held Way to the Dawn up and prepared to do battle with the scythe wielder, and then, he heard the step of two figures moving between himself, Kairi, and King Mickey, and Marluxia. The man smirked as he looked to the Court Magician and the Captain of the Knights, standing with their weapons prepared to do battle with the man.

"Looks like the animal Kingdom wants to play," Marluxia stated.

"You made a mistake by attacking us, and taking Sora!" Goofy glared and Donald raised his staff.

"THUNDER!" a strike of lighting hit Marluxia's side, and the pink-haired man jumped back in pain and surprise as he stared at the duck.

"Oh? You're...a Mage..." Donald narrowed his eyes.

"Sora is our family, and you will PAY!" the two launched an attack upon the scythe wielder, and the three Keyblade wielders stared onward at the two as they nodded to them, and they gave them a grateful look before running as fast as their legs would carry them towards the room that Marluxia was guarding.

"We need to hurry, Donald and Goofy will handle him," King Mickey stated as he drew his Keyblade.

The purple-blue Keyblade with stars running up the base into a curve that bore a crescent moon and a star at its teeth with blue, white, and gold wings bearing another golden star as the chain led down into a crescent moon. This was Starseeker, a Keyblade given to King Mickey once he'd completed his own Mark of Mastery exam. That moment ran through his mind as he received a nod from Riku and Kairi, who began to run again as he followed with his mind retracing the details of the moment that led up to him receiving Starseeker. The King only hoped that he would have the privilege of seeing both Riku and Sora receive their Marks of Mastery, and the rights they would have as Masters.

 _"Hold on, Sora; we'll be there soon..."_

 **{Realm of Darkness...}**

A woman with blue hair sat on a shore next to a man who wore a thick, black cloak with silver chains at the chest and the ends of the hood at the bottom. Her name was Aqua Loriani, she was a Keyblade Master, and had ended up in the Realm of Darkness many years ago, but had only recently been joined by the man who sat by her. She had sat there with little thought for the endless night that was her world, and wondered how many years had passed as she threaded her fingers through her hair. While their bodies didn't age, and the need to eat, sleep, and all their typical body functions weren't required whilst in this realm, some things did change, and for Aqua, her hair had changed, and grown out to fall to her waist. A small smile reached her features as she thought about the past, and looked at the ends of her now long blue hair.

"Thinking about the past, are you?" asked the man.

"Yes...I remember when I cut my hair short. I had become a Keyblade Master that day. I had long hair before then, and found it troublesome when dealing with Unversed, Heartless, and other creatures. Because of that...I cut it short." the man hummed.

"Did anyone remark about it?" he inquired.

"Actually, yes, the Queen...she thought my hair being short was well suited, but she said she preferred my hair long...she was my first student...before I became a Master..."

"Oh, so you taught the Queen how to wield a Keyblade? Impressive, Aqua...what else do you remember?" he questioned.

"I think the person who was the most unsure of the change was Ventus...he'd always known me to have long hair, so, when he saw me with short hair, it was strange to him, but he was always so sweet that he didn't mind as much..." the man smiled.

"What else?"

"Terra...he liked it, but that was because he always used to say I'd look good with short hair. But, the person who liked it the most was Yen Sid, and Mickey...they said it befitted a Keyblade Master," she stated.

"Why were you just considered a Keyblade Master, when you had been serving as a Keyblade Wielder for so many years under the Kingdom's banner?" she smiled.

"I had several reasons...but, the most important reason was that there was no war. In the Kingdom, Keyblade Masters were only announced when wartime came. So, if there weren't many or any Masters...then that was a sign that the worlds were at peace," Aqua explained.

"I see...so, if you return to your Kingdom, what will you do?" a smile came to her features.

"I don't know if I ever will see it again. When I ended up here, there was a War going on, and I don't honestly know the fate of everyone. The only person I know is definitely still alive is Ventus..." the man hummed in thought.

"You may be surprised...there was someone who always appeared, Keyblade in hand, prepared to stop the force that Xehanort has unleashed upon the worlds." the blue-haired woman looked up in surprise.

"Do you know who it is? Were their names Terra, or Ventus?" the man shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. However, do you know other Keyblade wielders? Or Masters?" the woman thought for a moment, and then felt a gasp leave her.

There was one other person she could think of that would have done all he could to help the Light and stop the Darkness. Aqua felt hope and faint confusion rise up in her heart as she looked to the cloaked man in questioning as he smiled faintly, and looked to her as the blue-haired woman placed a hand to her chest, and took in a faint breath.

"Was, um...was his name Soren?" the man looked down.

"I'm afraid that was not his name either..." sorrow filled her.

"I guess it was too great a hope for me to think he'd be able to survive this long...I only got to speak with him once through an opening, but I can't leave..." she said in a soft voice.

"Hmm...however...I do believe I recall the boy's name." Aqua looked up in questioning.

"What was his name? The boy that's been fighting?" she inquired in faint hope that it was someone she'd known from her past. The man took in a deep breath, and then smiled at her.

"His name is Sora."

Aqua felt another gasp leave her as she recalled hearing that name from an old friend: Soren had said that name. A tear spilled down her cheek, and she placed a hand to her chest and closed her eyes. Sora was the hero for the side of the Light, and that meant they stood a chance. She took in another deep breath, and then looked to the man.

"How old is he?" the man smiled again.

"He should have just turned sixteen this year." Aqua sat back on her legs, and looked out at the endless night and the dark sea.

 _"Thank you...Sora..."_

 **{The Castle That Never Was: 5:00am}**

Thunder rolled from both outside and within the corridors of the Castle that floated at the center of the city that belonged to Heartless and Nobodies alone. King Mickey walked forward into a white room with a series of thrones on several levels that confused the three wielders as they slowly headed into the center of the room. Cyan, black, and aquamarine eyes looked around the room on search of a sign that told them they were in the right location, when they spotted a man seated on one of the thrones as if he had gained the upper hand in a game of chess. Xemnas took in a steady breath as he looked down upon the three Keyblade bearers in a manner that read pure disdain, while a simple smirk reached his lips.

"Welcome, denizens of Light, to the Castle that Never Was," Xemnas said in a cool tone.

"Where did you take Sora?" cold amber-orange eyes looked down upon Riku, who tightened the grip he bore on Way to the Dawn.

"Does that really concern you?" Xemnas asked in a dull tone.

"It concerns me completely; Sora is my family! And I will do anything to save him!" King Mickey narrowed his eyes as Kairi felt her body tense in preparation for a possible attack.

"How can you? You've been touched by the darkness…and Sora is almost pure light. So, explain to me how you, someone who has become consumed by the shadows, can still account a being of near perfect light, as family?" Xemnas inquired in curiosity.

"I did become seduced by the darkness, and I did give into it when I should have known better...but I know who I am now, and where I am going." Kairi smiled, and the leader of Organization Thirteen stared down at the silver-haired youth.

"Xehanort offered you a place as one of his vessels of pure darkness, and you rebuked him," he said. Riku glowered.

"Of course I did! I nearly cost Sora his life! He's my brother! I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him!" Xemnas smirked.

"Hmm-hmm...then what path do you walk, Riku Hirigaya?" the silver-white-haired man inquired of him.

"I walk the _road to dawn_ ," Riku snarled.

"I figured you'd answer such..."

"Xemnas! You better tell us where Sora is right now!" declared King Mickey.

"Patience, little King, I was getting to that detail." the trio narrowed their eyes.

"Where. Is. Sora!" it wasn't a question, it was a demand from Riku, who was preparing to slaughter the man.

It was as they awaited the answer to their question that the sound of several footsteps raced into the room. Xemnas smirked as he looked into the eyes of the people who stood behind the three Keyblade wielders. Cloud, Tifa, Squall, Donald, and Goofy stood looking perplexed as the man looked to them in a cold manner.

"Sora belongs to the Darkness now." the look of shock upon their faces was sweet to the vile man who watched them, and then he heard a snarl come from Riku as he tensed his stance and grip upon his weapon.

"That's a load of shit! Sora would never give his heart over to Darkness!" Xemnas glanced to them.

"That may be true, but even hearts as pure as his own are not immune to a Dark Pulse."

"You're lying!" snapped Donald.

"See for yourselves; I hope you're good at fetch."

With a wave of the man's hand, a portal opened, and a form dropped out of it at a fast pace. Riku jumped forward, and grabbed the figure in his arms, before rolling across the room, and into the wall. The resounding smack had the others racing towards the silver-haired sixteen-year-old as he recovered from the sudden sensation of having the air knocked from his lungs. Cyan eyes looked at the person bundled up in his arms, and fear laced through Riku's body as he stared down at Sora. The boy was unconscious, his breathing shallow, and his skin a bit cool to the touch. His complexion was paler than it normally was, and his heartbeat felt weak. Riku looked him over, and then stared at the boy's face again. It wasn't his blank expression, or his shallow breath that caught his attention – it was his hair color that had faded from its normal chestnut color to pure white.

"Sora! Sora! Wake up!" he shook the boy, and the others gathered around him as he pulled Sora up to where he could place his head against the other's chest to listen to his heart.

"Riku..." cyan eyes looked to the others.

"He's still alive."

His voice sounded so weak and frightened that he couldn't even begin to fathom how horrifying this had to be for Kairi. Cyan eyes looked towards Xemnas in a cold glare as he gripped onto Sora's body tighter, in hopes of protecting the smaller teen, as the man watched them with disinterest.

"For a person with such a heart strong enough to spawn a Nobody, it broke surprisingly easy."

"You bastard! I'll _rip you to pieces!_ " Cloud snarled as he looked at the leader of the Organization.

"Cloud Strife, my, look at how much you've grown. It's been a long time since you and Aerith escaped Jenova's laboratory." Cobalt eyes narrowed.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't come up there _right now_ and snap you like a fucking twig!" he growled. Tifa looked at Cloud in surprise. She had never seen him so angry with someone that wasn't Sephiroth.

"Because, the boy's heart was shattered by my hand, and...while he could now potentially be a wonderful vessel, he's...immune to the darkness, and is thus useless...however..." the man slipped soundlessly from the throne and landed just as quietly upon the white marble floors.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Cloud brought his sword up in defense as the others stood between him, Riku, Kairi, and Sora. King Mickey narrowed his eyes, and the man looked at him in disinterest.

"However, Sora is an exceptional creature. His immunity to darkness means that he is far from the norm. Still, in his current state, I am unsure of how much use he could be for myself, or my Master."

"Xehanort? What does he want with Sora?" asked King Mickey.

"My Master...has an keen interest in his connection with a man from many years ago...perhaps you know him?" King Mickey held his Keyblade up in preparation to fight.

"You aren't going to touch him! Sora is mine to keep safe, and those who stand by me! Do you hear me, Xemnas! You will be destroyed here and now!" the man smirked

"Hmm m-hmmm...then I wonder, what will happen when the reality you've all existed in is shattered?"

The words left Xemnas, and almost instantly there was the sound of a startled gasp, and a pained struggle for air as something happened, and mere seconds later, Riku was thrown over their heads, and into the back of one of the thrones. Kairi jumped away, and the others turned as Riku looked to where he had been thrown from, as the group looked onward at the boy who was standing in a half-upright fashion while taking in shaky, and short breaths. Riku felt his eyes grow wide as the boy stood a bit upright, and kept his eyes downward.

"Sora?" dead sky-blue looked up at them.

"He doesn't remember you...seems his mind couldn't withstand the trauma of having his heart shattered...nor the hearts hiding inside him," Xemnas said.

"Sora...please...wake up..." Kairi felt the words leave her slowly, shakily, as the boy she had always known to protect her suddenly turned on everyone.

"He's of no use to me in this state...farewell, denizens of Light," the leader of Organization Thirteen disappeared into a corridor of Darkness as Riku got to his feet.

"Sora? Come on...snap out of it! It's us! We're..." the boy's Keyblade was summoned, but it appeared different.

The Keyblade was entirely blue, with touches of dark silver. It had a circular hole with a set of silver hook-tendrils at the top that and a keychain with a blue crescent moon at the end. A blue set of wings flew out at the bottom, and another set appeared facing downward that were connected by a sapphire jewel. The base of the key ended with a strange set of teeth that created a fan with diamond-tipped spikes, connected by another dark blue jewel with another set of downward facing points, and the base of the teeth was formed by a crescent moon. It gleamed almost black in the light, and gave off a sinister aura.

Riku stared onward at this new Keyblade with nothing but dread in his heart as Sora raised it back across his shoulder, and then swung outwards as it cast a strong gust of black-and-navy wind in their direction. The group was thrown off their feet, and into many directions as the boy looked around them in a manner that Squall could only describe as emotionless, and doll-like. There was nothing there: no heart, no mind, and no soul. Whatever was facing them now may have taken Sora's body, but it most certainly wasn't him.

"We have to snap him out of this," said Squall.

"How? We don't even know what was done to him!" Riku looked to the boy, and felt his heart ache as he stared onward at his friend.

"Sora..."

 _"Riku!"_ cyan eyes widened as he glanced around for the voice.

"Who's..." the others were so far away from him by this point that he had little trouble concealing the sudden question.

 _"You must save my Master. I failed, and now he is suffering..."_

"Then who..." a sudden mental image of a colorful wolf came to his mind, and he recognized the creature instantly as Balis, Sora's Wolf Dream Eater.

" _Please, he can't hold on. Just please, save him, Riku...I pass my right as Sora's Dream Eater to you...as you have always been his chief Dream Eater."_ a flood of warmth met his body as his heart fluttered in his chest, and he looked to the chestnut-haired boy, who threw off one of Cloud's attempted attacks as if it was nothing but a mere stone.

"I'm...Sora's Dream Eater?"

 **{…...}**

 _I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story, and, oh, I scream for you come please..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: Things just got very serious for the group. And yes, let me answer something about Riku being Sora's Dream Eater:

This is a reference to the Original story: _**Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance**_ and yes, during this entire story, Riku bore the Dream Eater sigil on the back of his vest, and while he did inadvertently take note of the symbol being there, he didn't put much thought to it until now.

Balis, Sora's Wolf Dream Eater who died in the previous chapter defending Sora, still resided there as a soul, and gave his power to Riku, who had been chosen for reasons you'll find out about soon, in order for him to protect Sora's life. Thus, Riku is now a Dream Eater, but only for the time being, as the power isn't permanent. Once Sora's life is no longer in danger, Riku will become human once more. But, let us not forget: all magic comes with a price.

Don't worry, it'll be explained further in the upcoming chapters.

Preview:

"Sora! Don't do this! You don't have to do this!"

 _"Riku..."_

"Hold on, please, I promise! I'll save you!"

 _"Kairi..."_

Chapter 12: Seekers


	12. Chapter 12: Seekers

Chapter 12: Seekers

 **{Void...}**

Viridian eyes looked around in contemplation as the person who bore those eyes watched the scenes of the fight going on from where he had been stuffed away within his own mind, while another controlled his body. The situation he was watching had turned grim in a manner that none could fathom in the furthest recesses of their minds, and that was indeed a frightening thought. This man was Terra Collins, a Keyblade Master, and wielder of the Keyblade Ends of the Earth. Many years ago, he had been possessed by someone who became the fragment of Xehanort Erebus's heart. His body was currently playing host to Xehanort's Nobody, Xemnas. The Nobody was head of Organization Thirteen, all of whom would become part of Xehanort's spare parts, in case someone offed him like the last time.

"This isn't good..." he thought aloud as he watched from the spirit world – or whatever he was supposed to call his little dwelling place – a battle taking place between several people against one of their allies who had suffered a severe blow to their bodies. The boy's heart and mind had shattered, and thus, his body was fighting to survive, and his mind was blank of memories and emotions. This only meant the worst possible outcome for the boy and his comrades, if something didn't change.

"Terra?" the brunette man perked up as the voice called him, and he turned to look at bright, baby-blue eyes.

"God...you're..." the person laughed.

"Did I surprise you? Terra?" the dark-brown-haired man smiled.

"It's good to see you...but what are you doing here?" Terra inquired.

"Hoping to get them help." the person looked to the scene Terra had been watching.

"There is only one way I can think of, and the risks are remarkably high," he stated to the other.

"Indeed they are. However, we need to take a gamble with this, or Sora will never come back, and we need him to survive this." Viridian eyes glanced him over.

"You do realize that he could permanently die from this, right?" he questioned.

"I'm aware of this, Terra. But...I can't just...let him suffer like this, and if this doesn't bring him back, Master Yen Sid knows how to bring people back from the dead, and he won't let Sora remain dead..." Terra sighed.

"Ever the optimist, eh? Willow?" the man smiled.

"Hey, stop calling me that! Use my given name!" the other stated.

"I would, if not for the fact that you can't be remembered by people right now." baby-blue eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Those Organization bastards haven't saved anyone from remembering...but, what is one to do with such a situation? Decisions, decisions..." the person crossed their arms over their chest and tilted their head back in forth in contemplation of what to do.

"You haven't changed." Terra laughed a bit, and the other smiled.

"Of course I have, Terra...I'm _dead_ after all," the other told him.

"Well, that's a situation that could be remedied as well, correct?" a faint smirk with a look to the side told him all he needed to know.

"In time...perhaps. For now, we need to help them. Can you reach out to Ventus? I know he's trapped within Sora, but he may be able to get something across to Riku," he told the brunette.

"Hmm...I can try, but it'll be risky. He's protecting what's left of Sora's heart." the other nodded.

"We have to try...otherwise..." the other didn't need to finish the sentence for Terra to know exactly what he was thinking.

"Yea, otherwise, everything will be lost."

 **{Castle That Never Was: 5:45am}**

Riku felt his heart hammering in his chest, and the sound pounding relentlessly in his ears as he tried to grasp what the Wolf Dream Eater had just told him. He was Sora's Dream Eater? When did he become that? When Balis had given him his power? Cyan eyes narrowed as the sound of clashing metal mixed with the sound of his heart, and a moment in his mind finally was recalled. He had been putting on the jacket that had been given to him for the examination, and he'd noticed a strange symbol on the back of it, and only now did he recognize it as the Dream Eater's Sigil. Riku's eyes grew wide as he finally realized that, it had been from the moment he had stepped through the first portal that Riku had been acting as a substitute Dream Eater.

However, he hadn't been needed until Balis surrendered his power to him, and made him the chief Dream Eater in charge of protecting Sora. His gaze turned to the boy, who stumbled back before snarling as he slashed at the others. The Keyblade wasn't Sora's Keyblade, and his personality was his either. Taking in a deep breath, he stepped forward and brought up Way to the Dawn, before stepping between Sora and King Mickey.

"Sora! Snap out of this!" he said as he pushed the other back.

"Riku! Be careful!" he braced himself as Sora swung violently at him once again, and a sharp cut appeared upon his arms.

 _"That Keyblade is unnatural! It altered reality, and struck me when it wasn't even possible...what is that thing?"_

"Sora, please, wake up! Sora!" Riku called to him, and the blue-eyed boy crouched before jumping forward, and hit Riku directly in the center. The pain of being cut again caught his attention as he placed a strong grip upon his Keyblade in hopes that he wouldn't have to struggle with this much longer.

 _ **"Run him through, and let him run you through..."**_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _ **"No time! Just, please! I can't hold Sora together much longer! You have to trust me!"**_

 _"Run him through? Are you insane; it'll kill him!"_

 _ **"Please...save Sora!"**_

Riku gritted his teeth as he pushed forward, and continued to lock blades with Sora. For years, he had always viewed Sora as his friend, but right now, he wondered if he was going to be able to continue to do that. Sora didn't remember them, and that much was obvious. Otherwise, the boy wouldn't have been trying to kill them. Riku took a deep breath as he pushed forward, and as he looked into dead sky-blue eyes, his heart ached yet again. His mind recalled the moment he'd first met the slightly shy, but cheery at the time three-year-old, and then he remembered all the moments that followed. School, holidays, summer break, baking cookies with Sora's mom and Kairi during December, getting into contests with the boy.

Then, his mind traced back to the moment he'd seen Sora the day all of these struggles began. Sora reached for him, panic in his voice, his face, and his expressive eyes as he tried in vain to grab hold of him. Riku had been so sure of himself at that point that he let Maleficent trick him, and then he'd nearly cost Sora his life. He remembered the moment Sora pulled him through the door of Darkness, and then promptly pushed him onto the reforming beach with Kairi with an order to take care of her. Cyan eyes welled with tears as he turned to block another hit as he remembered how good it felt to see Sora again after so long apart. Sora had smiled like he'd always smiled, his eyes were brighter, stronger, and his personality more courageous. He'd witnessed the change from the shy, kind hearted, tender-footed boy, to a brave, powerful, and compassionate warrior. He didn't want to lose Sora now, and he knew Kairi couldn't withstand losing him either.

"Wake up! You idiot!" Riku snapped as he pushed the boy back, and he merely stopped with the touch of the Keyblade against the marble floor.

"Riku! We need to wake him up! Think of something!" cyan eyes glanced to Tifa, who received a nod from him.

"Sora? Please, come on! Sora?" greenish-blue eyes looked at the boy standing before them as if he'd never seen him before. Sora moved forward in a manner that was almost impossibly fast, and left Riku's arms aching from the force of the attack.

"S-Sora?" he heard the tears in Kairi's voice.

He never wanted to hear that sound in her voice again. Riku had heard that tone in Kairi's voice for well over a year as she contemplated if she would ever see Sora again, and the notion of losing him forever broke her heart to the point that she'd lost her radiance and her smile. Riku cared for Kairi a great deal, but he didn't feel for her the way she did for Sora, or the way that Sora clearly did for her. Riku knew that the two of them felt nothing short of pure love for one another, and the silver-haired teen knew that true love was one of the rarest things on earth, and that if two people were fortunate enough to have it, then it should be cherished. Riku took in a deep breath, and pushed back as he prepared to do whatever it took to save his friend.

"Sora! Don't! You need to wake up! _Sora!_ " Riku put up his Keyblade in defense, and dead blue locked onto him in a manner that seemed murderous. He blocked the attack, and Riku barely managed to parry the next blow.

"Please, come on, wake up! Please, don't do this!" another swipe aimed at his throat.

"S-Sora….please….d-don't….wake up, please, I don't like this….Sora! I'm scared! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Riku blocked another swing. What was he going to do? He was going to lose not only his own life at this rate, but Sora's, and everyone else's.

"Please….don't make me do this! Sora! Wake up and think about what you're doing!" Riku was shoved away, and into a wall.

"SORA!"

Dead blue locked onto Riku, who froze as he realized that there would be only one way to wake him up. Sora raised the Keyblade, and Riku tightened the grip on his weapon. Kairi stood, racing after them, and Riku glanced up into lifeless eyes. Was he scared? Yes, Riku was terrified beyond belief; and yet, he knew he needed to save the boy who had been his brother, and forgiven him despite what he'd done to him. Taking a deep breath, Riku prepared for what he was about to do, and the moment Sora was close enough, Riku looked into his eyes with his nerves frayed, and yet calm as he prepared to do what he prayed would save him.

 _"Sora, it's going to be fine….I'm going to help you. Kairi and I are going to help you. I promise…"_

Riku watched the Keyblade lower onto him. There was sudden pain as the blade pierced him, and mere seconds later, Riku thrust Way to the Dawn forward, and a bloom of blue magic burst around them. The sound of someone yelling their names only remained mere moments, before nothingness engulfed them completely. The group stared in shock and horror as they stared at the place where the two boys had been moments ago. King Mickey felt his heart pounding in his chest as he realized what Riku intended to do, and hoped in the end it worked in their favor.

"What happened to them?" asked Kairi.

"Riku's going to try and save him. Kairi, his heart and mind were shattered. Can you recover that like you did with him when he became a Heartless?" the Princess of Heart took a moment to reign in her fear before she nodded.

"I can..."

"Then we should..." a loud cackle came from behind them as Xemnas stepped from his portal with a wild smirk upon his face.

"I suppose hoping that the boy would finish you off would be foolish. I already prepared another bit of fun for all of you. Within the _Dream Drop_ ," he stated.

The group had no time to react as a blast of dark-colored magic swarmed into the area like wild winds, and swallowed the room in utter darkness, stealing their consciousness, before the light flickered out completely. Xemnas smiled as he vanished once more, and awaited the torture that followed the group within the Realm of Dreams.

 **{Streets of the World That Never Was: Time Unknown}**

There was a loud crash of ice that crackled with electricity as Jack Frost perched upon his scythe, looking down at the charred and beheaded corpse of Larxene. He tisked as he slid down from the area and looked around them. Buildings were destroyed, ice gathered every which way, and side-walks upturned. Jack had fought like a monster and destroyed Larxene, who, though she had tried, hadn't stood a chance against him. Jack sighed as he stretched a bit, and looked at the corpse in dismay. He had seen this so much in his long years, but he supposed that one less Organization member was better than one extra. As he stood looking at the scene around him, there was a fast past scuffle of footsteps that caught his attention. As he turned, he caught sight of Yui coming around the corner with a pace that told him he had felt the strange charge of energy that had taken over the town prior to the end of their fights, and was coming to make sure that he was still in one piece.

"So, did you kill off the Gambler?" Jack inquired.

"You could say that." the Winter King looked him over, and frowned.

"What's that on your mouth?" Yui placed his fingers to his lips and brushed his hand across the area where a smudge of red was present.

"Nothing..." the other hummed as he looked him over.

"You aren't a human, are you?" Jack asked as Yui looked him over.

"And you are? _Jokul Frosti?_ " the other laughed.

"You got me, Kyushu ya kyuketsuki no tenshi," he stated.

"You speak Japanese?" the Guardian of Levity shrugged as his changes vanished.

"Well, my girlfriend is Japanese, so...it makes sense I would need to know it, huh?" Yui smirked.

"Guess so...by the way, what was that strange energy that showed up all of a sudden?" electric green eyes looked up to the Castle.

"I'd say someone tore a hole in the Realms...Sora's heart shattered, and I think he's in danger." Yui nodded.

"Yea, I don't doubt it. We need to get to the others before something worse happens," he said.

"No doubt. So, can you fly with those wings? Or do you need me to carry you?" the boy flushed dark pink at that and glared.

"I can fly! And I'm _not a vampire_ , by the way," he stated. Jack smirked.

"That's obvious. It wasn't the blood on your mouth that gave you away, it was the faint _piece of somebody_ smeared across your cheek that gave what you really are away." Yui narrowed his eyes as he wiped the large smudge of blood away from his cheek, and then looked to the Winter King.

"Are you ready to go?" black wings opened, and Jack nodded.

"Yep, let's go kick some Organization Nobodies into oblivion."

 **{Realm of Dreams...}**

A burst of color spilled forward in a white room, splattering it with shades of the sunset, and tones of the ocean as the group landed out of the orb that floated above them at the ceiling. King Mickey was quick to get to his feet, and it was only because he himself was well aware of what could happen in the Dream Drop. It was a world of Dreams and Nightmares, the realm of the creatures who bore those names, and also a world that played tricks upon those trapped within it. The only way to undo it was something that concerned the King.

"Where are we?" Kairi looked around as the others got to their feet, and Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"We're in the same place," stated Squall.

"No, this is the Dream Drop. It plays tricks on the mind. You may think we're still in the Castle That Never Was, but we aren't. We're in a realm comprised of Dreams and Nightmares." the group looked around momentarily, and then Donald pipped up in concern.

"What about Sora and Riku?" he asked.

"We need to get back to the real world, or..." King Mickey shook his head.

"They'll return here, the Dream Drop consumed the entire world. The only way to leave it is to defeat the caster, which is Xemnas himself," he stated.

"So this is his game then, huh?" the group looked down.

"I'd say so..." King Mickey said as he looked down.

"Why did Riku run Sora through like that?" the King looked to the others.

"The only way we could possibly save Sora is to dive into his heart and mind's meeting place. His Station of Awakening, and in doing that, Riku can possibly draw Sora out of the state he's in...there is a risk involved, but if all else fails...Master Yen Sid said to bring Sora to him, and he can reverse the situation...if the situation calls for it," the Mouse King stated.

"We hope so...otherwise...this just became hell for us..." the group turned to see Yui and Jack standing there in the doorway looking a bit scuffed up, but otherwise perfectly fine.

"Sora and Riku..." the two nodded.

"We already know all about it. Don't worry, Riku can save him, and if something goes wrong, old Yen Sid knows how to pull a few tricks out of his magician's hat," Jack told them as they walked towards the group.

"Where's Larxene and Luxord?" asked Tifa.

"Well...Larxene is beheaded and frozen over, and Luxord...I think he became a snack." Jack glanced to Yui, who wiped his mouth once more, and Squall looked him over.

"You're not human, huh?" electric-green eyes rolled.

"Na, I'm _completely human_ , I just prefer cannibalism..." his tone was laced with sarcasm as the group eyed the boy and tried to stomach his grim humor.

"Well...regardless..." a bland expression came to his features.

"That was a joke! Of course I'm not human!" Yui stated. Kairi eyed him.

"What are you, then?" he groaned in dismay.

"I'm a hybrid, and I'd prefer to not go into details. I wasn't born this way for the most part, and I have some sever trauma I'm not over yet..." Cloud eyed him.

"You were experimented on, and became something else, didn't you?" Yui eyed him in faint surprise.

"Well, you're sharper than I assumed you were. Mika is as well, so it has nothing to do with you being blonde, I promise...but...personally, I didn't think you were aware of how to look for another person's habits from post-traumatic stress," he said.

"Personally, I'd rather not compare battle scars with a kid, but you flinch at specific motions, and you're tense all the time. Your eyes are still haunted, even though you do a damn good job of hiding it. Anyways, it's good to have you as a comrade." Yui smiled a bit.

"Thanks, but, my world's a living nightmare, so to be stuck in a Dream Drop is probably going to be a vacation, compared to what I'm used to," he stated.

"Let's just hope that Riku can help Sora."

"Yea..."

 **{Void...}**

Two pairs of eyes watched as they awaited the results of their attempt to aid the others in the world of the living. Terra and the other looked to one another as they contemplated what could be done next to help them, but found themselves at a faint loss of what to say. Riku had done as he had been instructed, but that meant little for their current situation. The other person sighed as they began to pace, and Terra looked them over in concern. It was understandable, they were placing a lot of futures and hopes on a small series of events panning out the right way, but had no means of telling anyone how all the finite details would more than likely pan out. The other looked back to him, before shaking their head as they began pacing once more.

"Were you like this when they were born?" the other paused.

"No, I was scared...because I knew what followed their birth," the person answered.

"So, you only feared the aftermath, not the process. I see..." baby-blue eyes looked Terra over.

"What about you?" the brunette man smiled.

"I was a nervous wreck, but right now, I can imagine you're worried about not being able to tell them all the details, huh?" the other sighed.

"It's just going to crush their hearts and souls to not know how this thing works, exactly. And as for Sora...he's..." Terra placed a hand on their shoulder.

"This is going to change him...there's nothing you can do to stop this," he told the other.

"I know...I just hope that they'll all be prepared for what will ultimately follow this."

"I know they will. Look at how strong all of them are," Terra stated.

"I...none of them know the truth. They don't realize it yet, and once they do...there will be no turning back." Viridian eyes narrowed as Terra smiled.

"Those boys are strong, just like their father. We have to trust the next generation, okay?" the other smiled as baby-blue eyes turned to look at the scene once more.

"Yes...it's in their hands now. The future of entire worlds, and the future of everything...are in the hands of a bunch of children..." Terra nodded to him.

"Like it was a hundred and sixteen years ago."

"Yea...just like then..."

 **{…...}**

 _I'm callin' and all I need from you, hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: Larxene and Luxord are dead, Jack and Yui have rejoined the group, everyone is stuck in a parallel world called the Dream Drop, Ventus is shielding Sora's heart fragments, Terra and an unknown person are trying to help the others, and while all this is going on, Riku is taking a Dive to the Heart to save Sora's life, and do something that is supposed to set everything right, but not the same? Oh my, this just got about twenty layers of insane put atop it, and we're only on chapter 12!

Don't skip a single chapter! Leave reviews, and if you have questions, please PM me so I can answer then correctly. Can you guess who Yui really is? If you know the answer, please PM me.

Well, there are only 13 chapters left in this story! Then look for the next title in the series!

Preview:

"We need to find Xemnas!"

"Sora?"

"Sorry..."

"Don't you dare give up on me!"

Chapter 13: Ally or Enemy?


	13. Chapter 13: Ally Or Enemy?

Chapter 13: Ally or Enemy

 **{Realm of Dreams...}**

"What's going to happen once we get out of here?" asked Jack as he looked around the room.

"I'm not sure. Sora is still under the trance that comes from having his heart and mind shattered, and Riku is trying to bring him out of it...we'll have to wait and see." Yui looked down in questioning as he considered what he was hearing.

"So...what is Sora?" the group gave the black-haired youth a long look.

"What are you talking about?" electric-green eyes looked them over.

"I'm asking...is Sora an ally or an enemy? As of this moment, who and what is he to all of you?" Tifa eyed him.

"Are you asking us if we'd be fine with losing Sora?" she questioned.

"No, I'm not asking that...I've lost enough comrades as it is to know what that answer would be...I'm asking to what lengths would you go to save someone who'll probably never be the same person they once were?" the group looked mildly surprised by the question, and felt the sensation of complete unease swallow them.

"So...you're wanting to know if we'd give up something to bring Sora back, even if he wasn't the same person we'd known beforehand..." Yui looked to the side with a heavy sigh.

"I was brought here _to save Sora's life_ because I promised, alongside my comrades, that I would lend a hand if needs be, and here both I, and Jack are, willing to do whatever it takes...so long as you tell us what you're willing to do."

"We..." Kairi looked to the others.

"I don't know about the rest of them, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to bring Sora back...if he's changed, that's fine, but I can't live knowing that he's not there...I need him here, and I don't want to lose him...not because of this..." Yui smirked a bit as he heard the Princess's words and looked to her.

"Very well, Princess, we'll save your boyfriend...I guess I'll have to go a bit further in aiding all of you," he said.

"What? You got some kind of secret?" green eyes looked to azure blue as Yui turned to see what Jack was doing. The Winter King was perched upon the top of his staff as if it was natural, and was awaiting his statement. Yui sighed as he looked to his hands in momentary thought.

"I'm a healer...I've brought a few people back from the brink of death, and once I brought someone back from the dead...how...I figure it's because of how strong I am with that gift. But, if I can get a hold of Sora, I can probably bring him back if he dies...if all else fails..." Jack smiled a bit.

"Old Yen Sid can do it! He told us to bring Sora back to him, and he'd remedy the situation. I've seen that old Wizard work _miracles_ , and because of that, I think he won't have a lick of trouble fixing this situation up," Jack told them.

"Okay...we'll just have to hope you're all right." the two other-worlders nodded.

"Right," they stated.

 _"Please, Riku...don't let him disappear..."_

 **{Dive To The Heart...}**

With a sharp splash of what almost felt like water, Riku broke through the under-surface, and began to descend downwards through the darkness. His eyes remained closed, but he had done this before once, when he'd fought his own darkness and broken free to help Sora in their first adventure. Now, he was diving into Sora's heart to save his life. As the free fall through the endless shadows began to slow, Riku felt as if he could open his eyes, and did so while looking to the bright light that was at the end of the free fall. Riku turned himself to where he could land upon his feet, and then settled himself down upon a dimly lit surface that appeared bright in the gloom. Cyan eyes looked down to where a Station of Awakening should have been, but didn't appear to be.

Riku looked around the area in confusion as he tried to find any sign of the Station, but couldn't find a trace of color. Instead, it was a dull, lifeless, grayish-white glow that seemed like a dying light. Riku felt his heart hammering in his chest as he looked around, and almost instantly heard the thump of footsteps. Cyan eyes turned to see who was there, and saw a blonde boy who seemed to be a few years older than he was. Taking a moment to assess him, Riku felt almost as if he should have known him. The boy smiled a bit, and looked directly to him before the blonde started to come forward, Riku tensed, unsure if he should draw his Keyblade or not, before looking directly to the blonde as Maya-blue eyes looked him over.

"You must be Riku. I've heard a lot about you," he said.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in Sora's Heart?" the blonde looked around, and then towards him again.

"I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven," the blonde stated.

"Ventus? Wait...you're...that Keyblade Master that King Mickey told us about!" the other nodded.

"Yes, I believe I told you where I've been hiding?" Ventus questioned.

"Sora's...heart...why are you here now? What's happening to Sora? And where is he?" the blonde teen looked to the area they were at, and then back to Riku.

"Sora's heart is shattered, and he's lost himself to something hidden inside him. I've been holding the pieces that are left of his heart, and trying to keep him together. However, I can't keep protecting him...I can only do so much," he stated.

"Your heart is still fractured, isn't it?" the Keyblade Master looked down.

"Partly. Sora has a rare gift to heal hearts...and he's been healing mine for a very long time now..." Riku looked him over.

 _"He reminds me of how Sora used to be when we were little kids.."_

"Ventus..." Maya-blue looked to cyan.

"Riku? What will you do?" the silver-haired sixteen-year-old looked him over.

"I'll save him. Just leave him to me," Riku said as Ventus gave him a small smile.

"Good, because, I can't hold him together anymore..." the blonde vanished soon after that, and then Riku looked for any sign that Sora would be there. Cyan eyes glanced around the area.

"SORA! WHERE ARE YOU?! SORA!"

The sound of scraping metal caught his attention, and Riku turned in time to stop that strange Keyblade. Cyan eyes widened as he looked to the boy who stared at him with dead eyes. The boy's snowy colored hair set him on edge against the boy's paled skin, and his blank slate eyes. Riku pushed him back, and the boy shifted a bit, and took in a deep breath before looking to the silver-haired teen. Cyan eyes looked him over, and almost instantly, the boy put the Keyblade down to brace himself. Riku kept himself prepared to fight, and then, sky-blue eyes glanced up towards him through white bangs.

"Riku..." the silver-haired teen dropped his guard.

"Sora!"

Riku ran towards the boy as he slumped forward, and he caught him in his arms. Sora took in a few shaky breaths as he was lowered to the ground, but remained in his childhood friend's arms. Riku looked him over as he tried to see if there were wounds present anywhere on his body, and then looked to the boy's half closed eyes. Riku propped his head up with his arms, and shifted him to where he was more comfortable in his grasp. For some reason, the sight gave the silver-haired teen a terrible feeling. Sora glanced in his direction, and Riku felt his heart skip a bit.

"Sora?" he asked.

"Riku...hey..." his voice sounded frail and tired, almost as if he was exhausted. Riku felt his stomach knot up.

"Hey, yourself. Are you okay?" the boy smiled in a small manner.

"I'll be okay...promise..." Riku shook his head.

"Hold on, okay? We're going to get out of here," Riku stated.

"No, we can't..."

"What do you mean we can't?" cyan eyes looked him over.

"Riku...just do me a favor and keep Kairi safe, okay?" a sharp jolt of fear raced through his heart at the thought of what those words meant.

"Don't talk like that!" he said as he pulled the other closer.

"Sorry..."

"Don't you dare give up on me!" Riku snapped.

"Riku..." cyan eyes looked to half-open blue ones that appeared remarkably weak.

"Sora, don't give up! You've gone through so much, and you've pulled through! Don't quit now!" he said as he pulled the other closer.

"I'll be okay...don't cry...you idiot..." Riku felt his eyes well with tears.

"You promised Kairi you'd come back, didn't you? Don't you dare quit! You promised her you'd come back safe! We both did!" the other smiled a bit.

"Sorry if I hurt anyone...I didn't mean to..." Riku shook his head.

"No, don't you dare apologize for what that bastard did to you! Sora, you can't just..." the boy smiled again.

"It's fine...I made a mistake...I let things get too ahead of me..." Riku felt his tears fall, and the boy looked up to him.

"No, I didn't protect you like I should have. You're like my brother, and everyone here needs you still! Don't let them win..." Sora looked him over faintly.

"They haven't won, and they won't...Riku..."

Cyan eyes looked to him once more as he smiled, and then mere seconds later, went completely still. Riku felt his eyes grow wide as the boy laid completely still in his grasp. The silver-haired teen felt his breath catch as pulled the boy up to where he could place his head against his chest, and heard nothing. It was complete silence. Riku felt his tears increase as he shook the boy, and received nothing in response.

"Sora?"

There was pure stillness.

"Sora! Wake up!"

There was nothing but silence.

"Wake up! Please!"

There was no light, no warmth, just a void, just oblivion.

"SORA!"

 **{Realm of Dreams...}**

There was a shuddering force of sound and noise in the room the group was in. They had been hoping to plan what could be done to stop the Organization when Xemnas and the remaining members had shown up and began to attack. Jack and Yui were forcing their way through the Heartless and Nobodies that moved as if they were dancing. Jack threw a blast of ice at the silver Nobodies that moved around as if they were almost liquid, and the group set themselves in a circle in a vain attempt to recover and stand against the fight. They hadn't been given the opportunity to strike back against the Organization since the beginning of the assault, and that easily resulted in a series of troublesome events.

Tifa had been thrown into a wall and hurt badly – Cloud could tell by the way she was holding herself that some of her ribs were bruised, if not broken – Donald and Goofy were running low on magic and back up guards, Kairi was doing her best, but was also being beaten down. Squall, Yui, Jack, and King Mickey weren't in much better shape, and the Mouse King knew that Sora wasn't going to come out of this situation in a good state of being.

"We need to stop them... and find a way to defeat Xemnas," said Tifa.

"Yea, but we're in no shape to combat them..." Jack looked around them.

"Buckle up, folks, I'm going to pull out a few stops..."

A sudden gust of wind swept into the room and quickly picked up speed as it howled and scraped across the furniture, floors, and people within it. Jack sped up the wind, and then added his magic into it. The constant spiral continued to the point that the group was beginning to worry, and then Jack threw his hands up into the air, and brought them back down. A dome of thick ice spread around them, covering the ground, and shielding them as they took in a few deep breaths. The group, despite the cold, settled down upon the floor that was left bare for them to avoid getting frost bite. Jack kicked his staff up, and hoisted it to his shoulder before looking at the others.

"That should keep them busy for a bit," he said.

"Good...we need that time to..."

An orb of darkness appeared in the center of the sphere, and the group prepared to attack as it rose higher up until it burst, and Riku and Sora fell out of it. The silver-haired teen grasped onto the other boy in an almost frantic state, while he began to feel his tears fall harder as he looked around him, and then directly to Kairi. The second his eyes locked with hers, the look of relief turned to dread. The girl dropped to her knees right in front of them, and Riku tried to hold his feelings in as he held Sora tightly in his arms. Kairi knew why he was behaving this way, and so did the others. None of them spoke, and not a word was said as King Mickey looked to Donald and Goofy, who had clear tears in their eyes. Kairi looked towards the sight of Riku crying, holding onto Sora, who was limp in his grasp. The red-haired girl knew what this meant, and it felt as if someone had ripped her heart out.

She reached out and grasped Sora's hand that was lying at his side, lifeless, and pale, and just out of Riku's grasp. It was cold, and unfeeling, and wrong. None of it felt right to her. Kairi felt her eyes well up with tears as she tried to reign it all back into herself. As she sat there, her mind traced back to the past, and all the things that she remembered as she watched the scene before her. A bright, shy, sweet smile, a warm, rich laugh, beautiful sky-blue eyes, and a gentle disposition. A comical side, a part of him that was completely a practical joker, and the side of him that was loving, and sincere. Kairi felt her eyes burn with the attempt to try, and remain strong. The Princess of Heart swallowed thickly as she waited to grasp the situation.

"No..." the words left Donald in a small tone, as the others stared onward in disbelief of Riku, who was shaking, he was trying so hard to hold in his tears.

"Sora, please, come on! Wake up! You _can't do this_ to us! Sora! Come on!" Riku shook him as he tried to wake his friend up, and Kairi felt tears roll down her cheeks in thick streaks.

"Sora...please...open your eyes..." her tone was just above a whisper, and she couldn't imagine anything right then, other than the moments from the past, and the sound of tears patting on the icy marble floor beneath her.

"Come on, kid...don't do this," Squall whispered this, not having the strength in him to speak loudly.

"Sora, please..." Riku gritted his teeth as he shook the boy again and put his head to the other's chest, tears streaming down his face as his sorrow turned into desperation, not for his own emotional safety, but for Kairi's.

"Open your eyes...come on...don't give in like that..." Cloud felt an ache develop in his chest that almost seemed unbearable: was this misery? Sorrow? Fear? He couldn't even tell anymore. Riku took in a tense breath as he looked to the boy.

"You can't do this to us, we just got you back, and we've still got a lot to do. I need you to open your eyes, because I can't imagine what my life would have ended up being like without my best friend, and Kairi can't live without you. _So please_ , Sora...wake up...just breathe! _Live for us_ , if you can't live for yourself!"

There was no response. Riku bowed his head to the boy in his arms, his head cradled to his own chest as he forced himself to restrain his desire to scream at the top of his lungs. What was he to do now? He had failed. However, no one had to tell Kairi that Sora wasn't alive. She could see it, and feel it when she watched Riku, or touched Sora's hand, but she didn't view this as a moment to surrender to the Organization. Her hand tightened upon Sora's, and she took in a few deep breaths. Right now, even though it hurt, and she wanted to scream and cry and make someone feel as much pain as she was, Kairi knew it wasn't the time nor the place. Sora still had a chance to be brought back, and that was what Master Yen Sid and King Mickey had tried to prepare her and the others to do.

"We were too late, weren't we?" asked Tifa.

"No...we're not...Master Yen Sid said that if we can get Sora's body back to him, he can bring him back!" Kairi remained where she was as she spoke, and the others looked to her.

"I know that he said that...but, Kairi, do you..."

"Yes! I do! I believe what Master Yen Sid told me! _I trust him!_ Not even for a second do I doubt him. If Master Yen Sid said he could bring Sora back, then he can bring Sora back! I don't care what it takes, I'll give over _anything_ , if I can have him back!" she said sternly, her voice thick with tears as they slid down her cheeks.

"Kairi...you know that he might not be the same person..."

"I DON'T CARE! I JUST...I...I need him here with me...my entire world turns gray when he's not here with me...please... _don't surrender now_...he needs us..."

Riku's body shook as he laid Sora down on the cold tile, and looked to him. He seemed like he was merely sleeping, and it made the sensation of his heart being crushed all the more realistic. Sora was lively, energetic, and seemed to shine with light, and hope even in his still, and quiet moments, but there was nothing there, and it tore him apart from the inside out. Taking in a shaky breath, Riku stood slowly and kept his head down, as he prepared to do battle with what he was about to do.

The moment he stood, all of them looked to him, before Way to the Dawn appeared in his grasp, and the boy bolted forward. The ice shattered, taking all of them by surprise as Riku tore through it, and went straight at Xemnas, who turned in time for the silver-haired teenager to throwing a sharp punch directly into his face. The impact hurt, it made Riku's fingers feel as if they'd break from the force, but he didn't care if it broke his entire arm; he wanted Xemnas, and every other Organization Thirteen Member, every single person who was tied to the Darkness, and Xehanort, to suffer and drown in their own misery, like he and all the others were right then.

"I'LL KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU _SON OF A BITCH!_ " Riku snarled as he looked to Xemnas.

"Funny, last I checked, that boy's death should have crushed your spirit." cyan eyes narrowed.

"I won't bow to you, and I sure as _hell won't let you win!_ " Riku took in a shuddering breath as some of the Organization members remained standing.

All eyes turned to the members that remained: Xaldin still stood, Marluxia had returned, Xigbar, Saïx, Vexen, Zexion, and lastly Xemnas. They smirked or laughed as Riku stood there, and the group stepped out of the ice dome, and it sealed back over, protecting Sora's body as they stood straight, weapons drawn while looking head on at the members in determination. Riku raised Way to the Dawn, slinging it sideways, Kairi followed the action, as did King Mickey, the others preparing their weapons. Blades glinted in the sharp light, fabric moved ever-so-slightly, as the Light and the Darkness stood toe-to-toe, and prepared to battle them out.

 _"Do you remember that poem we read when we were little, Riku?"_

 _"Yea, the one about being the Captain of your soul or something, right?" a bright smile._

 _"That's the one...you know what?" a small laugh._

 _"No, what?" sky-blue looked to cyan._

 _"I think it kinda reminds me of all of us...it reminds me of you the most..." a raised eyebrow was given to the chestnut-haired boy walking along the rail of the bridge._

 _"How so?"_

 _"Because, like all of those I think if every day...you, the King, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, mom, and your mom, and Kairi's dad, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie...all our friends in other worlds...I think you have something no one else does..." the boy looked forward, and Riku eyed him._

 _"What's that?" the boy jumped down, landing with ease, and then looked to him. His sky-blue eyes bright and piercing in the setting sun as they walked through Disney Town._

 _"You have an unconquerable soul..."_

Riku smiled faintly at the memory. Sora was right, and he wasn't going to prove him wrong. Taking a deep breath, Riku looked directly to Xemnas, the person who had shattered Sora's heart and hurt him beyond anything any other had ever done, and narrowed his eyes. Xemnas smirked, and he took in a deep breath, and decided then and there, that this man was his to kill, and then, he would do all he could to bring Sora back; even at the cost of his own life.

"Tell me, Riku, what is the cost of many lives worth? One single, pathetic, dull, boy? Well? What do you owe him?" cyan eyes narrowed.

"I owe him a lot...Sora forgave me for hurting him, for betraying him, for putting Kairi in danger...but...I have something else to thank him for..." the others leaned forward, prepared to attack, and Riku caught a sudden flash of a bright smile, sky-blue eyes, and the same laugh he'd always heard since he was a child.

"Oh? And what is that?" Way to the Dawn was risen up to strike.

"FOR MY UNCONQUERABLE SOUL!"

 **{….}**

 _Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: Yes, Sora is dead, but don't worry, that kid is known for pulling off miracles, so before you completely drop this series, if you'll remember, there are stories that follow this one: _**Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Dreams & Memories **_for instance, and that is **POST Darker Dream Distance.** Therefore, it stands to reason that Sora will somehow live.

Tell me what you think about this, and by the way. The poem Sora mentioned in the memory, and the words Riku used at the end was a poem known as Invictus by William Ernest Henley. It's one of my personal favorites, and also when I re-read it, and looked at these characters, it seems Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Ventus, and many other Keyblade Wielders should put this as their motto, because it seems to heavily relate to them.

Check out the entire Poem online. It's incredible.

Preview:

"I refuse to give in."

"Surrender."

 _"I will not cry."_

"Give up! You're finished!"

 _"My head may be bloodied, but it is unbowed."_

"The Light will lose."

 _"You'll find me, and will always find me unafraid."_

"Sora...I need you...please..."

 _"Kairi..."_

Chapter 14: Clutch of Circumstance


	14. Chapter 14: Clutch of Circumstance

Chapter 14: Clutch of Circumstance

 **{Mysterious Tower: 7:24am, April 9th 2013}**

 _"Something is wrong..."_ Master Yen Sid thought to himself.

A vast part of him knew that Xehanort's attempt to eliminate Sora from the situation had succeeded; however, the man had forgotten what Master Yen Sid knew about magic, and also failed to recall some of the most powerful magic came from shattered hearts. His mind momentarily flashed to two persons in particular, and a sad smile fell upon his features. Nonetheless, he knew that something needed to be done soon, otherwise, Xehanort's trick could prove fruitful. The aged Wizard took in a long breath, and stood as he considered his options. There were other worlds that had offered their aid, there were other people who had been told to stand by, but he feared asking them to join the fray now. And yet, he knew he wouldn't have much say in the matter. Master Yen Sid shook his head and considered what could be done. There was someone who remained here within the Tower, and that gave Master Yen Sid an idea.

"OSWALD! COME HERE _AT ONCE!_ " there was a fast pace scuffling of feet, and the person bounded into the room.

The person standing before him was Oswald Rabbit, a practical brother to Mickey, and his apprentice for Magic. While Mickey had become a Keyblade Master, Oswald had trained longer and become a Master Magician. The rabbit now remained in his tower, and though he hadn't been typically seen by those who came through, Mickey kept in touch, and Oswald occasionally would stay just outside of the door to listen to the conversations between Mickey and himself. Master Yen Sid didn't mind, because he knew that Oswald had good intentions behind doing this. The rabbit sought to help those he cared for when something happened, and as of this moment, he needed more than one wizard.

"Yes! Master Yen Sid!" the rabbit said.

"Oswald, no need in calling me Master anymore! You yourself are a Master Magician, and it is high time you test yourself." the rabbit hopped a bit in curiosity.

"Does this have to do with what brother has been doing?" Oswald questioned.

"Yes, it does...I know you've remained in the tower and assisted me for the most part...however, I need more than one Wizard for this task. Are you up for the job?" Master Yen Sid asked as he looked the rabbit over.

He was black, with a peachy-colored face, his attire consisting of navy shoes with zippers, black soles, white gloves, a dark gray shirt, and navy pants. The rabbit hopped just a bit and nodded once more, prepared for what was coming.

"Oh! Yes, sir! I am ready, and I want to meet the Keyblade Wielders! You said they were connected to the Hero you knew, right? One of your former pupils! I want to meet them!" the wizard stood.

"We'd best hurry, then..." the Wizard grabbed a Star Shard, and Oswald hopped forward to stand beside the former Keyblade Master.

"All ready, Master Yen Sid!" the rabbit told him.

"Hold on tight, this is going to be a bit of a bumpy ride." the wizard held up the Star Shard.

"ALAKAZAM!"

The two wizards blinked away in a series of blue and gold toned starlight flashes, and hurtled towards their destination.

 **{Realm of Dreams...}**

"BACK THE _FUCK_ _OFF!_ " Yui opened his wings and swatted Marluxia away with a snarl as he narrowed his eyes towards the pink-haired man.

"Awh, that's not the kind of language an angel should have," he said.

"I'm a fallen angel! I can cuss if I damn well please, you pink-haired psycho!" Marluxia looked him over.

"You're an interesting angel. However, you did state you were a Seraphim, so, I guess that means you're a little more fiery than the typical ones, huh?" Marluxia questioned.

"Oh...you like fire?" the man smirked.

"Adore it," he stated. Yui's eyes sharpened, his pupils slitting, and the color of emerald turning a sharp electric-green as he spread out his wings, and emerald fire burst to life around him.

"Then you'll love what I'm about to do to you, flower-boy!" Marluxia laughed as Yui charged at him full force, and blocked the scythe.

"Ah, you're good at this! Have you ever dealt with a scythe before?" toxic green eyes narrowed.

"Yea, my girlfriend is a scythe wielder." he pushed back, and Marluxia looked him over.

"Hmmhm...well then, let's see what you can do, angel," the pink-haired man stated.

" _Bring it on_ , you fucker..."

As Yui and Marluxia clashed, Jack dealt with Xaldin again. The man seemed to like fighting them, because he had, thus far, ended up against either Jack, Yui, or both almost three times. However, this time, Jack had no intention of restraining himself. Azure blue turned timber-wolf silver, and his attire darkened and grew tattered as he swung his staff in a counter-clockwise motion, before it turned into a scythe scattered with frost and veins of thick ice. The King of Winter now had let out his dark side, and had no intention of reigning it in. As a hunter of Darkness, the Organization members were a field day for him. Xaldin paled faintly as he displayed sharpened canines, and narrowed his eyes as he looked him over.

"Come now, don't be shy – fight me like you want to kill me, _Dilan,_ " the man froze.

"How did..." the ashen-haired Winter Spirit hummed.

"Oh, _how on earth_ could I possibly know your human name? _My, oh, my!_ I must be a complete surprise to you!" his voice was laid thick with mock shock and dismay over the statement, and Xaldin narrowed his eyes.

"You're a bastard, you know that! _Frost!_ " the Winter Spirit smiled in a dark manner.

"Awh, you do care..."

"That made no sense!" Xaldin snapped. Jack hummed, and then suddenly appeared behind Xaldin.

"No, but it distracted you long enough..." the sharp point of a scythe tore through him and hit him directly through the center.

"Y-You...sadistic..." the boy smiled in a manner that made Xaldin's skin crawl.

"Well, it is such a shame that a _Nobody like you_ is a technical dark spirit," the Winter Spirit's voice was cold like silk, and brimming with malice. Xaldin felt his body tremble in a mixture of pain and fear.

"W-What..." the smile became wide, almost fiendish.

"Because I am what _dark spirits fear._.." the scythe went upwards, and Xaldin was split in two. Jack landed in a soft pat of blood against icy marble as he looked to the Organization member behind him.

"Who's _next?_ "

Within the mixture of fighting, the group had found themselves split up between more than just mere Organization members. Heartless and other types of Nobodies appeared, and looked outright horrific in the mass numbers they were coming in at. Riku dodged a swipe from a type of dancing Nobody, and then cut down a few Shadow Heartless, before striking a blade with Xemnas, who, thus far, had parried his strikes one-handed. Kairi was not far from him, fighting with Tifa against Xigbar. As they dealt with him, Cloud and Squall were handling Vexen, and King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were pairing off with Zexion. Riku felt a chill go through him as he realized they were missing someone in the Organization.

"Where the fuck is Saïx?" frantic, Riku looked around, and located the man cutting into the ice orb that Sora was hidden within.

"JACK! YUI! _STOP HIM!_ "

The two off-worlders turned on a dime and bolted forward. Saïx turned and blocked Yui before throwing Jack off. The two skipped back, and the Claymore wielder stood there with a cold expression. Riku turned the second the sound of an electrical spark was heard, only to have an impact meet his ribs. Cyan eyes turned to see Xemnas standing over him. The sound of footsteps caught in their ears, and only seconds later, someone stepped in the way. A sharp blast went off against the ice barrier, and Saïx was thrown backwards as all eyes turned to the person standing in the doorway.

"It would do you good to stand down, _Isa Tsuguro!_ " called a strong voice.

"Wait, that's..." King Mickey turned to look.

"Master Yen Sid!"

"Good to see you all are still standing," the wizard stated.

"No! Sora..." the man looked them over.

"I was informed by an old friend..."

"Hiya! Mickey!" Oswald bounded away from Xemnas and landed next to Riku.

"Oswald! What are you doing here?" asked King Mickey.

"I'm saving your ass! What's it look like!" the others stared onward at the rabbit, and then Riku regained his wits.

"And old friend informed you about..." the wizard smiled.

"Naturally, now, shall we deal with these _pests!_ "

A loud clatter of magic exploded into the room between Master Yen Sid and Oswald, who tossed an orb of navy magic at the person with a pink scythe. He stuck his tongue out at the man, who glared, and hopped around as Marluxia swung at him wildly. The group was slightly stunned as the hyper rabbit went after the scythe wielder, and allowed Yui to turn his attention Saïx, who shot him a glower as Master Yen Sid healed those around him. His attention was focused on the Organization members and those that were trying to defend Sora's body. He knew that Jack had put a shield of ice up to hopefully protect the boy, but he knew that without help soon, Sora would be twice as hard to pull back from the spirit world. Dark-brown eyes looked upon the shield of ice, and a silent oath went out from him.

 _"Be strong, Sora. I will not leave you to linger...I swore it long ago..."_

 **{Void...}**

Terra looked onward at the person who was currently sitting on the ground near him. In the void, it wasn't always pitch black, but could sometimes be given form. For the Keyblade Master, Terra Collins, the form that the world took was the Land of Departure, his home for many years. However, right now he had more pressing matters than watching the scene of the fight unfolding in the world of the living: his problems were right before him. The person who had stayed with him for so long was now kneeled on the ground next to another figure. This person had suddenly appeared, and had yet to open their eyes.

They had chestnut hair, fair-tan skin, and wore what looked like red, and black pants, a black, red, gray, and white jacket, a pair of yellow, black, and red shoes, and a black shirt with a Recusant Sigil on the front in white. He eyed the person momentarily: they were young, possibly between the ages of fourteen and sixteen, and they weren't a spirit. Viridian eyes looked the form over, and then to the person sitting next to the boy. How was he supposed to talk about this? It was a dangerous topic, and could potentially do more damage than help anyone. However, Terra was determined to help. Therefore, he stepped over towards the two, and stood still for a moment. The boy lying on the ground asleep was breathing, but there was no heartbeat.

"So...that's him, huh?" the other nodded.

"Yea...can...can I save him?" Terra looked him over.

"He's one of those, isn't he? That's why he's still breathing," the brunette stated.

"Yes...but...he has to be willing..." Terra nodded.

"Then wake him up," he told the other.

Momentarily, the other was tense as their hands reached out and slowly grasped the boy's shoulders before shaking him gently. Almost seconds later, the boy hummed faintly, and weakly opened his eyes. They were a vivid sky-blue, and looked purely exhausted. Terra felt sorrow for the boy, because he was still far too weak to do much but remain where he was. The other smiled to him and reached out to brush their fingers through the boy's hair in a soothing manner, and then Terra looked to the boy, and smiled.

"Hey, who are you?" the boy parted his lips as if he was interested in answering, but couldn't find his voice.

"It's okay, I know who you are..." weak sky-blue looked up into baby-blue eyes.

"I..." the other shook their head.

"Sora, can you speak?" a faint shake of the head told them both no.

"It's okay, just blink once for yes, and twice for no. Okay?" a single blink. Terra nodded.

"Alright, do you know what's happened?" two blinks.

"It's okay, it's not important. What is important is that we're going to help you get back to your friends, okay?" sky-blue grew wide.

"Do you want to go back?" a single blink.

"Okay, then, Sora, if you want to go back...just be still..." the other leaned over him and looked into his eyes as they laid their head against his chest, and he flinched as if in pain.

 _"His heart was shattered...you know that, huh? Well...I've seen you work miracles before..."_

The other took in a deep breath as they sat upright, and slowly pulled the other boy into their arms before resting their head atop his. Sora glanced weakly up to them as the smiled, and placed a hand upon his chest where his heart would have been. However, in the state it was in, Terra knew it would hurt, and that was why the other was holding the boy as if he was a small child. The boy winced, flinching and moving around a bit more than he was as he tried to get free of the arms holding him. The other shook their head, keeping themselves calm, and breathing steadily.

"Don't fight it. I can't completely heal the damage that's been done...ultimately, that will be up to Master Yen Sid, and whomever is willing to pay the price. Please, don't give up...Sora..." sky-blue glanced blearily up to the other.

 _"Sora...keep him alive...please...he's the only hope we have..."_

"No matter what, Sora, I refuse to let you die... _so many people still need you_...so, even if I disappear...please survive...and bring everything back..."

 _"So, please, Sora...wake up...just breathe! Live for us, if you can't live for yourself!"_

Sky-blue eyes grew wide, and the other looked him in the eyes with a calm and sincere smile as he felt fingers being threaded through his hair, and a loving embrace wrapped around him. It felt as if he'd been held like this before by the same person, but it the memory was hazy, as if it had been a very long time since it had happened. The person holding him stood, and slowly lifted him up before settling him unsteadily to his feet. Terra watched the two stand in front of one another, and smiled in a bitter-sweet fashion as he recognized that the boy standing before them may never see them again. The other standing before him smiled, and placed a gentle hand upon his head, ruffling his hair and looking down upon Sora in a kind fashion.

"Keep everyone safe... _Ilys_..." sky-blue widened.

"You're..." before the words could leave him, the boy faded from their view, and the other smiled as the last small speck of the boy's existence vanished. A small ember of blue magic dropped like a flake of snow, and vanished into pieces once it touched the ground.

"That boy...he's pretty amazing..." the other smiled, a stray tear falling down their cheek.

"Yea...I bet they both are..."

 **{Realm of Dreams...}**

A sharp pain raced through Riku's ribs as he slid across the floor and into the wall. The resounding smack of his body meeting the cold marble was surprisingly loud, as his ears rang with the sudden impact of his skull against the surface. While Master Yen Sid and Oswald, had given them a bit of an advantage, most of the defense the elderly Wizard had given was towards protecting Sora's body. Currently, though, none of them were faring well. Tifa and Cloud were down for the count, wounded like the rest of them, blood dripping from several deep gashes across their bodies.

Cyan eyes looked to the others, all of whom were dragging themselves to their feet, and slowly being over taken by the Organization and the Heartless. Trembling and barely managing to get to their feet, the group used their weapons to support their weight. Kairi sat up on her knees and took in gasping breaths as she managed to use Destiny's Embrace to crawl to her feet. The Princess of Heart took in the scene of the others forcing themselves up around her. Riku staggered to his feet amidst the rubble of the Throne Room, and took in a haggard breath as he felt his ribs crackle as he breathed inward.

Without question, they were in for a world of hurt, and whatever else Xemnas and the Organization members were about to throw their way could easily end them. Riku gritted his teeth, and bowed his head as he tried to brace himself to stand up straight. Pain was part of life, and he knew that fairly well by now. He'd caused and received pain through this last year and a half; however, he was tired of constant pain, and he wanted something more out of his life than pain, battles, and then death. He needed more than that, and so did everyone else here with him.

King Mickey needed to return to his wife, Donald to Daisy, Goofy to his Knights, and possibly a family. Cloud and Tifa had people waiting for him, and so did Squall. Jack and Yui had made mentions of being in relationships in their worlds, and needed to return home. Then there were the three of them: a trio of teenagers from an Island, with a burden upon their shoulders. Riku wanted to see his mother again, and his father. He wanted to walk on the beach one day and just talk to those he loved without the fear of War looming over his head like an executioner's axe.

Kairi, she had her father and friends, and the other Princesses of Heart to consider. She had chosen to walk the path of a Keyblade Welder, and amidst all of that, the red-haired girl had fallen in love. Sora had captured her heart, and though the chestnut-haired teen hadn't admitted it, Kairi had captured Sora's heart. Cyan eyes softened as another flash of the two of them seated together curled up on the beach with the sunset casting shadows off of them flashed into his mind, and he took in a deep breath.

"Are you finished struggling?" Xemnas questioned.

"I refuse to give in." Riku gritted his teeth together as he looked to him.

"Surrender," the man stated.

"I will not cry...and I will not fall to you!" Way to the Dawn was pulled forward.

"Give up! You're finished!" snapped Xigbar with a haughty laugh.

 _"My head may be bloodied, but it is unbowed..."_

 _"Riku! That's not the right line from the poem! Remember!"_

 _"Yea, I was just teasing you..." sky-blue narrowed in annoyance._

 _" You Hobgoblin..."_

"The Light will lose," stated Vexen.

 _"You'll find me, and will always find me unafraid."_

Riku took in a deep breath and braced himself for the next attack. Kairi came to stand beside him, and the others soon fell into place; wiping the blood off of their faces with their hands or sleeves, before setting determined eyes upon the Organization.

"I see...then you vermin need to be put in your place!" the Organization members darted forward.

 _"Sora...I need you...please..."_

 _"Kairi..."_

 **{….}**

 _And teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: things are picking up pace! We have more entertaining events coming, and I hope you'll enjoy seeing what will be the end result of the Mark of Mastery Exam.

Now, I know there are some unanswered questions, but soon we'll be getting more and more of them as the story goes along. I look forward to your reviews!

Preview:

 _"Please...let me get to them..."_

"Time to die!"

 _"Sora!"_

"Get your hands off her!"

Chapter 15: No Fear


	15. Chapter 15: No Fear

Chapter 15: No Fear

 **{Realm of Dreams...}**

"KOMORY!" Riku summoned one of his Dream Eaters. Komory was the name of the bat that belonged to Sora, and as Riku was in charge of the Dream Eaters defending Sora, he had control over the mass of them, and his own. Instead of struggling to support the weight of his Keyblade and fight, he had started summoning Dream Eaters.

Oswald summoned a series of tin-looking mice and sent a blast of magic towards Vexen, who narrowed his eyes at the rabbit while he lunged after the creature. The Lucky Rabbit was Oswald's nickname, and he lived up to it exponentially.

However, he did have to consider what to do, now that they were in this mess. Mickey was a fine Keyblade wielder, and from what he had seen, the others that were fighting happened to be quite excellent fighters themselves; however, they were dealing with a great deal of troublesome critters. The Organization aside, the Heartless and the Nobodies were proving to be quite troublesome.

All of them were being hit with the hardest attacks the Organization could muster, and Saïx kept trying to get at Sora's body. Oswald had never met the boy, but he assumed he was someone important, if everyone was struggling to protect him, or get at him. Oswald took in a deep breath as he pushed forward and did his best to aid the others. He wasn't a Keyblade Master like Master Yen Sid once was, and Mickey was now, and he most certainly wasn't a Keyblade Wielder like Riku, Kairi, and Sora were: but he was a Master Magician, and that was more than enough to teach both the Organization and the Heartless a lesson they wouldn't soon forget.

"Tsugura!" the large purple, yellow, and green T-Rex appeared and roared as it looked towards the Nobodies.

"Riku! Have that Dream Eater stay on the Dancer Nobodies!" called King Mickey.

"I'm on it!" Tsugura, the Tyrannosaurus Rex, moved in lunging steps towards the hoard of Dancer Nobodies on Riku's order, and the Bat Dream Eater Komory remained hovering near him.

 _"I need to summon as many as I can...otherwise whatever's kept us alive this far...won't keep up much longer..."_

Riku laid a summon spell across the ground, and a large lion-like Dream Eater jumped from the portal, and launched itself across the room and atop the Dusk Nobodies. Riku was going to take a large risk by summoning more than two Dream Eaters, but between the Organization gaining the upper hand, everyone being harmed, and Sora being...

 _"Don't think about it. Master Yen Sid can bring him back! And I'll pay whatever price I have to pay in order to make sure that both he and Kairi are okay..."_

Riku pushed forward, and summoned another Dream Eater and sent it after the Heartless. If those three fronts were taken care of, then the only problem that stood in their way of escaping would be the Organization members. As he thought about it, that was probably the worst out of the four, but he trusted them to handle the other side, and that meant the humans – or supernatural beings in Jack and Yui's cases – to deal with the black-cloaked devils before them. Xemnas smirked, and another chill raced through Riku's body as his gaze went back to the dome of ice, where Saïx was dealing with King Mickey and Master Yen Sid. Between the two of them, he had no worries. However, he did have another issue involving Kairi and what could be done to keep her safe. Riku was at the front of the battle, fighting Xemnas and whomever he put between them. However, Riku was well aware that it was a tactic to wear him down and slowly dwindle their numbers until none stood. Would Xemnas succeed? That depended on how long they could last.

 **{Unknown...}**

It was dark, and the area around him felt almost like water. Drifting downwards, and freefalling without a care as the rush flew around him. His mind was nearly blank, but something kept pushing him to open his eyes and fight through the things keeping him as he was now. Part of him wanted to remain where he was, but another part of him didn't. The larger part of him, the part that wasn't the wounded boy, but the side of him that was the warrior, the Keyblade Wielder, told him he had to open his eyes; and he did. Sky-blue opened slowly, and the boy looked around as he righted himself, and turned to look downwards, where light began to show in the darkness. Below was a blank area, a circle of pure white, almost as if it was nothing more than a canvas awaiting a painter's brush to give it life. The boy landed slowly atop the surface, and he looked around him as he tried to remember what he was doing here of all places.

 _ **"Do you remember your name?"**_

"Who's there?" he called out, and silence greeted him for just a moment.

 _ **"Child, do you remember your name?"**_

"I...I'm..." a small ache developed in his head. The boy put his hand to his forehead as he tried to grasp what was happening.

 _ **"Do you know who you are?"**_

"I...don't...know who I..."

 _ **"What are you?"**_

"I'm..."

 _"Hey! Wait up, Riku!"_

 _"Too slow!"_

 _"You lazy bum, I thought I'd find you sleeping down here."_

 _"Donald Duck."_

 _"Name's Goofy!"_

 _"Go with them..."_

 _"Do you remember that poem we read when we were little kids?"_

 _"Yea, I guess I do...about being the Captain of your Soul or something, right?"_

 _"That's the one..."_

 _"This is the Keyblade, and you are the chosen one..."_

 _"Riku! Kairi!"_

 _"You kept your promise..."_

 _"Of course I did..."_

 _"Please...promise me you'll come back..."_

 _"I promise. Kairi..."_

A flash of a beautiful girl with vibrant red hair, aquamarine eyes, and a beautiful smile came to him, and his eyes burned in what was nothing short of pure sorrow. Momentarily, he tried to regain composure, but failed swiftly.

 _"If you can't live for yourself, live for us!"_

 _"Sora...I need you...please..."_

"Kairi...Riku..." a tear slid down his cheek, and soon, more tears began to fall as he felt an overwhelming sense of sadness, and a sharp pain slipped through his body. The sensation of his heart beating in his chest, and his memories rushing back, of everything and everyone from so long ago. But there was so much more that he felt rather than saw. The camaraderie, the friendship, trust, and love that he couldn't let go of.

 _ **"Who are you, child?"**_

"I'm...Sora...Sora Seiren..." he started wiping his eyes with the back of his gloved hands, and took in a few shaky breaths as the pounding of his heart put ease in his mind.

 _ **"What are you?"**_

"I'm a Keyblade Wielder...for the Light."

The words left him, and Sora looked down as color bled through the white. The color was amber, and nothing like what he remembered. There were four circles in total: two at the top, and two at the bottom. The boy stared onward as he eyed the images of himself at the center, his changes, and him now before his eyes trailed to the crowns, that filled the smaller circles that encased his image, and the crest at the top center.

On the left was Kairi, on the right at the top across from her was Riku, and the two bottoms were Donald, and Goofy. Taking in the image that he barely recalled from when he'd been in stasis, Sora looked it over, and as he did, a door appeared at the top of his restored Station of Awakening. Sora stepped forward, and as he did, the weight of something familiar fell into his hand. Sky-blue eyes looked to the Silver Kingdom Key, and he smiled in a small manner as he raised the Keyblade, and the door opened.

 _ **"Now, Keyblade Wielder, Guardian of Light, Sora Seiren...save those who your heart holds dear..."**_

 _"Please...let me get to them..."_

Sora stepped through the door, and into the light.

 **{Realm of Dreams...}**

Kairi looked to the others as she fought her way through the remaining Heartless that escaped the jaws of the Dream Eaters. She was doing all she could with the energy she had left as she pushed forward. Riku was wounded, Tifa was hurt badly, Cloud appeared to have a broken arm, Squall was bruised and exhausted – they all were starting to lose ground against the Organization – but they kept fighting. Aquamarine eyes looked to the others, and took in a deep breath as she raised her Keyblade and struck the beasts clean across. As she did, though, her strained body collapsed, to where the girl was on her knees. As Kairi took in a few deep breaths, she looked around her.

They were losing again, and this time, Kairi didn't think they had enough strength in their bodies to fight. As she looked up, a larger Dancer Nobody zipped towards her, and she braced for impact, only to find herself perfectly fine. Kairi looked towards where the Dance Nobody had been, and saw Yui standing there with his sword out, and in a crouch with his wings splayed a bit. The boy glanced over his shoulder, and then, placed a hand upon her shoulder as if to reassure her.

"We can do this, I promise..." she looked down.

"We're outnumbered, we're weakened, beaten, bruised, wounded, and exhausted...Yui...we can't win..." the boy looked her over.

"Don't worry...we can win this. Kairi, don't surrender, okay? If we give up now, we've let everyone down, and that includes Sora..." aquamarine eyes filled with tears.

"Yu..." before she could even finish his name, he had blocked another attack, and glanced back her way.

"Pick up your Keyblade and fight! Don't give in!"

 _"You can do this, Kairi...I believe in you..."_ the girl looked up in shock as she heard the voice in her mind, and something spurred her on.

Destiny's Embrace was lifted, and the girl charged forward. She knew that voice from anywhere: it was Sora's voice. The sound of him encouraging her even though he wasn't beside her. Kairi felt tears well in her eyes, and she swung out and hit a Dancer Nobody directly in the center before killing it. Kairi felt her heart racing, and her breath growing heavy, but she refused to surrender. Above all else, she wanted to be someone that Sora would happily have at his side during battle, and that meant showing no fear in the face of the enemy. Aquamarine eyes narrowed as she slipped downwards, onto her knees and turned to strike the back of a Heartless.

 _"Sora protected me...he's given up his life for me...this time..."_

A bright smile, and beautiful sky-blue eyes flashed in her mind with a warm laugh, and an urge to cry reached her, but was pushed back down. Kairi decided in that moment that she wouldn't cry anymore, and she would face every obstacle thrown at her with the strength Sora showed when he fought for those he loved and cherished. Kairi may have been a Princess of Heart, but that didn't mean she had to be defenseless, nor did she have to be a burden to others.

 _"This time...I'll protect you, Sora..."_

Jack came flying into the area, sliced through a series of the Dancer Nobodies, and landed behind Yui, who prepared himself to combat the creatures. Kairi felt things shifting in their favor finally, and then, Xemnas grabbed hold of Oswald and threw him across the room as if he were nothing but a ragdoll. Kairi watched as the rabbit bounded off the marble with a horrible smack, and didn't move. Master Yen Sid drew up a shield to defend the rabbit, and then turned his eyes upon Xemnas, who blocked one of Riku's strikes as if it was nothing. Kairi knew Riku wasn't a pushover, in fact, he was almost as strong as Sora when it came to wielding a Keyblade; however, seeing him being knocked away by one man – if she should even call that person such a thing – was nothing short of terrifying. Kairi tensed and dodged a Heartless, before looking to the fighting as it increased around her. Mere seconds later, there was a sudden force colliding with her, and a sharp pain in her sternum.

Xigbar watched the girl roll away, and land smack against a pillar with a pained yelp, as she took in a pained breath and struggled to get her bearings. Xigbar walked up to her, smirking as he did, and eyed the girl. Kairi glanced up out from under her hair, and slowly sat up as she looked to the man. This was the same man who tried to hurt Sora in the beginning of the battle, and knowing that fueled rage in her. Kairi lunged forward and pulled her Keyblade up, and almost instantly, Xigbar grabbed her by her hair, and jerked her upwards, nearly standing her up on her feet as he fisted a handful of her hair. Kairi winced in pain as she looked at Xigbar out of one eye, and he smirked as he held up his weapon. Panic laced through her, because while he might not kill her, that didn't mean he couldn't do other things to her. Xigbar easily could torture her, and even beat her near death. Kairi felt her eyes snap shut, afraid of what she would see if she kept them open.

"Now, show me those pretty eyes, Princess..."

 _"Sora, please..."_

Xigbar raised his weapon back.

 _"Please...help..."_

"Time to die!" the blade came down.

 _"SORA!"_

"Get your hands off her!"

Kairi closed her eyes, and almost instantly the sound of what reminded her of shattering, thin glass resounded through the area, alongside the sound of metal clashing. Kairi was dropped out of Xigbar's grasp, and into another's arms as the sound of scuffling continued, and then it fell silent. The arms around her held her close, and made her feel safe and comfortable. Moving ever so faintly, Kairi took notice of the scent she recalled: it was almost like the smell of fire, but also the scent of honey and cinnamon. She took in a deep breath, and slowly opened her eyes to see what or who had caught her. Aquamarine stared up, and looked directly into vibrant sky-blue. The room's silence left even the sound of the thunderstorm outside as nothing but a dull echo as all eyes turned to look back at the scene before them. Kairi was saved, and in the arms of the one person they hadn't expected to see again.

"Who threw me? I'm going to... _no fucking way!_ " declared Xigbar as he looked at the person before them.

Sky-blue eyes narrowed as the person stood and helped Kairi up, before holding up the Keyblade. Kairi felt her hand tighten on his shirt, and her eyes burned as she realized that he was really there, and that this was him. Sora stood there with one arm wrapped around Kairi's waist, and his eyes sharpened into a deadly glare as he looked at the Organization members.

"Sora?" his eyes glanced in her direction.

"It's okay, Kairi, I'm right here..." King Mickey looked at the boy as the others did in utter shock.

"How?" the boy looked to them.

"Leave the questions for later...we have to deal with these bastards, first," he stated. Kairi reached down and grabbed her Keyblade before looking to them.

"You? Fight us? Your heart was shattered, as was your mind! You wouldn't..."

Sora jumped forward, Keyblade in hand, as he pushed it forward and hit Xigbar directly in the chest with the blade of the weapon. The Organization member went down, and Sora looked down at him with a cold look in his eyes.

"Let me repeat that for you: we will leave _nothing of you behind...bastards,_ " the boy spat.

Riku stared wide-eyed at the scene as Sora looked to Xigbar, and then turned his attention to the others. In this moment, Riku felt as if he was seeing things. Sora, though his hair was still white, was evidently up and rearing to go; however, he did question how the boy managed to survive it. Cyan eyes stared onward at him, and he decided he would save his questions for later. Xemnas looked the young Keyblade Wielder over, and frowned in an icy manner as the others started to come together around Sora, who kept his eyes upon the man.

Xemnas, that man was the cause of all the troubles they had endured, and he had been the cause of something else as well: Kairi crying. While all of the Organization's dark deeds were more than enough reason for Sora to hate them with a fiery passion, seeing Kairi in the state she was – hell, seeing all of them in their current states – and knowing the girl had cried because of their doing, set a fire in his veins, and made his blood boil.

"Well, the prophecy child risen from the dead! Aren't you quite the little _miracle?_ " Xemnas's cold voice stated as he looked down upon Sora.

"Xemnas!" the others looked Sora over as he narrowed his eyes.

"So, now that you've had a taste of the darkness, what do you think? _Child?_ " he inquired.

"It's just as disgustingly putrid as I remember it to be...from when all of you first showed up! In Castle Oblivion..." the man eyed him.

"Yet, your hair is still white...from the Darkness that was used, or the fact that you went into shock once your heart shattered...I do not know," Xemnas stated.

"Regardless..." Sora braced himself to fight.

"Right you are...you are meaningless... _child of light_..."

Xemnas moved forward like a panther as he went after Sora, who prepared to block the hit as the man went over his head and shot after the others. Sky-blue eyes narrowed into an icy glare, before Sora moved forward. Kairi tensed, Riku braced himself, and the others did what they could to prepare for combat against the Organization once again. It was as Xemnas reached Riku and Kairi that two Keyblades shot up in front of him.

The two Keyblades were opposite of one another, the one on the left, held up against the other in an X-shape, was white with a star at the teeth, double base lines, a heart at the notch at the teeth, and it flooded up into white angel wings. The other was black, gothic, and bore silver detailing, a chain running up the center, a sapphire, and a pair of demonic wings. The Keychains rattled, catching their attention as they looked at it. The white Keyblade had a Wayfinder made out of Thalassa shells, and the other was a black crown that Riku took into account as being Sora's pendant.

"Look at you, _thirteen,_ fighting me, and knowing you will lose," Xemnas stated.

"My name is _Sora!_ And don't you forget it, you son of a bitch!" Sora snarled at him.

"Do you think you'll beat me? Child? With your weakened forces? Do you honestly think that I, the leader of Organization Thirteen, would fall to _the likes of you?_ Warrior of Light?" Xemnas questioned.

Sora narrowed his eyes, and raised his Keyblades up. The two were spun expertly in his grasp as the boy prepared to fight alongside his comrades. Sky-blue eyes narrowed, and as the Keyblades set into position in his grasp, Sora's white hair faded back to chestnut in a manner that was visible to the eye.

"Then think of this as _challenge fucking accepted!_ "

The white Keyblade was settled to his side, and the black one risen up to be pointed towards Xemnas. Riku and Kairi looked Sora over, and the only remaining piece of white in his hair was a single, small streak. Sora Seiren was back, and he was ready to end Xemnas and the Organization.

 **{…...}**

 _Say it for me, say it to me..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: And, he's back! Sora seems like he's got some fire in him, huh? Well, this is also the start of a lot of changes. Don't worry, the story's not over yet.

We have 10 chapters left in this story.

Preview:

 _"I am a Keyblade Wielder."_

"You will perish!"

 _"A denizen of light."_

"Kill the boy!"

 _"A Warrior."_

"You, and your little comrades, will perish!"

 _"I have comrades who rely on me."_

"Sora!"

 _"And I bow to no one!"_

Chapter 16: Master of my Fate


	16. Chapter 16: Master Of My Fate

Chapter 16: Master of my Fate

 **{Realm of Dreams...}**

Sora cast a fire spell, with Riku on his right, and Kairi on his left, as the groups of people collided. They had been fighting head-to-head with the Organization for what felt like hours – if not days - and honestly, Sora could tell that the others were feeling the effects. Riku was breathing in a haggard manner, and Kairi wasn't much better off. If his gaze was cast around the room, he would see that

Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Cloud, Tifa, Squall, the rabbit he had been told was called Oswald, and even Master Yen Sid appeared to be a bit worn down. Sora looked to Xemnas and narrowed his eyes as he kept focus on the situation at hand.

"Sora?" sky-blue glanced to aquamarine.

"I'm okay...I'll be fine..." the two of them glanced him over.

"But you..." Sora dodged an attack from one of the members, and the other two followed his lead.

"Just trust me! I'll be okay..." the boy tightened the grip on his two Keyblades, and looked the members in the eye.

"You take the ones on the right?" asked Riku.

"And you take the ones on the left." Kairi looked to them.

"I'll take the center," she said.

"Okay!" the trio split off and went after the people to the best of their abilities.

Kairi shot forward after Marluxia, and the two boys dealt with Saïx and Xigbar, who had gotten back up shortly after Sora's return. Riku glanced towards Sora, who was locking weapons with Saix, and felt a touch of concern fill him. Without question, Sora had died, and he'd watched it happen, but seeing him fighting with them once more had the silver-haired teen highly confused. Riku had seen the boy stop breathing, he'd heard his heart stop, and still Sora had come back; but how? And why not sooner? Cyan eyes glanced Sora over as the boy cut a flip and spun around on the half-downed pillar while gathering his magic to springboard him forward, the black Keyblade that he'd recognized as Oblivion, and the white one known as Oathkeeper coming forward to slice into Saïx's sides. The blue-haired man fell to his knees with a pained gasp, as Sora landed behind him in a crouch and looked at the other as he fell forward with a wet splatter of blood. Riku felt his eyes grow wide as Sora tossed Oblivion and Oathkeeper out in a manner that shook the blood from them.

The boy looked positively cold as he stood there amidst the rubble, with a single drop of blood running down his left cheek. Sky-blue eyes turned to look at him, and horror filled them as his only warning, as Riku turned his attention to Xigbar and blocked the hit, and Sora darted forward. The remarkably loud sound of metal slicing into marble caught most people's attention, as Sora jumped up and brought both Keyblades down upon Xigbar, before cutting a flip to land behind him. Riku took the hint and ran his Keyblade forward, as Sora did the same, and the three Keyblades pierced the Organization member.

A sudden ripple appeared and shook the ground they were standing upon, as Xemnas raised his hands into the air. The fabric of the Dream Drop ripped apart, and the groups looked around as they felt the areas they were in split into the shadowed places, and disappeared. Cloud and Squall were sucked into another part of the realm, and were closely followed by King Mickey and Kairi, Oswald and Tifa, Donald, Goofy, and Master Yen Sid, and then Jack and Yui. The splits sealed up, one by one, as the group did their best to get their ground again, as they were sent flying into other parts of the castle or the world. Xemnas laughed as he looked to Sora and Riku, who felt panic lace itself through him.

"And then there were two..." Xemnas said with a faint laugh.

"Two more than will be needed _to kick your ass!_ " Riku looked to Sora, who now only held Oblivion.

"Is that so? What about your friends? Will they survive?" sky-blue narrowed.

"Without question." Xemnas hummed.

"Very well, boy; let us see how long each of you survive!"

 **{Unknown Part of the Castle...}**

Tifa and Oswald looked at the place they had landed in, that seemed to be a cathedral somewhere within the Castle. Their current problem wasn't the fact that they were split up from everyone else, it was what was in the room with them. Tifa put up her fists, and Oswald prepared his magic, as the Dancer Nobodies started to slither their way from the shadows. Tifa looked at the creatures with disgruntlement in her features. It was clear that there were several dozen, if not more, within the cathedral; however, she believed, between herself and Oswald, that they could managed to rid the cathedral of the creatures.

"Do you think we stand a chance?" asked Oswald.

"I do. We just need to make quick work of these bastards, and get back to the others." The rabbit nodded.

"So...are the others good fighters?" he inquired as he looked at the creatures.

"Yes, they're great fighters. Especially our Keyblade wielders." Oswald smiled.

"I saw Kairi and Riku fighting, but I didn't get a good look at Sora's abilities." Tifa smiled.

"Sora...is incredibly talented, and I trust him to take care of the others. Besides..." Oswald looked to her.

"What?" the black-haired girl looked at the Dancer Nobodies.

"He's a hellion...and I don't doubt that he'll show Xemnas what it means to be a Warrior of the Light," she said.

"Yea...now, let's kick some Nobody ass!"

"Right there with you..."

The two propelled themselves forward, and into the creatures.

 **{Another Area of the Castle...}**

"These bastards keep coming!" stated Cloud, as he sliced through another series of large Heartless.

'Then we're going to need a bigger blade." Squall looked at the muscular Heartless with a frown, as he sliced the creature in two, and then looked to Cloud, who cut through another set.

"Why do I get the feeling we're in over our heads?" the blonde inquired.

"We've always been in over our heads." Cloud rolled his eyes, and the other man smiled.

"I think we can manage...besides...Sora is with Riku, and the two of them are going up against Xemnas...their skill is only matched by one other person I know of..." Cloud glanced his way as he cut through a Nobody with an arrow. The creature had a purple color to it, and appeared to be using the arrow as a sniper would a scope on a gun.

"That guy? You talk about him sometimes," he mentioned as he dodged an arrow and cut down the Nobody.

"Yea...he was a good friend of mine. He knew two other good friends of mine, and a friend of yours." Cloud eyed the creatures surrounding them.

"Who? I don't have many friends..." Squall smirked faintly.

"Well, let me put it this way...it's one of your buddies that tends to get you in trouble a lot..." Cloud stilled, and only swung to strike down a Nobody when it neared them.

"Zack? That puppy dog?" Squall laughed.

"Yea...Zack knew him, too...grew up with him..." Cloud hummed as he jumped forward and took out the creatures.

"How? We're about the same age..." turquoise eyes narrowed as the two of them struck the Nobodies coming forward, and cobalt eyes glanced back to Squall.

"He's from that world...you know...that a lot of us were..." Cloud looked down as he moved in transition with Squall. They'd known each other long enough to know how one another moved in combat, and still keep up a conversation.

"Yea, so I've been told..." Squall sighed as he paused when the Nobodies stopped coming.

"You should see how him and Aerith are doing..." cobalt looked to turquoise.

"I should...but I want to see the end of this battle, first." A series of portals opened up, and Squall nodded as they picked up their swords again.

"Then we better get this taken care of, so we can go see them," he said.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

 **{Library of the Castle...}**

Kairi tucked under herself and rolled by a row of books, as King Mickey blocked a strike from what he identified as a sorcerer-type Nobody. The long-cloaked, grayish-white figure glided like a ghost across the marble floor as it shot a series of spells off at them. Kairi was putting her gymnastics from her early middle school days to good use at this point, and was thankful that Akira had convinced her she'd enjoy it. Her mind momentarily went to her father, and how he was faring, and as soon as the thought came to her, Kairi's mind went to Riku and Sora's mothers. Riku's father was rarely home because of his job as a fisherman, and while his mother taught everything from elementary to high school age, and even worked as a psychologist, she was home most, and thus, would be twice as concerned as his father would be. Her final thought went to Sora's mother, Himitsu.

Throughout their years growing up on the Islands, Himitsu had opened her home to everyone, and done all she could to be there for others. Often, Himitsu was a mother-figure to Kairi, who had lost her mother when she was very young; however, the one key detail Kairi recalled the most was how dearly she loved Sora. Himitsu's heart would be broken if anything happened to him, and knowing that, Kairi was thankful that Sora had come back from the state of death he was in. What drove her forward at this point wasn't just surviving, it was hope to see those she loved again, and to see their smiles. Kairi swung her Keyblade out, and struck the Nobody closest to her, as she narrowed her eyes and prepared for the battle ahead of them.

"Kairi, no matter what, I need you to live," King Mickey stated.

"What? You're not going to give up, are you? Your Majesty, Queen Minnie needs you, and..." the mouse King looked to her and shook his head, as he ducked behind a bookshelf with the Princess of Heart.

"The other Princesses need you, the worlds need you, and most of all...Sora needs you. Kairi, his heart would fall into darkness if you were lost. Please...no matter what...make it out alive, for his sake," he told her with a sincere look.

"Don't worry...I will..."

 **{Streets of The World...}**

Yui snarled as he bristled in a crouch, with his wings splayed in a menacing fashion. Both he and Jack had been thrown into the street, in the thick of a swarm of grayish-blue Nobodies with swords at their sides. Yui narrowed his eyes and his fangs sharpened as he settled himself into a position to fight, and his attention momentarily went to Jack. The Winter King was settled atop the railing of a gate, crouched with his scythe in his hands, as he looked at the creatures before them. Between a Seraphim and a seasonal King, they would have little trouble handling them; however, there was the fact that he had counted roughly a thousand already, and the Organization more than likely had more than enough to keep them busy for quite some time.

"How many we got, Yui?" asked Jack, as he kept his timber-wolf-silver eyes on the hoard edging closer.

"Roughly a thousand..." electric-green eyes glanced to timber-wolf-silver.

"Sounds like this is about to get interesting...so..." Yui smirked.

"Got a plan? Winter King?" Jack glanced to him with a dark smile.

"Yea. One that calls for the King of Salt and Fire. What do you say?" electric-green eyes looked in his direction.

"I say we see how they handle the elements..." black wings flared with metallic chinks, as the venom-green metal at the tips of the feathers splayed in a menacing fashion.

"You take the five hundred on the left? I'll take the five hundred on the right?" Jack offered.

"Gladly..." Fire as green as emeralds flared to life as Yui raced forward, and with a flash of his wings and a push of his magic, several of the creatures turned into off-white pillars, before crashing to the ground. A resounding whistle followed in the aftershock of the motion. Yui glanced in Jack's direction as he slowly stood.

"You really are the _King of Salt and Fire_ , huh?" green eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Yes, that title isn't just for show...like yours isn't," he said. Jack smiled as he jumped upwards and swung his scythe, as a blast of black ice was thrown outwards and sent over the side he was dealing with. Several of them fell instantly as he darted through them, slicing them apart with his scythe, before landing in a crouch.

"Well, I'm not called the Hunter of Dark Spirits for nothing." Yui laughed faintly as he crouched a bit.

"Don't you have another nickname?" he asked

as he jumped forward and gripped two of the creatures by the head. Yui pushed off from the ground, and tore their heads from their bodies as he bounded to the next and took another head off, before landing in a spin on the balls of his feet with his claws out.

"I guess you could say that...isn't your nickname the _demonic angel?_ " Yui smirked broadly, displaying his sharpened teeth.

"The Devil Angel, it was one of two nicknames I was given when myself and the others formed the group I work with," he stated as he dodged a strike from a Nobody.

"What kind of Nobodies are these, anyways?" Yui looked him over.

"Samurai, the swords are the give-away," he said in half-thought as he cartwheeled backwards from hoard, and landed next to Jack.

"So...what's that other nickname?" electric-green glanced towards silver, and a glance in the Nobodies direction was given.

"The One-Eyed Wolf..."

"Oh...is that one of your secrets?" a small smirk reached the other's features.

"Yea, my biggest problem is knowing what to fight as..." black wings ruffled faintly.

"Well, aren't you a hybrid? Why not fight as a whole?" a shrug was given as Yui rotated his shoulders a bit.

"Where's the fun in that? _Reaper of the Moon?_ " Jack laughed.

"Touché, so, what's your typical battle nickname?" the samurai Nobodies drew their swords in tangent.

"Either one...depends on what I fight as..." Jack hummed.

"Must be difficult, having to choose between the three," he stated. Another shrug.

"Well, there's always the transitions...but sometimes...It is hard to choose whether I am fighting as..."

The duo leaped up and turned mid-air to strike the first line of Nobodies in unison. Jack landed back-to-back with Yui, who looked at the creatures in a malicious fashion.

"As what?" a snarl came from the other as they jumped again, and Yui cut a backwards flip as he gripped the creature's head, and gouged his nails into its flesh, before ripping backwards, splitting the flesh, tissues, and skull in a single go.

"As a Seraphim or a Ghoul..."

 **{Castle Atrium...}**

"THUNDER!" Donald cast a fast spell as he moved away from the Nobodies swarming them.

The Nobodies they were dealing with were known as Assassin types, and they lived up to their name. However, they would have fared better if it hadn't been Master Yen Sid they were up against. Donald and Goofy moved between the Master Wizard's spells and acted as his defense, as the Wizard set to taking out droves of the Nobodies. Personally, both Donald and Goofy were used to fighting alongside Sora, and occasionally Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey; but this time, they weren't going to be given a choice. The duck was decidedly not pleased with the situation they all were placed in. It had been nothing but an emotional rollercoaster ride since they'd set foot in the world, from fighting alongside their friends, to watching Sora – the boy they'd always seen as loving, and kind to his comrades – attacking them mercilessly, then both Riku and Sora disappearing, only to reappear in a tragic manner.

Donald had never felt so miserable at any point in his life, until he had seen Riku pleading, with Sora lying lifeless in his arms. It had felt as if he had failed in the worst manner possible. To hear Riku, of all people, pleading, crying, begging, and holding onto Sora as if he couldn't come to terms with what he was seeing. Goofy had been shaking next to Donald at that point, and the duck knew why: Sora was their friend, the same person they'd watched grow over the course of a year, and they had lost him. However, that had all changed when Sora had come flying from the ice dome that Jack Frost had set up, and had attacked Xigbar and defended Kairi. Seeing Sora alive and fighting, with fire in his eyes, made Donald feel better. However, he and Goofy both felt as if they'd failed him once again.

 _"SORA TRUSTED THE TWO OF YOU TO WATCH HIS BACK! HELL! I TRUSTED YOU TO KEEP HIM SAFE! HE'S LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!"_

Riku's words from three months ago rang in both their minds. He had been correct in being angry with them then, and he had every right to be angry now. Riku and Kairi trusted them with Sora's life, and even now, they had failed to take care of him. All they needed to do was make sure Sora wasn't hurt, and what had they done? They'd gotten split up from him, they'd ended up letting him get captured, they'd let him get hurt, and they'd even let him die. Donald clenched his fist around his staff, and tensed in defeat of his emotions taking a toll on his waning strength.

"Donald! Do not falter!" called Master Yen Sid. The duck looked to him in confusion.

"I..."

"Sora is safe, and has Riku beside him right now. I trust him to care for his brother. You should put your faith in Sora and Riku now, and give them the courage they need to defeat Xemnas, as we should all bear the courage and hope of our comrades fighting here. Sora and Riku need that, more than any other right now who is out there fighting," the wizard said sternly.

"I...I understand..." Donald nodded to Goofy, who held up his shield, and Donald held up his staff as he charged forward.

"FIRE!" as the flames appeared, Donald recalled something from back when Sora was merely thirteen, and had just begun his journey as a Keyblade wielder.

 _"Here's a spell I'll teach you, so you can defend yourself a bit better with magic."_

 _"Magic? I'm not a wizard, though..."_

 _"You don't have to be a wizard to know magic. This is a simple element spell...now, what's your sign?"_

 _"My sign?"_

 _"Your zodiac sign?" sky-blue eyes widened._

 _"Oh...Aquarius..." a hum._

 _"Then, typically I would teach you air magic...but..." dark eyes looked the thirteen-year-old over._

 _"What?"_

 _"You're an air sign, but you most certainly have the attributes of a fire type...that's it!" sky-blue looked him over._

 _"What?"_

 _"I'll teach you Ignis, the Fire Spell. That'll be perfect for you, Sora," a bright smile was given to him._

 _"Alright, how do you do it?"_

The flames disintegrated the Assassin Nobodies in front of the duck, as he charged forward with Goofy at his side, determined to help Sora and play his part as a member of the group, fighting for their survival in a World that Never Was. From this point on, Donald, Goofy, Master Yen Sid, King Mickey, Kairi, Yui, Jack, Could, Squall, Tifa, Oswald, Riku, and Sora would become the Masters of their own fate, and take the control away from the Organization, and Xehanort.

 **{…...}**

 _And I'll leave this life behind me, say it if it's worth saving me..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: The group is about to bring a smack-down upon Xemnas and the other Nobodies. I often wonder what the group would do in this situation, and because of that, I decided that it would be best to have the group fighting separately, and then rejoin them later. The next chapter is the fight going back to Sora and Riku's side of the playing field against Xemnas, and a few others.

Tell me what you think!

There are: 9 chapters left in this story.

Preview:

"Don't lose hope..."

"Care to surrender to the darkness? Sora?"

"I'll never join the darkness!"

"We have to help keep everyone together."

"You're a fool, just like he was."

"The only fool I see here is you!"

Chapter 17: End Xemnas


	17. Chapter 17: End Xemnas

Chapter 17: End Xemnas

 _"Kairi?"_

 _"Sorry."_

 _"What is that?"_

 _"I'm making Thalassa shell charms. In the old days, sailors always wore them. They're supposed to ensure a safe passage."_

 _"A sailor's amulet, huh…." A soft smile came to her features as she watched the brunette look at the pink amulet in her hand._

 _"I'm making them so that, even if one of us gets lost, we'll make it back here, safe and sound…" a small smile reached his features._

 _"Do you think we'll make it back here?" he questioned. Kairi smiled._

 _"Well, I figured, at least, this way, the three of us will always be together."_

 _"Are you ready for the adventure?" Kairi looked to him._

 _"You know, I was a little afraid at first…but now, I'm ready," she stated, as she spoke as if her mind was finally made up._

 _"You sound sure now, Kairi."_

 _"Sora, promise me….no matter where I go or what I see, I'll know I can always come back here," she said softly. A gentle smile came to his features as he pulled Kairi to him and took her hands in his._

 _"Of course you can, Kairi." A warm smile came to her features as she looked into his eyes, and the vexing worry slowly drained away._

 _ **"I want to come back to Destiny Islands, too. I want to see other worlds, but, I'll come back. To the sea, and the sky, and everyone here. To this place…with Kairi and Riku."**_

 _"I'm glad…Sora….don't ever change."_

 _"Huh?" Kairi laughed at the startled sound he made._

 _"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great," she said._

 _"Yea…we'll make it for sure."_

 **{Castle That Never Was, Throne Room: Unknown Time}**

Dancer Nobodies twirled around, in a flurry of their faint color of beige and rose pink, as they attacked Sora and Riku at full force, and Xemnas watched the show. Sky-blue eyes narrowed in aggression as Sora drew his Keyblades up, and jumped forward and out. The two Keyblade wielders were surrounded by the Dancer types, which were proving to be quite a problem. However, they were beginning to make a dent in the numbers, as Sora spun on his heels and took down a decent number of them, with Riku directly behind him. These Nobodies didn't have personalities anymore, but they were proving to be quite a pain, and were just as strong and frustrating as any full-fledged Organization member would have been. Sky-blue and cyan looked to Xemnas, who sat upon his throne, watching with interest as they struggled. Sora took in a deep breath as he cut into another Nobody and struck home, blood flying as he turned back to see Riku not far from him.

 _"After this….what's going to happen to us? I want to see other worlds…but not at the expense of losing what we all have here…."_

A memory of his own thoughts from before this, and the others adventures, started went through his mind, and he looked to Riku, and then to Xemnas. If Sora could go back in time, he would tell his younger self to be wary of what he was asking for, but he also knew that he would still end up as he was now: a Keyblade Wielder. Something told Sora he would always be as he was now, and that, no matter what he did, it wouldn't change it. Sora would always end up being a Keyblade Bearer, just as Kairi would always be a Princess of Heart, and Riku would join him as a Keyblade user as well. No matter what path they'd taken, it was destined to happen, and Sora couldn't change that. Taking in a deep breath, his gaze went back to Xemnas as the man smirked.

 _"Don't lose hope..."_ a voice whispered to Sora as he took a moment to assess the situation. The voice, he had heard time and time again; however, this was the first time it felt real to him, instead of something from a dream.

"Care to surrender to the Darkness? Sora?" Xemnas questioned. Sky-blue eyes narrowed as Sora gritted his teeth.

"I'll _never_ join the Darkness!" a sharp glare remained on Xemnas, as Riku looked to him.

"Sora..."

"Hahah...you truly are an interesting case," Xemnas stated.

"I won't give in to you, or the Darkness..." the chestnut-haired teen stumbled a bit.

"Your heart is still fractured. It isn't whole again just yet, and because of that, you're weaker than you normally would be. So, Hikari, care to give in?" he inquired.

"No...it's up to me and...Riku...we have help to keep everyone together."

"Keep everyone together? Child, you can hardly keep yourself in one piece, and yet, you think you can keep everyone you know together? You're a fool, just like he was," Xemnas stated as he looked down upon the boy.

"The only fool I see here is you!" Sora snarled.

"Soren at least knew when to hold his tongue..."

Xemnas dove down, grabbing Sora by the throat as he hoisted the boy up in the air, and Riku tightened his grip on Way to the Dawn, before narrowing his eyes at the man, who cast a cold glare upon him. Xemnas felt utter disgust as he looked at the boy before him, and narrowed his eyes once more. It may have been in poor taste, but he quite simply despised the boy he had in his grasp right then, and it had nothing to do with his association with the Light, or his connection to the Keyblades. It all had to do with Soren, with the same person who he had despised since his beginning. Xemnas tightened his grip faintly as he pulled Sora closer, to where he could look him directly in the eyes. Their gazes met, as the chestnut-haired teen kept himself firmly in place as he stared back at the leader of the Organization.

"However, he was just a filthy Gypsy, so, what would he know about being cordial?"

"For being just a Gypsy, he sure is a thorn in your side..."

 _"If I'm just a Gypsy, then why am I such a thorn in your side?"_

Amber-orange eyes looked at the boy with pure hate as he threw Sora aside in a disgusted snarl. Riku jumped and managed to catch the sixteen-year-old, as they both tumbled backwards and landed against the stone wall behind them. Xemnas kept a viscous look upon his face, as he looked to the two Keyblade Wielders in utter disgust; no matter what he did, that man – no, that boy – found a means to step between him and his goals. The most recent incarnation of that boy's abstinence was the sixteen-year-old Keyblade Wielder, Sora Seiren. The child was an enigma, and utterly infuriating. No matter how many times Xehanort tried, Sora stepped between him and the goal he was nearing; just as that boy had, many years ago. Soren stood in his way then, and now, Sora stood in his way as well.

"You...why won't you just _DIE!_ " A blazing beam of red came from the sleeve of Xemnas's cloak that resembled a saber of pure energy. Sora tensed, and Riku prepared for whatever the man would throw their way.

"Because you're Darkness, and we're Light...you can't exist without us," Riku said as he looked the man over.

"I don't know what sort of sin, or curse, you are, Sora Seiren, but I will put an end to you, here and now! Since your first breath, you have been nothing less than a disgusting bane upon my existence. I will destroy you!" Sora took in a deep breath as he started to stand.

"I don't care what you think I am, because I know who I am! And if I say I'm walking out of here with my friends, then I will walk out of here alongside them!" Sora drew up his Keyblade, Oblivion remaining in his grasp as he stood next to Riku.

"What will you do? You cannot defeat me, Child of Light!"

Xemnas's cloak turned white and was spiraled with black tribal marks, and that had Sora tensing unnaturally as he considered what he was seeing. This wasn't something he had ever hoped to witness among an enemy, and while he knew he could combat it in something similar, he didn't believe his heart could handle it, and he also didn't believe that using it would give way to anything but mild, if not severe distrust. Taking a single quick look over him, Sora assessed the situation, as Riku held up Way to the Dawn, and Sora fixed his grasp upon Oblivion. This Keyblade was special to him, and meant much more than he'd willingly let on.

While Kairi's heart was represented with the white, angelic Keyblade, Oathkeeper, and was named such because of the promises between himself and the red-haired girl, this Keyblade, the black, Gothic one named Oblivion, was what represented his own heart. Why it appeared the way it did was something Sora couldn't quite figure out, but, he did believe it had a purpose behind it. However, his mind didn't dwell upon it long, as he heard the electric spark of another saber of energy appear from Xemnas's sleeve.

"Look at you, with that fire within your eyes, the energy of a true warrior around you...you remind me of him," Xemnas stated sharply.

"That's really getting old! Why do all of you Nobodies keep comparing me to Soren? I'm not _him!_ "

"It does not matter if you bear the same name, or the same appearance, any longer! Your fate will ultimately be the same!" he snarled towards the two Keyblade wielders.

"Sora?" Riku glanced to the boy, who had a faintly pained look upon his face.

"We can take him on our own," Sora stated sharply.

"Once I destroy you, Kingdom Hearts will be mine!" sky-blue eyes narrowed.

"Why is Kingdom Hearts so important to you Nobodies? You don't even feel anything! _You don't even have hearts!_ "

Xemnas looked to Sora, as he stood before them and narrowed his eyes. Once again, the boy stood before him, ready to defeat him with all his might, and even though he was weaker than he normally would have been, Xemnas didn't doubt his capabilities. Underestimating the adversary was one of the worst downfalls of any being, and thus, he chose a new tactic: delving deeper into the persona of his two enemies.

"Very good. You don't miss a thing. I cannot feel...sorrow...no matter what misery befalls the worlds. No matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist. However, I seek Kingdom Hearts, not for its mere, awe-inspiring power, but for its sovereignty."

" _Sovereignty?_ Kingdom Hearts is a power, isn't it?" Riku inquired.

"That is all some wish for you to believe, Kingdom Hearts...is both a Power, and a Land. A land of beauty and might. I wish to take that world for myself, and reestablish its once unbreakable powers...thus giving Nobodies control over the worlds." Sora felt a sharp pain run through his heart.

 _"You can't let him succeed! No matter what, don't let him win this battle, Sora!"_

Sky-blue eyes widened as the voice spoke to him in urgency. It wasn't the same one that spoke to him in his dreams, and he knew that, because the person who had spoken to him then was a woman, but this was a male's voice. However, the man clearly knew what would happen if Xemnas won, and while Sora felt there were details missing from the Organization leader's plans, he felt it deep within his heart that he had to protect Kingdom Hearts from him and Xehanort's lofty goals. Sora bowed his head, his bangs hiding his eyes, as he placed his Keyblade down to his side, his fists clenched tightly as he gritted his teeth. Anger in its rawest form took over him, as he felt Xemnas look him over.

"Kingdom Hearts will be mine with your downfall, Sora..." Xemnas stated.

"I won't let you win! I refuse to let you take Kingdom Hearts! It belongs to the Light! The Darkness will never have it!" Riku looked to Sora, who was shaking in rage.

 _"This almost...doesn't even feel like Sora...it feels too old...and emotional based to be Sora entirely..."_ Riku thought this, as Sora looked to Xemnas as he took to the air.

"Denizens of Light, answer this: why do you hate the darkness?"

"Because it destroys what we hold dearest!" Sora looked to Xemnas.

"I don't hate the Darkness...Riku has every right to hate it...but I know it has a purpose...a pure purpose...but your Darkness...is the one I hate, because, while I can accept that Darkness has its place in the world, the type of Darkness you fill the world with is tainted, and malicious, and I won't accept that!" Xemnas hummed as he looked to the boy.

"Then allow me another question. You accept Darkness, yet choose to live in the Light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of Nothing? We, who were turned away by both Light and Dark—never given a choice?"

"Because...it's you who disrupts the balance between! You weren't meant to exist!" Sora snapped.

"And this...is where your heart leads you? _Child of Light?_ " sky-blue narrowed viciously.

"Of course it does! I know what my heart says, and I'll always listen to it!"

"So...it seems your hearts have lead you to obliteration, then. Perhaps it doesn't pay to be to loyal to one's heart..."

"What would you know of hearts? You're nothing," Riku stated.

Xemnas eyed them, and smirked as he raised his hands up, and prepared to send an attack out to them. The two braced themselves and found the room going dark, a dome of thousands of lights appearing around them, and leaving them both rather shocked by the sight they were seeing, as it sparked and gleamed around them. Xemnas laughed as he watched Sora look around the area, and Riku did the same as they prepared for what was to come.

"Heroes from the Realm of Light! Hear me, as I send you to the end. If Light and Darkness are eternal, then, surely, we Nothings must be the same... _Eternal!_ "

"That's doesn't mean you're eternal! You pompous bastard!" Sora snarled, as he held up his Keyblade and prepared to attack.

"No more than that _radiance_ of yours...Sora..."

The dome crackled, and Xemnas held a hand out, as one of the laser-like beams shot down, and the two Keyblade bearers dodged. Another smirk as a series of them fell, and the wielders blocked them with their weapons. Riku landed back-to-back with Sora, and the two glanced at one another. Another series of lights shot towards them, and the two of them dodged the hits in sync. Sora kept his attention on what was in front of him, while partially keeping his eyes on Riku, who remained at his side or behind him almost the entire time, as they moved around one another in tangent. Soon, Sora felt himself find a rhythm, and he began to insert a series of flips and spins to dodge the objects, while Riku followed with a similar form of handstands and cartwheels to dodge, as the two of them jumped up and blocked the next hit, as they started to go faster and faster, until they were moving almost as quickly as the lasers were.

"Can you spare...a _heart_...Child of Light?" sky-blue eyes narrowed.

Sora cut a back-flip and spun the Keyblade in his grasp, before landing in a crouch, as Riku knocked the one above him out of the way, and he took care of the ones below. The two of them jumped backwards, and then moved forward, as the beams continued raining down, and swiftly blocked another hit, before they spun on their heels and flipped mid-air together, before swinging the Keyblades in unison to strike the other spheres of light.

Riku slid under him as Sora jumped in a spin mid-air, before landing behind Riku, who jumped alongside him as they landed, once more back-to-back, and then darted forward, taking down the lasers that fell in their direction. Sora braced himself with his Keyblade, and Riku ducked under him as he jumped upwards, before the two of them lashed out with two fire spells that countered the spheres. The resounding shock-wave blasted the two backwards, as Riku jumped in front of Sora, and pulled him into him as they were thrown against the hard stone pillars that were still half-standing. Riku felt the hair fly from his lungs as he tumbled to the ground, with Sora still cradled in his arms. Sora looked up to the other as he slowly got up, and Riku struggled to his feet as Xemnas looked them over.

"Sora... Riku... there is falsehood within your hearts...do you dare deny it?"

"What is there to deny? _There's falsehood within every heart!_ You stating it doesn't change reality, Xemnas!" snapped Riku.

"Riku, are you certain you aren't _jealous_ of Sora? The boy who was the outcast, the one none cared for, the one that needed support, and now here he is, the one who is the most unnatural, and the most desired amongst many. He's outdone you, and you aren't jealous?" Riku glared.

"I used to be jealous of how easy-going and happy he could be, despite all the bullying he endured...Sora has kept a pure heart, when he could have easily been the one to let the Darkness in. Instead, it was me! And he's forgiven me for so much. So, no, I'm not jealous of Sora...I admire him, and his heart, and his unconquerable soul!"

"Riku..." Xemnas narrowed his eyes.

"And you, Sora?" sky-blue turned icy.

"Don't fuck with me, Xemnas..." Sora held his Keyblade up.

"Very well...I will end this..."

The two of them ran towards him, preparing for the attack, when Xemnas vanished into thin air. The two went on high alert as they heard him laugh faintly in one direction, before silence overcame them one more. Sora took in a steadying breath as he tried to reason what to do with Xemnas once they got a hold of him. It was as his mind raced to find a solution, that a sharp crackle was heard, and Sora turned in time to see Riku being slammed backwards by the ethereal blades that Xemnas was controlling.

"RIKU!"

Sora turned, crouched for an attack, when Xemnas appeared suddenly before him, with his blade directly by his head. The Organization leader swung forward, and Sora prepared to block, when Riku jumped between them, and placed Way to the Dawn between the hit Xemnas delivered with his blade, head-on. Another electric zing went off, before Riku turned to attack. Cyan eyes glanced towards Xemnas, as the man swung, and the silver-haired teen shoved Sora out of the way, as the sixteen-year-old stared in shock as Riku turned back, just in time to be hit directly in the back by the blade Xemnas wielded. Sky-blue eyes grew wide as Riku coughed up a large amount of blood, and began to fly away from Xemnas. Sora stared in fear as Riku began to tumble, before Sora jumped and grabbed him, before they fell back against the ground as he moved to check on the other.

"Riku! Hey! _Answer me!_ " sky-blue stared worried at the other as he looked up at him in pain.

"Damn, he hits hard..." Xemnas looked them over as Riku coughed again.

"Don't move too much, okay?" Riku smiled.

"I'll be fine...but...I don't think I'm in this fight, anymore..." Sora felt his eyes burn, tears welling up as Riku looked him over.

"You _dumbass!_ You didn't have to take that hit for me!" he said sharply.

"Sora, stop him, okay? I'll be fine..." Riku coughed a bit more, as he lifted up the hand that held his Keyblade.

"Riku..." tears started falling as Sora took the Keyblade from his friend, and Riku felt his eyes close a bit.

"Show him what the Light can do, Sora..."

The sixteen-year-old stood up and wiped his eyes, as he gripped Way to the Dawn in his hand and tightened his hold on Oblivion, as he stood there with tears running down his cheeks. Xemnas looked him over, and gave him a cold expression, as Sora felt his breath catch in his throat. His tears were no longer from his fear or his sorrow: it was his anxiety, his guilt, his exhaustion, his trauma, and now something else came over him.

"Do you feel fear? Is that what your heart is, Sora? The breadth of your heart is nothing but fear and pain?" Xemnas inquired.

"No, I'm not afraid of you..." amber-orange eyes looked him over.

"What do you feel?" sky-blue eyes narrowed, tears evident still.

"My hatred for you is _unbearable!_ You've destroyed so many lives! You're a mindless, heartless, DEMONIC, FUCKING BASTARD! I DESPISE YOU WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING!"

 **{…...}**

 _Hurry, I'm fallin', and all I need is you_

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: Well, Xemnas, it was nice knowing you. I'm pretty sure everyone knows what happens if someone goes after Sora's friends: the end is nigh for you, Xemnas.

However, we're not done yet! Chapter 18 is the final battle chapter, and after that, we get a grace period. Promise!

There are: 8 chapters left in this story

Preview:

"What about me?"

"Your heart, memories, your being, and your dreams...the bits and bytes that have made up your life so far..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Can you say for sure they are not just pieces of someone else's?"

"What the fuck are you getting at?"

"Do you know about the hearts within you? Sora, are you just a boy from the Islands? Or are you someone else?"

Chapter 18: Closure of the World


	18. Chapter 18: Closure of the World

Chapter 18: Closure of the World

 **{Throne Room of the Castle that Never Was...}**

Sora's entire being seemed to spark, almost with pure energy, as he stared downwards while his body shook. Everything up till now made him feel nothing short of pure, unadulterated rage. Sora wasn't a vengeful person, and yet, here he was, feeling the thrumming energy of anger coursing through him as he looked down at the ground. Xemnas smirked as Riku felt his breathing shakily leave him, and he hoped Sora could stall long enough for him to recover enough to help him at soon.

"Anger...hatred...envy...sorrow...do you now see the heart's greatest virtues? They sustain me! And my capabilities! The Organization, and Xehanort will reign!"

"You're wrong...your heart is nothing but a blackened husk, your memories are grains of salt wasted from tears, and your dreams will never come into fruition!" Xemnas smirked.

"Sora – what about you?" Riku forced his eyes open faintly.

"What about me?"

"Your _heart, memories,_ your _being,_ and your _dreams_...the bits and bytes that have made up your life so far..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Can you say for sure they are not just pieces of someone else's?"

"What the fuck are you getting at?"

"Do you know about the hearts within you? Sora, are you just a boy from the Islands? Or are you someone else?"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHO YOU THINK I AM, OR WHOSE LIFE YOU THINK I'M PART OF! THE ONLY THING I CARE ABOUT IS THE HERE AND NOW!"

Sora's form sparked with yellow magic as he took both Keyblades in his grasp, and darted forward, swinging and striking Xemnas several times as he pushed forward with more than just mere rage within his heart. Xemnas turned to block him, but Sora ducked down, and struck him in the sternum, before he crouched and jumped upwards as Xemnas went skyward. Sora spun mid-air, and brought his Keyblades up, before landing them sharply into Xemnas, who gasped in shock as a splash of blood soaked his black and white coat, and Sora skidded back with his Keyblades out to the side. His face had streaks of blood upon it, it settled into his hair and clothes, his shoes scuffing as he landed amongst the torn-up floor. Sky-blue eyes narrowed as he settled, rested there while the faint drop of blood hitting the ground from both the teeth of the Keyblades and Xemnas's wounds fell upon the pristine white, leaving it marred with dark red.

"I shall devour all... the Light, and the Darkness," Xemnas said in a rasping voice.

"You will _never win!_ " amber-orange and sky-blue looked directly at one another.

"I've heard those words before. Soren himself stated that as he fought against King Xehanort. However, I will tell you what my King told him..." Sky-blue narrowed.

"He is _no King!_ I know Kings! And they, as well as all the others I know, are twice the person Xehanort will ever be!" Sora snarled.

"Your flesh bears the sigil, and so, your name shall be known as that...of a Recusant...Sora Hikari Seiren." A look of pure disdain showed within Sora's eyes.

"I don't give a fuck about a little letter that you put on me! You can call me an outlaw, a thorn in your side, you can say I'm Soren or I'm Sora, but I know who I am, and I know that, whether I bear an X or a cross, I am a Keyblade Wielder! So, get ready, Xemnas! _It all ends for you here!"_ Sora pointed his Keyblades at Xemnas.

"WHY DO YOU NOT VANISH! YOU ACCURSED KEYBLADE MASTER!"

With a loud shout, Sora spun on his heels and struck Xemnas once more in his chest, before jumping back to where he was near Riku. The silver-haired teen had been watching as his breathing slowly eased, and he was able to begin standing. It was as Sora blocked an attack that sent him skidding backwards that he managed to get up and help stop Sora from tumbling into a pillar. Sky-blue looked to cyan, as the boy nodded and held out Way to the Dawn. Riku placed his hand atop Sora's, as the two of them stood side by side and looked Xemnas in the eyes.

"Can you defeat me? The embodiment of eternal Nothingness?" Sora looked at him with a sharp glare in his eyes.

Darkness started to envelop them once more, as the two of them prepared to take Xemnas down.

 **{Library...}**

At long last, the creatures fell, and Kairi turned to King Mickey, who was standing in the center of the now-destroyed library beside her. Something within Kairi felt as if she was about to witness something rather interesting, as the two of them started to edge their way from the library. It was as they rounded a corner that the two ran into Tifa and Oswald. The black-haired woman hugged Kairi, and checked her over as if she was a daughter who'd fallen down a hill, and not just been in a battle with roughly nine hundred Sorcerer Nobodies.

After the four of them had checked up on one another, they began racing back towards the throne room, using a small blue orb that Oswald had summoned. The little object bounced, and had a rather annoying series of words that it kept repeating, but, thus far, it was doing its job. Kairi kept up pace with Tifa, who was watching her back, as King Mickey and Oswald lead the way with the blue orb.

"What is that thing?" asked Tifa.

"It's a pixie. I borrowed it from some friends, in case we got lost. She has all the maps of the castle inside her. Just keep following her."

"Hurry up! We might just..." there was a sudden crash that met their ears.

Amidst the sudden pile of people on the floor was Kairi, Tifa, Oswald, Donald, Goofy, Squall, and Cloud. Master Yen Sid had managed to avoid being amidst the pile up; however, they were all currently trying to untangle one another from their state. Cloud managed to get up first, and offered a hand to Tifa, who gladly took it and pulled Kairi up with her. Moments later, the group were on their feet again, brushing themselves off, and looking at battle wounds. Master Yen Sid cleared his throat and looked to see the shape of the fighters. The aged wizard sighed deeply as his dark eyes cast an intense glare over them.

"Make haste, we haven't a moment to lose!" he stated sharply.

"Right!" the group took off once again towards the Throne Room, while following the little blue glowing ball.

 **{Streets...}**

Black wings flared as blood splattered across the rain-soaked streets. Jack Frost froze over the last of the Nobodies they were dealing with, and the two landed back-to-back. Electric-green turned back to emerald, and timber-wolf-silver reverted back to azure. The duo took in a few heaving breaths as they set to looking around them for any stray Nobodies. A moment later, they relaxed enough to see their surroundings. They were most certainly still within the Dream Drop; however, they did stand a chance against their current situation, now that Sora had come back.

"This is just one fucked-up situation after another, huh?" asked Jack.

"Is that any way for a Guardian of Childhood to talk?" a faint laugh came from the white-haired spirit.

"Haha...that's rich, coming from a Seraphim," he stated.

"I'm a _fallen_ Seraphim, thank you! I can cuss all I want, dammit, and I can do as I damn well please." Jack laughed again.

"Fine by me, I don't care what you are. Say, you did say you're sixteen, right?" Jack asked him.

"I'll be seventeen this October." the Winter King nodded.

"Well, you're one hell of a fighter, for a sixteen-year-old kid," he said.

"I might be young, but I'm not a child! In my world, I'm a Lieutenant!" Jack whistled.

"I have a bunch of lieutenants, too; the Lieutenants of Winter. All the seasonal Monarchs do," he mentioned.

"Yea...well...we should get heading back to the Castle...something tells me we're going to miss something pretty epic if we don't, and who know where those other cloaked bastards went." Jack smirked.

"I think they're finished...or ran away with their tails between their legs," he mentioned.

"Between the two of us, and those others...I don't doubt it." Yui looked to Jack, who nodded.

"Take my hand, and I'll get us up there. Those wings of yours look like they need a break." emerald eyes looked to azure, as black wings flinched a bit.

"I'll be okay, I'll just have some soreness later," Yui stated as he flexed his wings a bit.

"Those are pretty impressive. So, can you still keep up?" a faint laugh came from the teenager.

"Naturally; I'm not the fastest in my troop for nothing," he said.

With that, the two of them took off towards the castle.

 **{Throne Room...}**

Sora skipped back, and Riku moved with him, as they dodged several attacks by Xemnas. The duo were up against someone that, though he had been wounded greatly, was still packing powerful punches in droves towards the two Keyblade Wielders. It was as the two of them blocked the next attack that there was a rush of footsteps that drew their attention. Riku turned just as Xemnas struck, and Sora rushed upwards, swinging in a swift motion as he sliced the man across the stomach, before he landed in a crouch. There was a series of metallic clinks as Squall, Cloud, King Mickey, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and the others drew their weapons as a clattering noise came through the window, as Yui and Jack came bounding into the room and landed between Sora and Riku, who jumped back as Yui swept his wings and threw Xemnas backwards, as the group clustered back together.

"Sora! Riku!" the two turned as Kairi flew at them at full speed.

Instantly, Riku stepped backwards and let Kairi wrap her arms around Sora's waist, as she tucked her head into his chest. Sora looked down to her in momentary surprise as he took in a deep breath, before wrapping his arms around the red-haired girl as he closed his eyes tightly, and placed his head against hers. The group looking at the embrace gave one another a knowing look as Xemnas growled in rage as he hovered once more, and Sora looked to Kairi, who clutched his shirt tightly in her hands as she stood there with him. Amber-orange eyes looked to the boy, and then to the girl in his arms with a cold glare upon his normally emotionless features. Sky-blue looked onward at him with an intent to kill as he kept his arms around the girl. As the quiet took over, a small buzzing noise came over, and then Sora heard something he dreaded.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Sora groaned in defeat.

"Oh, _fuck no!_ Who the hell let that _thing_ out?!" Sora snapped as he held onto Kairi, while a blue orb flew around them.

"Listen, listen, listen, listen, _listen!_ "

"Sorry..." Sora looked to Oswald with a deadpan glare.

"It's supposed to be in the forest, in a mason jar, at the _bottom of a stream!"_ he stated in defeat.

"HEY! LISTEN! HEY! LISTEN! HEY..." Sora twirled his Keyblade and batted the orb to the other side of the room.

"Don't send it to me!" Yui said as he batted it at Jack, who hit it with his staff to freeze it over.

"HEY LIST..." Jack held up the now frozen fairy.

"Does this belong to anyone?" he asked. Sora stepped back, with Kairi still in his arms.

Xemnas smirked as he looked at the girl, and a devilish plan formed in his mind. Without question, he knew Sora would need to be taken out of the equation; however, if he could liberate Soren's persona, then it made his job of eliminating the trouble holding weight over his King all the more simple. The group seemed so happy to have gotten back together, that they'd merely forgotten that he was still present. A wicked smirk appeared to his features, and then, Master Yen Sid looked to the man.

"I see...your heart belongs to someone, Child of Light?" Master Yen Sid felt his eyes grow wide.

"Sora! Take Kairi and leave!" he warned. Sora looked to Kairi, and then to Master Yen Sid, as he pulled the girl closer to him.

"I'm not running away! This is my fight!" sky-blue looked to tearful aquamarine, as Kairi felt her heart flutter painfully in her chest.

"I don't like the feel of this place. It's almost like...a graveyard. Sora, please...d _on't do this._... _please._...Sora?" Kairi pleaded with him, but Sora merely looked to her, and placed a hand to her cheek as tears started falling.

"Kairi..." the group prepared for battle, weapons being raised, as they stepped forward.

"Please...you have to keep your promise...I can't just..." the boy kissed her forehead. Kairi felt a flush appear to her cheeks, and felt her eyes tear up even worse.

"Don't ever forget...I'm _always_ with you." with that, he stepped away, and Tifa placed her hand on Kairi's shoulder, as Sora drew his Keyblade up and looked to Riku, who nodded.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Cloud.

"Yea...me and Riku have a technique we've been working on...I guess it's now or never to try it." Squall looked to the two teens.

"Oh yea? What is it?" he inquired. Sora glanced to the man.

"Do me a favor, when you see golden light...all of you need to jump back." Everyone looked to Sora, who glanced in their direction.

"Gotcha...so...just give us a signal," Cloud said.

"You'll know...it's pretty...loud..." Riku looked to Sora.

"You ready?"

"Yea!"

The group charged forward as a series of Dancer Nobodies appeared. Kairi swung outwards at them, attacking with what she could, using Destiny's Embrace. Without the ability to use magic, Kairi was at a great disadvantage, and while she would have liked to have time to learn magic, it was proving to take too long, and once this had come up, Kairi had no choice but to use her Keyblade and her basic training, and hope that what she'd picked up on from sparring with Sora and Riku would be enough. Kairi dodged a Dancer Nobody, and struck it across the back with her Keyblade before moving forward. Xemnas shot a series of attacks at the group, but they were deflected by a mix of Yui's magic, his wings, and Jack's Winter magic. It was as they rounded out to one another that Cloud attacked with an air spell, before moving along the row with Squall. Tifa swung into a roundhouse kick and took down two of the Nobodies, before moving forward with Kairi. Xemnas shot a sphere of light at the background fighters, which were Master Yen Sid, Oswald, and Donald, while Goofy did the blocking on them; however, the sphere bounced off a shield as Master Yen Sid shot a sharp glare towards Xemnas, as Sora jumped out of the way of one sphere, while Riku dodged as well.

 _"Terra..."_ Sora paused.

"Who..."

 _"Please, help Terra..."_ sky-blue eyes looked to Xemnas.

"That's...Terra?" Sora questioned faintly as he looked around him at the battle coming about, as he dodged another sphere and sliced a Dancer Nobody in half. More blood splattered him as he wiped a smudge of it across his cheek.

 _"Save Terra...he's...my..."_

"It's okay...I'll do what I can..." a faint smile came to his mind's eye, of a boy with blonde hair and Maya-blue eyes.

"Sora! Let's do it!"

"Time in!"

"Eternal Sessions!" the two stated at once.

Sora dodged another strike, and Riku slipped in behind him. The two of them nodded to one another, as they cast a field of magic that created a loud crashing noise like metal bending that caught the other's attention. Master Yen Sid stared in awe and shock as Sora jumped, and Riku did the same, before they dove towards Xemnas in a flurry of attacks. The group stared as the fast pace began, and the two became mere blurs as they warped around one another in a quick series of motions.

"Last Saber..." Riku called the name of the attack as they moved in a fast pace.

King Mickey took down a few more Dancers, before Sora cut a flip and landed next to Riku, where their Keyblades floated and Xemnas swung wildly as the Keyblades stabbed around him wildly, the colors altering from pale white to yellow. Kairi felt her heart begin to race while the two boys jumped again, and Riku grabbed Way to the Dawn as Sora cartwheeled to him and gripped his Keyblade with both hands, as a charge of energy sprang forward from the tips and teeth, before Sora placed his hand atop Riku's.

"Dark Cannon!" the shots began to fire as the two of them braced for the blows, and dodged around Xemnas in a pace that kept them just out of his reach. Dark orbs of energy flew at the man who had nowhere to run from the attacks as they blasted away, bit by bit, at his power.

"YOU SHALL NEVER DEFEAT ME! KEYBLADE WIELDERS!" Sora crouched as he turned to make sure Riku was behind him, before holding a hand up, as his Keyblade began to glow with a golden light. The Keyblade flew up into the air, before splitting apart.

"THIRTEEN BLADES!" the blades of gold and white spun in a clockwise circle as Sora rotated them with what seemed to be a telekinetic force, before closing them up above him and rotating them back out into the hoard of Dancer Nobodies, and into Xemnas himself.

Riku slipped from under the blades, and swung from a pillar, as Sora closed the blades up once more and bounded from a throne top with a mid-air spin, before landing another strike upon Xemnas as they landed back-to-back. The two rotated together, and Xemnas struck at them, singeing Sora's jacket as he slipped away from the man again, before the two's Keyblades were coated in a pearl-toned aura as they struck Xemnas together, the hits slicing long and wide and cutting into the room, before slicing into Xemnas's power and his body.

"GET BACK!" Riku yelled to the others, as Sora and him floated back-to-back and rotated in a fast spin, as the Keyblades lit up as energy orbs surrounded the duo, before they locked onto Xemnas.

"ALL'S END!"

The strike lit up in a series of orbs that reeled Xemnas repeatedly, before exploding outwards. The group dodged the hits as they fell, and Sora and Riku took the brunt of it, singeing their clothing as more wounds and blood splattered upon the entire group from the death of the Dancer Nobodies. Sora crouched, taking in deep breaths, as he jumped forward and drew Oathkeeper, before slashing Xemnas twice across the chest as he rounded about him and struck him again, before jumping upwards as he turned to fall downwards in a free-fall.

"YOU SHALL NEVER DEFEAT ME, CHILD OF LIGHT! I _WILL BE YOUR DEMISE!_ " Sora braced himself upon a summon of a Tea Cup before narrowing his eyes as he crossed his Keyblades.

"Put this in your pipe, and _smoke it,_ mother fucker..."

Xemnas looked up at him as he lit up both his Keyblades.

"IGNIS ULTIMA!" A vast explosion covered the area, the smell of smoke overpowering, as the lights blew out, and darkness consumed the room.

The only sound they recognized was the crash of a glass.

 **{…...}**

Lights flickered on in a sudden frenzy as the group of thirteen slowly got to their feet. Kairi felt her body tremble as she heard a hazy noise of someone calling a person's name. Thus far, she knew only a few others were awake besides herself; however, she knew something was wrong, and it was going to hurt. Kairi glanced around the room, and looked to see Riku crouched over someone's form, with another standing next to them. From her place upon the floor, she saw Sora's calm features as he laid there before Riku, who once more sounded frantic as he gripped the other's shoulders, and shook him to which he didn't respond. Kairi felt tears slid down her cheeks.

 _"Sora...please...don't...leave me here...I can't live without you...I..."_

Still a bit shaken and worn down to the point of utter exhaustion, Kairi felt her vision swim as she stared at the scene before her.

 _"I love you...with all my heart..."_

Her vision went black.

Across the room, Riku was shaking Sora to wake him up as Master Yen Sid eyed the chestnut-haired teen lying on the floor, slowly fading. Sora's heart was in a state of disrepair, and that, unfortunately, meant his fighting had damaged his body to the point that it now was dying. Riku could try all he pleased, but unless someone was willing to pay a price to restore his heart to its near original state, Sora would die. Cyan eyes welled with tears as he pulled Sora into his arms, and did his best to remain his normal strong self, but he couldn't. Not as this was happening to Sora again. Riku couldn't retain his emotions anymore, and he was breaking down as he rested his head against the other boy's chest in fear and sorrow, as he failed to hear a heartbeat, and silently pleaded for Sora's stubborn streak to kick in and bring him back.

"Riku, the mark on your vest? Is it not a Dream Eater's mark?" Master Yen Sid inquired.

"Yes...Balis gave me the right to perform as Sora's chief Dream Eater, but...I failed him..." Cyan eyes looked to the boy's peaceful face as he laid in his arms yet again.

"Not necessarily," he stated. Riku looked up to the aged Wizard.

"What do you mean?" Master Yen Sid looked him over.

"If you wish to heal Sora's heart, then you must give up something, and become something else," Master Yen Sid said calmly.

"What do I have to do?" dark-brown eyes looked into cyan.

"Are you certain you want to do this? Riku, if you do such a thing, there is no turning back. _You can never regain what is truly lost,_ " the aged wizard stated as he looked to the sixteen-year-old.

Riku was young, almost seventeen, and he had much ahead of him in his life; however, if he gave up something for Sora's sake, then many things could change for him, permanently. Typically, Master Yen Sid wouldn't dare to ask such a request of someone Riku's age, and yet, here he was, asking such a thing of one Riku Hirigaya, who was still just a child. Master Yen Sid looked him in the eye, and then looked to Sora, before nodding his head. The truth would come out in due time, but for now, things had to be done just so.

" _I don't care what it does to me!_ I'll do anything for Sora! I'll give my life or my soul over, if I have to!" Riku declared. Master Yen Sid smiled softly.

"No need to lose your life, Riku; Sora could never forgive you for that. Now, if you do this, you must stay true to your vow." the silver-haired teen nodded.

"I will, just...please...Kairi...she can't live without him," Riku said as he looked to the other boy still nestled in his arms.

"Then answer thus: Do you, Riku Hirigaya relinquish your humanity, and fulfill the rights given to you to guard Sora as his chief Dream Eater?" Cyan eyes stared up at him in shock before he took in a deep breath.

"I do."

"Will you defend him, be his comrade, and his trusted ally in times of crisis?" Master Yen Sid inquired.

"I will."

"Will you swear to never betray him, and be his confident when he needs someone to guide him?" he asked.

"I will..."

"And, will you, Riku Hirigaya, from this day on...swear allegiance to Sora? As his ally, and his Dream Eater?" the wizard behest.

"I will..." Riku felt as if something was tearing away from him, and at the same time, he felt as if something was reviving within Sora.

"As you have said, and as I have decreed. You, Riku Hirigaya, are no longer of the human race...but of the Dream Eaters. You will not lose your rights that you once possessed, but you will protect Sora as his Dream Eater Chief in times of crisis, and work as his ally, and a fellow Keyblade Wielder."

As if something had been ripped from his chest, Riku clutched the area of his heart, before he looked to Sora, who took in a shuddering breath, as Riku leaned his head down to the other's chest and heard a steady heartbeat under his ear. Tears of relief filled his eyes as he looked to Master Yen Sid. The wizard nodded his head as he summoned a portal of white and blue around them, and with a wave of his hand, the group was swept away, and into the blissful white.

 **{…...}**

 _Come please, I'm callin', and, oh, I scream for you..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: And finally, they are out of the World that Never Was. However, what is the result of the Mark of Mastery Exam? What will Master Yen Sid choose to do, now that the struggle against the Organization is over? We'll see.

We have: 6 Chapters left in this story.

Preview:

"It's finally over..."

"But what about the Mark of Mastery Exam?"

"Sora, and Riku will still get to finish, right?"

"Ah, I had a feeling someone would ask about that."

(No Chapter title this time!)


	19. Chapter 19: Trial V: Defeat A Master

Chapter 19: Trial 5: Defeat a Master

 **{Mysterious Tower...}**

Someone was shaking her, and Kairi wanted to be left alone. She hummed in annoyance as she tried in vain to keep her eyes closed. However, it seemed the person was determined to prevent her from continuing to sleep. Sighing in defeat, Kairi slowly blinked open her eyes as the person shook her once more. Aquamarine looked into sky-blue before the girl shot up, and the boy settled back, as Kairi slowly got herself situated as she looked around the room she was lying upon the bed in.

"About time you woke up..." Kairi turned her attention from the simple room with a dresser, bed, and desk, to the person sitting on the bed with her.

"Sora!" the girl dove for him, knocking him over onto the bed, before snuggling into him.

To Kairi, Sora smelt different. He typically smelled like the sea, but now he smelt of smoke, ash, and dirt. It was earthy, and not something she associated with him; however, just the idea of being able to put her arms around him was enough to make her feel better. Kairi glanced up to him as she looked him over with a sincere smile, and reached up to place her hand to his cheek as she sat up over him. Kairi's hair fell to frame her face as she looked to the boy, who smiled softly to her as she brushed her fingers through his hair – which was still matted with dirt and blood – before looking into his eyes. Those were still the same after this harrowing event, if not a bit tired and weary looking as she smiled and took in a deep breath.

"Sora...you're okay..." he smiled.

"Well, I'm pretty banged up from those fights, but...I'm okay," he said with a smile. His lip was split, and he had bandages on him in random places.

There was a white bandage across his cheek, a set of gauze wrapped around his throat, several bandages wrapped about his arm, his fingers, she could feel bandages wrapped around his ribs, his shoulders, and as she sat up and let him get up, she could see bandages wrapped around his legs and feet. There was a thick bandage wrapped around his right ankle, and he seemed to be favoring his left leg a bit more, even while sitting. Kairi looked to herself at this moment and realized she had several bandages wrapped around herself, as well. None were quite as extensive as Sora's, but there was still evidence that she had been in war. Aquamarine eyes looked to sky-blue, and the boy smiled.

"I'm sorry..."

"Kairi? Is everything okay?" he asked.

"It's fine...I just...I jumped on you when you're hurt badly..." Sora reached up, and cupped her cheek.

"Kairi, you didn't hurt me. I'm okay, Yui is a Naturopath, and he did some healing on what he could," he answered.

"But, Sora, if he's a Naturopath...then why..." a hand brushed across her cheek gently.

"We're all exhausted. Even _Jack Frost_ is trying to sleep this off, and we're all okay, before you ask. All of us made it out alive, and intact," Sora stated as he let the girl curl up to him.

"What about you?" sky-blue glanced down at her.

"I...I'm fine..." Kairi looked to him in confusion.

"Are you really? I mean you..." Sora smiled.

"I'll be okay, Kairi; don't worry about me...I've been through worse," he assured her as he placed a gentle hand to her head, and Kairi settled up a bit.

Kairi reached up and fisted his shirt in her bandaged hands, before leaning up a bit more as he looked down to her, and started to lean in. Both of them knew what they were about to do, and for some strange reason, had no qualms about it any longer; however, fate seemed to have other ideas, because when they were just a breadth away, the door opened.

"Hey, Sora, is Kairi..."

The two broke apart, and Sora simply placed his hand atop Kairi's head as Riku looked them over in confusion. Kairi felt frustration boil in her veins at the notion that she had, once more, been refused what she had hoped for since she had turned thirteen: a kiss from Sora. Part of her didn't know why, but she had always liked the boy, and once he had started to get older, and she herself had started to become a teenager, she found his comically shy nature sweet and cute. Sora made her laugh like no other could, and showed her affection like none had before. Admittedly, she had gotten affection from her father, and when she was alive, her mother doted on her constantly; however, this kind of affection was different. It made her feel special, and adored in a unique way. Simply put: it was just the way Sora made her feel.

"Did I interrupt something?" Riku asked.

"No, Kairi just got up." cyan eyes looked the girl over as she turned her attention to Riku.

"God, you look like someone _steamrolled_ you!" she said.

Riku could have looked better than he did right then. He was covered in as many bandages as Sora, but appeared to have excess bandaging upon his abdomen, where Sora had ran him through with that strange dark-bluish-black Keyblade. However, now she was wondering what Riku was doing up, and about when Sora had just stated that everyone was sleeping off the events of the most recent battle.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better, Kairi." she sighed.

"Sorry, but, what are you doing up? I thought everyone was sleeping off this thing?" she inquired.

"Well, Master Yen Sid asked everyone to meet him in his study. We have some things to discuss. Sora? Are you okay?" sky-blue eyes were momentarily glazed over, before the boy looked back at the two of them.

"Hmm? Oh! Yea, I'm okay, just thinking," he said with a slight smile.

"Alright, then, you two come on, we need to get to Master Yen Sid's study." Sora started to stand, and hobbled a bit as he hissed when he accidently put pressure upon his right ankle.

"Sora! You are not okay! What's wrong?" asked Kairi as she grabbed him.

"I'm okay! I just hurt my ankle." Riku shook his head.

"No, Yui said you broke your ankle because of the way you landed when the summon failed, because you ran out of energy," he stated.

"Okay, so I broke my ankle, big deal..." Kairi glared.

"It is a big deal! About as big as you getting your heart shattered by Xemnas!" she snapped.

"It's not as big of a deal as that would be, Kairi." aquamarine eyes looked him over.

"Sora...but...that did happen to you..." sky-blue glanced down.

"I know...but I..." Riku walked over and pulled Sora's arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, we'd better get you to Master Yen Sid's study. We're going to be late, otherwise..."

 **{Master Yen Sid's Study: 15 minutes later...}**

Dark-brown eyes looked the group over as they were all settled into comfortable chairs to make the settlement easier upon their wounds. King Mickey sat to his left, and Oswald to his right, while Donald and Goofy sat alongside their King, and Squall, Cloud, and Tifa settled next to Oswald. The next people were the three Keyblade Wielders, and then at the far end nearest to Tifa, Yui, and then at the end, Jack. Everyone was in rough shape, and needed time to heal; however, the matters they were addressing were much more important right then. Master Yen Sid cleared his throat as he looked to the group of thirteen – ironic in number, he had thought, when he'd done the chair count – before taking in a steady breath.

"I'm happy to see you all have made it out in one piece," Master Yen Sid stated.

"I won't call it one piece, but since we're all still kicking..." the wizard smiled faintly as he looked to Jack, who appeared rather ragged right then.

"It's finally over..." muttered Yui. Master Yen Sid looked them over.

"Well, nonetheless, we need to speak about a few details pertaining to the recent battle," he said.

"Like what, exactly?" Master Yen Sid looked them over.

"Firstly, allow me to address the time frame of which we are looking at. We left the Mysterious Tower on April ninth, and while Sora and Riku's Mark of Mastery took place on April first...it is no longer that time frame," he explained.

"How long were we in that Dream Drop?" Master Yen Sid cleared his throat.

"We were in the Dream Drop that Xemnas created from April ninth to April eleventh. However, Sora and Riku have been gone from our worlds for nearly two weeks," he stated.

"TWO WEEKS?!" Sora and Riku shouted in shock.

"Yes, and while I do not wish to speak about everything else just yet, I also do need to address the state of everyone, and..."

"But what about the Mark of Mastery Exam?" inquired Tifa.

"Yea, I was wondering about that myself, honestly..." the wizard looked everyone over.

"Sora and Riku will still get to finish, right?" asked Kairi.

"Ah, I had a feeling someone would ask about that." everyone looked to the wizard.

"So? What's the verdict?" questioned Sora. Master Yen Sid looked him over. Sora looked utterly exhausted, his body, mind, soul, and heart were past the point of collapsing from pure lack of sleep for what would have been two weeks without proper rest, and now, he was asking to continue his examination.

"The two of you passed all your other examinations flawlessly; however, I do not believe it is in your best interest to continue it, right this moment. You can return to the Mark of Mastery exam once you've both healed, and..."

"With all due respect, Master Yen Sid, we'd like to take care of it now," said Riku.

"The same goes for me. We've fought long and hard, just to get to this point..." Master Yen Sid eyed the two teenagers.

"Do you realize you're putting yourselves at risk? This next one could undo you both," the wizard stated.

"We're ready. We've fought the Organization..."

"Hordes of Heartless, and Nobodies..."

"We've beaten Xemnas..."

"And we've used an advanced technique without any proper training," Sora pointed out.

"Yes, Eternal Sessions is an extremely dangerous, and advanced skill that you've both acquired. How, I will figure out later; however, if you are prepared to take the rest of your exam now, I cannot deny you that." The two nodded to him.

"We're ready whenever you are," Riku said.

"Very well, now, I have two more things I wish to address." Everyone's attention turned back to the wizard.

"And what is that?" asked Squall.

"Firstly, the event we've just dealt with has done some severe damage to us, and because of that...I wish to place everyone here on leave until they're fully healed." the table fell silent.

"We're fine with that, but my commanding officer won't take kindly to that," Yui stated.

"Isn't he also your father?" emerald eyes narrowed.

"Adoptive father...and yes, he is, but, he sent me to represent our world. However, if I have a written statement, he will accept it," Yui explained.

"Very well, I believe some rest would do you good, Amane." Yui rolled his eyes.

"Just Yui is fine," he said.

"And as for you, Jack?" the Winter King smiled.

"Well, North and Sandy will want me to rest, and Tooth will mother me to no end. Bunny might object, but my girlfriend won't take kindly to me being banged up, even if I heal quicker than normal spirits or people," he said.

"So, I can trust Yuki-Onna to take care of you?" Jack smiled and nodded.

"No problem with that. Yuki won't take to Bunny pushing me around one bit," the Winter King explained.

"I see. Now, King Mickey, I believe you, and your court members, could use some rest as well, and as for the Hollow Bastion representatives, I believe just returning home to recover will do you good." the group nodded.

"Master Yen Sid? What about the Keyblade Wielders?" asked Oswald.

"Yes, Sora, Kairi, and Riku?" the trio turned their attention to him.

"Yes, Master Yen Sid?" Sora inquired.

"The three of you will be escorted back to the Destiny Islands for recovery with your families. I believe something peaceful such as the Islands would do you good," the wizard stated.

"We can go back to the Islands?" the wizard nodded.

"Yes, I hope you won't object?" Master Yen Sid asked.

"No! We'd loved to see our parents again!" the wizard smiled.

"I believed so. Now, there is one other matter to attend to before I resume Sora and Riku's Mark of Mastery examination," the former Keyblade Master stated.

"What's that?" Sora swallowed thickly at the question.

"I don't remember what happened to me..." the group went still.

"You...wait...what? You don't remember what happened to you?" asked Tifa.

"No, I don't remember anything from the point of Xemnas reaching out to me with a dark aura around his hand. The next thing I remember is stopping Xigbar from hurting Kairi...everything else in between is blank." the group looked ahead of themselves, and Jack sighed, as did Yui.

"Your mind shut out the memories, because they're traumatic," Yui explained.

"What? Really?" he nodded.

"Yea, your mind knew you couldn't emotionally handle the memories, so it locked them away. Over time, they'll come back, but when and how; that's completely up to you. It's called self-induced amnesia...I speak from personal experience," he said.

"What happened to you, if I can ask?" emerald eyes looked to the Keyblade Wielders.

"I was kidnapped with my girlfriend...we...both of us were experimented on, and became something else...we've never been the same since. She still has moments where she'll wake up screaming...we're recovering slowly, but some things I don't remember. I have patches that are blotchy...it'll always be that way, until I finally recall the exact details of what happened," Yui explained to them.

"What were the experiments?" he took in a deep breath.

"I was turned in to a hybrid...well...more so than I already was...you see, in my world...the world is ruled by vampires, and is ultimately getting back on its feet...but...I'm the First Lieutenant, and leader of a specialized fourteen-member group known as the Anteiku Unit. All of this happened because I've become a half-ghoul..." the others stared onward in surprise.

"Half ghoul...interesting," said Sora.

"More like frightening..." Sora shook his head.

"Nope, just interesting. You're special, Yui, and because of that, you're already a great leader. The way I see it...you're just as human as the rest of us here," he said with a smile. Yui slowly returned it.

"Thanks...I'm glad to see someone else sees the same thing I do in those who are different from ourselves." Sora smiled brightly.

"Now, is that everything we needed to discuss?" inquired King Mickey.

"Yes, if Sora and Riku would follow me into the yard, we shall begin the final two tests." everyone slowly rose, and Yui looked to Sora.

"Let me at least reduce the pain until this is over, okay? That way you can still fight and win," he said.

"Thanks..."

"No problem," was all Yui said before he set to work.

 **{Five Minutes Later...}**

Sora stood beside Riku, who took in a deep breath as Master Yen Sid stood before them, and the others looked at the situation. Something told Kairi this was going to be very intense, but brief. The wizard cleared his throat, and gained their attention, as Sora and Riku looked the man over with determination in their eyes. As Master Yen Sid looked the two boys over, they were replaced by a scene from ages ago when he was training two of his pupils. The black-haired, hyper, and happy-go-lucky seventeen-year-old Zack Fair, and the fiery, sharp-witted, talented, and kind-hearted Gypsy he'd taken in. Electric-baby-blue eyes gleamed before the memory faded, and sky-blue eyes were locked onto him.

"This is the next trial. The examination up to this point has been one of three versions of the Mark of Mastery known as Ares Arcane: it specializes in five stages, all varying in details they can seek out. You have passed the physical, magic, and practition. Now, I give you another test where you will work as a true team, not two forces that will aid one another in the long run, or the one where you are back-to-back as the bridge was, nor where you are alone..."

 _"Ares Arcane? This isn't good...that one is rarely given to Keyblade Wielders...the last people to take it were...three of his students a hundred and sixteen years ago..."_ thought King Mickey as he looked to Sora and Riku.

"This is a trial of unity, this is the Execution Phase of the Ares Arcane Mark of Mastery Examination. Now, this is your trial: defeat a Master Keyblade Wielder," Master Yen Sid drew a Keyblade that resembled Starseeker, but was inverted, and bore several moons, instead of stars upon the base. The teeth were inverted as well, and so was the keychain and color scheme.

"What the hell is that?!" asked Sora as he stared wide-eyed at the Keyblade.

"This is Starseeker's twin, Lunascape, and my personal Keyblade. Now, draw your Keyblades, Bearers!"

Riku instantly drew Way to the Dawn, and Sora took in a deep breath as he drew Oblivion into his grasp once more. At this moment, this Keyblade was his heart in his hands, and he trusted it to get him through the trial of battling Master Yen Sid. Taking in a deep breath, the two of them got into fighting pose, and King Mickey looked at the stop watch as the duo held their breaths momentarily.

"Your objective is to defeat me in an hour. If you both can succeed, I will give you the final test," Master Yen Sid stated. The two nodded their heads, and the King looked at the stop watch once more as it was set for an hour, and he pressed the button.

"Begin!" the King called.

The entire group flinched as Sora and Riku darted forward at top speed and struck the Keyblade in Master Yen Sid's grasp. The resounding screech of metal startled some of them as the duo attacked relentlessly as they struck at all angles, going after the Master. Kairi felt her body tense as she looked to Sora who was white knuckled in his grasp upon Oblivion as he swung wide, and was nearly cut by Master Yen Sid's Lunascape. The Keyblade hummed as it was swung, and Riku hissed as he was cut across the upper leg, and Sora across his right arm. The two jumped back, and Master Yen Sid looked them over. They were exhausted, but they had requested this, and because of that, the duo wouldn't surrender, even if they collapsed. Master Yen Sid swung Lunascape once more, and charged forward startling them both as Riku hissed again when a sharp pain reached his side, and Sora buckled a bit as he held his ribs.

"Defeat me! You wish to become Masters, do you not?"

Sora gritted his teeth, and leaped forward with Riku to swing outwards. Master Yen Sid dodged as if it was a mere pebble being tossed his way, before slamming them both back with magic from a Gravity spell. Sora hissed under his breath before, narrowing his eyes as Lunascape was swung once more, and struck them again. As the Keyblade hummed, Sora felt his eyes grow wide and then closed his eyes. The Wizard stared onward as Sora kept his eyes closed as he drew closer and closer, before he shoved Riku away. The chestnut-haired sixteen-year-old took in a steadying breath, and back-flipped as he came forward to swipe him before he landed in a crouch. The others stared confused as Master Yen Sid smirked.

"You figured it out, didn't you? Clever boy," he stated. Sora stood straight, and widened his stance a bit as he kept his eyes closed, and Riku looked to the boy before doing the same.

"What are they doing?" muttered Donald.

"Lunascape has a special sound to it that has a rhythm when it's moved. There's a tempo, and even a melodic tone to it. Sora's been listening or the rhythm change." the group gaped a bit in surprise as Sora kept his eyes closed as Master Yen Sid came forward once more, and then the boy leaned backwards and his back hit the ground to dodge the wizard's attack.

"What the hell?!" questioned Yui in surprise.

"He's a musician, isn't he?" Kairi looked to Jack.

"No, I don't think so. Sora's too hyper for an instrument," she said. Her gaze turned back to Sora, who hummed a few bars that strangely matched the sound of the Keyblade.

Sora blocked it, and Riku soon picked up on the sound and motions as well, before joining Sora in blocking the weapon repeatedly. Sora turned on his heels, and opened his eyes before summoning Oathkeeper as he leapt upwards with both Keyblades curled into his sides while Riku slid under him to strike Master Yen Sid from below. Sora landed a severe strike to the wizard from the air, and spun mid-air to aim a spell at the man. Momentarily, Sora's right eye turned royal blue, and he soon honed in upon the wizard. With a steady breath, the Keyblades gathered an orb of blue magic at their tips, before Sora held them out and fired the magic off. Master Yen Sid took the blows, and let out a slightly surprised sound as the two Keyblade Wielders backed away, and then changed positions.

Master Yen Sid knew they were going to win, and because of that he found himself oddly at peace with the way the fight was going. A hundred and sixteen years ago, he had experienced this with two other Keyblade wielders tagging him in a battle to become Masters themselves. Between the boy who had the energy of a young pup, to the gypsy that had a temper befitting his heritage, the two of them made a wonderful team, and were quite interesting to watch in combat and practice. Taking in a deep breath, the former Keyblade Master summoned a shield of magic, and the two Keyblade bearers bore down upon it. Taking in a deep breath, Sora forced his magic into his Keyblades, and a crack appeared upon the shield.

 _"Well, your magic seems to have grown, Sora...most impressive, indeed."_

Riku turned on his heels, and Sora followed him, as Master Yen Sid charged forward, preparing to take them off guard, when the two turned mid-run, and began a call. Riku summoned several Dream Eaters, and Sora set up a series of summons as well: a now well-known teacup appeared beneath Sora's feet as Riku jumped in with Sora, and the duo turned the wheel at the center, before striking the shield at top speed. As Riku continued spinning it, Sora focused his energy into his Keyblades, and shot a series of spells off at the shield, which cracked even further, until Sora jumped up as the summon shattered like the sound of breaking glass, before Riku and him came down at full force upon the shield.

Moments later, the shield shattered inward, and the two of them were on top of Master Yen Sid, full force, and unrelenting. The wizard stared in surprise as Sora jumped back with roughly two skips, and braced his Keyblades in an Assassin-style pose. His right foot forward, and his left one a bit back while Oathkeeper was hoisted up behind his shoulder, and Oblivion was posed to his front. Once more impressed, Master Yen Sid questioned what the boy was about to do, when Riku placed his hand upon Sora's Oblivion Keyblade and it lit up with dark-light energy and shot forward. Master Yen Sid was shot directly in the center of his body by a powerful attack as Riku came flying in behind him, and Sora came to his front, the two attacked together, and then Master Yen Sid's Keyblade flew from his grasp – something that hadn't happened in many years – and dug into the earth nearby.

The two Keyblade wielders took in heavy breaths as the timer went off, and the group cheered as Master Yen Sid smiled, and slowly stood while the two Keyblade wielders eased their stances. The Keyblades vanished, and they stood with their hands at their sides. In thirty minutes, the two of them had disabled his powers, and disarmed him. Master Yen Sid calmly called back Lunascape, and then clapped his hands as it vanished. Most certainly, the former Keyblade Master was impressed by their skill for being self-taught, and that alone earned the two of them a high level of respect.

"Job well done, Sora Seiren and Riku Hirigaya, I congratulate you both on disarming me," Master Yen Sid stated.

"Did...did we pass?" Sora's breathing was rough, and his complexion pale while dark circles had formed under his eyes. Master Yen Sid knew that meant the boy's body was going to give up on the pure adrenaline rush it had been thriving on for the last few days.

 _"He'll sleep for days at this rate..."_

"Yes, both of you passed," he stated with a small smile.

"Great! Now, for the last one..." the wizard nodded.

"Yes, the final trial in the Ares Arcane, is one that isn't quite what you'll expect," Master Yen Sid replied calmly. The others felt themselves on edge at the statement.

"What's the trial?" the Master smiled.

"This is the Induction...the final phase of the Ares Arcane...now, are you prepared?" he inquired.

"We are..." he smiled again.

"Look deep into your hearts, and tell me...who is the most selfless of heart?"

The two Keyblade wielders took in a deep breath before looking to one another, silently wishing one another luck as they closed their eyes, and focused all their will into their hearts. Riku's mind envisioned memories, events he'd personally experienced, and he hated what he witnessed. He was foolish for his age, and made a great mistake in trusting the Darkness, and Maleficent. Riku found himself repulsed by his own willingness to hurt Sora, and for what price? Being better than he was at wielding a Keyblade? It was a pathetic excuse, and he knew better than to use it. Taking in a deep breath, Riku kept searching for any reason why he should be given the Mark of Mastery, but every time he did, he always found one answer: _he wasn't worthy of it._

Sora was a rather strange case as he focused upon what his mind replayed. He was a humble person, he could be a bit snarky and sarcastic when he wanted to be, and at times, he could get a bit cocky about his abilities, but it rarely lasted for more than an instant, and that was purely because he never found any satisfaction in it. Taking in a deep breath, Sora considered reasons why he deserved the Mark of Mastery, and though he knew many would argue that he was talented, he had faced many opposing forces, struggled for the survival of entire worlds, saved the universe, fought his best friend, made valiant sacrifices, chosen to surrender his heart and life for the sake of someone he cared for deeply, and even was willing to cast aside who he was for the sake of others: he didn't view himself as worthy. Riku had struggled with his own Darkness, and he had gone through twice as much as Sora ever had.

Taking that into account, Sora found some peace within himself at the notion: _he didn't need to become a Keyblade Master to know who he was_. His name was Sora Hikari Seiren, he was sixteen-years-old, he grew up on the Destiny Islands, his mother's name was Himitsu Seiren, she was a nurse. His best friends were Kairi Misaki, a Princess of Heart, and Riku Hirigaya, someone he could trust his life with, and both of them were now joining him on the front lines as Keyblade Wielders. In knowing all that he did, Sora found no animosity within himself as he took in a steadying breath, and opened his eyes.

The two teenagers opened their eyes, and looked to one another without words, communicating that no matter what, they were grateful to be standing there as teammates, and comrades, to see one another become better Keyblade wielders, and perhaps one of them would become a Master. Sky-blue and cyan eyes looked to Master Yen Sid who smiled, and cleared his throat faintly.

"Give me your answers," he stated.

"Riku..."

"Sora..."

The two turned to look at one another in surprise. Master Yen Sid smiled in knowing as he stepped forward, and looked both of them in the eye. They hadn't known it, but both had realized something about themselves, and one another, in that brief moment of looking into themselves for an answer.

"The two of you have never realized this, but you both are quite talented on different levels, and are remarkable human beings. Riku, you see nothing but darkness within yourself, and Sora, you see your fortune, and the misfortune of another, and take it as them being more worthy than you, because of their hardships...it is a blessing to have such truthful hearts," Master Yen Sid told them.

"But...Riku...he's..." Riku looked to the wizard.

"Master Yen Sid, Sora..." the wizard held up a hand.

"The two of you have shown remarkable feats for your age. You have learned of, and broken your _limits_ , and knowing of your _valor_ through combat, your _wisdom_ in your choices, your _mastery_ with your abilities, your _final_ resolution, and the _fortune_ to see it, to bring _hope_ to others, and to _honor_ yourselves, and your hearts...I see it fit to do only one thing at this point," he stated.

The two braced themselves.

"Sora, Riku..."

Their hearts leaping into their throats.

"I name you both the next _Keyblade Masters_."

The group became still as the words left Master Yen Sid, and mere seconds later, the two teenagers were swarmed in embraces and congratulations from their comrades. Sora and Riku laughed as Kairi embraced them both, and the others did the same as Master Yen Sid was given a bright smile by Sora, and his memory once more was embraced as he looked to the boy, who had his hair ruffled by Squall, and a firm hand placed upon his shoulder by Cloud, who smiled ever so slightly to him. He recalled the past, and was thankful to see that these children were safe, and soon, would be going to see their parents. Though their state of previous duress would be evident, and there would be a long road of recovery ahead of them, Master Yen Sid could only smile, and be thankful that, for once in a very long time, he was able to name two new Keyblade Masters, and keep part of a very sincere promise from many, many moons ago.

 **{…...}**

 _Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: They did, after all of that _utter hell_ , Sora and Riku are finally Keyblade Masters! Now, there is still much that will be going on as they begin their process of being fully recognized, and while their friends will be returning home in the next chapter, this isn't the last time you will see them. Now, it's time for healing, and for the parents to get a look at their kids after they've literally gone through war.

Well, we are now 6 chapters shy of finishing this story! Look for the next one's title soon! Oh, and also, I will be giving the song lyrics I've used at the end of the chapters so that you can hear the song that helped inspire the story. Also, at the end, I'll explain about the type of Mark of Mastery Examination Sora, and Riku had to take, and what the other two types are.

Preview:

"We're...We're back!"

"You're home..."

"He's been through a lot..."

"Will you be okay?"

"I don't want to tell you everything that's been done to me..."

Chapter 20: Returning Home


	20. Chapter 20: Returning Home

Chapter 20: Returning Home

 **{Mysterious Tower: 5:55am}**

Sora yawned as he stood in the doorway of the Mysterious Tower, to see Yui and Jack off to their home worlds. While Sora was generally hyper, he was very subdued at the moment because of his lack of sleep. Sora and the others had been awake for days on end, and were running completely upon adrenaline at this point. Sadly, he could feel his adrenaline high coming down, and because of that, knew that, as soon as he arrived upon the Destiny Islands, he would be completely comatose for several days. As he stretched a bit, and felt a sharp pain race up his side, two sets of footsteps came down the staircase and drew his attention, as the others started to follow Yui and Jack down to the front yard of the Mysterious Tower.

"So, we'll be seeing you around, right?" asked Sora as he looked to them.

"After this? Of course! We're not leaving you out for the Organization and the dumbass leading them to make a grab at ya!" Jack's statement brought a tired smile to Sora's features.

"Good, I liked fighting alongside you both," he stated.

"Just make sure you sleep for a bit once you're back home, okay?" asked Yui as he looked to the boy.

"I will...don't baby me! _You're the same age as I am_!" emerald eyes shined in mirth.

"Yea, well, in my world I'm an adult, and I'm also an angel! So respect your elders!" Sora smiled faintly.

"Okay, I won't argue with the _Devil Angel_ ," he said with a faint smirk. Yui rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yea, Noa is going to love you..." Sora smiled again.

"You get some rest as well," he told Yui.

"I will, don't worry." Master Yen Sid opened two portals, and the group said their goodbyes.

"We'll see you guys soon!" Jack said as he jumped into his portal, and a few snow flurries flew out of it after him. All eyes went to Yui, who stood in front of a black and green portal, before he smiled.

"I'll make sure to check in every once in a while until we're needed again, okay?" they nodded.

"Alright!" Yui looked to Sora and Riku.

"Don't let those titles get to you to much, _Master Riku Hirigaya, and Master Sora Seiren,_ " he stated.

"We won't..." he glanced to Kairi.

"Keep them in line, okay?" she nodded.

"You got it, Yui!" with that, the emerald-eyed teen walked through his portal, and it closed up behind him.

"Well, that's our cue to hit the road," said Squall.

"Alright, we'll come by a visit sometime." Tifa ruffled Sora's hair, and smiled as she looked to the three of them.

"You got it, kiddo, just tell us when you're going to stop by," she said.

"Stay out of trouble." Sora beamed up at Cloud, who gave a faint scoff as he ruffled the boy's hair, and then looked to Riku.

"You're one to talk, Cloud Strife!" stated Tifa.

"Riku?" Cloud's cobalt eyes looked into Riku's cyan ones, and he momentarily wished he could step back.

"Yes?" the blonde man smiled faintly.

"Take care of him and Kairi, okay?" Riku nodded.

"I will..." with that, the three of them said their final goodbyes, and left through the portal to Hollow Bastion.

"We'll see them again soon, right?" asked Kairi.

"Yea..." King Mickey cleared his throat.

"Now, how about we get the three of you back to the Islands?" he suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan to me..."

 **{Destiny Islands: April 12th, 2013: 6:24am}**

Himitsu Seiren sighed as she stood on the shore of the beach nearest to her house. Three months ago, Sora, Kairi, and Riku had left to begin training as Keyblade wielders; however, she hadn't heard anything since then. Naturally, Akira and Tadashi had kept her company, and were there with her today as they stood, watching the waves roll in and out upon the sand. Akira took in a deep breath as a gentle breeze came off the sea and carried the scent of the salt. The sun was bright in the sky, and the sea was surprisingly calm – they were enjoying the stillness and the spring weather; however, the adults were finding the peacefulness almost too quiet. Himitsu sighed and looked at the play island not far from the shore.

"So, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka are doing jobs to get money saved up for the summer?" asked Akira.

"Yea...they want to go and visit Sora, Kairi, and Riku." Tadashi smiled.

"Why don't we go with them? We should see our kids more often," he suggested.

"Okay..." Akira looked to Himitsu.

"How do you think they're doing?" she questioned.

"I don't know. They're strong...and they have wonderful friends...so...I'm not worried..." the silver-haired woman frowned.

"Himitsu, you aren't fooling anyone. You're stressed out about Sora, just as much as we are about Kairi and Riku," said Tadashi.

"I guess...but..."

A faint crackle came through the air as Himitsu began to speak, and cut her off as it grew louder, and soon, their attention was turned to see a portal of white and blue form, and grow wider. Himitsu, Akira, and Tadashi looked at the portal in faint discomfort and curiosity. There were many things that began to race through their minds, and though some of them were purely based upon curiosity, another one was entirely created upon fear. Himitsu took a timid step forward, her feet sinking slightly in the sand, before the portal opened a bit, and a figure hopped out. The form was small, adorned in red, and had large, round ears. Himitsu looked him over as he came closer, and took the appearance into account to a comment Sora had made about the King being a mouse, and judging from the description, this was him.

"Oh! Gosh, this is good! Hello, I'm Mickey Mouse, I just wanted to check and make sure it was safe before they came out," the mouse King stated.

"You're...the King?" the mouse nodded.

"Well, yes, it's nice to meet you – Himitsu, Akira, and Tadashi," he said.

"Is...are they..."

As if to answer their question, three figures started to emerge from the portal, and once more drew their attention as the mouse King stepped aside, and the three teenagers stepped onto the sand. Instantly, their parents took in the appearances of their children. Kairi was dressed in jeans that were tattered, dirt smudged, and stained with splashes of red. Her boots were cut and scuffed horribly, and her pink shirt had cuts in it, and splotches of what looked like soot and blood. Her complexion was pale and still smudged with dirt, her eyes were rimmed in red as if she'd cried a lot in the last few hours, and her hair was matted and dirty. Riku stood on the left, holding up Sora, as Kairi was also helping the boy stand up as he hobbled a bit. Riku's silver hair was just as messy and dirty, his skin paled and streaked with blood, and cuts that were covered with bandages. His clothing was cut and singed, splattered with dark red, and his eyes tired.

Himitsu's attention was turned to their bandaged forms, still dirty and covered in wounds, before she looked to Sora. He was in worse shape than Riku or Kairi were. He looked utterly exhausted and war-torn. His clothes were tattered, his hair askew, and caked with blood and dirt. His shoes were scuffed, his jacket cut and burnt in areas, and his complexion paler than Kairi's. Himitsu looked at the bandages covering him, from the small white bandages on his cheek and forehead, to the gauze wrapped around his throat, his waist, his shoulders, arms, legs, and ankle. Himitsu looked to her son and took note that he was keeping his right ankle up, and that told her that his ankle was either sprained or broken. However, the state of them did nothing but make them come to their children quicker. Himitsu looked to the children as they came to them, and her gaze went to Sora, who smiled slightly to her.

"We're...We're back!" tears welled in her eyes as she carefully pulled him into her arms.

"You're home..." she said.

"Kairi!" Tadashi came to his daughter, who looked to him with a small smile.

"Hi, Dad..." he put his arms around his little girl and took in a deep breath, as the girl returned his hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay, Dad. I just got a little roughed up." he nodded as he placed a hand to her head, and she smiled to him.

"Riku?" Akira questioned as she reached out, and placed her hand to his bandaged cheek.

"I'm not great, but I'm still alive..."

"That's all that matters," she said. King Mickey looked to the parents.

"We should get them inside." the group nodded.

"Okay, my home is closest," Himitsu stated as she turned her attention back to her son.

Chocolate eyes looked to sky-blue, and Sora smiled weakly, displaying a busted lip and his exhaustion. Himitsu let Riku and Tadashi help Sora get towards the house, as Kairi walked beside the King, and Akira kept an eye on the girl, who looked as if she was more than ready to pass out. Sora kept hobbling on his one good leg as they continued up to the house; however, it was as they got up to the house, Sora's vision went black, and his body slumped forward in their grasp. Riku momentarily felt panic rise in him as he placed a hand against the other's throat and felt his pulse. Relief flooded him as he shifted Sora's weight, and Tadashi looked to him.

"Sora?" Himitsu looked to him.

"He just passed out. He's been through a lot...we all have," Riku answered.

"Okay, get him to the sofa in the living room."

Riku nodded and tucked his arm under Sora's knees, before pulling the boy up into his arms and tucked him against his chest, so not to jostle him too much as he entered the house, and settled Sora down upon the sofa. Tadashi looked to the teenagers as they settled down, and Himitsu asked Akira to get the first-aid kit. Sora remained still as Tadashi looked to the King, who remained at Sora's side. Himitsu looked to the King, and then took a deep breath as she grabbed a large bowl and filled it with water, before grabbing a cloth from the drawer in the kitchen. Moments later, she came back from the kitchen and settled next to Sora's sleeping form, as she started to clean away the dirt and blood.

"Is he okay?" asked Tadashi.

"He'll be alright. Sora's just got to sleep, we've been awake for nearly two weeks straight."

"Two weeks _straight?_ " questioned Akira as she looked to her son.

"Yea...we've been dealing with a lot since we left." Himitsu looked to him, and then went back to cleaning the blood off of her son's face.

"Why is there so much blood on the three of you?" Himitsu asked Riku as he looked to the King.

"For now, I think it would be best if you let them rest, and then you can ask the whatever you want to." the King's statement had the three adults looking a bit forlorn.

"That's fine; we'll let the kids recover before finding out what happened," Tadashi said as he looked to his daughter.

 **{April 13th, 2013: 7:25am}**

Kairi and Riku were settled downstairs in Himitsu's living room with their parents and Sora's mother. King Mickey had left yesterday afternoon when they were sleeping to return to Disney Castle, and gave the parents orders to send for him if anything happened; however, that left them to deal with the next series of events alone. Kairi took in a deep breath, and looked to the three others present, while debating how to talk to them about their state yesterday. Admittedly, Kairi knew they would have many questions, but at the same time, she never expected to go into a full blown war against Organization Thirteen when she'd only ever heard about them, and never met a member face to face until the events of the Mark of Mastery Examination. Aquamarine eyes looked to cyan before the two teenagers glanced to their parents once more, and decided that stalling was doing them no good. Riku cleared his throat, and his mother shifted before Tadashi shook his head.

"Where's Sora?" asked Kairi.

"He's still sleeping. I tried to wake him up, but he won't budge." Riku nodded at Himitsu's words.

"Sora needs to sleep, so...just let him be until he's better rested. Did he respond to you at least?" he questioned.

"Yes, but he didn't open his eyes or anything. I gave him some fairly strong pain medicine for his wounds, so, I suppose that, coupled with his exhaustion has put him out of commission for a bit." the two Keyblade Wielders nodded.

"Makes sense..." Kairi muttered.

"Speaking of the wounds. What happened to the three of you?" asked Akira.

"That...that's the thing...we're not sure _how_ to talk to you about this..."

Riku, and Kairi had decided last night to not inform their parents of Riku and Sora's Mark of Mastery, and that they had both become Keyblade Masters just before coming back to the Islands. However, keeping that quiet, coupled with the truth of what happened to Sora during the events of what now was being called the Dream Drop Incident, would be yet another event they would have to carefully edit out. If Kairi thought about it, the memories left a bitter taste in her mouth, and made her stomach knot, and she knew, without question, that if she felt this way just recalling it, then talking about it and retelling it for her father, Riku's mom, and Sora's mom would possibly cause her to be ill, if not do the same for their parents. In knowing those details, Riku had obligated not to mention it until they were all mentally prepared for what bringing up the events could do to them, and on top of that, some of the events would be up to Sora to decide upon whether or not he was going to inform his mother or the others about what had happened.

"What do you mean?" asked Tadashi.

"See...some of the things that happened...they're still too fresh in our minds...we need time to heal before we talk about it." Akira looked the two teenagers over, and nodded.

"Just tell us what you feel comfortable with, then," she said. Riku smiled in a grateful manner to her; sometimes, having a psychologist for a mother – who also taught children at the local schools – was a godsend.

"What do you want to know?" the adults glanced to one another before nodding subtly.

"Where did you get those wounds from?" asked Tadashi.

"We got into a battle against Organization Thirteen..." a raised eyebrow.

"What is Organization Thirteen?" Akira inquired this as she watched them.

"They're a group of people that are called Nobodies. They're the shells of someone who had a heart that was too strong to be completely consumed by the darkness when they became a Heartless...but...they work for Xehanort..." the three adults felt their hearts skip a beat.

"That man that...Donald is his name, right?" Riku nodded as he looked to the adults.

"Yes, that's his name, and you're right. Xehanort is the same man who started a Keyblade War...and did _many other things_..." Himitsu looked down as she thought a bit.

"Sora has to kill him...doesn't he?" the two nodded.

"We all have a part to play in the war," Kairi admitted with a sullen tone.

"Kairi? What's wrong?" the girl looked down.

"It's just...we weren't expecting them to attack. It came out of nowhere, and it escalated quickly..." Himitsu looked them over.

"What did they want?" Riku glanced to Kairi, and the two passed a silent message between them, before the silver-haired teen nodded slowly.

"They wanted to kill Sora," he answered. The look of shock upon their faces was enough to make the two teenagers cringe.

"What?! What happened? How did you..." Riku looked to the adults.

"Sora and myself were world-hopping for something Master Yen Sid..."

"Who is that?" asked Akira.

"He's a former Keyblade Master, and a Master Wizard." the three adults nodded at Kairi's explanation.

"Anyways, he wanted us to check up on a few things in a few other Worlds, and because Kairi isn't used to it, but we are, he only sent us. And then...we got turned around, and ended up in the World That Never Was...which is the home world of Organization Thirteen," Riku stated.

"What happened then?" the silver-haired teen took in a deep breath.

"We were attacked, and Master Yen Sid sent King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy out to three other worlds to get us help. Sora and I were fighting the entire time, and then three of our allies arrived, after being warned by Donald and Goofy," he explained.

"Continue..." he nodded.

"Squall Leonhart, Cloud Strife, and Tifa Lockheart fought alongside us for a while, but more, and more Organization members kept showing up, and soon, we were outnumbered. Sora, he fought without holding back, like the rest of us...myself included, had to use magic and summons in order to stall until more help came," he stated.

"Magic? And summons?" asked Tadashi.

"I can use a decent amount of magic, and I can summon Dream Eaters..." Akira looked him over.

"Can we see?" Riku swallowed thickly before nodding.

Due to several choices made the previous night, Riku had neglected to mention that he himself was now a Dream Eater. However, summoning a Dream Eater wouldn't be impossible, now that he was Sora's chief Dream Eater. Taking in a steady breath, Riku held out a hand and thought of the one he wanted to bring out. Mere moments later, a pale yellowish-silver circle opened up on the floor, and a form rose from it, as the adults and Kairi watched as the Dream Eater rose into the air and then spun about, before hopping a bit in the air as it spread its wings and made a purring sound. The small bat-like Dream Eater came to rest upon Riku's shoulder, and nuzzled his cheek as it squeaked.

"This is Komory, a Dream Eater," Riku explained as Komory squeaked again and flew over to the adults to sit upon the table as it folded its wings.

"It's...very..." started Tadashi.

"Colorful..." finished Akira.

"It's adorable!" Himitsu picked the fluffy Dream Eater up and gave it a quick hug as it snuggled into her arms.

"Yea, he is cute..." Kairi smiled as the Dream Eater folded its wings again, and started to fall asleep.

"So, this is your summon, Riku?" asked Akira.

"Yes. Sora can summon objects...but he'll have to show you once he's better." the others nodded.

"What happened next?" Himitsu questioned as she ran her fingers through Komory's fur.

"We were starting to be overpowered, and then...we got some more help."

"What kind of help?" Tadashi inquired as he looked at the furry Dream Eater in Himitsu's arms.

"Kairi came in, and Sora caught her, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and two off-worlders helped us."

"Off-worlders?" the three adults asked.

"It's a term for someone who doesn't typically world hop, or is not from the same world as those around them," Kairi explained.

"Okay, so two off-worlders helped you guys?" the two nodded.

"What were their names?" questioned Tadashi as he looked at the two.

"Jack Frost and Yui Amane." the three adults paused.

" _Jack Frost_? As in..." Kairi nodded.

"Yep, the myth is more than just a myth. Jack is the King of Winter, and the Guardian of Levity," she clarified as the three adults looked relatively confused.

The look of utter disbelief was somewhat amusing to the two teenagers. Thus far, it seemed everything else made perfect sense to the three adults, and even seemed logical; however, hearing that Jack Frost was helping them fight Xehanort seemed to outright dumbfound them, to the point that Riku and Kairi were doing their best not to laugh at the sight of seeing their parents so confused. As the two teenagers watched, though, Himitsu smiled, and laughed a bit, while Tadashi and Akira remained clearly dumbstruck by the notion. Himitsu laughed once more, and then cleared her throat as she looked to the two teens.

"That sounds about right. I figured that at some point you would meet a mythological figure," she stated.

"You did?" Himitsu looked to the two other adults at the question and nodded.

"Naturally; in all the worlds out there, some of them have to still exist. Learning that Jack Frost, who was Sora's favorite myth, is real must have been a great experience for him," she elucidated.

"Why am I not surprised? Those two seem to have very similar personalities..." the five people laughed a bit.

"However, did all of you win? Or did you just escape?" quizzed Akira.

"We won this round. According to Jack and Yui, the two members they were fighting are dead, but the Organization seems to know how to get back on their feet quickly..." Riku nodded to Kairi's statement.

"Yea, unfortunately, they don't exist, and are literally nothing. Because of that, they tend to regenerate, or something. But, there has to be some way to kill them off," he stated.

"Well, you can kill them off later. But, how about we get something to eat? You two look famished."

Riku and Kairi nodded as Himitsu and Akira started cooking, with Tadashi's help. Their minds wandered as a cool breeze flew in through the windows, and the two momentarily relaxed. Just for a few days, they wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet that came with being back on the Islands. Both of them knew it wouldn't last, but they needed to, at the very least, try and not think about the events that had just happened, and heal. Master Yen Sid had sent them back to the Islands to do just that, and Kairi, as well as Riku, had every intention of doing nothing more than resting, and enjoying the lack of constant death threats for now.

 **{April 13th, 2013: 9:10pm}**

Himitsu sighed as she looked around the quiet house, while slowly making her way up the staircase. Since yesterday, she had been nothing short of relieved that Sora was home; however, she knew that he had suffered through some rather severe events, and she knew asking about it could trigger something within her son. Himitsu refused to cause him anymore pain than he had already been forced to endure, and because of that, she chose to avoid speaking to him about his wounds, or his exhaustion, until Sora was ready to tell her about it. Quietly, Himitsu walked down the hallway and to the left, where she found Sora's door slightly ajar. A small smile reached her features as she gently walked to the door and opened it, before stepping inside.

Lying upon the bed, fast asleep, was Sora, healing from his most recent series of harrowing events, and trying to catch up on nearly two weeks of no sleep. Himitsu smiled as she crouched beside his bed, and looked at his calm face, while the breeze from the window slowly came in. For a moment, she only watched with a small smile upon her face, before taking in a deep breath as Himitsu reached forward and began to card her fingers through his now-clean hair. Sora was still her little boy, despite him being a Keyblade wielder, and despite his destiny – he would always be in her heart. Himitsu smiled and started to hum a lullaby while she listened to his gentle breathing.

"Sora...you're so loved...you know? Everyone here loves you, and you've become such an amazing person. I couldn't be more happy...Sora...I love you, and I'll always love you, dear heart. Never forget who you are, and even if you're in the darkest of places, we're always with you," Himitsu whispered, as she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Faintly, she could tell he was running a fever; however, right then, the best she could do for him was allow him to rest and keep an eye on him. Himitsu stood and took in a deep breath as a breeze slipped in through the window, and she smiled as she looked back at the boy that was soundly sleeping through the night.

 _"Goodnight...Ilys..."_

 **{…...}**

 _Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: Well, they're home, and can enjoy some peace and quiet for a bit. Sora is going to be out cold for a few days, and then he'll be up and about, and some things will transpire! I look forward to seeing your reviews!

Preview:

"He's still not awake?"

"Given time...everything will heal."

Chapter 21: Destiny Islands


	21. Chapter 21: Destiny Islands

Chapter 21: Destiny islands

 **{Hollow Bastion: April 14th 2013, 6:50am}**

Tifa hummed a tune as she swept a wooden floor within her home. A few days ago, Cloud, Squall, and herself had gone into a battle that had more than one emotional toll put out for them. Between fighting Organization Thirteen, Heartless, Nobodies, and frighteningly enough, Sora himself, all to see Riku reappear with the boy in his arms, dead, was, needless to say, something she never wanted to experience again. The woman sighed in defeat as she looked down, while laughter of children came in through the open window on a cool summer breeze.

 _"I hope Sora, Kairi, and Riku are safe back on the Islands, and are doing alright,"_ she thought as she continued sweeping.

"Tifa?" chocolate-colored eyes looked to cobalt blue.

"Cloud?" the blonde man looked around the house.

"Were you thinking about the others?" he asked. She sighed as she sat the broom down.

"Yea, I guess so. Oswald and Master Yen Sid stated they had things to attend to once everyone was back to their home worlds, and everyone seems to be okay, but..."

"You're worried about Sora, Kairi, and Riku," he said as he walked towards her.

Tifa couldn't help but be concerned by the fact that the three teenagers had looked remarkably worn down. Kairi had cried more that day than she was certain the girl ever had, Riku had even cried, and begged – which she was certain he had never done in a battle – and then there was Sora, beaten, bruised, and wounded; the boy had suffered the entire battle, from start to finish. However, Tifa had been given a surprise by him, as had all the others present, when Sora had come bursting forth from the ice shield Jack Frost had put up and instantly beat down one of the Organization members. Sora had come back to life, full of fire, and more than capable of fighting. Tifa sniffed a bit as she felt worry settle into her system as she recalled the events, and then a firm arm wrapped around her, and Tifa felt Cloud pull her to him as she rested her head against his chest.

"Don't worry. Sora, and the others are okay...they're home, and with their families," he stated as he placed a hand on her head.

"I know...but Organization Thirteen is dangerous, look at the lengths they went to try and get rid of Sora, alone. They had no interest in us...but now...Cloud, they'll be out for vengeance, and they'll view any world allied with the Light as an enemy...everyone is in danger, now..." cobalt eyes looked down to her.

"We've always been in danger. Being allies with Master Yen Sid, King Mickey, and the others hasn't changed that one bit..." Tifa looked to the window, where she could see two children playing in the street.

"But this time, it's different...all the situations are different...Cloud...we have to take extra precautions..." the blonde looked her over, and then she looked down at the notion that he, more than likely, would refuse to back down.

"We'll hide them, okay? We'll take them somewhere that they'll be safe until this is over," he said as the woman nodded.

"Okay, but where?" cobalt looked to chocolate brown.

"Daybreak Town, I have some friends there that can help keep them safe for now."

As the words left him, the door to the house opened, and their attention turned to the two little figures that stared up at them with deep blue eyes, and reddish-brown hair.

"What's going on?" Tifa moved to them, and smiled as she went down on one knee, and placed her hands on their heads, threading her fingers through their hair.

"We're going on a little trip. So, go pack up, and we'll take you to visit someone, okay?"

"Okay!" the two ran off, and Tifa looked to Cloud.

"It'll be okay?" she said in questioning.

"Yea...it always is."

 **{Destiny Islands: April 14th 10:00am – Seiren Household}**

Kairi sat in the kitchen of Sora's home looking at the cup of tea settled before her. Himitsu had asked Kairi to come and visit for a bit, while Sora was still sleeping. However, Kairi was also thinking about what had been transpiring up to this point. Sora had been sleeping for the last two days, and almost seemed as if he wouldn't dare wake up. Sometimes, Sora would respond faintly, but never fully wake up, and other times he seemed utterly dead to the world. Kairi took a deep breath and picked up her teacup, while Himitsu was busy washing dishes.

"Is..." the woman sighed.

"Sora is still sleeping," she answered.

"He's still not awake?" Himitsu looked towards her.

"Kairi, Sora needs to sleep off this fever, and he needs to heal his wounds. Sleep is the body's natural way of healing, just like a fever is the body's natural way to burn out infections," she stated as she settled into a chair beside Kairi.

"I'm worried, is all...Sora normally has more energy than both myself and Riku combined. To see him so still, and tired...it makes me nervous."

"It makes everyone worried, sweetheart. But Sora will be just fine; I know what I'm doing, and he'll recover with some rest," Himitsu stated with a small smile.

Kairi nodded faintly at that, and Himitsu looked her over. The red-haired girl had been a dear friend to Sora since he'd come to live on the islands; however, Himitsu, Akira, and Tadashi had all taken into account that something had changed amidst the two teenagers since their first harrowing adventure. Chocolate eyes looked Kairi over, with a small smile painting her features as the girl sipped her tea, and remained silent. She was still gaunt and tired from the most recent series of events; however, Kairi still was very beautiful. Himitsu had known, since Sora had turned thirteen and had spent time with the girl more and more, that he had a very severe crush on the red-haired girl. Himitsu took in a deep breath as Kairi looked to her, and then glanced around.

"Is something wrong?" Himitsu smiled.

"No..." she said.

"Okay..." Kairi picked up her cup again, and took a sip.

"I was just thinking of how beautiful you'll look in a wedding dress," the black-haired woman answered.

Kairi coughed into her cup, and sat it down quickly as the warm liquid splashed faintly on her lips and chin. Quickly wiping her face, Kairi looked back to Himitsu with a wide-eyed expression, as the woman continued to smile with her hands folded neatly under her chin. Aquamarine eyes looked down as Kairi felt her face turn blood-colored, and anxiety fill her. Himitsu continued to smile as the red-haired girl suddenly found interest in the hem of her pink shirt and jean shorts overlooking the woman in the eye.

"I...um..." the black-haired woman smiled slightly at her.

"Kairi, I know how you feel about Sora," she admitted.

"We're...just..." a knowing smile was given to her.

"Friends?" Kairi looked down again, but at her cup this time.

"I guess so..." Himitsu shook her head.

"Kairi, let me tell you something about boys. They're all unique, like everyone else is, and sometimes, you'll run into the ones who tell you they want to just be friends, and then there are the ones that don't say a word, but love you so much it hurts," she said.

"And you think Sora is the kind that won't say he has feelings for me?" Himitsu smiled.

"I do. Kairi, you've known Sora since you were four years old, and you also know that Sora was very shy as a child...not to mention he was picked on a lot, because he's small for his age. Most people in school would tease him about being slighter in build than most, and for being different than the others here, but you and Riku didn't. However, you know that he's introverted a lot, even though he's become bolder..." Kairi looked down.

"He used to be a lot quieter and calmer about things. Sometimes he would put a distance between us...but now..." Himitsu smiled.

"Sora's growing up fast...all of you are. Kairi, I want to thank you for helping Sora and Riku during whatever happened," she stated.

"I didn't do much...I just..." she shook her head.

"No, Kairi, you fought for them. Sora doesn't have to tell me a word for me to know that you choosing to fight alongside him as his comrade meant the world to him," Himitsu told her. Kairi felt her heart ache at that.

"But I didn't protect him...he protected me the entire time...I was useless...and...Sora got hurt...because I wasn't strong enough to keep him safe..." Kairi's eyes burned with tears as she continued talking.

"Sweetheart..."

Kairi couldn't stop herself from crying. It felt as if something physical had happened to her heart, and the pain was unbearable. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to recover herself in the face of the woman who had acted like a surrogate mother to her. Kairi wanted to be strong, and she didn't want to cry anymore because she wasn't strong enough or powerful enough to stand beside Sora as an equal. Riku could fight, he was strong enough to back Sora up and know that he was okay. However, to many people, Kairi was just a Princess of Heart, and not a Keyblade Wielder, and the notion broke her spirit as much as seeing Sora dead had broken her heart. As she continued to cry, though, Himitsu got up and wrapped her arms around the girl, before shushing her as she gently carded her fingers through her hair, and tried her best to help her get through this sudden spell of raw emotion.

It was something Himitsu had seen before, and though it was slighter than the one she had seen, all the signs were there for post-traumatic stress. Kairi's sudden outburst of pure sorrow that seemed uncontrollable, atop Akira telling her that Riku was sick to his stomach when he smelt the blood from the meat last night when she was cooking dinner, told Himitsu that both of the children were suffering. As Himitsu held Kairi in her arms, her mind wandered to Sora and what his state of mind would be like once he woke up. For now, though, all she could do was hope and pray that he would recover from it, as would Kairi and Riku, given time.

"It's okay, Kairi..." she whispered as the girl continued to sob.

"How do you know...these wounds don't feel like they'll ever disappear..." Himitsu smiled as she placed her palms on the girl's cheeks, as she looked her in the eyes and brushed her bangs from her teary face.

"Because, given time...everything will heal."

 **{Mysterious Tower: 2:00pm}**

Master Yen Sid sat at his desk, with Oswald standing next to him, as he looked at the group standing before him. Currently, Joshua Kiryu, Beat Daisukenojo, Rhyme Daisukenojo, Shiki Misaki, and Neku Sakuraba were meeting with the wizard to discuss the events that were unfolding after the Dream Drop. The group had been involved in two of the trials Sora and Riku had endured during the Mark of Mastery exam. However, they had been unable to enter the battle in the World That Never Was; therefore, Master Yen Sid was now informing them of the events that had transpired. Joshua, Neku, Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme were all seated at another table, with tea cups in front of them, as they listened to the retelling of events up to the point that they no longer had been able to be involved in.

"So, the Organization managed to do some kind of damage to the others?" asked Rhyme as she looked at the wizard.

"I am afraid so. They also did not waste time in telling us that Sora was their target." Joshua looked at the cup of tea in front of him.

"I figured they would do such a thing. Sora is powerful, and is the chosen wielder of the Silver Kingdom Key. Because of that, Sora will be an ever-looming threat until he is either eradicated, or Xehanort Erebus is dead...and even then..." Neku nodded at Joshua's statement.

"Even then, they'll still try to cause mayhem after their boss is gone, Organization Thirteen will still try and do something to our side," he said.

"My exact thoughts. However, I also need to inform you of what happened during the battle." All eyes went back to Master Yen Sid.

"Please, continue," said Shiki.

"Sora was kidnapped by Xemnas, the Organization leader, and to great misfortune, his heart was shattered. However, Sora was able to recover, and help in the battle, however...using so much energy and magic did more damage to his heart that was already severely impaired." Joshua looked the wizard over in contemplation.

"All things come at a price, correct? _Grand Master Yen Sid?_ " he inquired.

"It is true, and Sora has already paid a great price for what he has had to face. Now, do you know of the theory of equivalent exchange?" the wizard chose to ignore Joshua's statement of his official title, as he set to looking at the group once more.

"And what was the cost Sora had to pay this time?" asked Neku.

"Sora was dying, his heart was breaking once again...however, there was a simple means of diverging from such a fate..." amethyst eyes locked onto the wizard.

"Equivalent exchange?" the wizard nodded.

"Yes, and that is where Riku came in," Master Yen Sid stated.

"Alright, and what did Riku do?" the man looked down.

"Unfortunately, Riku had to surrender his humanity in order for Sora to live," he said.

"Wait...Riku had to...give up his humanity?" the group's expressions went from calm to horrified, as the wizard nodded in a sullen manner.

"I am afraid so. Riku accepted aid from one of Sora's Dream Eaters known as Balis, and momentarily took the mantel of his friend's Chief Dream Eater. Because of this, he had a price to pay for choosing to use the magic, and then atop this, Riku desired to find a way to help Sora. This is where I, as Grand Master, chose to give Riku a chance to...as they say...kill two birds with one stone, and pay his price, while at the same time, saving his friend," Master Yen Sid stated.

"The Grand Master has the power to negate prices for usage of magic or abilities that are not commonplace for a person, and yet here you are, allowing Riku to suffer such a penalty?" the Master Wizard looked to them sternly.

"Some soul had to pay that price, and whether it be I or another, Sora would have died, and many of us would have suffered from merely desiring to bring him back, which, may I add...would have been a far worse price to have paid," he informed them.

Neku wasn't fond of the information he was being given. Sora had truly gone through a series of rather traumatic events to take an exam; however, when he heard that Riku had to pay a price in order to save the other boy, it hurt him. Neku, Joshua, Beat, Rhyme, and Shiki had all wanted to do something to help Sora and Riku beat the examination and become Keyblade Masters, but they had never expected to have such a tragic series of events conspire during something that should have been so simple.

"What did Riku become?" Neku asked as he looked to Master Yen Sid.

"Riku became a Dream Eater, and swore his allegiance to Sora. The choice he made will change his fate, ultimately, but I made sure to allow him to be his own person, still, and for him to have the same rights as others. This allowed Riku to keep his human form, rather than become a creature. However, with this choice, and the acceptance of his place as Sora's chief Dream Eater, he will have abilities and powers that fall into the same category of the Dream Eaters...and that includes minute transformations."

"So, did Sora and Riku pass their examination?" questioned Shiki.

"What a minute, yo! I gotta find out...Riku? Is he gonna loose da Keyblade?" Master Yen Sid shook his head.

"Because he maintained his human form, Riku has all the rights of a human being. This includes him being able to wield his Keyblades," he answered.

"Alright, can you tell us if Sora and Riku passed the Mark of Mastery examination?" the wizard smiled.

"Sora and Riku are back on the Destiny Islands recovering; however, both of them did pass the Mark of Mastery, and soon, I shall be giving them both their Marks of Mastery, and their Keyblades," Master Yen Sid stated.

"Really?!"

"Yes, once they've returned, Sora and Riku will go through the ceremony to be given their Mastery Marks, and will be able to take on students of their own," the aged wizard stated as he explained the details to them.

"Hey, Neku? Maybe you could have Sora train you!" Shiki teased the orange-haired teen, who rolled his eyes at her statement.

"Uhuh...so, when will they be getting back?" he questioned.

"They, and several others, are on leave until further notice. However, I suspect a week or so will be all it will take before they return back to Disney Castle." Joshua smiled faintly.

"However, you do realize that Sora will never fully recover from this, do you not?" he inquired as Master Yen Sid looked down.

He was well aware that Sora wouldn't recover from the shock, and while he might be able to cope eventually – and with time – he would never be who he once was. The trauma alone from the entire ordeal would afflict all of them. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Jack, Yui, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Oswald, Cloud, Tifa, Squall, and even himself would be forever scarred by the events of the Dream Drop. Whether those scars were emotional, physical, mental, or spiritual would depend on who they were, and how they would handle the pain.

"Yes, I am aware that Sora won't fully recover from this. He will never be as carefree, nor as mild-tempered, as he once was. He will show more aggression, he will be more willing to harm others, and many other things that come with trauma and war...such is life."

"Just do us a favor: the next time a battle comes up, leave a star-shard with one of us," Neku said.

"Ah, I thought you might state something about that. This is why I have a proposition for you all..."

"We're listening."

"I shall give you each two pendants, and those can act as a portal to here, or an area. I will give you an instant portal, directly to the Mysterious Tower, and another to wherever you need to be. Just give it the name, and it shall send you there," Master Yen Sid stated.

"Why?" the wizard smiled.

"Because, soon, many new, wondrous, terrible, and life-changing details will come to light...when it does...nothing will be the same," he said calmly.

"Very well, we will take you up on your offer...so long as you tell us what you're planning."

"Joshua, Neku, Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme – I am sending you to my student, Master Oswald, to learn magic that will allow you to be of great use to the Realm of Light," the wizard told them.

The five of the them looked to one another in questioning. Master Yen Sid was someone they all trusted; however, there was the case of needing to prepare for what they all knew would undoubtedly be a war that would span all of the worlds. Joshua, cunning and witty, had already made his choice, and now looked to the others. Neku settled there, beside Shiki, who was looking slightly anxious. Rhyme and Beat looked to one another and nodded. Master Yen Sid looked the five over, and Joshua smiled as the wizard awaited their answer.

"Yes, I will take you up on that offer, Master Yen Sid," stated Joshua.

"Very good, and as for the rest of you?" all eyes turned to him.

"When do we start?" Master Yen Sid smiled.

"Immediately, if the Darkness refuses to wait for any soul to learn, then the Light shall not, either."

 **{…..}**

 _And teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: So, this chapter focused a bit on what was going on with certain groups. Neku and the others weren't part of the Dream Drop, because the portals were sealed off before they could get to the World That Never Was. However, they will now be taking on a few new lessons and will be learning magic. You may see some of them from time to time, but not much, and they'll mostly be mentioned in passing until a later story.

Now, a little fun fact: did anyone count the number of people that were fighting Organization Thirteen? Let's count them off:

Sora, Kairi, Riku, King Mickey, Jack, Yui, Squall, Cloud, Tifa, Oswald, Donald, Goofy, and Master Yen Sid.

In case you were wondering, that's **13** people. My beta, EternalRandomChick, who also is a co-author on these stories, counted them, and thought that it was absolutely hilarious that Organization Thirteen were going up against Thirteen Warriors of Light.

On another note, the group is going to need a long time to heal, and because of that, you should expect some trauma to be had from all of them. In the next chapter, we will be seeing more of the other characters, and Sora will be waking up. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I hope you have enjoyed this story.

Chapters left: 4

Preview:

"Xehanort is more of a threat than we thought."

"Jack! Welcome home!"

"Hey, sleepy head, good to see you awake."

Chapter 22: Emotions


	22. Chapter 22: Emotions

Chapter 22: Emotions

 **{Owari: 7:45pm, April 15th 2013}**

Emerald-green eyes looked up at the starry sky from the rooftop of the apartment building that he and his unit inhabited. None of the others within the departments - besides a few exceptions – trusted someone like himself and a few others in the Anteiku Unit. Yui took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the cool summer night breeze. As he laid back on the roof, however, he heard the scuffling of footsteps that caused him to open his eyes and look at the person standing over him.

"Noa? Is everything okay?" asked Yui as he sat up.

"Yea, Guren wants to speak with you."

Yui stood up and walked over to the girl, admiring the fact that her periwinkle hair was down, falling in waves around her shoulders and framing her tangerine eyes. With a soft smile, he brushed his hand across her cheek, causing the girl to smile as she leaned her head into it. Yui had missed her greatly while he was gone, and constantly thought about how she and the others were; however, right then, he didn't feel up to thinking back on the battle just yet. Leaning in, Yui placed a gentle kiss to the girl's lips, and she knotted her fingers in his shirt, taking a moment to deepen the kiss as she let him wrap his arms around her before the two of them broke apart. The black-haired teenager pressed his forehead against hers, and she smiled.

"Now, I missed that, definitely," she said.

"I missed you, too." she smiled.

"We need to get to Guren; he's waiting for us, and you've been sleeping the last two days," Noa stated.

"Okay..."

Yui followed her downstairs, and into the main meeting room. Settled there in the chairs were the rest of the unit, awaiting them. Yui and Noa were the leaders of this unit, next to a white-haired ghoul and his fiancé, who had taken to being second-in-command, due to their desire to not be given the roles of leaders. Yui sat down at the end of the long table that now had roughly twenty people settled at it. Yui cleared his throat, and all eyes turned to him as Noa settled next to him, and he looked to Guren, who looked him over. Despite his ability to heal, Yui had severe wounds, and still had bandages on him in random areas. The most prominent one happened to be peeking out from his button-up shirt, showing the others that he was still very much wounded from the event. His brother, Mika, and his sister Akane were constantly giving him concerned looks as he waited for Guren to speak.

"So, what's your call on siding with the King, and those wielders?" the Colonel questioned.

"The way I see it, we can't afford to not side with them." the group turned to look at Yui in surprise.

"Was it honestly that bad?" asked Akane.

"Yes, and I hate admitting it, when I didn't see the man pulling the strings, but Organization Thirteen alone is a threat far too great for us to ignore..." Mika eyed him at that, and then the white-haired ghoul spoke.

"I think that, if you of all people are telling us that it's something we cannot ignore, then we should consider what our next phase will be," he stated.

"I agree as well...so, Yui...what do you have to say on Xehanort Erebus?" emerald eyes looked to the Colonel.

"Xehanort is more of a threat than we thought. I can't in good consciousness simply say he's not dangerous; if anything, he's twice as lethal as the vampires...or the others that have allied themselves with the vampires. However, between Master Yen Sid, who is a powerful wizard, and the Keyblade wielders...they might stand a fair chance, but the idea that they can avoid it completely is a farce..."

"What do you mean by that?" Yui took in a deep breath.

"Xehanort _will spread chaos and death across every world_ , and there will be nothing short of what I personally think would be a war to end all wars," he stated.

The notion was terrifying, and caused many to tense. Yui had never been wrong when it came to judging his surroundings, and if he stated the truth of how he felt about Organization Thirteen, then Owari, and several other worlds, were in grave danger. The Colonel smiled and nodded his head as he heard the words, pleased to know that he had chosen the right person – even though he truthfully didn't doubt his choice from the start – as he looked to the emerald-eyed youth, who kept a calm disposition.

"Very well, send word to Master Yen Sid that we will be awaiting a call to arms when he and the others need us," the Colonel stated.

"I'll take care of it right away."

"Is there anything else?" he asked the teen.

"Well...I think, honestly, that those kids are going to have a lot of post-traumatic stress...even I'm shaken up by all of this..." the Colonel nodded.

"Alright, well, until you're healed, I want you resting. The Anteiku Unit will take a period of leave until you are recovered...Yuuichiro," he said.

"Okay, I don't think any of us will be in objection to that." all persons there shook their heads.

"Good, now, this meeting is dismissed."

 **{Burgess: April 15th 2013, 9:00pm** **}**

Cool air floated around the area as twelve-year-old Jamie Bennett stood in the vast room of the North Pole workshop. He, his sister Sophie, and his friends Pippa, Claude, Cupcake, Monty, and Kyle were settled by the fireplace as Bunny set to painting eggs, North was shooing elves away, Sandy was creating butterflies made out of Dream Sand to occupy Sophie, Tooth was rattling off locations to her fairies, and a girl stood pacing back and forth away from the fire. Jamie eyed her as the girl continued to walk in a semi-circle. He was quite honestly curious as to who she was, and what she was doing here.

She had long, knee-length, Alice-blue hair that had a silver gleam to it, pale mint-colored eyes, fair skin, barefoot, and she wore a pair of dark charcoal colored leggings, and a dress that fell above the knee in a loose, flowing form. It was white, with patterns of snowflakes on it in blue, purple, and silver. The sleeves were long, flowing, and almost covered her hands. It was tied with a charcoal belt that was thick, and tied into a bow behind her that fell to her hips. Jamie looked to her hair that was up in pigtails, adorned with snow lilies.

She was beautiful, and graceful, she walked as if she was a ghost, but was definitely solid. Her pale mint eyes glanced about anxiously as she continued pacing, the ice blue ribbons tied about her calves flowing slightly behind her as the small object tied to her belt clinked as she continued pacing. It was a snowflake, and bore what looked like a type of Asian letter to it in red. The girl paused as the cool air in the area turned icy, and a spark of joy filled her eyes.

"Jaku!" the girl jumped as the group turned their attention to none other than Jack Frost, who settled softly upon the floor as he came in from the window.

"Jack! Welcome home!" said North as he walked forward.

"Good to be home."

Jamie looked to him, and frowned like the others. He looked tired, his clothing faintly singed, and he smelled a bit like ash and blood. There was a streak of ashen gray in his hair, and the tip of the streak was jet black as Jamie continued to stare, and Jack glanced his way with a bright smile as he bounded over to the youth with his normal jovial persona. The girl that had been pacing stepped aside for now, but seemed as if she couldn't contain her enthusiasm much longer.

"Hey! Jamie! What are you all doing here?" Jamie stared onward as Jack looked at the boy.

Something was bothering the boy. Jack looked tired, almost as if he'd been in a battle recently, and his left eye was silver instead of the normal azure-Alice-blue. The boy stood up and walked towards him, as he crouched to his eye level, and the girl stood not far from him. The group appeared faintly nervous as Jamie looked to Jack in questioning.

"What happened to your eye?" Jack put his hand over his left eye.

"I had to use my power as a hunter, Jamie. Don't worry; I'm okay, and so is everyone else."

"What did you have to do?" he questioned.

"I had to help some friends. And I'm glad I went." Bunny set his brushes aside.

"Mate, I gotta say, I don't like what I was feelin'," Bunny stated.

"No, I don't blame you...Xehanort is a big threat...we need to be prepared." the group tensed.

"How bad do you think it is?" asked Tooth.

"It's bad...Organization Thirteen nearly wiped all of us off the map." the group looked stunned, and Jack stood as the girl came to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Jaku!" he smiled and placed a hand upon her head.

"Hey there, Yuki," he stated as he returned her embrace.

"Is she your girlfriend?" azure-and-silver eyes turned to the children.

"Yep, this is Yuki-Onna, the Lady of the Snow from Japan," Jack said as the girl snuggled into him.

"Wait...she's a Yuki-Onna?" Pippa looked excitedly at the statement.

"Yes..." mint-colored eyes looked to them.

Jamie smiled as the girl continued to remain glued to Jack's side as she smiled. Sophie grew bored with the butterflies, and wandered over to Bunny, and then to Jack as Yuki looked to the little girl, and Sophie turned to look at her. Jack waited as the two stared at one another, and then the little blonde-haired, green-eyed girl smiled brightly.

"Pretty!" the little girl said. Yuki flushed pale blue, and crouched down to Sophie's level.

"Oh, you are a sweetheart, you are. Now, what kind of flowers do you like?" Sophie thought for a moment.

"Lilies!" Yuki smiled.

"Alright, lilies it is..."

Yuki held her hand out and as she focused her magic, the group watched as a series of beautiful ice lilies appeared to spring forth from her palm. Delicate fingers plucked the flower from the series of ice frosted leaves, and began to braid Sophie's hair. It had grown out over the year since the events with Pitch had begun, and now the little girl's hair reached her hips. Yuki smiled as she hummed a lullaby, and slowly finished off the braid, and pulled it to lay on her shoulder as she positioned her bangs a bit, and placed the lily at the top, and then made a series of small ones that collected into her hair until the end of her braid. Sophie smiled brightly, and hugged Yuki, who laughed a bit.

"Now you look like Elsa," she said with a bright smile.

"Elsa! Elsa!" the group raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Elsa?" asked Morgan. Cupcake was what she originally went by, but now that she was thirteen, the girl decided she preferred her actual name.

"Oh, she's the Crown Princess of Arendelle, she's also a Snow Witch." the group stared slightly awestruck by the statement.

"A snow witch?" questioned Pippa.

"Yes, but she's not an evil witch." the group looked unsure.

"Princess Elsa is beautiful, and kind. She has a gentle heart, and an understanding nature. She's also compassionate, and has the heart of a wolf. She's brave, and strong, and powerful enough to keep those she loves safe. Elsa is one of the sweetest people you could ever hope to meet," Yuki explained.

"And then there's her sister, Anna...she's a real spitfire. But is wonderful, like her sister," Jack mentioned.

"Really?! I want to meet them!" the children exclaimed as the two snow beings smiled, and nodded.

"Someday soon, okay? Once everything is connected again, you can go and visit Arendelle," Jack told them.

"Awh! How long is that gonna take?" Jack glanced to Yuki and the other guardians.

"It'll be here before you know it. Now, go and play with the fairies and help the Yetis. We have to discuss some things," he said as he stood and the children all gave him a hug, before departing with the Yeti Phil.

As soon as the children were out of sight, Jack stretched a bit, displaying sharp fangs as his hair shaded darker. Honestly, he didn't typically let his dark half out, but, this was a time where he needed to. Every so often since the defeat of Pitch Black, Jack had to allow his Reaper side out to level the magic that would build up. Timber-wolf-silver eyes looked to the others, as Yuki snuggled up to him, and the group eyed his changes momentarily, before settling into a room where they could sit and discuss the situation. Jack sighed heavily as he set his staff down, and looked them over, while Yuki continued to hold onto him. North cleared his throat, and the group looked to him as he eyed Jack once more. It was no secret that Jack's other side spooked the man a good bit, and that the others were bothered by him as well. It was still Jack Frost, but it was his darker side, and this side also wasn't just part of the Guardians, but the Reaper of the Moon.

"Alright, now, I won't waste time with frilly speeches...Xehanort is bad news, and we need to be ready," Jack said.

"Are you positive?" the Winter King nodded.

"Yes, I am. Sora...Xemnas, the leader of Organization Thirteen, shattered his heart, and he went wild. His entire being changed, and so did the things I felt from him. When I finally got to fight with Sora nearby, and him being at full strength, he was skilled, and cold in combat, but he's sweet, and compassionate, and really...Sora is possibly one of the most pure people I've ever met," Jack told the group.

"Pure? How can someone be pure and still be cold in combat, mate?" asked Bunny.

"Well, I'm fairly pure of heart, and I'm like this when I let my defenses down in combat." Jack gestured to himself, and Bunny nodded slowly.

"Yes, but, to say someone from another world has a pure heart so openly..." Jack shook his head.

"You'd have to meet Sora to understand why I'm saying this, but believe me...Sora, Kairi, and Riku are a special case. Sora and Kairi especially," he explained.

"Jack, Kairi's last name is Misaki, right?" asked North.

"Yes, and before you start asking any more questions, yes, she is the seventh Princess of Heart."

"A Princess of Heart? Oh! I hear they're absolutely wonderful," said Tooth.

"They're really nice...but...listen, Organization Thirteen and Xehanort aren't just attacking worlds, they're doing damage to people as well...everyone is being affected by this..." Sandy created a question mark above his head.

"Sandy? What is big deal?" Sandy began to create a series of symbols above his head.

 _"How old are the people there, in the group of Keyblade wielders?"_

"Oh! That's right! How old are they, Jack?" Yuki asked as she looked to him.

"Yui is sixteen, Cloud is nineteen, Tifa is about the same age, Squall is in his twenties...hmmm...I don't know about some of the others, but I do know for a fact that Riku is almost seventeen, Sora just turned sixteen, and Kairi is fifteen."

The group fell quiet, and their expressions darkened as they began to consider what Xehanort was doing. North cleared his throat, his expression thunderous, as Bunny clenched his paws into fists, and Tooth's wing's twitched in a menacing fashion. Yuki ground her teeth together, as Sandy's expression became stern, and Jack knew what their answer would be.

"NO ONE ENDAGERS CHILDREN ON OUR WATCH!" Bunnymund shouted.

"Xehanort isn't getting away with harming children!"

"This is unforgivable! He will suffer!" North said in a stern voice. Jack leaned back with a smirk upon his face as he watched the other Guardians.

"I _thought_ that would be your answer."

 **{Destiny Islands: April 15th 2013, 11:00pm}**

The wind came through a crack in a window, whistling faintly as it brushed across fair-tan skin, and slightly mussed messy chestnut hair. Slowly but surely, slightly dull sky-blue eyes opened to the noise, and drowsily began to look around the room. Sora took in a steady breath, and slowly began to sit up as his body took in the fact that he was in his bed, in his room, and that everything about him ached. Managing to sit up, Sora shook in slight pain as he started to get up from his bed, and took note that his body felt as if it was screaming at him to stay still. Ignoring the pain that he had felt before when he had been in battles – however, not quite like, this he would admit – he pushed on until he was standing, and slowly started to walk towards the door. It was as he got to the door and pulled it open slowly, that he felt a sharp pain flash through him, and his legs gave out.

The resounding thump of him hitting the ground cause a bit more pain in his sides as Sora curled up on himself as he tried to regain some of his composure. Sora knew he was still wounded from the battle with Organization Thirteen, but he hadn't anticipated that he would be dealing with this now. Sora slowly started to pull himself up, his arms shaking as he did so; however, he refused to give up. It was as he started to get himself upright that he heard footsteps, and looked up to see his mother coming up the staircase. Panic laced her features as she rushed to him, and started to help him up. Sora hissed in pain as Himitsu started to aid him in getting back to his room, before settling him on his bed as she checked him over.

"Sora, you shouldn't have tried to move around so much," Himitsu stated. Sora frowned as he sat up, and hissed again as pain jolted through his sides.

"Yea, well...I wanted to get up." she shook her head.

"Sora, listen, you've been asleep for three days, you need to take it easy," she said. Sky-blue eyes looked her over.

"Okay..." she took in his slightly bashful expression, and smiled.

"Hey, sleepyhead, good to see you awake," she said with a soft look in her eyes.

"Mom..." a gentle hand reached up, and brushed her fingers through his hair.

"Sora, look at you...you're hurt...who did this to you?" Himitsu questioned.

"It was a battle, Mom, that's all...I..." Sora placed his hand to his chest, where his heart was.

"Sora?" he shook his head.

"I'm okay...just a little sore...it's okay," he promised.

"Sora...my little boy..." Himitsu wrapped her arms gently around him, brushing his bangs from his eyes as she kissed his forehead.

"Mom, I'm okay...I promise..." she smiled as she held him close as tears welled in her eyes.

Himitsu felt tears slip down her cheeks as she held onto Sora, who remained against his mother as she continued to stroke his hair, and hold him. She never thought in a thousand years that she would fear him leaving again. Sora was completely different from the child that had left the islands, and now he was almost full grown. He had grown taller, his hair had changed, his voice was deeper, and his scent had changed. Sora wasn't the thirteen-year-old boy that was so shy, introverted, and quiet around others; now he was strong, brave, outgoing, still shy at times, but still hyper and thoughtful. Himitsu smiled as a memory of a six-year-old boy holding up a stray kitten caught in the rain, and him begging her to let him keep it. The woman held onto the boy, and continued to smile as she thought about the past. The changes she knew would come; however, she had thought that she would be there to see Sora grow up.

"Hey, sweetheart? Are you hungry?" Himitsu asked as she looked to him. Sky-blue looked at her from under messy chestnut bangs.

"Yea..." Sora smiled as Himitsu smiled.

"Let me run a bath for you, and get something started for you, okay? You need to eat and get cleaned up. I'm sure Kairi, Riku, and the others will want to see you," she said as she brushed his bangs from his face.

"Okay, Mom..." Himitsu left the room and started running water for him to get cleaned up, and then once that was done, she left him to do what he needed, while she started downstairs to begin cooking something for him.

As Himitsu got out a few things to prepare, her eyes welled with tears once more. The woman continued crying, and wiped her eyes a few times, before looking at a photo on the wall of the kitchen. It was a Sora, Kairi, Riku, and a local girl named Mina, who had died when they were nine and ten. She had drowned in a riptide, and it had left the trio rather heartbroken for the remainder of the year. Himitsu smiled as another tear slid down her cheek, and she took in a deep breath. It would be okay, she knew that.

 **{….}**

 _And say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: Let me explain a few details first: Owari is our first world in this chapter, and it does have a role to play, and so will all the other worlds that will come in later. Then we visit Burgess, where Jack and the others are discussing some of the events. Allow me to detail why Elsa from Frozen was mentioned.

I believe that, since she and Arendelle is a world we see later, that a notion of her involvement with the Guardians, and by default, relation to Sora and the others, would be vital for you to know now. We will be seeing Arendelle in another story from this series. However, I know some of you would say it's in conjecture because of when Frozen came out; however, let me point out that these worlds would have always existed, not just suddenly appeared when the movie came out. Now, I believe I owe a sneak peek?

Preview:

"Sora, good to see you up and about."

"Do you remember when we came in here and drew this?"

"Time heals all wounds...doesn't it?"

Chapter 23: Intertwined Fates


	23. Chapter 23: Intertwined Fates

Chapter 23: Intertwined Fates

 **{Destiny Islands: April 16th 2013, 8:56am}**

Sora was settled on the porch of his house on a swing, enjoying the breeze that flew off the ocean as he read through a book. After waking up yesterday, Sora had been taking it easy on his mother's – or his personal doctor as he liked to call her – orders. It had been a statement from her that he needed to get into the sun for a few hours that had put him out here reading another novel. His speed reading was becoming a bad habit again; however, he supposed some rest and time to do as he pleased would be a nice breather, compared to his recently hectic life. The chestnut-haired sixteen-year-old stretched a bit, and went back to the novel he was breezing through. It was as he continued to read that he heard the shuffling of footsteps, and frowned. His hearing was always fairly good, but it seemed to have gotten stronger since the battle with Organization Thirteen. Shrugging, he continued reading, and then he heard someone speak.

"I thought I'd find you out here, you lazy bum."

Sky-blue looked into aquamarine, and Kairi smiled as she looked to the boy, who returned her smile as she sat down on the bench swing with him, and looked him over. Sora looked tired still, but his skin looked a bit more flush with color, and his eyes were brighter. His hair seemed to have its glossy shine back to it, and his smile seemed genuine. Kairi took a moment to look him over, and noticed that he was wearing just a pair of dark wash pants that hit just about mid-calf like a lot of his attire did, his shirt was dark gray with a red Celtic-looking cross on the front, and he was barefoot. She smiled; despite where he lived in the Islands, Sora always came across as someone who was much more of a carefree, wild type of person. None of the others who'd met him would have realized that Sora lived in the upper class neighborhood of the North Island.

"Come on, give me a break, Kairi," he said.

"Well, I have to make sure you're resting, but not getting too lazy"

"Yea, my mom doesn't want me doing too much..." Kairi felt her eyes burn a bit as she watched him turn back to look at the book in his lap.

 _"Don't you dare cry, Kairi! He's okay..."_

"Kairi?" sky-blue stared into her eyes, and Kairi felt her heart hammer in her chest before she smiled.

"I'm okay, I was just worried, is all..." the boy tilted his head and raised one eyebrow, with his expressive blue eyes looking at her in confusion. It was a look that reminded her greatly of a confused puppy as she watched him faintly squint his right eye, and she laughed a bit.

"I'll be fine, I'm just a little banged up," he stated.

"Oh yea? Then I guess you'd be up to going for a walk on the island?"

Sora looked to where the voice had come from, and there stood Riku with Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka next to him. The three teens watched as Riku walked up and looked to Sora, who was still sitting next to Kairi with a book in his lap, while the other three edged closer. Selphie looked to Sora as he continued to talk to Riku. He looked as if someone had beaten him, almost, but he was lacking bruises that were blatantly visible, at least. Tidus and Wakka looked around, and then glanced to the other three with concern in their eyes.

"I have to get the bandages changed first, but my mom will probably let me go, so long as we don't get into anything too strenuous...personally, I'd prefer some exercise...but..." Kairi smiled.

"What book are you reading?" she asked. He glanced to it, and smiled a bit.

"Oh, it's a book of fairy tales..." Selphie stepped a bit closer.

"So...what story is it?" she questioned tentatively.

"The Little Mermaid, by Hans Christian Andersen." sky-blue eyes looked to her.

"I've heard of it, but what's it about?" asked Tidus.

"Well, it's about a mermaid who's the youngest of six children that are the daughters of the King of the Sea. The youngest daughter decides that, on her fifteenth birthday, she wants to go and see the above world, and happens upon a ship where a prince is having his birthday...a storm comes, and the little mermaid saves him. She waits at a temple, and once the prince is safe she leaves, without him ever seeing her." the five of them looked at him in questioning.

"Is that the end?" asked Wakka.

"No, the little mermaid asks her grandmother if humans live forever, and can breathe under water, but she is told no, and that while merfolk can live upwards of three hundred years, humans live shorter lives, but have eternal souls, while merfolk turn into sea foam when they die. So, the little mermaid goes to a Sea Witch, and asks for her to turn her human..." Kairi, now engrossed in the story, looked to him.

"What else happened?" she asked.

"Well, the witch agrees, but tells the little mermaid that, by taking her potion, which will give her legs, she must give up her tongue, because the little mermaid has the most beautiful voice in the world. The sea witch warns the little mermaid that, once she becomes a human being, she will never be able to return to the sea. Consuming the potion will make her feel as if a sword is being passed through her body; however when she recovers, she will be able to dance like no other...however, there is a catch..."

"Of course there's a catch; _all magic_ has a price you have to pay," Riku said.

"This is a rather big catch...once she's become human, given legs, and taken to the human world, it will constantly feel as if she is walking upon sharp knives, and as though her toes are bleeding. In addition, she could only gain a soul once she won the love of the prince, and married him. Then, part of his soul would flow into her. Otherwise, at dawn on the first day after he marries another...she would die brokenhearted, and disintegrate into sea foam upon the waves..." Riku tensed, having a bad feeling, while the others wanted Sora to continue.

"Then what?" sky-blue looked to them.

"The little mermaid agreed to the arrangement, and she cuts out her tongue. The little mermaid swam to the surface near the palace, and drank the potion. Later, she is found by the prince, and he is mesmerized by her beauty and grace, even though all in the Kingdom considered her dumb and mute. Most of all, he liked to see her dance, and she dances for him, despite suffering so much pain with every step...soon, the little mermaid became the prince's favorite companion, they went everywhere together; however, the King and Queen soon tell their son to marry the princess of a neighboring country..."

"Oh...but doesn't he love her?" asked Selphie.

"It's not always that simple...but the prince told her that he doesn't love the princess, and only wishes to marry the one who he believes saved him, which he believed was the temple girl. It turns out that the temple girl and the princess are the same person, and the prince loves her, and they fall in love. The wedding is announced, and the prince and princess sail away on a wedding ship...the little mermaid believes that death will only await her then, as her heart is broken...however...her sisters rise from the ocean and give her a dagger that was exchanged for their beautiful, long hair. Her oldest sister tells her that if she slays the prince and lets his blood drop upon her feet, she would become a mermaid again, and all her suffering would end." Kairi frowned as the boys continued listening.

"She didn't kill him, did she?" Kairi questioned as Sora looked down at the pages.

"She couldn't bring herself to kill him. Knowing this was her end, she threw herself, and the dagger, from the ship, and the sun rises...her body dissolves into foam, but instead of ceasing to exist, she feels the warm sun and discovers that she has become a luminous and ethereal earthbound spirit. A daughter of the air...the little mermaid ascended into the sky, and was greeted by the other daughters, who tell her she has been given the chance to gain her own immortal soul by doing good deeds to mankind for three hundred years, and will one day rise to heaven."

"That's the end of the story?" Selphie inquired.

"Yes, that's the entire story..." Tidus gulped.

"I never knew you liked stories like that one, Sora," he said. Sky-blue looked to greenish-brown.

"I don't like stories that are overly gruesome, okay? I prefer stories that have some depth to them, _unlike a comic strip in a Sunday paper_...Tidus..." the blonde groaned.

"You're a freaking nightmare sometimes! But..." Wakka hit Tidus over the head.

"Are you feeling well, Sora? I heard you got banged up pretty bad by some bad guys during an adventure with Riku," he said.

"Oh, yea, I'll live..." the boy smiled, and Riku looked him over.

"So, if you're done with being all caught up in a bunch of fairy tales, are you ready to go?" Sora nodded and stood, stretching a bit, and carefully making sure not to pull his bandages too much.

"Yea, I just need to tell my mom where I'm going," he said. The others nodded as he went into the house.

"Okay, we'll wait here for you," Riku stated as the boy carried the book into the house and shut the door. As they waited in the peaceful silence of the area, Selphie sat next to Kairi, and the others looked around the area, where white houses were built with paved driveways, and nice, large front yards.

"Hard to believe this is Sora's home..." Kairi and Riku looked to Tidus.

"What do you mean by that?" Kairi asked.

"Well...he never struck me as a kid from a wealthy background..." Riku laughed.

"No, and don't tease him about it or treat him differently. You've known since we were ten," he stated.

"I know, but Sora..." Selphie cut him off.

"Is Sora in really bad shape?" she questioned suddenly. The group looked to her.

"Selphie...Sora is strong, and he'll be okay." the girl shook her head.

"No, it's not that...is Sora...did something happen to him?" she inquired. Riku looked a bit surprised at that.

"What are you talking about? Sora's fine, and..." the girl felt tears well in her eyes.

"He's not the same...Sora feels different to me...like a part of him was ripped away, and because of that, he's never going to heal right..." Kairi felt her heart clench.

"Sora...had a lot happen to him...we all did..." Riku stated.

"This isn't...right, though...he's...it's like he's been _broken_."

"Sora hasn't been broken, Selphie...he's been injured by a bunch of people who want nothing more than to hurt him and those around him...that's all..." Kairi looked to her friend, and Riku smiled as the door creaked open.

Himitsu stood in the doorway and looked them over, before telling them to come in while Sora had his gauze changed. The group followed the woman in and settled onto the sofa, as Himitsu set to having Sora hold up his shirt to tend to the wounds that still required coverage on his abdomen and legs. That was the moment that Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka saw the wound at his side. Himitsu checked it, and smiled as she redid the bandage, and then asked him to let her see his ankle. The boy sat down, and she checked on the injury. Riku and Kairi remained silent, knowing that Sora was hiding some of his wounds with mirage spells so that Himitsu wouldn't see the fact that his torso, arms, and legs were covered with bruises, scars, and cuts. However, the mirage spell only lasted two weeks before it fell away, and from there, Sora would need to apply healing magic to the abrasions until they cleared up.

Riku glanced to Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka as they watched, wide-eyed, while Himitsu looked at the ankle that Sora had broken during the Dream Drop. He knew that there was a great deal they weren't tell their parents, and even more that Riku himself had chosen not to tell Sora just yet. He wanted him off the islands before he discussed what happened when he had passed out in the Dream Drop. Taking in a deep breath, cyan eyes looked back to Himitsu, who was looking decidedly unhappy with the state of his legs.

"I don't know if walking around would be such a good idea. We have it splinted enough for you to move around the house alone, but..." Sora smiled.

"Well, I guess I need to use a cure spell on it," he stated as he looked at the ugly black, purple, reddish-yellow-green bruise on his ankle and leg.

"A what?" sky-blue eyes looked to the group.

"You wanna see some magic?" he asked. Riku smirked and Kairi laughed a bit behind her hand as Sora looked to his mother, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka.

"Magic? You're going to do _magic_?" questioned Wakka.

"Yes, I am. So...do you want to see some magic, or not?" Selphie smiled brightly.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

Sora smiled as Himitsu stepped back while he leaned down and focused some of the magic into his hands as he looked at the offending area. While he couldn't completely heal the state of his leg, he could reduce it to a sprain, just as Yui had reduced the pain for him to complete his Mark of Mastery examination. Taking in a steady breath, Sora held his palms up, and looked at the injury calmly as the others held their breaths. Sky-blue glanced up at the others before he turned his attention back to the injury.

"Cura..."

A bright, golden-yellow glow appeared above the area he held his hands out to, as three snowdrop flowers appeared from the glowing orb of sunlight color as Sora held his hands in place, and kept his eyes focused. Himitsu's breath caught as the flowers of the petals opened and scattered around the affected area, before a gentle sunlight glow settled, and then faded. Selphie stared onward in amazement as she, Tidus, and Wakka took in the lessened state of bruising. Instead of being darkly bruised, and unbearably painful, it was now lightly bruised and a bit painful, but usable. Sora smiled as he moved his ankle about, and found it much less stiff than earlier, as he looked from the recently cured area to the others.

"Whoa..."

"That was just..."

"That was _amazing!_ You need to show me that!" Selphie stated.

"Calm down, Selphie; I could get in trouble for showing you how to use that spell." Himitsu looked at the bruised area.

"That's remarkable. Who taught you this?" she questioned.

"Oh...I, um...taught myself...Donald has a bad habit of getting caught up in fighting and not using them fast enough..."

"Ain't that the truth..." muttered Riku.

"So, what else did you learn?" Sora smiled brightly.

"All kinds of things, but I really want to go and stretch my legs for a bit...okay, Mom?" Himitsu took in a deep breath.

"Okay, be careful, though, and don't strain yourself," she said.

"I won't!"

Sora stood and went to his friends, who followed him as he started to walk from the house. Himitsu smiled as the six teenagers left and headed towards the beach. As long as Sora was safe, then she would be okay, and she could let go.

 **{Play Island: 10:30am}**

Kairi sighed as she set to walking along the beach, while the others were busy exploring and play fighting. Sora was seated by the waterfall, keeping his sore ankle in the cool water to ease the swelling from him moving around on it too much, prior to their arrival on the island. She smiled as she came over to him, and pulled off her shoes as she put her feet in the water as well, and then looked to the boy, who was leaning back on his palms with his face to the sky and his eyes closed. Kairi hadn't recalled ever really seeing Sora this calm except a few times, and those moments were remarkably rare. The sound of the ocean, and the scent of salt and crisp water caught their senses up in reminders of their childhood years, as Kairi looked around the area.

There was the seaside shack, the walkway, the small island that had their favorite tree, then there was a cliff with several secret dugouts, a pier, several scaffolds and ladders made of wood, and the old obstacle course. There were so many memories from their childhood here, on this little island in the bay of the Northern Destiny Islands, and yet Kairi was hoping to make many more memories there, despite knowing that they wouldn't be remaining on the island permanently. The notion of them leaving caught her attention as she looked to Sora, and knew that, once they left this place, he would change, and the only reason he seemed calm right then was due to exhaustion, and nothing more. Kairi took in a deep breath, and turned her full attention to the chestnut-haired sixteen-year-old.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember when we used to come and play on this island?" sky-blue glanced slightly.

"Of course I do...Kairi, we used to come and play here almost every day." she nodded.

"Yea, but...do you remember...when it all began?" she asked.

"What are you talking about? Kairi, _of course I remember that_." Kairi smiled.

"Good, I was just checking," she stated as she stood.

"Where are you going?" aquamarine looked to sky-blue.

"I'm going to check on something, and then I'll come back later, okay?" she questioned.

"Okay..." Sora's voice sounded unsure.

"You lazy bum, I'll come back; just rest your ankle, you don't need it putting you out of commission," Kairi said.

"I'll be okay, just _don't go leaving me here alone,_ okay?" that was the first sign she had seen of the same trauma that both she and Riku had experienced.

 _"You've gotten scars from this, just like Riku and I have...Sora...I'm so sorry...I failed...I didn't protect you that time, and I couldn't protect you this time..."_

"Kairi?" again his voice called out to her, and she looked to him with a smile.

"I'll be back! Okay?" he smiled faintly.

"Yea...okay, Kairi," he said as she walked away.

Admittedly, Kairi knew she was ducking out a situation that she had willingly placed herself into; however, she needed to think of what she was planning to do. During their time back on the Islands before leaving for the Disney Castle, she realized that she had feelings for Sora, and yet, here she was, unsure how to explain it to him or talk to him about it. Taking in a deep breath, Kairi stepped away to the shoreline, and took a moment to collect herself. There were many things she had chosen to do before the Dream Drop, but the most recent series of events had put something into perspective to her: their lives were far too short.

Kairi had felt something for Sora since they were thirteen years old, and she had watched him vanish into a portal of glowing pale blue and white. Knowing what she did then, and now that she had seen Sora appear in Riku's arms completely lifeless, she knew that no more time needed to be wasted, and she needed to tell him the truth. Kairi felt her heart leap into her throat as she heard Riku shout his victorious final attack at Tidus, who shouted back that he wanted another try. She smiled and took just a few moments to calm herself.

Meanwhile, back at the waterfall, Sora had stood up and started towards the secret place, where he knew he could find some relief from the blaring sunlight. Sora liked the cool temperature of the cave, and he also wanted to revisit some of their old sketches. Sora walked into the shaded area of the trees and ducked into the cavern as he started down the tunnel, and ended up in the chamber before he took his bare hand, and gently glided his fingers over the scratches in the walls from the sharp stones they had used to draw on when they were younger. As Sora walked along the wall, he stopped at one of the images of himself and of Kairi that they had drawn when they were little. Sora took a deep breath as he looked at the drawings, and felt a sharp ache develop in his chest. Placing a hand over his heart, Sora looked back at the drawings, and felt guilt eat at him once more.

Though he didn't recall great details from the Dream Drop, he did remember a few brief flashes, and none of the things he saw he liked. Sora took in a shaky breath as he used the wall as support, while his breathing tried to become rough and shaky, before he took in a haggard breath to even his shaking heartbeat out. So badly did Sora wish that the Mark of Mastery examination had gone smoothly; however, he knew it couldn't be changed, and that he needed to surrender to the fact that it had happened. Still, the hollow feeling he would get a few times hurt more than he wanted to admit, and while he was keeping a calm facade up for Kairi and the others, he could feel that he couldn't keep up the front he'd given off for much longer, if for nothing else but his own mental and emotional sake.

Sora looked at the sharp rock lying at his feet and picked it up, before reaching for the drawing as he scratched a bit at his drawing of Kairi, fixing it in some areas, and shading in her hair, as he tried to keep himself from thinking about the traumatic events that all of them had gone through. As Sora scratched away at the drawings on the walls, a shuffle of footsteps came down the tunnel while he continued to focus on the drawing. It was as he got to the image of the two hands trading pieces of the paopu fruit that he threw the rock and pressed his forehead against the stone. Sora knocked his head against the area, and gritted his teeth. Why wasn't he smarter about this? He knew Kairi would be in danger, and he had nearly seen her be hurt worse than she was several times. While he knew he stopped each attempt, he hated the sensation of helplessness that overtook him when he watched her struggle. Kairi didn't need to be around him, he put her in danger, and he caused nothing but scarring, traumatic events around her.

 _"She's been through enough...you can't tell her how you feel..."_

"Dammit, dammit, FUCKING DAMMIT ALL!" Sora banged his head against the wall again, gritting his teeth once more, and glaring at the ground.

 _"Sora!"_

 _"Kairi, remember what you said before?"_

 _Aquamarine looked into his eyes._

 _"I'm always with you, too! I'll come back to you, I promise!"_

 _"I know you will..."_

 _"You kept your promise."_

 _"Of course I did, Kairi..."_

 _"I'm scared...I could lose someone so precious to me."_

 _"Kairi?"_

 _"I don't think I could live if you died..."_

Those words crossed his mind thousands of times, each one where he passed an exam, or battled his way through Organization Thirteen, and for every moment, he did his best to hold onto his life. He knew why he had now: Kairi was his light, and she was his saving grace. It had always been Kairi who had been able to pull him back from the Darkness when his light was turning dark, she was the one who restored his memories after his heart was shattered and gave him a breath of life. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, Kairi could never be by his side, and he never would be beside hers. They were both Keyblade Wielders, but Sora was now a Keyblade Master, and that meant his life would be in twice as much danger as it already had been.

"Dammit...why..." a shuffle of footsteps.

"Sora?"

Sky-blue eyes looked to the source of the voice, and found Kairi standing there with her hands to her chest as she looked to the boy standing before her. He looked conflicted, his eyes wavering and clouded with emotions. Kairi stepped forward, and Sora flinched as she came closer. He didn't want her to see him like this, and now that she had, he was struggling to find a way out of it. Kairi smiled as she looked to him, and reached out. Sora closed his eyes, not wanting anything about his eyes to give his internal struggle away, but instead of Kairi speaking, she merely placed her hand to his cheek and brushed her thumb across the line just under his eye. Sky-blue eyes opened wide as aquamarine looked into them, and the girl smiled softly.

"Don't hide, it's okay," she whispered. Sora dropped his hands from the stone wall to his sides, and she smiled.

"Kairi..." she reached up, and carded a gentle hand through his hair.

"Sora, do you remember when we came in here and drew this?" she asked him as she stepped away from him and looked at the drawing on the wall.

"Yea, we were six...and we got stuck here during a storm. We got into so much trouble because we weren't supposed to go out here without adults until we were ten, and could swim." Kairi smiled.

"Yep, my dad and your mom grounded us for a week straight," she said with a giggle.

"And we had to stay back with them, and all the other kids went off to play. Your dad let you off the hook, because you were so upset because Mina got to go." Kairi looked down.

"I miss her...she was like my sister," Kairi stated.

"Yea, I miss her, too. Remember the pictures she used to draw?" Sora glanced at the drawing of the coral reef and fish scratched into the wall.

"I do...but...Sora? Are you _okay?_ " the chestnut-haired teen looked down.

"I'll be fine, I'm just frustrated about what's happened." the red-haired girl smiled softly as she stepped forward, and he looked to her.

"Yea, but...Sora...we're all alive, and still here," she stated as she reached back up to his cheek. The boy watched her as Kairi looked into his eyes.

"Kairi, _this is just a taste_ of what Xehanort and Organization Thirteen are capable of...Kairi, I'm sorry that I..." the girl put a finger to his lips.

"Don't you dare apologize for those monsters; what they did to you was all on their hands, and you did nothing wrong. Sora, I don't want you apologizing for what's happened," Kairi told him.

"I wasn't, but I could have hurt you or...killed you, and..." the girl smiled.

"Please, don't push me away...Sora... _I need you,_ " she said.

"Kairi..." Sora placed a hand to her cheek, brushing his thumb across the line of her eye as he looked to her.

"Don't leave. Don't break your promises, and please... _don't let me go._ "

 _"I was wrong….it wasn't too late, back on the island, when she cried that day…it's always been too late. For both of us…"_

Sora slipped his arm around the girl's waist and pulled her close, tucking her hair away from her face as she smiled, and he pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes as he allowed the girl to become closer, her hands knotting in his shirt as she looked into his eyes, and then leaned forward slightly. Sora's heart began to beat faster, his breathing shaky, just as hers, was as he tilted his head down just a bit as Kairi stood on the tips of her toes and slowly tightened her grasp on his shirt as he pulled her closer, and the girl leaned just a bit closer before closing her eyes as she pressed her lips to his. The pain in his chest, the ache of his fractured heart, seemed to vanish almost instantly as he wrapped his arms around her, and returned the kiss in a slow manner before the girl reached up to tangle her fingers into his hair, pulling him unintentionally forwards as her back touched the cold stone of the cave wall, and Sora reached up to cradle her head before breaking away slowly.

Sky-blue eyes meet aquamarine, and this time, he pulled her in closer and kissed her once more, deepening it, and feeling his heart pounding in his chest in a good manner. It felt natural and real, something he had always hoped he would be able to experience. Kairi tugged the front of his shirt again, and he moved a bit before stumbling. The two fell backwards, Kairi landing atop Sora, as he reached up to brush his fingers against her cheek as the girl slowly pulled back and looked into his eyes. Sora sat up, cradling the girl to him as he had that night on the beach before they'd left for Disney Castle, and she smiled as Sora looked her in the eyes, and she brushed the back of her hands against his face, touching his hair, and looking at him as if she was unsure of what she was seeing and feeling. Sora caught her hand in his, intertwining their fingers as he smiled softly back to her.

"This is real...you're really here..."

"Why wouldn't I be, Kairi? I'm here, I've always been here," he whispered to her.

"You kept your promise...Sora..." he smiled.

"Of course I did..." Kairi looked to him once more.

"Sora, I just want you to know, that you don't need to leave me behind..."

"Kairi...I..." the red-haired girl smiled.

"Sora, I love you, and you need to know something about the wounds that we're carrying from this battle," she said as she rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart.

"I..."

"Listen to me. Time heals all wounds... _doesn't it?_ "

Sora smiled softly at the statement, and leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to the girl's lips as he reached up, and placed a gentle hand through her hair.

"Kairi?"

"Sora..." he kissed her once more.

"Thank you, and I love you, too."

 **{…...}**

 _Say it if it's worth saving me, hurry, I'm fallin'..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: Sora and Kairi finally had their first kiss! I am so glad that they finally got their first kiss. We're almost done with this story! There are 2 chapters left, and then we will be onto the next! Look for the title!

Once more, if you have any questions, please PM me.

Preview:

"Sora, are you okay?"

"So, you finally did it, huh?"

"Don't tell anyone yet!"

"I think it's time to return to the castle..."

Chapter 24: Return


	24. Chapter 24: Return

Chapter 24: Return

 **{Destiny Islands: April 17th 2013, 9:25am}**

Himitsu looked in the living room as she watched the group of teenagers, while Akira and Tadashi helped her out in the kitchen. They were all having a small get-together as the children recovered, and they enjoyed the peace and normalcy. Akira was chopping up a few vegetables, while Tadashi was cutting pieces of meat for the pot. Himitsu was putting things into their pots, and watching the noodles as she tended to the broth. When the children were little, the three parents would make a type of homemade Ramen for them on rainy days; and interestingly enough, it was a rather stormy, rainy day. Himitsu smiled as she stood by the window, with dark clouds visible outside of it. Akira looked to the woman, as Tadashi looked outside the window and frowned.

"I'd better go and roll up the windows on the car, right quick," he stated, as he washed his hands quickly and left the room.

"Okay, what's wrong with you, Himi?" Akira looked to her friend, and the woman frowned.

"The storm...it..."

"Reminds me of the beginning of all this..." the two women looked to see Sora standing behind them as he looked out the window.

"Sora? Are you okay? You don't look very good," Himitsu stated. The chestnut-haired sixteen-year-old looked down a bit.

"I've just got a bad feeling..."

"You're not the only one," Riku stated as he joined his friend in the kitchen.

"It feels strange; like the pressure is off, or something..." Sora gave a thoughtful look as he tried to consider who, or what, could be throwing off the energy balance on the islands, which, normally, had a very smooth, tranquil atmosphere.

"I almost think we should go outside and see if we can catch onto anything, but with the others here..." Riku started as Sora nodded.

"It might be too dangerous...but...we don't need to leave it all up to chance."

"What are the three of you going to do?" asked Himitsu as she looked at her son.

"Well...as Keyblade Wielders, one of our top priorities is to maintain the balance in the worlds, and if something is throwing it off... _we have to step in_."

"He's right; regardless of who's around us, we have a job to uphold," Riku explained as he looked to the living room, where Kairi was watching the window in discomfort.

"Then the three of you should..."

"AHHHHHH!"

The scream of shock was loud enough to be heard over now howling winds, and caused the entire household to freeze. Himitsu lived just on the edge of the beach, and because of that, she had a decent distance between her house and the home of her neighbors, which meant the scream could have only been one person.

"Tadashi!" Akira and Himitsu bolted for the door, and soon the others were following them.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi bolted after their parents and friends, with nothing short of anxiety in their systems as they went to catch up on them. It was as they left the porch and entered the strong gale of wind that Sora's eyes landed upon the figure the others were staring at in fear and confusion. The figure was broad, tall, and wore a black cloak. Glaring, gritting his teeth in frustration, Sora jumped forward, as Kairi and Riku followed his lead. The group looked onward at the man, who now held Tadashi by the throat, while the three Keyblade Wielders stepped forward. Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka looked at the blackened sky as dark purple lightening crashed through the clouds.

Something about this reminded them of the time Himitsu had gotten them and ushered them into a wardrobe that had sent them somewhere. The woman had explained it was a secret area in the house that she'd had put in when Sora was around four, but it felt as if they had completely left the Islands. It was a large building and seemed to be in a forest; however, they weren't allowed to leave the house until Himitsu said it was safe. Now, they were staring directly into the situation that had resulted in them leaving the first time, and hoped that it wasn't a repeat.

Himitsu and Akira stared onward, as the three teenagers stood between them and the black-cloaked figure that held Tadashi. The man was struggling faintly as Sora kept his gaze locked upon the man. Nothing short of pure rage was boiling in his blood as he looked at the black-cloaked figure. An Organization member here on the Islands meant they were far from gone, and that Xemnas had somehow survived his wounds from his battle with Sora and Riku. Taking in a deep breath, sky-blue eyes looked to Riku and Kairi, who were keeping their eyes on the figure as they looked them over, and then turned their attention to Sora. The cloaked figure tilted their head and tightened their grip on Tadashi's throat.

"Let him go!" snapped Riku.

"Silence; you listen to my demands. Master Xemnas wishes to make a trade." Kairi glared at the man.

"We're not interested!" she declared.

"Sora, come with me, and I will let the pathetic human go." Sky-blue narrowed, turning almost royal blue in anger.

"I don't follow the demands of Organization Thirteen! Leave him alone, or I _will_ make you pay!" he snarled.

"You wish to battle me?" Sora kept a stern glare upon his features.

"Either you leave, or we will take you down!" Riku stated sharply as he awaited a signal. Sora was leading this fight, and whether the other knew it or not, Riku was following his choices because the boy was the first to jump in between the others and the Organization member.

"Very well, I will take down the Keyblade Wielders, and the Hikari will come with me."

Sora gritted his teeth as he tried to keep himself from straight forward scorching the man with a fire spell. Organization Thirteen would never leave them be, and he knew that; however, Sora had every intention of taking down every last one of them. Pulling in a steady breath, he glanced to Kairi and Riku as he stepped forward, and the others behind him tensed. The two other Keyblade Wielders stepped to his sides, and the Organization member hummed in thought.

"Let him go; I know none of you fight fair and square, but you are on our territory..." Sora stated as he kept his gaze on the man.

"Very well..." the man threw Tadashi, and Riku used a bit of magic to push himself forward, before he caught the other and slid to the ground.

Riku quickly was met by Akira and Himitsu as the other three came to him, as he sat Tadashi down as the man coughed a bit and looked to Riku, as he nodded to the others and went back to stand at Sora's right. The six people looked onward as the Organization member gathered an orb of magic around his hands, and Sora felt his skin prickle as the orb was thrown, and he reacted quickly. The orb was sent directly in their direction, and if Sora's trajectory wasn't over shooting, the magic orb would hit the people behind them. Shooting a glare at the clearly smirking Organization member, Sora held his hands forward and focused his magic.

"REFLERA!"

A silver-toned shield went up around the teens and their parents and Sora cast a stop charm on the shield to keep it up, before turning his attention back to the Organization member as the orb disintegrated. Riku drew his Keyblade, and Kairi swiftly followed, as Sora held his hands out and summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion to his hands. The three of them went into battle position before looking to the Organization member, who motioned for them to come after him. Riku darted forward, and Sora crouched while pushing some of his magic forward, while Kairi took to blocking any wayward attacks that would come their way. Sora tucked the two Keyblades in at his side, and as soon as he came within range of the Organization member, he cut a flip and swung the Keyblades forward, cutting into the man's sides before jerking back as he flipped away once more.

Riku jumped around the man from behind and slashed him across the back, as the man tried to fire magic off at them and sent a few towards Kairi, who blocked the orbs with her Keyblade. Destiny's Embrace thrummed with each hit as Sora turned his attention back to the man and moved back into an Assassin pose, with his two Keyblades posed with one over his shoulder and the other in front of him, with his stance widened just enough to where he could move in either direction in a swift motion.

The Organization member looked the boy over as he narrowed his eyes, and momentarily, his right eye turned royal blue as a spark of blue magic appeared around his form, while he jumped upwards and cut a mid-air flip as he and Riku jumped after the man at once, as Sora used his magic to fire a series of blue bullets at him. The Organization member had no time to dodge as the two Keyblade Masters landed powerful and near-crushing blows upon him. Backing away, the man felt blood seep into the sand and through his cloak as Sora turned on his heels into a crouch and put both his Keyblades at his sides to brace himself, as Riku landed next to him and put his Keyblade up to attack.

"Get off our island, you son of a bitch!" Sora snarled as he kept his gaze upon the man, who was holding his side where the deepest wound was.

"You...are quite the interesting little creature, Child of Light..." Sora narrowed his eyes as Riku kept Way to the Dawn up.

"Get off our Island! You have one more warning, you arrogant bastard!" Riku snapped. The Organization member narrowed his eyes.

"Light must give way to Darkness, for Darkness to give way to Light." with that, a Corridor of Darkness opened up, and the man vanished into it as a series of smaller dark orbs appeared on the ground.

"HEARTLESS!" Kairi yelled as she looked to the boys, who turned their attention back to the shield that had gone down, and the small Shadow Heartless that were coming in.

Sora gave the Shadow Heartless a bland, deadpan look, before vanishing Oathkeeper as he held Oblivion in his hand and spun it around, before pointing the end of the Keyblade to the sky. He absolutely despised Shadow Heartless, not because they were merely Heartless, though – they were annoying, tiny, critters that would sneak up behind you as if it was nothing. Sora looked to Riku, who nodded as Sora looked the little Shadow Heartless over and narrowed his eyes in pure annoyance.

"Thunder!"

A series of sparks hit the ground, taking down several Heartless, as Sora slid across the ground and took down several of the small Heartless, as Kairi dove after them as well. Riku used a series of small spells and summons of Dream Eaters to take out the remaining ones, as the others watched onward at the creatures, while Sora jumped forward and set off a series of spells after the creatures. He never wasted much of his energy on the Shadow Heartless, but he also knew that, by not getting rid of the little ones fast enough, it could sometimes open pathways for bigger ones, and those he refused to deal with again after all this mess so far. Sora cast a blizzard spell on a few of them, before turning on his heels to use a fire spell on another set nearest to the group. The cinders left burn marks along the sand, as Sora cartwheeled away and landed in a crouch behind Kairi, as Riku landed nearest to them as the last of the Heartless left, and the rain began to pour down.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked around once more, before vanishing their Keyblades as they looked to their parents and friends as they headed over to them, and finally made it to where they could check up on their families. Himitsu stood up and wrapped her arms around her son as he returned it, while the rest of them remained rather still. Kairi smiled to her dad as he placed a hand on her head, and Akira gave her son a hug, before mussing his long silver hair. Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka looked at their three friends in insecurity, while Sora let his mother hold onto him before he looked to them.

"We're alright guys, promise," he said with a smile.

"But..." Selphie looked to them momentarily as Sora kept his calm appearance, despite his heart wanting to race, and his nerves already being severely frayed.

"You used magic against those plushie things, right?" she asked.

"Yea; Thunder, Blizzard, and Fire mostly." she smiled.

"That's pretty cool; Kairi, I'm jealous of all your adventures," Selphie told the red-haired girl.

"I guess so..." the rain continued to fall, and Akira looked everyone over.

"Let's get inside, we need to rest."

 **{That Evening...}**

Himitsu had been cleaning up the kitchen after the rather strange day they'd had. Between the storm, the Organization Thirteen member that the children had refused to talk about for the time being, and the things that Sora described as Heartless Shadows; however, she was concerned about the look in Sora's eyes when they'd gotten back into the house, and they'd been able to dry off and get into warmer clothes. They'd all eaten, and soon after parted ways after a brief discussion of the Organization member. It was as the evening had progressed that Himitsu had noticed Sora's demeanor had become more shut off, and he had withdrawn into himself as night fell, and he decided to head to bed. Sora had refused contact from everyone but Kairi, when she'd hugged him goodbye. Himitsu knew that seeing the Organization member could trigger something, but she hadn't expected it to be that sudden.

Sora's eyes looked haunted, his face pale, and his expression calm. Himitsu sighed as she started drying off dishes, and wondered what else her son would have to face before everything came to light. In all her years, Himitsu had known, since she had started raising Sora, that he wouldn't be someone who would lead a simplistic life. Sora was meant for greater things than what he had done on the Islands growing up. She continued to smile, humming a lullaby as she set yet another dish down, and picked up another to dry it off. It was as she picked up that dish that Himitsu heard something that terrified her to no end.

"AHHHHHHHHHHAHHHH!"

The sound of the scream startled her to the point that she dropped the plate she was drying, and it shattered as she raced up the staircase and towards Sora's room. Himitsu felt her heart pounding in her chest as she threw the door open and looked to the boy, who was fighting the blankets on his bed, struggling and screaming as he fought off the constricting covers. Himitsu wasted no time in rushing to his side to try and calm him down. The boy clawed at her as soon as her hands grabbed his shoulders, and he began to increase his struggles. Chocolate-colored eyes watched the boy's panicked state in fear as Himitsu laid over her son and pulled him to her, as he took in shaky breaths and tears began to trail down his face. The woman placed her hand into his hair, and began threading her fingers through it. Sora took in a series of fast-paced breaths as he shook profusely in her arms.

"Sora, are you okay? Sora?"

He didn't reply, but kept his head to her chest, tears soaking through her shirt as she held him to her. His body was trembling as if he was freezing, and his skin was clammy, broken out in a cold sweat, while his hair was matted to his forehead, and drenched. Himitsu held him tightly, and closed her eyes as she tried to keep him calm, and get him to respond. Himitsu took in a few deep breaths as Sora's hands clenched her arms tightly, and she looked down at the boy, who kept his head down as his breathing started to even out and his shaking continued.

"Sora, come on, sweetheart, look at me," she said as he slowly glanced her way.

Sora's sky-blue eyes normally looked bright, energetic, and gentle, but they were now dull, worn, and haunted. Himitsu looked to him as he wrapped his arms around his mother, and she pulled him closer to her in a gentle embrace. This was something she had been expecting; with his irritability, his agitation, removal from the others, the anxiety, the refusal to let others touch him at all, and what she knew had just been a horrible nightmare, Himitsu didn't need to second guess that the small symptoms that Kairi had showed with being overly emotional, and Riku's sudden aversion to blood, were minute, compared to what Sora was now experiencing. While their own symptoms were rather mild, Sora's were completely in line with post-traumatic stress disorder. Himitsu felt her eyes burn as she continued to hold her child in her arms and listen to his soft tears, his shaky breathing, and trembling form, and knew that she would have to let Riku know so that he could help the boy recover from it.

 _"He will recover from this...but it will take a long time...he's never going to be the same after this..."_ she thought as she watched him.

"I..." Himitsu brushed his damp hair away from his eyes.

"Sora, are you okay?" he nodded, almost numbly.

"I'll...be okay...promise..." his voice sounded meek, compared to what she was used to hearing, and it hurt to not only see, but hear the emotional and psychological toll this had brought upon him.

"Okay, just take your time...there's no rush to heal, sometimes even the strongest warriors need to recover slowly," she said.

"I...think it's time...to return to the castle..." Himitsu smiled as she watched him momentarily.

"Do you think you have to go back?" Sora nodded slowly.

"I can't...heal if I run away...I need time...but I can't just..." she looked him over softly.

"Stay here forever? I know; Sora, look at me," she said. Sky-blue, war-torn, and exhausted look to her.

"Mom, I..." she brushed her hand across his cheek, smiling as she looked to him.

"Sora, you're brave and strong...you can overcome this, you have all the fire and courage your father had. I trust you, and I love you with all my heart, Sora; stay strong, and just remember something for me..."

"What..." Himitsu cupped his face, looking into his eyes. Those eyes reminded her of his father, and how he would look at her when he was wounded by all the pain he'd endured in his life. Sora had so much of his father in him, and so much of others, that she could only smile softly as she kissed his forehead and smiled softly.

"I am always in your heart, and no matter where you go, or what you endure, never forget who you are, even if you're in the darkest places...just remember, that everyone's hearts you've touched love you too," she said.

"Okay...I love you, mom..." she smiled, nodding her head as she pulled him back to her and let him rest against her.

"I love you too, Sora, so much, and I am so proud of you..."

 **{April 18th 2013, 9:15am}**

Sora took in a deep breath as he walked along the shore near his home. Today they were leaving to return to Disney Castle, where Master Yen Sid had ordered them to continue healing and training, when their bodies were better rested. The Destiny Islands had been rather good to recover for the time being; however, he now needed to return back to the castle and begin healing. Sora looked out at the blue sky and smiled softly as he tried to reason what was happening now that he was dealing with the things he'd kept hidden until this point. All the trauma his heart had endured had resulted in him developing stress levels that could easily break him, and yet, he refused to allow that to happen. Sky-blue eyes looked down as he listened to the crashing waves and waited. Mere moments before he'd walked down to the shoreline, he had called Kairi and asked her to meet him here, so that they could take a walk and talk for a bit.

His mind was still reeling from the kiss, and to the admittance that they both loved one another; however, he had to take into account several factors. Kairi was a Princess of Heart, and once more, while she was a Keyblade Wielder, he was now a Keyblade Master, and also had a prophecy hanging over his head. All the factors told him he couldn't risk Kairi's life because he wanted something, more so than he ever had in his life, but another side of him wanted to be selfish for once and be with her. A faint ache developed in his head, and he closed his eyes tightly as the gentle early sunlight and the crashing waves filled his senses.

"Sora?" sky-blue looked to aquamarine.

"Kairi, hey..." he said with a small smile.

"Is your head bothering you?" he sighed, shrugging a bit.

"Not really, but I need to talk to you..." Kairi gave him a confused look.

"Is everything okay?" she inquired. He looked down.

"I um...can we walk?" the red-haired girl smiled.

"Of course we can," she stated as she started walking down the shore.

Sora followed her, and while he did, he took in what she was wearing. She was barefoot, wearing a white, thin, cotton sundress that fell to her knees and was lined with blue details. He raised an eyebrow, seeing as he'd never exactly seen her wearing anything but pink tones most of their lives – well, minus the purple skort she wore when they were thirteen – it was a bit strange seeing her in white, and also in something that had blue in it. Kairi continued walking beside him, and he continued to look at her occasionally. Kairi had her three bracelets on her wrist, and her pearl pendant on, but that was all, and he sometimes wondered what the three cord bracelets meant exactly. The colors were gray, pink, and blue, something he still couldn't peg, even though he'd thought about it occasionally since he'd seen her.

"Hey? Kairi?" aquamarine looked to him.

"Yea, Sora?" she asked. He took in a deep breath, scratching his cheek a bit.

"What are those bracelets about? Do they mean something, or..." Kairi looked at the three braided cord bands.

"I guess I never told you, huh? The gray one is Riku, the pink one is me, and the blue one is you, Sora," she told him as she stepped towards him. He stared, momentarily wide-eyed, at the girl, before she reached up and placed a hand to his cheek.

"So, they represent us?" she nodded.

"They always have. In fact, they came with charms, but I took them off, because I didn't want to lose them. There's a bat wing for Riku, a star for me, and a crown for you..." Sora raised an eyebrow as Kairi reached for his pendant.

"You always associate that with me?" she nodded with a smile.

"Of course I do! It always means Sora to me," Kairi looked into his eyes and leaned up on the tips of her toes to place a soft kiss to his lips, and he slowly returned it, while the red-haired girl knotted her fingers into his shirt. Once she pulled back, Sora looked to her in mild concern.

"Kairi, I wanted to ask you if...what are you going to do? About this?" he questioned.

"About this? You mean..." he nodded faintly.

"I'm...a Keyblade Master now, and I have more obligations, I'm sure...not to mention I have a prophecy hanging over my head...so..." Kairi smiled.

"So? Does it matter? Sora, I meant it when I said I love you." Sora nodded.

"I know...and I did, too...but I...I'm..." he felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Sora? What's wrong?" he reached out to her, and brushed her bangs from her face.

"I'm scared..." Kairi looked at him in confusion.

"Scared? Of what? I mean you..." she looked at his expression as he wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head atop hers.

"I can't lose you. If Xehanort found out that we're...he would hurt you, or...take you from me...to get at me...I can't live with that...I need you..." the girl wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes tightly.

"What does your heart say?" she asked him. Sora looked down as he tightened his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"That I want you..." Kairi smiled.

"Then, so long as you still love me, and we're together...it doesn't matter who stands in our way," she stated.

"Kairi, he will kill you, I can't...I can't put you in danger, and I..." sky-blue eyes looked near tears, and Kairi merely pulled him closer, threading her fingers through his messy hair and looking to him.

"Your mind is fighting with your heart...what does your heart want, Sora? Does it want you to follow the path of a lonely Keyblade Master? Or does it want me, and for us to be together? What do you want? Regardless of everything else?" he looked to her, tears welling in his eyes as he looked away from her, and turned his gaze down.

"That I couldn't bear it if you weren't by my side...that I love you..." Kairi moved to where she was standing before the ocean, and pulled him closer, walking backwards into the sea as he looked to her, while she took his hands and lead him in deeper.

"Then, regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all...Sora..." a soft smile reached her features as she pulled him to her and leaned up to kiss him again. This time, he returned it without a moment of hesitation.

 **{12:34pm: Departure}**

The three Keyblade Wielders looked to their friends and family as they said their last goodbyes, for the time being. Riku told his mother goodbye, and looked to Sora and Kairi as they said their own goodbyes. He knew something was happening between the two of them. Kairi was nearly glowing with joy, and Sora seemed a bit more at peace than he had earlier. However, Sora clearly was going to be suffering for some time, yet, Riku knew that his stubbornness would ultimately win out. As he heard the portal open, Himitsu came up to him and handed him a note, with instructions not to read it until he was back at Disney Castle. Riku nodded, and told her goodbye, as the trio said a final goodbye, and Kairi was held back momentarily by Selphie. Sora smiled, small and calm, as Riku eyed him.

"So, you finally did it, huh?" he asked. Sora flushed faintly, and glared at him.

"Don't tell anyone yet!" Riku laughed as he ruffled the boy's tousled hair.

"I wasn't gonna, okay? But I kinda figured that was where you two were when you went for a walk on the beach. Did you kiss her?" Sora averted his eyes.

"So what if I did?" Riku smiled.

"You're perfect for one another, really...even when I was ranting on about protecting her, I knew that I needed to protect you, so that you could take care of Kairi. I just didn't want to be viewed as weak...yet here you are, with the person you were meant to be with. Kairi is your guiding light, isn't she?" he inquired. Sora laughed a bit, scratching his cheek faintly.

"Yea...she is..." Riku smiled.

"And you're her prince...well, a warrior prince, but you're the right one for her. I've never seen anyone who's able to make her smile or laugh like you can. So...take care of her," he stated.

"I will..."

Kairi came to them, and the three teenagers said goodbye once more, before walking through the portal, which closed up and shot into the sky like a shooting star. Himitsu smiled as she looked to the others, and Akira glanced the woman over with a knowing look. Without question, this wouldn't be the last time that they saw their children; that much they knew.

 **{…..}**

 _Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me..._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: Sora, Kairi, and Riku bossed another Organization member, Sora and Kairi got together, and Himitsu sees the damage all of these events have done to her son. Yes, Sora does have the most symptoms of PTSD: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. The symptoms are, in order of Diagnosis:

 **Diagnosis:** flashbacks, nightmares, and anxiety.

Behavioral: agitation, irritability, hostility, hyper-vigilance, self-destructive behavior, or social isolation.

 **Psychological:** flashbacks, fear, severe anxiety, or mistrust.

 **Mood:** inability to feel pleasure, guilt, or loneliness.

 **Sleep:** insomnia or nightmares

 **Also common:** emotional detachment or unwanted thoughts.

According to his behavior from his moment of coming back to this point, Sora has nightmares, anxiety, social isolation, guilt, emotional detachment, agitation, and hostility as well as hyper-vigilance. That's eight major symptoms of PTSD. I thought, since many people don't know a lot about PTSD, I should break this down for you, so that later on in other stories, when you see Sora's personality begin to change further, his emotional and psychological alterations will make better sense.

Well, we have one final chapter! Look for the title of the next story, and for the timeline! All the stories will have time lines put up. So check into those; they should tell you what happened, and when.

Preview:

"Now, for the last portion of your steps to becoming recognized as Masters."

"He can't know about what happened, he has to heal first."

"There are some strange things happening in another world."

Chapter 25: Twilight – Final


	25. Chapter 25: Twilight

Chapter 25: Twilight

 **{Disney Castle: April 19th 2013, 9:00am}**

 _Riku,_

 _I apologize for not talking to you about this in person, but I didn't want Sora to overhear this. Sora is suffering from a lot of emotional and mental pain from these events that have happened. As you know, all of you elected not to tell us the full story yet; therefore, I can only rely upon you and Kairi for his moral support until he recovers from this. Post-traumatic stress will never go away; it can't be cured, not completely, but it can be maintained to where he can cope and be like he used to be, for the most part. Sora can't heal from this alone, and he will change._

 _His personality won't be the same, and he will become a lot more hostile at some points, and he may also become easily agitated by something that triggers a memory from that battle. I need you to help him; Riku, you were there for the entire ordeal, as were the others that reside within Disney Castle – because of that, I am putting all my faith in you and the others to help him recover._

 _Sora is strong, Riku, but he isn't strong enough to face this alone. Please, help him; this will change him, but it doesn't have to destroy him. Thank you, Kairi, the King, and the others for all of yours and their help; I don't believe Sora could have pulled through without all of you. I can never repay that debt, so just take care of him for me, alright, Riku? I'm counting on you, and everyone else._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Himitsu._

Riku had read the letter at least six times since he'd opened it the night before. He knew Himitsu was right; without question, Sora did have those symptoms, and he would need time to recover; however, right then, they had other issues to handle that would take time. Taking in a deep breath, Riku walked from his room, hiding the letter in a drawer, tucked under a few journals he'd kept to recount the information that had been gathered since the start of the entire ordeal. Today, both he and Sora would be receiving their Mastery Marks, but they weren't informed of how that was to be done. Personally, Riku had suspected there was a sort of ceremony that took place; however, seeing as he had never witnessed it, the soon-to-be seventeen-year-old could only assume that it was safely kept away with the current presiding Master.

Heading down the hallway, he heard a few comments coming from Sora's room that were definitely Kairi's voice. The girl sounded worried, and that, in turn, concerned him as he walked towards the doorway, and slowly entered the room. Sora was rested against the space in the corner of the room nearest the window, taking in what seemed to be ragged breaths. His complexion was nearly white and his hair askew, more so than normal. Riku stepped forward, looking to Kairi, who was nearest to the boy, as he took in faintly shallow breaths to ease himself down.

"Is he okay?" Riku asked.

"He said he felt a bit dizzy, but..." Sora glanced to Riku as the boy slowly stood.

"Sorry...I just felt a bit shaky, is all..." Riku eyed him.

"Your body is still stressed, are you going to be okay?" he smiled a bit weakly.

"I'll survive. I just need more time to heal," he replied with a tired look in his eyes.

"Okay, if you say so."

Riku knew something was wrong, and as he watched the boy take Kairi's hand, he knew it was more than just exhaustion or faint nervousness – this was one of those symptoms that Himitsu had mentioned in her letter. In knowing that, Riku decided he needed to inform Kairi, so that the girl could help Sora ease down a bit, stress-wise. The girl seemed to have a soothing affect upon him, but why, he couldn't exactly figure out. The trio made their way down the staircase and towards the main hall, where Master Yen Sid would greet them for them to receive their Mastery Marks. Sora seemed to be feeling better by the time they arrived, and Riku decided that, once this was over, they would all need to continue resting, and recover more strength before attempting to do magic, or use their Keyblades.

The Dream Drop had taken a toll on all of them, but Sora was suffering the most from it. While the others had faint pains or wounds, Sora was having to handle the emotional and mental toll that the entire battle had taken on him. His heart was shattered, and his mind followed, his body died directly out from under him, his entire being in pain, and confused. Sora had fought alongside them, he'd battled it out with the best of them; however, he still had suffered, and paid a heavy price. It was as they prepared to take this next step forward that Riku knew they would have to leave much of their past lives behind and accept their roles as Keyblade Masters. Sora was prepared to do that, despite his emotional scars and physical wounds. Riku smiled as Sora gave Kairi a quick kiss on the cheek before the others arrived, and then the two of them stood side by side as Kairi joined King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Queen Minnie, and Daisy on the sidelines. Master Yen Sid now stood before them, his stern, dark-brown eyes looking them over.

"The two of you seem a bit livelier than the last time I saw you," he stated.

"We're still in need of recovery time, but we are getting a bit better." the wizard looked to Sora, and then to Riku.

"Very good. I hope that, in time, the three of you will be capable of facing the new obstacles that may come to stand in your way?" Master Yen Sid questioned.

"We will; it just takes time...and time heals all wounds...that's all we need." the wizard smiled.

"Naturally; now, for the last portion of your steps to becoming recognized as Masters," Master Yen Sid stated.

"Yes, Master Yen Sid."

"The Mark of Mastery is more than a mere examination. The Mark is a physical mark that you will carry on your body. Because of the traditions of becoming a Keyblade Master, you must be willing to accept this; the task of taking the Mark on physically can be quite painful, and while I would normally wait for your bodies to fully heal, I cannot do so, as I would break a tradition that must always be upheld. Now, please, Riku, Sora, will you come with me? I will take care of this swiftly, so to avoid any delays in your recovery," the wizard said in a calm tone as he led the two boys into a room that had been set up by King Mickey and Oswald.

Riku and Sora followed the aged wizard into the room, and the door slammed shut behind them. Cyan eyes looked around the room, where a simple basin of water and a white wand-like object laid on a stone table. Master Yen Sid approached the two objects and applied a small amount of his magic into the basin of water, before taking the wand. There were two pieces of paper laid between the two objects that had drawings of some kind upon them that had both boys slightly confused. However, their confusion was short-lived, as Master Yen Sid ushered them over and touched the surface of the water with the wand, before removing it and casting it over the two pieces of paper, where the drawings lifted from the pages, and the two of them looked at the scene of the two marks.

One was black and white, with an outline of a crown at the top of a heart that had inward facing curls at the top that outlined a keyhole. The bottom of the heart dropped down into an inversion of the crown atop the heart, and was black. The wizard instructed Riku to stand before this one, and to remove his shirt. Riku did so, as Sora looked at the other mark floating mid-air. It was a heart as well, with tribal-looking angel wings stretching out, with a golden crown atop the heart. It was simple, and yet, he knew it had somehow been designed with him in mind. Riku's befit him as well; however, the crown shapes did somewhat confuse him.

Nonetheless, Master Yen Sid took the Mark of Mastery, and looked to Riku before telling him to turn so his back was facing him. Riku did as asked, and the wizard eyed the areas where Riku had several bandages and gauze present, with bruises muddling the mix, as the wizard eyed another mark that was at the left of his body, at his shoulder. Taking that into account, Master Yen Sid raised the wand, and pointed it to his opposite shoulder, where the Mark moved from the air to the clear area that only bore a few slight bruises. A cool sensation settled over Riku's skin, and then the Mark touched Riku's skin, and the silver-haired teen tensed in pain as his breath caught and his legs buckled.

Without question, the pain was nearly unbearable, and took the air clean from his lungs as he did his best to brace himself. Sora moved forward and grabbed Riku's arms as he watched as Riku gritted his teeth against the pain, as the Mark was quite literally seared into his skin via magic. The moment the wand rose, the burning pain stopped, and Riku nearly fell over as Master Yen Sid watched Sora step back in questioning, while Riku tugged his shirt back over his head. The wizard then called Sora forward, and the sixteen-year-old swallowed a bit before following Master Yen Sid's instructions as he removed his shirt, and the wizard eyed the bruises that lined his body, as well as the scar over the area of his heart that, with time, would diminish, but not for several months. It was as Master Yen Sid looked at the boy's form that he took note of the area at his waist, where the Mark would be rather easy to apply, and it would not obstruct his other wounds or cause him anymore pain than the process already would.

"Sora, please, hold still," Master Yen Sid instructed.

Sora took in a steady breath as the Wizard raised the wand, and a sensation that almost felt like cold water running across his skin caught his attention before a sudden, excruciating pain ripped through his stomach and sides as the Mark was applied just near his hip, just at his waist. Sora's legs caved out from under him, and Riku was quick to catch him as the boy closed his eyes, and gritted his teeth, while he did his best to hold in a scream that was pleading to come out.

As the magic began to press into his skin, and carve itself into the shape of the mark, Sora let out a blood curdling, bone chilling scream. His eyes were wide, and his pupils dilated as he began to try and fight the arms holding him still. Riku watched the boy panic, and tears welled in his eyes as the wizard began to finish the process of the spell, and then removed the wand from the area of the Mark. Sora slumped in Riku's grasp, and the silver-haired teen stared on in faint concern as he grabbed the boy's shirt and tugged it back on him, before gathering him back up in his arms.

"He will be fine; his body is still recovering, and his emotional response was to fight back. I am going to prescribe a potion for him to take that will help him get a firm handle on the trauma he's dealing with. Donald will make it for him, and have him drink it twice daily for a month. He will be more recluse, and he will need time after that to heal completely, but it will speed up the process and not leave his nerves permanently afflicted, like they are now," Master Yen Sid stated.

"Thank you..." the wizard nodded.

"It is no problem; now, please, take Sora back to his room, and let him rest. He will need time to recover from the shock that sent him," he said.

"Very well..."

"Oh, and Riku; one more thing, in your room, there is something for you, and Sora, when he awakens, will find something as well. I had Oswald place them there for when you both were ready. Tell Sora that, once he's recovered in the morning, to come and see me; I need to speak with him," Master Yen Sid said in a calm tone.

"Alright, thank you, Master Yen Sid." With that, Riku left. As the door shut behind him, Master Yen Sid took in a heavy breath.

"It seems...we are nearing the end of our allotted time...Soren..."

 **{The Following Day...}**

Faint streams of sunlight bled through the curtains that surrounded the window as a small beam of it slid up a deep blue comforter, and gently brushed against a faintly tanned cheek. Sora slowly opened his eyes and stretched just a bit, as he did his best to get his eyes open. His body ached and made his head throb a bit as he started to sit up and look around the room. Slowly, he got from the bed and walked into the small bathroom, before turning on the sink as he splashed his face, and took in a few steady breaths to get his bearings again.

The area that his Mark of Mastery was now seared into his skin burned, and reminded him of the events of yesterday – which, considering the time they'd gone, and the time he'd woken up, had been nearly twenty-four hours ago – and also made him want to get cleaned up a bit. Sora turned on the shower and took in another deep breath, as he was careful to mind his wounds as he undid the gauze and bandages before getting undressed. The hot water, as soon as it hit his battered body, made him flinch. It hurt, however, it also felt wonderful to let the warmth of the water touch the burning pain from the Mark on his side now.

Sora spent as little time as possible cleaning up and applying a heated wash cloth to the Mark, as it continued to burn with the magic freshly imbued into it. It was as he finished up, dried off, and got dressed again that a sharp pain ripped from the area, and he hissed before nearly clutching at the area. The pain reminded him not to as he took in a series of steady breaths, and then looked to the clock that was settled on the wall. It was nearly eleven; he had taken a lot longer than he'd anticipated, however, his mind was on the pain tearing through his body at that point. Sora took in a steady breath, walked around the bed, and promptly laid back down upon it with a shuddering breath as he looked around the room, before laying eyes on two bottles on the bedside table. There was a note under them that he managed to pull out, without sending the bottles crashing to the floor, as he pulled it to where he could open it without moving too much.

 _Sora,_

 _These are two potions that Master Yen Sid told me to make for you. After seeing the state you were in once you left the room where you received your Mark of Mastery, I went straight to work on them. The one in the smaller green bottle is a pain reliever, and will make it to where you can deal with the aftershocks of the Marking. The blue bottle is a special potion that will help alleviate the symptoms of traumatic stress. I know you think you don't need it, but please, for our sake's, and your own, take it as directed. I gave you one now, and you will be given another later. Sora, I hope you feel better soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Donald._

Smiling tiredly, Sora sat up with a hiss as he went to reach for the green bottle for the pain first. It was as he did so that another spasm of pain ripped through him, and he toppled out of his bed and onto the floor. The sudden shock caused him to curl in on himself, as the noise alerted both Riku and Kairi. The two of them walked into the room in a steady, yet hurried, fashion, as Sora took in another sharp breath, while Kairi moved to his side and gently reached for him. Riku was staring onward as the boy slowly got himself sat up, and then looked to Kairi with a weary smile on his face, while the girl tried to check him over for wounds.

"I'm okay, promise, Kairi..." she sighed.

"You scared me," she said as she placed a hand to his cheek.

"It's alright, I just slipped off the bed when I was trying to get the potions Donald left." Riku smiled as he walked over and grabbed the green bottle and handed it to Sora.

"Take this, and then take the other one. You need to eat afterwards, and then sleep," he stated as he crouched to Sora's eye level, while the boy took the bottle and opened the cork top, before tilting it backwards to swallow it into gulps. It tasted bitter, but he knew it would help him cope with the pain from his Mark.

"So, what does your Mark of Mastery look like?" Kairi asked with a curious look in her eyes.

"I think I can show you..." he eased himself up some and lifted the hem of his shirt up to show the Mark at his side, near his hip. It was almost level with Sora's birthmark, and to Kairi, reminded her greatly of him.

"That's amazing, Riku showed me his! I can't believe you guys did it! You're officially Keyblade Masters!" she said happily. Sora smiled.

"Yea, we managed to do it, somehow..." Riku laughed.

"Please, I don't want that coming from you! You're the only one who could manage the Thirteen Blades Limit Break," he stated in a teasing tone.

"You could have managed it fine." Riku shook his head.

"Sorry, but I don't have the energy of a Mexican jumping bean," he said. Sora gave him a deadpan look.

"Shock me, say something intelligent." Riku raised his eyebrows, as Sora gave him a snarky smirk.

"Did you eat paint chips when you were a kid?" Sky-blue narrowed.

"You act like arrogance is a virtue..." Kairi gaped at Sora momentarily, as Riku smirked.

"Right now, you look like a before picture," Riku stated. Sora tilted his head.

"A sharp tongue is no indication of a keen mind." Riku narrowed his eyes.

"You little imp! That's it!"

"What's the matter, Riku? The only sad thing is that brains aren't genetic." Riku glared.

"I'm not mean, you're just a sissy," he said. Sora sighed and stood, before looking at the other in the eye.

"People like you are the reason I'm on medication."

"Are you always an obnoxious idiot? Or just when I'm around?" Riku questioned. Sora smirked and put his arms behind his head, his right foot propped to the ball of it.

"Keep talking; someday you'll say something intelligent." Kairi stood and continued to gape at the chestnut-haired teen.

"You get as much action as a nine button on a microwave," Riku snapped. Sora narrowed his eyes.

"You know the drill...leave a message, and I'll ignore it." Kairi felt a faint sense humor lace through her. She hadn't ever really seen the snarky side of Sora like this before.

"If what you don't know can't hurt you, then you're invulnerable," the silver-haired teen stated. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you check the market place and see if they have a life for sale," Sora said with a calm tone.

"Don't let your mind wander, it's too small to be outside by itself." Sky-blue narrowed.

"Why don't you go outside and play hide-and-go-fuck-yourself, Riku!" the silver-haired teen looked to him in surprise.

"Whoa, I was kidding!" Riku said. Sora stretched a bit.

"I know...so was I..." Kairi shook her head.

"God, you two; I swear, it never changes with you," she said as she started laughing. Sora looked to the girl with a small smile.

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?" he received a sweet look from the girl, and Riku rolled his eyes.

"I'll bow out so you two can make out; see you later!" he said as he turned to leave.

"RIKU!" the two shouted in embarrassment.

"That was payback for that jab earlier, and I'll see you two down at lunch." With that, Riku left the room. Kairi looked to Sora and smiled at him.

"I'm not used to hearing you cuss," she said. Sora glanced to the side, scratching his cheek a bit.

"Yea...I got a little carried away." Kairi giggled.

"I've never really seen that side of you before, Sora," she laughed.

"What are you talking about? I've gotten into back and forths with Riku before." She smiled and moved towards him before wrapping her arms around him.

As Kairi did, Sora moved back and felt the bed knock his legs out from under him, as the girl fell atop him with a laugh. Sora felt her laugh reverberate around him, before he returned it as the girl smiled brightly to him, and he looked her over with a sincere smile upon his face.

"Yea, but not like that," she mentioned. Sora rolled his eyes as he sat up, and looked the girl in the eye.

"Well, does it bother you? That I've changed?" Kairi looked him over faintly, before reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair as she smiled, and pulled him closer.

"Hmm...let me think..."

Kairi pulled him into a deep kiss, causing him to go momentarily wide-eyed, before he pulled her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist. To him, Kairi smelt like strawberries and roses. It was a strange scent, but he loved it, and couldn't think of her having a different scent. The Princess of Heart pulled him closer and then placed her hand on his chest, feeling the gentle pounding of his heart. Soon, Kairi pulled back, taking in a few deep breaths alongside him, as he reached up and placed a gentle kiss to her lips once more as he tangled his fingers in her soft dark-red hair. The girl smiled against the kiss before looking to him.

"Kairi?" she giggled.

"I think I like this assertive side of you...but I don't want you to lose your sweet, sensitive side, okay? But...I love you just the way you are," she said as she pressed her forehead to his.

"Thank you, Kairi, and I love you, too.."

"Well, you take that other potion, and I'll see you downstairs, okay?" she said as she got up and looked to him.

"Okay, Kairi, I'll see you soon." With that, the girl kissed him once more before leaving the room.

Sora grabbed the potion bottle off the bedside table and pulled open the cork before swallowing it. As he sat the bottle down, a small gleam of magic appeared and spread into a small spiral of golden-toned magic that slowly turned blue as it formed into a shape, and then landed atop the bedside table with a soft clink. Lying before him was a Keyblade. It was jagged, gleamed like crystal, and had deep royal blue in some areas, while there was a line of pale blue that bled into the teeth that formed a jagged, sharp crescent-moon shape, with a royal blue sphere in the center. It was adorned with amethyst gems that were rough cut, and gold details that led up to the end of the teeth.

The guard was royal blue, and had a gold crown with an amethyst in it as the breach between. The grip was curved, and appeared to be wrapped in satin, almost with an amethyst tone. The last bit he looked at was the Keychain itself, which was golden with an ice-blue crystal crown, adorned with gold and amethyst. Slowly, Sora reached for the Keyblade and picked it up, before feeling the weight. It wasn't extremely heavy, but it wasn't quite light, either. It felt good in his grasp though, and Sora could only smile as he looked at it.

 _"Wisdom Crystal..."_

"So...your name is Wisdom Crystal. Interesting; I guess Master Yen Sid will tell me more..." as he said this, a small piece of paper floated down, with some writing on it.

 _Sora,_

 _Come see me once you've gotten up and eaten. I need to speak with you about your new Keyblade, and a few other details._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Master Yen Sid._

"Well, speak of the devil..." Sora sighed a bit, he honestly should have known that Master Yen Sid would want to speak with him, or something of that sort.

 **{Two Hours Later...}**

Master Yen Sid was speaking with King Mickey as he awaited Sora's arrival. The boy was said to be in the dining room, eating with Kairi and Riku, while Donald and Goofy were joining them to stall the boy from arriving while the wizard addressed something to the King. At this point, Master Yen Sid had no second guesses about his choice, as he had seen firsthand the pain Sora was enduring. King Mickey listened to the details and nodded his head, while the wizard continued to inform him of what he wanted done.

"Mickey, I know you wish for Sora to know the truth; however..." King Mickey cut the wizard off.

"He can't know about what happened, he has to heal first." The wizard nodded.

"Yes; now, please, enlighten me about the object you gave Sora on his birthday?" Master Yen Sid stated.

"It was a Drive Form potion. I know he took it because it leaves magical traces on the person for a day or so, before it blends in with the person's own magic." the wizard eyed him.

"What is the name of the most recent one?" he inquired.

"Master Sprite Form..." the wizard nodded.

"I see...what of the others?" King Mickey eyed him slightly.

"Well, Merlin the Blue Wizard gave Sora a Drive Form known as Wisdom Sprite. It's based upon an element, as his is other one."

"Limit Sprite Form is an Air base in element; however, please inform me of the attributes of Wisdom Sprite Form," Master Yen Sid asked.

"Wisdom Form, to my knowledge, is a Water and Ice-based type...and is almost entirely magic related." the wizard nodded.

"Thus far, Sora has the Wisdom Sprite Form, the Limit Sprite Form, and the Master Sprite Form, and now..." Master Yen Sid appeared a red orb in his hand that seemed to move with liquid inside.

"Is that...a..." the wizard nodded.

"Yes, this is a new Drive Form. I believe Sora is old enough to use it now. It was left to him by..."

The door opened faintly with a slight knock, as Sora walked into the room with a slight bow. Master Yen Sid nodded his head to the boy, and he shut the door behind him, while King Mickey remained off to the side to await Master Yen Sid's words to the boy. Master Yen Sid waved his hand for the boy to come to him, and Sora slowly came to the wizard and looked him in the eyes, before smiling as he looked the boy over. He seemed a bit brighter, happier, and better rested, as the wizard looked to the boy with a small smile. King Mickey gave the boy a smile as well. He was thankful that Sora seemed to be taking well to the potion Donald had made him to help him overcome some of the trauma.

"Sora, how are you today?" Master Yen Sid inquired.

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid; I'm well." the boy went to bow, and Master Yen Sid waved his hands.

"No need to bow to me," he said.

"But I..." the wizard shook his head.

"Please, Sora, you are also a Master; there is no need to bow to me, we are equals," Master Yen Sid stated.

"I don't consider myself as equal with you, Master Yen Sid. I haven't had the years you have as a Master, so please, don't consider me an equal to you yet." the wizard appraised the youth before him.

"Yet, you show much wisdom beyond your years, you have pushed your limits, and now have become a Master..." Sora looked down.

"But I..." Master Yen Sid shook his head.

"Sora, in this most recent event you have shown me something rather impressive," he stated.

"What may that be, Master Yen Sid?" the wizard smiled.

"That you have a strong heart, and you are of the most pure valor. Sora, I have something I wish to give you." The wizard held out the red orb, filled with a fire-colored liquid.

"Is that...a Drive potion?" he questioned. Master Yen Sid smiled.

"Yes, and I give this to you in congratulations for, not only achieving your Mark of Mastery, but by also coming back to fight alongside your comrades, despite your afflictions." Sora looked down a bit, scratching the back of his head before looking down.

"I've done nothing special, Master Yen Sid," the boy stated.

"You have, though. Sora, you are most courageous. This is why I have elected to give you this Drive Potion." Sora swallowed a bit thickly before looking to the wizard.

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid," he said as he stepped forward.

"There is no thanks needed, my boy. Someone left this with me with a specific instruction to not give it to you until you turned sixteen."

Sora took the orb from Master Yen Sid and looked it over. It was warm, almost hot, to the touch, as he held it in his grasp. The wizard nodded to him, and Sora looked back to him, as the man smiled ever-so-slightly.

"If I may, before I take this...what did you need to tell me about Wisdom Crystal?" Master Yen Sid smiled again.

"It is compatible with your Wisdom Sprite Drive Form, and will trigger it when you summon the Keyblade. It is a fail-safe to allow you to restore magic and channel it better in that form, through a Keyblade that was designed specifically for magical purpose," he stated.

"Oh, I see. Thank you, Master Yen Sid." Sora looked to the orb filled with the fire-colored liquid once more, and then to the King and the wizard once more.

"I suspect you are wondering who gave me this potion to keep for you?" he inquired. Sora nodded.

"I just...wanted to know..." the wizard smiled.

"You will know in good time. Now, drink it, and soon you will be able to use it," he said.

Sora nodded and pulled the silver cap that covered it, before looking at the potion once more. Drive Form potions were quite an interesting and rare thing to come by; and every time Sora had taken one, it had done something strange to his body. His first one had been a gift from Merlin the Blue Wizard, his Wisdom Sprite Drive Form, which had a special elemental attribute that was based upon water and ice. His body had been cool to the touch for several days after consuming the potion, and ironically, the day after he had taken it, he, Donald, and Goofy had ended up in Agrabah, where he was perfectly happy in the heat, while Donald and Goofy had to remain constantly hydrated.

Sora recalled the cool touch of the Wisdom Drive Potion, the faint vibration from the cylinder that held Limit and the faint electric buzz from the orb that had held Master. Now, he took in the heat of the Drive Form Potion from the one Master Yen Sid had given him. Taking in a steady breath, Sora lifted the container up to his lips and began to drink down the potion.

It was hot, not spicy, but burned as it went down, like a very warm liquid would if one drank it too fast. Sora closed his eyes tightly as he continued to drink down the potion. There was a rule to these potions: once you started drinking it, you couldn't stop until it was gone, and no matter how bad it burned or how horrible it tasted, if you stopped, it sapped your magic for a month straight, and in a battle, magic was a life saver. Sora took in a deep gulp of the potion as he felt his skin prickle at how warm the liquid was, as he drained the last of it and sat the red glass orb down, as he took in a ragged breath as the liquid seemed to burn its way through his body.

"Sora, this is the fire of the heart, the flames of courage...this is your Valor Sprite Drive Form," Master Yen Sid stated as the boy felt his legs give way.

"Sora!" King Mickey walked to him, and the boy winced as he took in a few steady breaths.

"I feel like I'm on fire, so it makes sense...this thing's element is Fire, isn't it?" he inquired.

"Yes, and while it is mainly physical, any Fire based magic will be of great use to you, and become stronger than normal. You can control the element, and even cover yourself in it without feeling any effects. This Drive Form has a Keyblade that is very specific to it, and once you activate the Drive for the first time, you can summon the Keyblade whenever you so desire. This Drive Form allows you to use two Keyblades, so long as they are compatible with one another, or can withstand high temperatures." Sora smiled.

"I have two that are just perfect for that," he stated as he slowly stood. Master Yen Sid looked to the boy as his right eye gleamed fire red, and he nodded. If the boy's eye color altered in any form, he knew that the magic had taken to him well, and he wouldn't suffer from any backfires. The only lasting effect would be a higher temperature than normal while his magic was adapting to the new ability.

"Yes; now, rest, and enjoy your time of quiet. You have more than earned it."

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid." the boy almost bowed, but restrained himself as he stepped away from the two and left the room.

"Will he be okay?" asked King Mickey.

"Oh, he will be fine. The magic has already taken to him. Now, there is something I wish to tell you." the King nodded.

"Yes?" the King replied.

"There are some strange things happening in another world, and thus, I believe we should keep an eye on it for now." King Mickey looked down in thought.

"Very well, I will keep tabs on it...however, if I may, Master Yen Sid? Who left that Drive potion for Sora?" King Mickey inquired.

"You know who it is, the only person who could have still managed to find a rare Drive Form Potion would be none other than our troublesome friend." Master Yen Sid gave him a knowing look.

"You mean..." the wizard gave him a kind smile.

"Yes, Soren left him that potion. With a note that said not until he was sixteen, and... _just in case he needed more fire_." King Mickey smiled slowly at the notion.

"Why am I not surprised..."

"However, we are running out of time...and things will come to light soon," Master Yen Sid stated.

"I suspected as much..." the wizard nodded.

"Then, shall we suspect preparations will be made, just in case?"

"Yes, we will have things put to the side, just to be safe," King Mickey said.

"Good, now, all we must do is await the day it comes..."

 **{….}**

 _Say it if it's worth saving me._

 **{…...}**

Author's Note: This is the end of Kingdom Hearts: Darker Dream Distance. Thank you for reading, and I will be seeing you in the next story soon! Also, now, I believe I owe you a few details, those details will be covered in a letter that comes before the Timeline. However, I will give you the song I used, and the next title in the story is in the letter.

 **Song used: Savin' Me by Nickelback.**

Look for the letter and the timeline!

See you in the next story!


	26. Letter To Readers

Dear Readers,

Thank you for reading _**Kingdom Hearts: Darker Dream Distance.**_ We hoped you enjoyed the story, even though it was a bit twisted in some place. Recently, while rereading the story, I noticed that in _**Chapter 19: Trial V: Defeat A Master**_ , King Mickey stated in a thought that the Ares Arcane was the test that Sora and Riku were given hadn't been used in quite some time. Knowing that detail was given, it was decided between myself and my beta/co-writer, EternalRandomChick, that it would be helpful if the readers could see the three types of Mark of Mastery Examinations that are typically given to Keyblade Wielders. I won't bore you with every tiny detail, but I will give you the basics on this. Also, I will give you the details on the requirements for the Mark of Mastery; however, these requirements will be listed once again in the following two titles:

 **Kingdom Hearts: Trance Step**

 **Kingdom Hearts: The Lost Two – Part I**

If you are wondering where they were listed in this story, see: Chapter 3: Mark of Mastery. However, I will go ahead and recap them here:

 **Requirements:**

The Keyblade Wielder must have completed – at minimum – six months of training, and successfully passed each phase.

The examinee must be able to summon their own Keyblade.

The Wielder must have permission from their Master.

Wielders must have proven themselves capable of combat and maneuvering in battle.

A Keyblade Wielder is required to prove themselves responsible enough to handle the Mark of Mastery.

Keyblade Wielders taking the Examination must prove themselves capable for proper behavior for a wielder.

Keyblade Wielders must be sixteen years of age to be considered for the Mark of Mastery Exam.

Keyblade Wielders must be capable of teamwork.

All participants of the Examination must prove themselves capable of their status, their rights, and follow the rules of a Master accordingly: showing the characteristics for a proper Master.

Once selected for the Mark of Mastery Examination, any participant must prove themselves honest, sincere, and worthy of the Mark of Mastery.

 _ **Types of Mark of Mastery Examinations:**_

 **Avalon:** An examination that is broken down into six parts, beginning with a Written portion, followed by a Physical portion, a Magic portion, a Practition portion, an Execution portion, and an Induction portion. Avalon is the original Mark of Mastery Examination, and is the most given; however, it is not the hardest of the exam types.

 **Ares Arcane:** This examination type is comprised of five parts: Physical, Magic, Practition, Execution, and Induction. It is the hardest of the examination processes, and is also known as _**the Warrior's Exam**_. Because of its meaning and difficulty level, it was typically only given to those that were deemed physically capable. Sora and Riku were given this examination, and originally, so were two others.

 **Exlibris Medius:** this is the most simplistic of the examination types, and only has four phases: Written, Physical, Magic, and Induction. Thus far, this is the most commonly given, next to Avalon, which is considered one of the more difficult ones.

I hope this explains it thoroughly enough. If not, please feel free to PM me, and I will explain any questions you have. This is the next story:

 **KINGDOM HEARTS: RECOLLECTION**


	27. Timeline

**Timeline For: Darker Dream Distance:**

 **March 30th, 2013:**

Kingdom Hearts: Darker Dream Distance Begins.

 **April 1st, 2013:**

Master Yen Sid comes to speak with Sora and Riku about the Mark of Mastery.

 **April 2nd, 2013:**

Sora and Riku face their first Trial: Traverse Town Troubles

 **April 3rd, 2013:**

Sora and Riku face their second Trial: Ambush Bridge in the Land of Dragons

Organization XIII begins their plan to attack Sora and Riku.

Master Yen Sid declares a state of emergency

 **April 4th, 2013:**

Sora and Riku face their third Trial: The Solo Drop in the Pranksters Paradise.

 **April 5th, 2013:**

Sora and Riku end up in The World That Never Was.

King Mickey Mouse heads to Owari to seek aid from one of the inhabitants.

Donald and Goofy leave for Hollow Bastion and Burgess to also seek aid.

Kairi begins to prepare for the fight to save Sora and Riku.

 **April 6th, 2013:**

Sora and Riku end up battling Organization Members Xigbar and Xaldin.

Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, and Squall Leonhart arrive to help them.

 **April 7th, 2013:**

King Mickey returns from Owari with help.

Donald and Goofy return from Burgess with their help.

Sora, Riku, Cloud, Tifa, and Squall face off against Organization Members Xigbar, Xaldin, Larxene, and Marluxia.

King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Jack Frost and Yui arrive in The World That Never Was.

 **April 8th, 2013:**

Sora, Riku, and Kairi face off against Xigbar, Larxene, and Marluxia. Two more Organization XIII members arrive: Saïx, and Luxord.

The group learns of the Organization's true intentions: kidnapping Sora.

Xemnas shows up and takes Sora from the group.

Sora's heart is shattered from the Dark Pulse used on him by Xemnas.

 **April 9th, 2013:**

Riku and the others storm the Castle That Never Was and fight through the corridor.

The group finds Sora comatose in the hands of Xemnas.

Riku and the others engage Xemnas.

Sora's lingering darkness erases his memories and shatters his mind.

Riku and Sora end up in combat with each other.

 **April 10th, 2013:**

The group struggles to wake Sora up.

Xemnas reveals why Sora is attacking them.

Riku activates his Dream Eaters, only to learn that he himself is Sora's Dream Eater.

Sora injures Riku, and Riku injures Sora.

The two end up in Sora's heart and mind.

The effects of Dark Pulse vanish when Riku saves Sora.

Sora dies in Riku's arms.

Riku arrives back in The World That Never Was.

Master Yen Sid and Oswald arrive to provide extra help

 **April 11th, 2013:**

Riku engages Xemnas in battle.

The others rage war while trying to defend Sora's body to revive him.

Jack Frost activates his Dark Hunter abilities.

Yui uses his powers and severely damages Luxord.

Sora battles with his shattered heart and mind.

Xigbar attacks Kairi.

Riku is wounded by Xemnas.

Sora awakens and dual summons Oathkeeper and Oblivion for the first time.

Sora and Riku tag-team Xemnas in combat with the others.

Xemnas opens the Dream Drop and casts them into the realm.

Xemnas traps Sora and Riku in a laser dome.

Kairi and King Mickey face the Sorcerer Nobodies.

Tifa and Oswald face off against the Dancer Nobodies.

Cloud and Squall take down the Sniper Nobodies.

Master Yen Sid, Donald, and Goofy take on the Assassin Nobodies.

Yui and Jack Frost take down the Samurai Nobodies.

The group takes out the remaining members of Organization XIII.

Sora and Riku activate Eternal Sessions for the first time.

Xemnas is defeated by a crushing blow by Sora.

Master Yen Sid opens the portal for everyone to escape.

The group arrives at the Mysterious Tower.

Sora and Riku choose to continue their Mark of Mastery Exam.

Master Yen Sid does battle with Sora and Riku.

Sora and Riku defeat Master Yen Sid, and are given the final test.

Sora and Riku pass their Mark of Mastery Exam.

The group says their goodbyes to Jack Frost and Yui, with a promise to see each other again soon.

King Mickey escorts Sora, Riku, and Kairi back to the Destiny Islands for leave.

 **April 12th, 2013:**

Sora, Kairi, and Riku are reunited with their families, and tell them about the Dream Drop.

Sora sleeps for three days.

 **April 15th, 2013:**

Sora wakes up, and the group heads to the Play Islands.

Sora struggles to remember what happened to him while in the secret place.

Kairi finds Sora in the secret place.

Sora and Kairi share their first kiss.

 **April 16th, 2013:**

Sora and Kairi choose to begin a relationship.

The others learn more about the group's abilities.

Himitsu, Akira, Tadashi, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka learn a bit more about the Sora, Kairi, and Riku's lives.

 **April 17th, 2013:**

The group spends time with their families.

Master Yen Sid prepares to give Sora and Riku their Mastery Marks once they return.

King Mickey declares the trio on leave until they've fully recovered.

Sora and Kairi spend some alone time.

An Organization member arrives on the Islands, and Sora, Riku, and Kairi drive him away.

 **April 18th, 2013:**

Sora, Riku, and Kairi return to Disney Castle.

King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy learn about Sora and Kairi's relationship.

The trio rests for another day.

 **April 19th, 2013:**

Sora and Riku receive their Mastery Marks in a painful process.

Sora heals from the aftershocks of the Mastery Mark process.

King Mickey and Master Yen Sid decide to not tell Sora about what happened in the Dream Drop.

Sora receives the Drive Form Potion for Valor Form.

The trio continues to heal and train.

 **Kingdom Hearts: Recollection Begins**

Note: the timeline doesn't give full details, just the base information that would be needed to know what was happening on that day.


End file.
